Yeah, Im So Over You
by prynciz GTJ
Summary: My first story. Lauryyin has been cheated on, she tries to deal with it with the 'help' of the Deadman. The story is much more entertaining than my suckish excuse of a summary! lol
1. Drafted

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers!**

**Notes: This is the intro for my characters. My first try so tell me what ya'll think! Sorry I tried not to make it so corny, but I'm corny, so oh well! Oh yeah as I'm typing this, Christian just returned to the WWE on ECW! YES!! I'm a Peep! And remember, it's jut a story! This one takes place around the middle of 2005. Around the time of the draft.**

**Ch. 1: Drafted**

"_We're gonna last forever. Don't worry." _Yeah right. That's what he told me. He said that we would be together forever! I cant believe he would cheat on me! By the way, I'm Yasmyn. I go by one of my middle names, Lauryyin. My name's too long, really!

Anyway, I know you're wondering who the guy that cheated on me is, right? Yeah well, he's Dave. Yes. _That _Dave. Dave Bautista. The freaking punk ass bitch Animal! Um… yeah I kinda have a dirty mouth. Especially, when I'm pissed. And now, I am **really** pissed!

And I am so glad I didn't do anything with him. I mean, he's hot and all, but I like to get to know guys before I, you know. But I'm kinda new to the sex stuff anyway! Who cares. I consider myself lucky.

Most 19 year olds are kind of wild, well the ones I know anyway. Hmm…. Maybe that's why he cheated on me. Oh well his loss. It's really going be kind of weird being backstage around him.

* * *

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks Amy." I said as Amy walked out of the diva's locker room. She was reminding me that I had to go talk to Vince about the show.

I was walking to the back when _he_ bumped into me. Oh shit!

"Get the hell away from me! Prick." I half screamed. Eyes turned, and necks stretched to see what was possibly going to be World War III. I was ready for his comeback, but to my surprise, this ass had the nerve to ask me to talk in 'private'. Please!

I turned to him and all of a sudden…_Slap!!_ Yeah I slapped him. Right in the face. Hopefully it knocked all the taste out his mouth. Ooh nice one! David Michael Bautista-The Bastard.

He just looked at me and walked off. Holding his now red cheek! His eyes looked, well they looked hurt. Hmph! He should be! Bastard.

* * *

"So, what'd he say?" My sister, Kim, asked me as she walked into the locker room. She wanted to know how the meeting with Mr. McMahon went.

"It went." I told her as I combed my long, brunette hair into a ponytail. I should just tell her. I know she's going to pry. "It went? Oh gosh Lauryyin, sometimes you are so dramatic!" She said as she laced her boots.

"Vince said I'm going to Smackdown!" Oh great. I can feel the tears running down my face. Damn, why am I crying? "Hey, at least Mark's going to be there." She said as she nudged my shoulder. "Eddie's there too Lori." And with that, she left out of the locker room to prepare for her match. Great. Just great. Leave me in here with all these thoughts. It's so quiet. It's agonizing.

* * *

"Don't leave!" I heard someone say from behind me. I knew that voice. Very well actually. Shit.

"Dave leave me alone!" But he wouldn't listen. "I just need to talk to you." Oh yeah about what ass. "There is nothing to talk about David! Now move!" Now he was blocking the entrance to the parking lot.

"Lauryyin, please. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Oh please. "So when you were on top of her, I guess you just fell, right. Dave I'm no idiot. I might be 19, but I'm not so naïve that I would just believe that bullshit! Now just get the fuck out of my way before I get Mark." And with that, he moved from the doorway and left.


	2. Out For Blood

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers!**

**Notes: Lauryyin's on Smackdown, and so is Dave! She kinda goes a little psycho on this one! Review so I can get better! Thanks!**

**Ch. 2: Out for Blood**

All eyes on me. Yeah that's how I feel right now. I mean I know I'm the talk of the locker room, but damn! "Hey Fuego! Get here girl!" Boomed a very familiar voice. I turned to see Mark Calaway or The Undertaker looking at me, quite unpleasantly.

"Hello to you, too Mr. Calaway!" He still didn't look too happy. Great! "So what'd I do now?" I whined. "So you just had to go and slap him! I told you I would handle it. Girl you are just crazy." Whoa, insulting!

"Mark before you start blowing your top, I really didn't mean to hit him!" I lied. Damn. He knows when I lie because I kind of sing my words when I do. And I was doing just that!

He just frowned. Mark is my good friend. You know the not-old-enough-to-be-your-dad-but-too-old-to-date friend. Plus he's married. But for some reason, I think he's hot. Yeah he's right, I am crazy.

"Lauryyin, dammit! You have to learn how to control your anger!" Oh yeah, he's the one to talk. "Ok I get it Mark! Damn. Daddy!" I whined. "So anyway, how'd you find out that I hit him?" Yeah, like I don't know!

"Like you don't know, Lauryyin. Glen told me. He was backstage when you hit him." Great. I forgot Glen is like Mark's eyes when I was on raw. I don't really talk to him much though. He's really smart. I kind of had a crush on him. So what. I think he is sexy! "Lauryyin now you're here with me, so he wont be saying much to you."

* * *

New locker room, nice! Whispering girls, not nice! Not very many girls here though. Ugh! "So what's the deal with you and Dave?" Melina asked as I was preparing for my debut match. She's like the only girl here that I would talk to. " So we were in Houston, and I wanted to surprise him, so I went to his room and caught him on top of some slut!" Oh no, I could feel the tears now. "Lauryyin, don't cry, he's the one missing out!" Melina said as she sat beside me on the couch. Sorry, but I'm not crying because of him cheating. I'm crying because I know I might go to jail for what I'm going to do to him.

* * *

"_Hey Lori! Girl I miss you over here. What are you up to?" _This was my other sister Dylen. She's on Raw.

"Hey Dy! I miss you too. I've done good over here. I have avoided the bastard for the past couple of weeks. He's called, but you know, Mark basically cussed him out."

"_Ha Ha! So are you sure you're alright Lauryyin? Because I talked to Melina, and she said that you looked kind of weird. She said your eyes looked evil."_

"You have no ide- um yeah. Well she's wrong. I'm great. And why is she looking into my eyes, I don't roll that way!"

"_You know what I'm talking about Lori! You need to chill. You guys weren't serious anyway. And plus you didn't even sleep with him, so there's nothing to worry about."_

"Yeah. Ok." Like I'm really going to listen to her. When will they learn.

"_Lauryyin, just ask for some time off to clear your head. Please. You're kind of scaring me."_

"Don't be. I'm cool. Gotta go Chikk!"

"_Alright. Love ya dude!"_

* * *

Damn! This is just great. I'm sitting backstage, chilling before my match, and who just so happens to come in? The Bastard, formally known as Dave Bautista. "Lauryyin, can we talk."

Shit! Where the hell is Mark when you need him!

"Talk bitch. I'm listening." I said as I glared daggers into his face.

"Lauryyin, I'm so sorry. That girl was a mistake. I mean you wouldn't do anything with me so I-"

I had to cut him off! "So you're saying that because I'm a virgin, and I wouldn't fuck, you had to cheat! Hello! Use some damn lotion or some Vaseline. Hell, watch a freaking porno!" He just stood there. There was nothing he could say. I was right. Ha! By the time I was finished yelling, everyone backstage was staring.

* * *

"He said _what_?" Mark asked. You should see his face right now! Priceless. "Yeah he did. So basically he just said '_Hey yeah I only dated you for your ass, but since you're not givin' it to me, I'll get it from someone else!'_ I expected this stuff from someone my age, not someone in their 30's. Mark, I'm never going to find a man!" Oh great. Here comes the waterworks. Aww, not in front of Mark.

Instead of telling me to suck it up, he pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. The tears stopped and the blushing started. What? I said he was hot. Mmm, he smells nice!

* * *

"See you later, Melina." I said as I was walking to the parking lot. I was going home, whatever that is, for three days! That's when he lit the fuel for the fire.

Guess who I saw hugged up with a fan whore, none other than the bitch ass bastard Batista!

Oh yeah. He's really going to regret cheating on me. Now, I'm out for blood. Dave's blood.


	3. Knives!

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers!**

**Notes: In this chapter, Lauryyin is completely loony. Oh yeah, 'Fuego' means 'fire' in Spanish. Lauryyin and her sisters and brother are half Latino. Review so I can get better! Thanks!**

**Ch. 3:Knives!**

Buzz… Buzz…. Buzz! That's how I feel right now. I'm sitting in my room staring at the crooked Batista poster on the ceiling. Then, I got this brilliant idea to take some knives from the kitchen, sharpen them, and throw them at the atrocious poster stuck on my ceiling. Genius right!

As I was gathering the knives, my phone started to ring. To my surprise, it was the bastard himself, Dave.

"Hi. You've reached a very pissed off Lauryyin. If you are a Bastard, then I advise you to just hang up." Hey, maybe he's so slow, he won't notice that it's not an answering machine.

"Yeah, hey Lauryyin. I know you're on here. Look I'm in El Paso and I wanted to know if we could meet somewhere." Nice try. Who does he think he is! "Um sorry, I have a date with some knives, and you _really_ don't want them to get upset. You see Dave, they tend to wreak havoc on Bastards when in the hands of pissed off 19 year olds."

"You're obviously still upset." No shit. "Oh yeah! You know Dave, you shouldn't be a wrestler, oh no, you know what you should be? A freaking rocket scientist Dave! Only someone as 'intelligent' as you could have noticed that!"

"Lauryyin, I'm just trying to apologize for hurting you. Look, I know you hate me right now, but I really need to see you. I'll come over if you want." Oh, he _really _needs to see me. "Ok Dave. Listen, I'm currently busy sharpening some knives to throw at a poster of you, but if you want to see me, you can. I think I'm cool now."

"Ok Lauryyin, I'll see you in about an hour or so. And you were just kidding when you said that you were sharpening knives to throw at my poster right?"

"Um, yeah Dave. I was. What? Do you think I'm that crazy? See you soon." Bastard.

* * *

Dave pulled up to my house about an hour later. I was staring out the window in my room upstairs. As he was pulling up, I changed into a black tube top and black cargo pants. I was tying my combat boots when he knocked on the door.

I opened the door with caution. Making sure no one saw him enter the house and so no one would witness me as the last person to see David alive.

My eyes were kind of twitching as I opened the door. My hands were sweaty and they started to

shake. I tried to snap out of this craziness, but I couldn't. It's like something was taking control of me. Like Lauryyin wasn't even there. Ok I sound psycho! Maybe I am. I really don't know now.

* * *

"Hey Lauryyin. Hey, are you alright? You're sweating. Lauryyin? What the hell!" What the hell is right. What am I doing! As soon as I let him in, I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing his lips. He was shocked, but I guess it didn't bother him that much, because he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me to my couch. He then laid me down onto the couch. Still in a massive lip lock, he began to pull my top over my head. "Mmm, pink." He was referring to my pink bra. I love pink. After my shirt was across the room, I pulled off his white wife beater and slung it to the floor. God, this bastard is making killing him hard!

Oh my goodness! What the hell! This is getting too weird! I _know_ this isn't what I think it is! This freaking bulge thingy in his pants better be keys or his phone or something. Oh great. It isn't. Too bad he's not going to use it. As we were necking on the couch, I decided it was now, or never. While he was distracted by my lips, I very carefully pulled a previously sharpened knife out of one of the pockets of my pants.

Since he was on top of me now, it was easier to finish him off. I held the knife at the handle and slightly lifted it over the center of his back. Oh goodness, what am I doing. I can't kill him.

* * *

The hell! How in the hell did he get into my house! "Mark! How in the heck did you get in here?" I screamed as I quickly hid the knife into the cushions of the couch. David quickly jumped off me and grabbed his wife beater off the floor. I just laid there looking very bewildered. This whole situation is very bewildering actually.

"Damn Lauryyin! I figured that you would be torturing someone, but babe, if this is your idea of torture, then you can torture me anytime." Mark said with a teasing grin. I felt my cheeks turn red. I don't know how, but I did. Did Mark just flirt with me? I think yes! "Mark I was not torturing anyone. I was trying to kill him." Shit! I didn't just say that out loud.

"How in the hell did you think you were gonna do that? Fuck him to death?" Damn Mark that hurt. "Look Lauryyin, I'm outta here! You are starting to scare me" Poor bastard. He ran out the door looking like he saw a ghost! Well, with Mark glaring at him, who would blame him. I kind of want to run too. Until he smiled at me.

* * *

"Nice bra." Oh my. Did he just compliment my underwear? The blush is back! "Whatever perv!" I laughed as I playfully covered my chest with my hands. I found my black top across the room by Mark's foot. He picked it up when he noticed me coming for it. He kind of backed into the hallway and the next thing I knew, he sprinted toward the backyard. Oh great. Mark is a psycho.

When I caught up to him he had that weird grin again. What is in his crazy big head! "You want the shirt? Come get it." Now he was standing by the pool. Gosh. What is he doing?

So me, being the psychopath that I am, went up to him and tried to get the tube top out of his gigantic hands. I knew this would happen. When he saw me grabbing for it, he threw the top into the pool. With a smirk, he said, "Oops! Damn, am I clumsy!" Ha! Now he's just creeping me out.

* * *

When I got inside, I went straight to the couch. As I was retrieving the knife from between the cushions, Mark walked in. Shit.

"Damn Fuego! You were seriously going to kill him? Psycho." I just quickly walked past him into the kitchen. He followed me. Of course. "Girl do you know that you would have went to jail? Do you know that his family would be devastated. Yours too! You seriously need help!"

"I know Mark. I wasn't going to do it. I just wanted to scare him. I didn't have any intention of killing him. I just wanted to scare him. Mark you know me. I couldn't kill anybody. I was hurt. I wanted him to hurt." I was crying again. Damn. Why do I always breakdown in front of Mark. He must think I'm some kind of lunatic. Hell, I think I'm some kind of lunatic.

I tried to walk past him to go upstairs, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Ok, this is getting weird. I mean, the only top I have on, is a _very _revealing pink bra. I think he noticed the awkwardness, because he let me go.

Then just as I was about to go upstairs, he grabbed me again. This time, he spun me around to face him. He looked into my eyes and he kissed me. Yeah. On the lips. What the hell? Oh well. I kissed him back.

For what seemed like hours, we stood kissing at the bottom of the stairs. I can't believe he is kissing me. This is so not right on so many levels! Hello! He's married!

To my surprise, he didn't pull away from me. I was the one to pull away from him. He looked at me like he was confused. He should be. I know I am. "I'm sorry Lauryyin." Was the last thing he said to me before he turned and left out of the stairway. A couple of seconds later, I heard the door shut and the loud roar of his bike's engine as he pulled out of my driveway. Men.


	4. Answers, Please

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Lauryyin although I don't think anyone would want to slap a copyright claim on her psycho ass. Besides, she's in my mind. Alter ego, my other side. Yeah. Oh and Kim is also mine!**

**Notes: So, in this chapter, Lauryyin wants answers as to why the Deadman kissed her. This one is kind of boring so yeah. Review so I can get better! Oh yeah, I know some spell Kane's name 'Glenn', but I like it better with just the one 'n'. I Need reviews Peeps!**

**Ch. 4:Answers Please**

Whoa, I've been back at Raw for about 2 weeks now, due to the fact that Smackdown's Diva division basically sucks, and it's like I never left! Well except for the fact that there is no David, I mean 'The Bastard' to be a pain in my ass.

"Sup Fuego." Was what I heard as I was walking towards the locker rooms. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't put a face to the voice. I turned around only to have to look up to see who was speaking. To my surprise, it was my former crush, Glen Jacobs or Kane.

"Heeey!" I sang as he picked me up into a big hug. Damn these sexy ass guys and their nice smells! "So how long are you on Raw?" He asked as we walked away from the locker rooms and into backstage catering. "About 3 more weeks." I said as we were completely away from the locker rooms. I've completely forgotten that I was going to the locker room to shower and change out of my hoochie wrestling attire. Oh well.

As we walked, I noticed that he looked kind of nervous. Maybe it was just me being a psycho, but I can read people, and he looked very nervous.

"Lauryyin and the Big Red? Hmmm, what's the deal with that?" Said a very shocked looking John Cena as we joined him Christian and Chris Jericho who were sitting at one of the tables. Glen just glared at John. I pinched his arm.

"So really, what in the hell are ya'll doing together?" Chris asked. "What? I can't chill with an old friend?" I said "Yeah, right. Lauryyin, we know you have a thing for older guys." Christian said as he smirked at John. I know they're just playing, but they are just plain fucking annoying! And where is my look-a-like?

We sat there chatting about nothing interesting for about thirty minutes or so, until I heard his name.

"Yeah, I heard about Mark. I thought they were gonna last but, oh well." John said as he and Christian and Jericho got up from the table.

What the hell are they talking about? "Hey Glen?"

"Yeah?"

"What was John and the two creepy bastards talking about? You know, with Mark?"

"He and Sara are separated. He didn't tell you?" Yeah he didn't tell me because he was too busy complimenting my bra and sticking his tongue down my throat.

"Oh. Well I haven't talked to him since he ki-uhm since I was on Smackdown." Phew. Caught myself. He can't know that I kissed Mark. Unless he already knows, maybe that's why he was looking all uneasy when we were walking to catering.

* * *

I hugged my sister Kim as we walked into the hotel room. I haven't talked to her in a few weeks so, it was like a reunion. Or something.

"So Lauryyin, what have you been keeping in that head?" She asked, as we sat on the couch. She turned to look me in my eyes. Damn sisters. They always know when something was bothering you.

"Kim, I almost tried to kill Dave and Mark somehow got into the house, and stopped me. And then he…." I just kind of trailed off. She noticed of course.

"Lori? What was that last part?" She said questioningly. Oh shit! "He kissed me. Mark kissed me. And I kissed him back. I feel so bad now because I just found out that he and his wife are separated. I don't know if it was because of me or not. Damn." I felt my eyes water. As Kim just looked at me like she was shocked about the whole situation. I don't think she was even concerned about the fact that I had basically went psycho on Dave and tried to kill him. Almost tried to kill him.

"So what you're saying is that you kinda liked the kiss huh?" She smirked at me. "No Kim. No. I didn't 'kinda' like it, I 'hella' liked it! That man knows how to work his lips." Kim just looked at me with a horrified expression and mouthed 'ewwww' as I threw a pillow at her.

"Lori, you should call him. You know you want to. Come on, it'll be like the high school days." Kim laughed as she grabbed my phone from beside me. She found his number and clicked the 'send' button. When it started ringing, she put it on speaker. I was hoping he wouldn't answer, but it wouldn't be him, if he didn't.

"Hey Fuego!" He said sounding awkwardly chipper.

"Um, hey. What's up with the hippy happiness, dude."

"I just scared the shit out of Nitro! He complimented me on my match tonight, and I grabbed him like I was gonna chokeslam him, and I rolled my eyes back. Then I just stared at him, still holding him by the neck. When I let him go, he had damn near pissed his glitter pants!"

"You're mean. Hey Mark, I called to talk about what happened a couple of weeks ago at my house." Then there was the silence. It seemed like forever until he said something.

"Yeah. Ok I knew this would come up eventually. And for the record, me and Sara are separated. Been separated actually. So you ain't gotta be thinkin' that I cheated on her with you."

"That's good to know. But that's only half of it. The other half is, how in the hell did you get into my house and why did you kiss me?" My hand started to shake as Kim and I stared at the phone waiting for an answer.

" Fuego, it's complicated. And I gotta ask you a question. Why did you kiss back? I felt your damn tongue! Hell, it was down my damn throat!"

"Mark I uh, I-I-I don't know! And your long ass tongue was practically choking me dammit!" When I said that, Kim and Mark burst into laughter. Glad to see they thought that was funny! After I shushed Kim, Mark started talking again.

"Honey, I'm sorry. You had that pink bra on and you were crying. Hey you didn't answer my question with a good enough answer."

"What would you like me to say Mark? That I kissed you back because I secretly wanted to kiss you since before I met you. Or how about I was turned on by the way that you stared at my chest when you told me 'nice bra'." Shit. I did not say that. I know I did, but seriously. Kim looked at me with a shocked expression on her face and Mark just said nothing. After about a minute, he finally spoke.

"Yasmyn DeShae, are you crushin' on me?" He asked. Kim smirked and I punched her in the arm. The smirk quickly fading as she let out a big 'OUCH!'

"Uh Mark, I'm gonna have to call you back ok. Kim just walked in the room and you know I have no privacy when little miss hey-that's-my-face walks in. He laughed.

"Yeah ok. I gotta go too. So I'll see you back on Smackdown in a couple of weeks?"

"Yes you will. See you then, killer tongue."

"Ha. Same to you honey. And don't think that this conversation is over, cause it's not. Not by a long shot dear."

Damn.

* * *

Notes: The next chap might be confusing at the beginning so I'm gonna try to make it easier. When Lauryyin meets Kim at the hotel, this takes place after she and Glen went into catering together. And on the next chap, we've fast forwarded to two weeks later. On a Thursday night.


	5. San Diego,Spongebob Slippers,& Monsters

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Lauryyin although I don't think anyone would want to slap a copyright claim on her psycho ass. Besides, she's in my mind. Alter ego, my other side. Yeah. Don't own Spongebob either, even though I do have a pair of Spongebob slippers!**

**Notes: Thank you to the reviewers! I've gotten 3 so far, which was more than I thought I was going to get. So thanks for boosting my confidence! I'm slowly getting out of the shyness now! Keep reviewing, they bring me joy! Ha Ha! Cheesy, I know!**

**Ch. 5: San Diego, Spongebob slippers, and Monsters**

As Kim slept, I decided to call Glen. Hopefully, he's awake. It is just about a quarter till 12. I had never really talked to him much until this month, when I was backstage with him. As much time as we spent together back there, John and the creepy bastards had started to call me 'Little Red' or 'Big Red's Shadow' I guess we just became fast friends over the past few weeks.

"Heyyy." He drawled. I could tell he was sleep before I called.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok. I'm up now. So what's up."

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep. Got a lot on my mind, ya know."

"Hey, you wanna talk about it?"

"Um, sure why not. I can't sleep anyway."

"Ok. There's this little club down the street from here. We could go there, if you want."

"Yeah, nice, only I'm only 19."

"Shit. Forgot about that. Hmm. Just come to my room."

"Um ok." He must have noticed the awkwardness in my voice.

"Little Red, I won't bite. Crazy ass."

I laughed. He might not bite, but I sure as hell would. I mean, I had to restrain myself from jumping on him many times over the past 4 weeks backstage on Raw. Sometimes, I think he notices the lust, or at least what I think is lust, in my eyes. This is what I get for choosing to befriend someone as sexy as he is.

"I know, I'll be there in a minute, Big Red."

He chuckled when I said that. I put the cell phone into my robe pocket, put on my Spongebob slippers and quietly left the room Kim and I were sharing.

* * *

"Who is it?"

"Lauryyin, fool!"

"I'm sorry, who?"

This is cute, I never pegged him as the type to play like this.

"Um, this is Lauryyin, you know the girl you just got off the phone with and told to come to your room."

"Uh, I don't think I know anyone by the name of Lauryyin."

Oh, now I see what he's doing.

"It's Little Red."

* * *

"Oh yeah! Now I know you!" He said as he opened the door. He had this big ass kool-aid grin when I walked in. Oh God! He was so sexy in his white wife beater and black pajama pants. Oh great. Hormones and lust. Just what I need when I'm locked in an empty hotel room with a sexy ass man. This should be interesting.

Damn. This room is nice. I should have just tried to go to sleep. When I got into the room, he had turned the lamp on and motioned for me to sit on the couch next to him.

"So, what's on your mind?" He asked as he turned to face me. "Nothing much. Just trying to deal with the fact that I'm never going to find a guy. And that I'm a psychopath." He looked at me and chuckled. "Lauryyin, you'll find a guy. But I'm sorry honey, you are a psychopath!" He said as he turned the TV on. Ok that was kind of funny.

"That was so cruel. I need comforting Glen, not harshness!" I said as I pretended to be hurt. Complete with fake sobs. In one quick movement, he had scooped me up into his arms. Oh shit. What is going on. "Ok comfort. Is this comforting?" He asked as he pulled me on his lap. Then he started to rock me from side to side. Oh great.

"Hey! I'm not a baby." I said as I wiggled out of his arms. I playfully hit him on the arm. And when I did that, he lightly pushed me on the floor and his big ass jumped on me. We started to playfully wrestle each other until he ended up rolling me on top of him. Oh my. I couldn't control myself being this close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Hello, he's hot.

He kissed back! Yes! I mean no! Ugh! What the hell. I'm confused. But I have a feeling that this is just the beginning of the confusion.

Tongue. He's using tongue. His lips are so soft. I was enjoying the hell out of this when he gently pushed me up. Wow I'm so glad no one can see this cause it kinda looks like I'm riding him. With clothes on though, but still!

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean I did but I-" He put his finger on my lips to stop my rambling. "You _are_ a psycho!" I just looked at him. What could I say? "You kissed back." Was what I said. "I know that!" Now it was his turn to ramble. But he didn't. He just pulled me down to him and kissed me. Damn. I don't think I can I'm going to be able to call myself one of the 'lucky' ones after tonight. He picked me up and carried me across the room.

As he laid me on the bed, I kind of wanted to stop what I know was about to take place, but then he took his damn shirt off. He sat me up as he pulled my robe off. Then he gently ran his fingers inside my pink tank top, tickling my stomach. As if he was teasing me, he slowly pulled my top off of me. Whoa! Talk about blushing. He just stood for a second. Staring at my chest. "Damn." He said. Great, more boob compliments!

I just smiled. He then began to pull my shorts off. Shit! Forgot I don't sleep in underwear! When the shorts were across the room somewhere, he laid me down and began kissing my neck. A sensual chill went through my body when he began to lick my right nipple. This is so fucking strange! But at the same time, this feels so damn good. I let out a loud moan when he started to nibble lightly. "I thought you said you wouldn't bite." I said trying not to moan again. He just laughed and continued, biting a little harder. I thought pain was supposed to be bad. Not arousing.

I was starting to get used to this feeling until he slowly started to slide one of his fingers inside me. That made me jump a little. You know, all awkward feeling. It was the good kind of awkward though. I was getting used to this feeling when he pulled his finger out and looked down at me. "You're a virgin?" He asked with a slight smirk. "What'd you expect? You actually think I let 'the bastard' hit this? Please dude." I know, I know. Sounds cocky, but that 'spark' wasn't there with Dave-bastard. And trust me, there is a very big 'spark' between me and Big Red! And I'm not just talking about attraction, I'm talking about this big-ass-bulge-thingy-inside-his-pajama-pants-brushing-against-me type of 'spark'!

"Red, I don't think we should to this." That was a shock. I thought that if a girl was willing, then they were all for it. "Come on, I want you to be my first. Don't ask why, I just do. Please Big Red?" I begged. That was all it took. While he was still on top of me, he continued the nipping that he was doing before the discovery of my inexperienced-ness. Before long, I was moaning again. Trying not to, badly, but still trying. How do people fake this? I can't even hold in a

damn moan! Oh, okay. Now the finger is in again. With an added one this time. Wow! That time the fingers was less awkward and more arousing. He slightly moved off of me and laid on his side. I guess, trying to get at a better angle perhaps?

I think he's being sensitive to my 'untouched-ness' because of the way he's looking at me right now, laying on the side of me. I _know_ he want's to just ram me! Cocky, I know, but if you could see his eyes right now. "Stop teasing Red!" I whimpered as he started to nibble my right ear. His breath was hot and full of lust. Damn he's sexy.

Oh my. I think I spoke too soon. First off, I was enjoying this. Now I'm scared as hell!. He stopped the nibbling and pulled out the fingers. He had a kind of sinful smirk on his face, you know like the one when he's torturing someone in the ring, as he got off of me. He walked over to one of his bags and pulled out a condom. Well, at least he's safe with it right. So why am I scared as hell? I mean, I wanted to do this right? Too late for questioning now because now he had taken his pajama pants off and put the condom on.

Number one: The Big Red Monster _has a_ Big red Monster.

Number two: Now I'm wondering how the hell this _monster _of a penis is going to fit me!

Number three: Did I mention that I'm scared as hell right now.

Number four: Ha Ha! The condom is red! Go figure!

As he walked towards me, I felt myself tremble a little. Damn nerves. He noticed. "Hey, if you don't wanna do this-" Nope, it's now or never! "Come on just do it. I'm not scared." I lied. He then positioned himself between my legs. Oh God. Here it goes. If I live, I'll be so happy! "Ok, I've heard this kinda hurts like hell, so-" I never pegged him as such a caring guy, you know by him playing a freaking heartless psycho every week on Raw. As I was thinking these thoughts, I started to think of him all sweaty and shiny. I know right, he's freaking right here on top of me all sweaty and shiny, but dammit, I'm crazy! But seriously my freaky thoughts of him are what got me into this anyway!

"Go ahead. Do it." I whispered into his ear. He started kissing my neck and rubbing my breasts. I guess to distract me from the pain I would be feeling pretty soon. I was starting to enjoy this until I felt a sharp pain as he pushed himself into me. Dammit! That hurt. Not as bad as I thought it would, but enough for me to scream kinda loud. Well, so loud that he had to kiss me to muffle the rest of the screams. He stilled for a few seconds and pulled out slightly, then back in. You get the rhythm right? The first couple of times he pushed in, it stung like hell, but the kissing and nibbling he was doing, quickly faded the pain away. Soon, my screams of pain turned into moans of passion as he caressed my body. I think I like sex now. Maybe not. Because as soon as I was getting into this and moving my hips with his rhythm, my whole body began to shake, I started to shiver a bit. And a loud ass moan came from my mouth. I-I-I think I just had a, you know. This is so strange. I didn't even know I could have a _you know_! By me this being my 'first time' and all. But damn did that feel good.

I was kind of scared to look up at Glen right now, even though I think he was too much into what he was doing to me to notice what had just happened. But still, I was still shivering a bit, adding to the movement that he was doing. He looked down at me and laughed. Then he started kissing me. This time, as we tongue wrestled, I kinda started to play with the gap in his teeth. Damn that must have turned him on because his rhythm got faster and wilder. The smooth rhythm quickly turned into hard thrusts as he let out a loud moan of his own. He then collapsed onto my body as he tried to catch his breath. He has a wild side. I just know it! He could do some real damage.

* * *

I fell asleep while he was on top of me, exhausted by the 'events' that took place. I woke up and he was holding me. He was asleep. We were still naked by the way. His arms wrapped around my waist, breath tickling my neck. Ok I need to stop this now! But I couldn't, so I just laid there enjoying the company I had. This handsome man holding me right now. Now I wish I was older, so I could be his. Damn I hate being young!

As I was lost in the thoughts of last night, my phone began to ring. Good thing my robe was thrown right beside the bed! I slowly wiggled out of his arms and got the phone out of my robe pocket. I had sat on the side of the bed now. Oh great, just what I need now.

"Hey Mark."

"Hi Fuego. Girl get the hell up! You know that I'm coming to get your ass so we can be at the arena tonight." Oh great! Forgot it was today was Friday! Got to go back to Smackdown! Dammit! I was really liking Raw!

"Oh yeah! Man I was tired! I had a long night." A really long night!

"Oh really? What'd ya do?"

"You know, girl stuff Markey Mark!" He hates when I call him that!

"Call me that again little girl, and we'll be fightin'!" Sometimes the way he talks cracks me up!

"Si Papi!"

"Yeah right. Fuego, your little ass better be in the lobby in an hour! Oh and if you see Glen, tell him I said to call me ok." Oh shit, when all this was going on, I had completely forgotten that those two were close as brothers! Dammit. Blame it on them for being sexy! I know it's not a good excuse, but it's the only one that I have!

"Uh huh, I'll tell him. You miss me don't you?" Ok that last part came out of nowhere. See sometimes I speak instead of keeping the thoughts in my head, where they should stay! I guess I have that problem with doing things too, hence the kissing Glen all randomly.

"Very funny. Look I gotta go. You better be in the lobby when I get here, or your ass is mine Fuego!" After that threat, he hung up. If he only knew that last night, his freaking best friend had my ass! Oh great. Now I feel like crap. What the hell have I done.

**Notes: This was my first try at this 'kind' of writing! I hope it didn't suck! Review. Please, I need them! Next chap. Coming soon!**


	6. Where Do We Stand Now?

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Lauryyin.**

**Notes: Thank you to the reviewers! Keep reviewing, they bring me joy! Ha Ha! Cheesy, I know!**

****

Ch. 6: Where Do We Stand Now?

Ok so after I got off the phone with Mark this morning, I really let what had happened over the last few weeks sink in. I began thinking. What if Mark really likes me? Then again, what if Glen likes me, after all I did just sleep with him. What would Mark think if he found out about this? Random thoughts really.

Glen was awake when I started to put my pajamas back on. "Hey Lauryyin, we need to talk." Yes we do. Now I'm wondering what the hell to say to him.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered as I searched for my Spongebob slippers. When I found them and slipped them on, I sat beside him, keeping my distance a bit. He chuckled when he noticed that.

"I am so sorry. I-I-I-" I was rambling yet again. I should be the 'ramble queen'! "I didn't mean to do what I did last night, I mean I did, but it was like hormones or something. I mean- Glen I'm gonna be completely honest with you ok." He nodded as I moved closer to him to look up into his eyes. "Don't laugh at me ok! I've kind of been crushing on you since I first met you. So when I was finally close enough to you, I had to get a kiss. What happened afterward, that was just on the spot. I've always pictured my 'first time' to be all wonderful and romance novel-ish, but actually, it was way better than I imagined. We were friends before last night, so where do we stand now?" I asked expecting the worst.

"Lauryyin, we're still friends. Please don't take it the wrong way but, I think we would be better off as just friends. Shit! I sound like a jackass! What I meant to say wa-" Ok. Now he's starting to ramble. "Glen, you don't sound like a jackass. I was actually hoping you would say that. Well, not the jackass part. Thank you for being a good friend. I just want to let you know that I don't regret what happened last night though." He nodded and put his arm around my shoulder. Me, blushing again, what's new?

"Little Red, I don't regret it either." He said as he moved his arm. "Ok. Since were back to just friends, I need some guy advice." I said laying back on the bed. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"A couple of weeks ago, Mar- um someone who I was really close to, randomly kissed me." Ok. I know that this is soooo inappropriate to be asking a guy you just gave your virginity to, but he said were just friends, right? Sorry, I'm looney. What do you expect? "Was it David? We told his ass to stay away from you! I'm telling Mark." He said. You could see the anger in his face. He started reaching for his phone on the nightstand by the bed. Damn. I grabbed his hand and shook my head. "It wasn't Dave. But since you're a guy, I was wondering if you knew what the hell it was for." He quickly changed his tone.

"Maybe he likes you. It was a 'he' right?" He asked with a smirk. "Ha ha! Yes it was a he! And no. He couldn't like me, could he?" I asked, mainly to myself. "I mean, we've been good friends for a while, but he didn't treat me like he liked me like that." Now I was thinking out loud. "Do I know him?" He asked. "Uh, yeah. You do. But I'm not telling you who it was." I said as I sat up. His phone started to ring. I listened a bit. I'm nosy, it's my nature.

"Sup!…Uh yeah. I talked to her why?…..You did what!…Ha! She did?….I guess man….Probably with her sister….You do?…..How the hell am I supposed to know that?….I won't tell her….An hour?….Don't worry, I won't….Alright bye."

I already knew who he was talking to. "You don't have to tell me, I know!" Glen said as he laid back on the bed bursting in laughter. Mark wouldn't. Wait, he's Mark so he would. I just glared at him. "You know, what?" I said as I laid beside him. "I know who kissed you." My face turned red. "I tell you, that man has a mouth on him!" That made Glen laugh again. "So what did he want?" I asked. Nosy me. "He wanted to know how to play Hungry Hungry Hippos." He said as that kool-aid grin came back on his face. "Yeah right. You two are worse than brothers So annoying. Ugh!" I said as I got up and started for the door. "Uh huh! Little Red, you had better be getting ready for your 'friend'. You don't want to be late! I know what happened last time." He chuckled. I did too. He did the quotations with his hands when he said 'friend'. He's a riot!

Off to my room to get hounded by Kim about my whereabouts last night. I really don't want to deal with her and her drama, but I have like thirty-five minutes to get cleaned up, pack, and be down in the lobby, or else Mark's gonna chew my ass out about being on time. Oh, I can hear him now. _"Fuego I told your little ass to be here an hour ago!….Don't you roll your eyes at me….watch your mouth cause honey, I will_ drag _your ass outta here!"_ Then I would be over his shoulder kicking and screaming and cussing. Making a big scene. Sorry, uh, that actually happened before. Flashback!


	7. The Beginning of the Mind Games

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Lauryyin & Kim & Dylen**

**Notes: Thank you to the reviewers! Ummm… speechless surprisingly. Ooh See No Evil is finally coming on! Even though I have the DVD and have watched it over 100 times, I will be watching it on Sci-Fi! Keep reviewing, they bring me joy!**

**Ch. 7: The Beginning of the Mind Games**

"Where the hell were you?" Kim screamed practically giving me a heart attack when I walked into the room we were sharing. I needed a bath, because I was sore as hell and half limping. (Hallelujah Kim didn't see that) But I can't relax like I want to because I have to be meeting Mark I the lobby in like thirty minutes. And now Kim with her drama.

"Kim, you don't want to know. Seriously." I said flatly. She noticed the tone in my voice, or lack there of, and rolled her eyes at me as she continued to put on her mascara. "I'm about to go take a shower, Mark's coming to get me in a few." I said as I entered the bathroom, ignoring the kissy faces Kim was making at me.

When I came out, Kim was standing at the bathroom door with her hands on her hips. "What Kim?" I asked as I pushed her aside to walk over to the bed where my clothes were laying. I was already like thirty minutes late. I didn't notice that there was someone else in the room. "Shit!" I know I should've brought my clothes in the bathroom! I was naked. Butt ass naked. Kim and I are sisters, so I didn't think anything of it coming out the bathroom with nothing on. Guess who was in the room? None other than the Deadman. He was sitting in a chair arms folded and legs crossed at the ankles. His mouth slightly open. Staring at me, well my damn chest. The way he looked right now was highly funny, but I was too embarrassed to laugh.

I grabbed Kim by the shoulders and put her in front of me as I backed back into the bathroom, taking her with me. When I made sure the door was locked, I punched Kim in the arm. Hard. "Ouch! What the hell?" Kim screamed as she rubbed her arm. She started laughing after the pain subsided. "Kim you could've warned me! That shit wasn't funny!" I said as I sat on the side of the tub. "Lori, what the hell have you been doing?" Kim whispered pointing to my chest. I looked down and I saw a few hickeys. Dammit! "Promise you wont laugh?" She nodded as I covered my chest with my arms. She's going to find out anyway right? I had better speak quietly so Mark can't hear. "Kim, I slept with Big Red!" I whispered into her ear. "You d-" I put my finger on her mouth. She had that goofy kool-aid smile now. "We'll talk later, now go get my clothes off the bed, please. And stop laughing, goofy! It's not funny!"

As Kim went over to the bed to get my clothes, I poked my head out the door to see if Mark was still there. Oh my. Not only was he still there, he was standing at the door, with my underwear in his hand. I heard Kim killing herself laughing by the bed. I swear she is half hyena with that laugh! "You really like pink huh?" He said with a sly smirk. "Gimme that fucking perv!" I said as I grabbed at my underwear, hiding my body with the door. "Watch the mouth dear." He smirked. For some reason he started playing with the thong-ish type pink underwear. Pervert, much? I think yes!

"Will you give me my shit? We were supposed to be gone already." I whined as I grabbed for the underwear again with my free arm. This time I got them. He laughed and sat back in the chair. Kim handed me my clothes, laughing so hard she almost tripped over her own feet. Now that was funny!

* * *

When we finally got to the lobby, it was time for me to get interrogated by Kim. Mark had found Glen and they went to go pack my bags into the rental. "So, how was it?" Sometimes, I think craziness runs through my family. Well, at least me and Kim anyway. "How was _what_ Kim?" I asked sarcastically, knowing that she was dying to know everything. See I pried info out of her about her first time, so it was only fair for her to do it to me, right? She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side looking like a fool. "Ok Kim! I kissed him and it just kinda happened. We're just friends though, but it was like WOW! Now shut up!" I half whispered because Mark and Glen were on their way back to where we were standing.

They were laughing and grinning like fools when the walked up to us. "Victoria's Secret huh Lauryyin?" Glen said with a smirk. Mark the mouth! He must've told him about my embarrassing walking-out-the-bathroom-butt-ass-naked-and-him-playing-with-my-dang-underwear-moment earlier. Men!" My cheeks were flushed. I normally would have a witty comeback, but now, being in front of these two, I'm speechless. "Lauryyin's got waaaay more secrets than Victoria." Kim said with a devious smirk. She made sure only Glen and I could hear that remark. Sometimes, Kim is a bitch, not a bigger one than me but, you get it. Kim got another punch in the arm from me as Glen just stood there looking very annoyed.

"Lets go girl." Mark said as I was holding onto Kim for dear life. "Tell Dylen I said to call me when she comes back next week. I love you." I said to Kim before Mark pried my arms off of her. Next thing I knew, I was over his shoulder. Ugh yet again. "Bye Glen." I screamed as Mark hauled me over to the door of the lobby. By the time we were outside, I was kicking and screaming, causing yet another scene. All of a sudden, I felt a strong smack on my ass. He slapped my ass. Can you believe this weirdness? Now I'm wondering what he and Glen were saying about me on the phone earlier.

* * *

"Ouch dammit. Put me the hell down." He laughed and bent down letting my feet touch the ground and let go so I could catch my balance. I didn't. I stumbled and fell straight on my ass causing him to burst into laughter. He reached his hand out to help me up. I slapped it away causing him to get frustrated a bit. "Fucking drama queen." He bent down and grabbed me. I ended up back on his shoulder. He was holding me with one arm as he used the other hand to open the passenger door of the car. He put me in the passenger seat, well not actually put, more like slightly threw, me into the passenger seat. Damn, I pissed him off that bad just because I didn't grab his hand? And he calls me a drama queen, ha.

"Put your seatbelt on girl." I ignored him. "I said, put that damn seatbelt on little girl!" I guess I had pissed him off more than I thought. Maybe Glen had told him about what happened, but then again, I really don't think that he would. "Why you acting like a bitch?" I asked turning sideways to look at him. I finally put the seatbelt on. "I'm a bitch cause I'm trying to protect you from flying through a fucking window?" Like I said, he's being a bitch! "Mark what the hell is your problem?" He didn't answer and the rest of the ride we remained silent. Ok, if you know anything about me by now, you know that I can't stay quiet for long, so this was excruciatingly painful.

When we got to the other part of town, we checked into our hotel rooms. We had like an hour or so before we had to be at the arena tonight, so I decided to just chill in my room. I was just getting used to silence when someone knocked on my door. I let him in. Eying him up and down. I can't help it. He looks stunning with his white t-shirt and black jeans. His hair pulled into a ponytail, green eyes glistening in the light coming from the nearby window. I better stop before I start to drool.

"Yasmyn, we need to talk." Whoa, he's using my first name. Must be serious. "Hopefully it's about why you were acting like a bitch earlier." What? I say what's on my mind. He was sitting on the couch. He really didn't seem affected by my obvious pissy attitude toward him and motioned for me to sit on the couch next to him. "What?" I said as bitter as I could. For some reason, I couldn't look into his eyes. Dammit. He grabbed my face and pulled it closer to his. He put his lips to mine. His lips were warm and soft against my own and I really had no choice but to kiss back. I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth and we began to do the your-tongue-is-down-my-damn-throat thing. He pulled my body closer to his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I found myself thinking that this wasn't as close as I wanted to be just sitting by him, so I turned slightly and straddled him. I don't know what's up with me now, I know that this is really not right, but I could care less.

I found myself grinding on him when I felt that huge bulge thingy in his pants. Wow! That got him going, because he stopped kissing me and threw me onto the couch so he was on top of me. He stared into my brown eyes as he leaned down to kiss me again. He yanked at my black tube top, I guess he didn't want to move, so he ripped it off by the front. Damn he's strong. As he began to pull down one of the straps of my pink bra, the conscience came into play. This is so wrong. I need to stop this. Then like magic, my phone and his started to ring at the same time. Saved by the alarms! He got off of me without a word and walked towards the door. He gave a seductive smirk as he left out of the room. I need a cold shower! I'm pretty sure he does too. I let out a big sigh as I picked up my ripped black top. Dammit! I liked that top.


	8. My Friend Jack

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Metallica! Only Lauryyin & Crystal**

**Notes: Thank you to the reviewers! Eddie Guerrero is in this chapter. This chapter takes place in August 2005. Eddie was great, so I had to have him in the story.**

**Ch. 8: My Friend Jack**

_1...2...3! Here's your winner, Lauryyin. _

As I walked backstage from my match with Michelle McCool, which I won by the way, I noticed Dave or as I call him, 'The Bastard' eying me. I really don't need his drama. I mean, I'm still bemused about what happened a few hours ago and what happened last night.

"Lauryyin, hey." I knew he was gonna say something to me. "What?" I asked looking around to see if Mark was anywhere near. I'm kind of avoiding him, but right now, I need him here. "I just wanted to say good match. That's all. Guess your boyfriend taught you that dive, huh?" He is truly a bastard. And who the hell is my 'boyfriend' anyway? "Thank you. Who is my boyfriend?" I asked as he began to walk beside me. Why am I talking to him?

"You know, Taker." What? I couldn't help but laugh. "Mark, really? He's not my boyfriend, but he did teach me that move. What the fuck made you think he was my boyfriend?" I'm curious now. "I hear things. Locker room talk and I saw him go in your room today; he stayed for a while." Is he fucking serious? Stalking ass. "What the fuck? Are you stalking me now? And if he was my boyfriend, he would be getting ready to kick your ass all up and down this whole catering area!" I screamed as I walked away from him.

I guess I caused a scene cause Eddie and my sister, Crystal, were coming over with that concerned look. "What are you screaming for?" He asked. "That fucking bastard ass bitch Batista is stalking me." I was fuming now. Damn, I can get mad fast. "Come sit over here sweetie. You need some water." Crystal said as she handed me a bottle of water. "Now what were you saying?" Eddie asked as he sat beside me wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Dave is a fucking stalking ass fag ass dick sucking bastard ass bitch!" Eddie was shocked by my mouth but Crystal wasn't. She's had to hear it all my life, she's older than me. "Ok, look. I don't think he's stalking you, but what makes you think he is?" As Eddie finished that question, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mark, or as he was dressed now Taker, walking to catering. "Um Crys, can we go to a bar or something?" Yeah, I know I'm underage, but Crystal isn't and hello, we're on TV, so I'm sure they wouldn't give a fuck. Damn, I should've remembered that shit last night with Glen.

Ignoring Eddie's protests and threats, me, Crystal, and a few others left for a bar. I dodged Mark well enough to shower, change and leave, but I know he's gonna find out where the hell I am. He's powerful like that. I can dodge all I want, but he _will _find me. Past experiences, wasn't very pretty. Hopefully, I'm so drunk when he does find me, I wont be able to understand what the hell he's saying when he chews me out.

* * *

My face is burning, the room is spinning, and I'm laughing at my broken finger nail on the bar. Yeah, I'm officially shitfaced! I'm randomly calling my fellow colleagues rabbits and laughing like some evil witch. You know, Mwuahahahahaha! Hehehehehehe! I can half think straight though. So that means, I need more JD! I've already had like six or seven shots. It only takes three to get me like this though. I need to stop before I start randomly cussing in Spanish, I've done it before. "One more, rabbit the bar guy!" I screamed. Can't help it, I'm drunk! As I was about to down my seventh or eighth shot, I heard a familiar voice. "Put that down Lori!" I'm so out of it right now, I can't figure out who this person is.

"Look…rabbit…go away… _hic_…rabbit!" Damn. I can't even make a sentence. "Shit! Now she's seeing things. Crystal get that from her!" Oh, now I know him! "Eddie! Edddddie!" I sang as I clumsily got off the stool I was sitting on to walk over to him. "How much did you drink vato?" Eddie asked catching me just in time before I fell over the guy's foot that was in front of me. "Heyyy…Rabbit!… Watch where ya goin' ese!" I said to the tall figure in front of me. Shit! He found me. "Eddddie, you told him where I was? I thought we were homies!" I said as Eddie wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me up.

"Who you callin' rabbit, little girl?" Yeah, it was him alright! "Oh besa mi culo, rabbit!" I said as I pulled away from Eddie to stare into the guy's face. Great, I'm doing the Spanish cussing. How come I can think straight, but my body is acting a complete ass? "What the hell did she say?" He asked. He looked really pissed now. I was hoping nobody would tell him what I said but, that would mean that things actually go my way, right? "She told you to kiss her ass man, and she called you a rabbit." Ugh, Chavo. Remind me to punch him tomorrow!

As if he wasn't already mad before, when Chavo translated my outburst, his face turned red and he walked away from me. Aww man! "Heyyy…_hic_… I'm sorry, Markey Mark!" I walked, more like stumbled, over to him loosing my balance. I grabbed his shirt to keep from falling. He still didn't look at me. Drama queen! I tugged at the shirt. Still, he didn't pay any attention to me. I guess the goddamn slutfest going on with the silicone queens on the other side of the room was more interesting. Normally, I would just be like 'well fuck you then' but since my drunken ass can't think straight, my feelings got hurt. I began to cry. I buried my head into his chest, causing the few Superstars that were with us stare, including Crystal and Eddie.

"What you crying for?" I moved off of him and began to sob, staring at the floor. He gently lifted my chin up to look him in the face. "Do you hate me?" I asked in-between sobs. All the Superstars were staring now. "Yasmyn, I could never hate your crazy ass." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes as I rested my head on his warm chest. I felt a kiss on my forehead as we began to rock from side to side to some bullshit excuse of a song that was playing.

I wonder what's gonna be on the internet in the morning. Or worse, what's gonna come out the Superstars mouth. I was lost in thought when I heard some familiar music. This. Is. My. Song. Sorry for the dramatics, but I love this song. Metallica, Enter Sandman, oh hell yeah!. I didn't even notice that I began to move my hips to the song until Mark let go laughing at me.

"Like this song too huh?" He asked. Only I was too busy moving my hips to the beat of the song. We were right by a couch so I pushed him down onto the couch. I was feeling this song, and the Jack Daniels, obviously. I started to give him a drunken lap dance. Ok, so this is definitely the Jack Daniels, because first off, I have on a really skimpy red halter top, a hoochie denim skirt with red fishnets under, and some damn black stilettos. No wonder he didn't have to bend when he kissed my forehead. These heels make me tall!

"Girl what the fuck are ya doin'?" He asked. He was wondering the same thing I was. Even though it didn't look like it. Especially now. I was on top of him, grinding ,yet again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I guess to get more comfortable. I could feel that he was enjoying this, I was on top of him, duh! He put his arms around my waist. It's like we were in a trance because I didn't even see Crystal, Eddie, and David standing beside the couch we were on. When the song cut off, we noticed. Where the hell did Dave come from? All fucking eyes were on us! Even the silicone queens were staring.

I was trying to get up, but he wouldn't let me. I have a feeling why, get it. "Necrophilia is illegal you know." Chavo laughed. Him and his cheesy jokes. "Not your boyfriend my ass." I heard Dave say. Ooh he's mad now! Mark was surprisingly speechless. He just sat there, arms still wrapped around my waist, preventing me from getting up. "Alright. Show's over." He finally spoke. Damn. He's a boss. When he said that, everyone, with the exception of the three who were by the couch, turned their attention elsewhere.

"What the hell is up with you two?" Eddie asked with an inquiring smirk. "Edddddie! It's called dancing." Yeah, drunken lap dancing and pony riding. "Man, you see her. She's wasted. I didn't want her to start crying again." Mark explained. "I think he was enjoying it." Crystal joked, making Eddie laugh. Dave was just standing there, glaring at both of us. Shouldn't he be afraid of me, I mean, I did almost try to kill him. Now he's the big jealous ex-boyfriend. Oh please. "Heeeey rabbit bastard, why the hell you here? You still stalking me?" I slurred, but you still could understand it.

"I wasn't stalking you! I was on the same floor as your room. I just sort of saw him go in your room." He was getting scared now. Mark was now glaring holes into Dave. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but you better stay the fuck away from her, you hear me boy?" Now the eyes were back on us. Dave said whatever and walked out of the bar. I know he was about to piss himself the way Mark was looking at him. "My heeeeee_-hic-_ro!" I squealed as I gave Mark a hug. He rolled his eyes and got up. He was still holding me cause he knew that I would've fell straight on my ass if I stood up.

"Hey I'm gonna take her back to the hotel. She's gonna have a hell of a headache tomorrow." Mark said as he scooped me off my feet. I wrapped my arm around his neck and started playing with the black skullcap on his head. "He's falling for that girl you know." I heard Eddie say to Crystal. That can't be true, can it? "Well, he might have a hard time with her, she's a firecracker." Crystal laughed.

* * *

"Where the hell is your room key?" I felt someone shaking me. I looked around and started to panic when I realized that I was not standing. "Am I dead?" I asked when I noticed that someone was carrying me. "No, but you're with a Deadman." I smiled when he said that. I rested my head on his chest, just for him to shake me again. "Whaaaat?" I asked getting annoyed. "Fuego, where the hell is your room key?" I think I blacked out after that because the next thing I remember is running to Mark's bathroom. I didn't throw up, I turned the shower on. I was burning up. The water was freezing when I got under it.

"What the hell are you doing." Mark asked from the doorway of the bathroom. He was laughing at me. I bet I looked like a complete idiot. I'm in the shower with clothes and freaking stilettos on, I would be laughing too. "I'm soooo hot!" I screamed. He came in and cut the water off.

I stumbled out of the bathroom soaking wet. "Crazy ass." Mark said as he wrapped a towel around me. Since my clothes were completely soaked, he gave me one of his Big Evil shirts. I still had the fishnets on though. Damn this shirt is big.

"Mark, do you like me?' He was sitting on the couch now. I hobbled over to the couch and sat beside him. "Girl, you are so wasted. Go get some sleep. You can sleep in my bed." To be honest, I think I would've asked him that even if I wasn't drunk. And drunk or not, I want an answer. I'm so elementary! "I said, do you like me?" I was in his face now. "And I said take your drunk ass to bed! We can talk tomorrow." I jumped when he said that. His tone was intimidating, but even if I wasn't drunk, I still would do what I do best, run my mouth.

"Mark no. I might be a little drunk, but I still want an answer. Why did you kiss me earlier?" He didn't answer. I think he was shocked that I didn't listen to him. Whatever, I don't have time for this. When I stood up, he grabbed my wrist. "Yasmyn, I'm sorry. Lets talk." I sat back down. This time I was closer to him. Wait, the last time he wanted to 'talk' he ended up on top of me taking my bra off, I don't like the way this is going. And with my sober actions over the past few weeks, added to my drunken actions tonight, who knows what the hell I might do.


	9. Mind Teasing

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & Crystal**

**Notes: Thank you to the reviewers! Those of you who wanted Lauryyin to be with Mark will love this chapter. Ha Ha! Oh yeah, if you guys know how to make banners, could you tell me how to make them, please. Review!**

**Ch. 9: Mind Teasing**

Ouch! Where the hell am I. I feel like I got hit by a bus. I woke up this morning in an empty hotel room that wasn't mine. I scarcely remember the events of last night. I'm in Mark's room. He wanted to talk last night. I remember sitting on the couch, him pulling me close, I kissed him. Fuck, I don't remember what happened after that. I still have that Big Evil shirt on. Underwear and fishnets are nowhere to be found. Oh my God! I think I slept with Mark. I'm a complete slut now.

I was looking for my skirt when the bathroom door opened. Damn. Mark came out the bathroom soaking freaking wet with only a towel around his waist. Even though my head was throbbing, I wanted to jump him. Hold up, I might have done that last night. "What the hell happened last night Mark?" I screamed. I think I'm loosing it now.

"Good morning to you too, Fuego." He said with a smirk. He walked over to me. My eyes were glued to the towel. When he was in front of me, I almost fainted. Damn his sexiness. I think he knows what he's doing to me right now. "What did we do last night?" I asked as I moved back a few inches. "Nothing." He walked closer to me. "Don't bullshit me Mark! I'm fucking serious." I said as I backed a little further. "Calm down, nothing happened. Other than you jumping on top of me and attacking my lips, that is." He moved closer. He's enjoying this shit.

"I'm sorry. I was drunk." My face was crimson now. He was just smirking away. We did the backing up thing until I backed into the wall. He was practically on top of me now, I mean we were _really_ close. You know, touching close. "You want me, don't you." What the hell? I know he didn't ask me that. "What the hell are you tal-" Before I could finish, he had his tongue down my throat. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It's hot in here. His left hand was on the wall keeping him balanced as his right lifted my left leg. I stiffened my leg and he stopped and let me go. The towel fell to his feet when he moved back.

I think I'm drooling now. I know I'm staring. Can you blame me? "You do. I know you do." He said as he slowly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He had that devious little smirk again as he slowly backed into the bathroom. I'm melting. I've got to get out of here. But I have to wait until he gets out of the bathroom on account of my skirt being in there and my key card being in the skirt. About five minutes later, he came out, still with the towel around his waist. He was dry now.

"Forgot my bag." He said as he stood in front of me and got his bag off the floor. His body brushed against mine as he leaned down and back up. It's like he's teasing me or something. Two can play that game.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Crystal asked me as we entered her hotel room. "Nothing." I said as I flopped on her couch. She sat beside me and playfully shoved my arm. "Yeah whatever. You two were fucking with clothes on at the bar last night." She laughed. "Yeah, well I was drunk. So I couldn't control what I was doing." Truthfully, I couldn't. "Ok, he wasn't drunk. He was enjoying the hell out of that. We thought he was gonna throw you over that bar and-" She needs to stop. "Seriously C, I don't know what's up with him." She turned to face me. "He's falling for you. Simple as that. He wants you, bad." Crystal said that as if she got it from the Deadman himself.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Now I'm thinking again, which isn't helping this hangover. "Lori, do you see the way he looks at you? I know he wants your ass, but I think he want's more. Everyone knows." Everyone knows, except me. "I asked him did he like me last night. And all that got me was a massive make-out session and a little grinding. Then this morning, I woke up with only his t-shirt on, which I put on the night before. Then he came out the bathroom all wet and naked-" Crystal interrupted me. "Wait, he came out naked? You made out with him?"

Crystal really needs to keep up! "C, last night wasn't the first time we made out, which is confusing enough. And he had a towel over the goods. Anyway, Somehow I ended up on the wall and we made out again. I made him stop and the towel fell. He let me look, and slightly drool over him. He told me he knows I want him or some shit like that. I think he's just being a tease. You know, one of his mind games."

"He's right, you do want him. Anyway, does Mark seem like the type to play sexual mind games, Lori? Hell yeah! He wants you, bad. I wont be surprised if you two end up together. If not dating, then just sex buddies." She's no help. Neither was Kim. She just laughed when I told her what happened. Dylen was filled in by Kim and did the same thing, with the added 'go for it' and 'ride him like the cowgirl you are!' and 'wear him out!' Ugh, sisters.

* * *

Smackdown Superstars have three days off! Today's Sunday. I was in El Paso. My big brother, Amirez, was pissed at me because he read on the internet that I was 'dating the Deadman' and didn't tell him. I think he was even more pissed when he found out that I wasn't dating him.

I've been thinking about the whole mind games and teasing, so I decided to do a little 'mind teasing' of my own. I called Mark and asked could I stay at his house while we were off. My reason being that Amirez and his girlfriend needed the house to 'study'. He's a senior in college. Apparently, Sara had moved in with her new boyfriend. Yeah, I'm the last to get all the news.

After I got to the house, I decided to go ahead with my 'mind teasing' plan. So I went into the guest room bathroom to change clothes. He is in for a big surprise.

Part one of my plan to tease is working smoothly. My plan being to dress as hooker-ish as possible, without him noticing that I was revealing a little more than I normally do, and make him drool. I'm a sick, sick girl. I wore a pleated black micro mini skirt with hot pink lace panties underneath. It's very sexy, but I have to watch the way I walk, or my ass will be showing with every step I take. Minor flaw in the plan, oh well. My top is a little much for my style. I'm wearing a strapless sheer hot pink bandeau. Yeah, I've gone playboy on his ass.

"Wha-what the fuck are you wearing?" Damn, I guess he noticed. "I'm sleeping in this." I smiled to myself. He's obviously in drool mode now. Kind of like how I was in is hotel room when the towel fell. "So since were here, alone, can we talk now?" I asked sounding all sweet and flirty as I sauntered over to the couch he was on. "Huh…Oh yeah talk, right." It is getting hard to keep a straight face. He's melting now. Oh, the irony. Payback's a bitch, damn, he's easy.

He had his legs propped, and crossed at the ankles, on the coffee table in front of us. I turned my body and rested my calves on his lap. He raised his eyebrow at me, but didn't throw my legs off him, like I thought he would. "So, question number one, why in the hell do you keep kissing me?" Not like I'm complaining or anything, I enjoy those, all random and stuff. Exciting.

"Ain't it obvious, girl?" Wait, what's obvious? "Huh?" He rolled his eyes. "Little girl, I'm falling for your psycho ass." Hold the hell up. Stop, rewind, flip it over and reverse it back, cause did he just say in a round about way that he's falling in love with me? I'm melting now. He has officially flipped the script on me. I think he has won the 'mind teasing' game.

I'm a confused soul now. "Say something, girl." I couldn't say anything. What would you say if one of your best friends tells you that? Instead of talking, I focused my attention to the newly manicured nail I had to get fixed from Friday night. I still don't know how the hell it broke. I guess I ticked him off when I didn't say anything, because he said something under his breath and pulled me onto his lap by my ankles.

"I said say something." He was serious. I was pissing him off by my unusual silence. I still couldn't think of anything to say. I couldn't look into his eyes. If I did, I know he would have me just where he wants me. It's like those green orbs hypnotize. Ok, thinking about them is making me hot. "Um, I need some water." I whispered as I pried his arms from around my waist. I went into the kitchen to get some bottled water. I jumped when I heard one of his damn dogs bark outside, causing me to drop the bottle top on the floor.

I bent down to get the top, I should've known he was in here. When I came back up, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't move. I wanted to, but my legs wouldn't let me. I felt his warm, soft lips on the nape of my neck. I felt that huge bulge thing again, on account of him pulling me so close to him. "Ma-Mar-Ma- St-" I'm stuttering now, come on! Why the hell am I stuttering? I psycho babble and ramble, occasionally I rant, but stutter, Lauryyin Jimenez doesn't stutter.

Of course he ignored my pitiful attempt to tell him to stop. He just continued the teasing he was doing to my neck. One of his hands moved from my waist and onto my breast. I wanted to move his hand, but he started to squeeze my now hardened nipple. How the hell did that happen? Anyway, he could tell I was enjoying this, even though I was trying my hardest not to let it show. Hello, I came over here to be the 'teaser', right?

I tried to tell him to stop again but instead of talking, or even stuttering, I moaned. I think he liked that. My bandeau was now being ripped in half. He turned me around to face him. Damn, why do guys like boobs so much? He was staring at them. Since he had let me go, my mind was telling me to run from his horny ass, but again, I couldn't move.

He picked me up and set me on the edge of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Tile is really cold on bottoms, by the way. He leaned into my face and kissed me. I looked into his eyes and kissed back. Anybody else find it strange that his eyes are freaking hypnotic? I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I grabbed his black wife beater and pulled it off. Like a magnet, my legs wrapped around his waist. He picked me up off the island and carried me upstairs. I found myself nibbling his ear and I felt him squeezing my ass as he walked.

When we got to the room, he let me down and closed the door. My legs decided that they wanted to move now, so I walked over to the door. He slightly pushed me into the door. I tried to grab the door knob, but he grabbed both my wrists and pinned them to the door. With his free hand, he spread my legs a bit and lifted the tiny skirt up.

"Ow." I screamed. He slapped me on my ass. What the hell kind of foreplay is this? "Be good, little girl." His husky voice made me shiver. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he had my wrists in a death grip. "Ow, fuck Mark!" This psycho slapped my ass again. I'm sure it's as crimson as my face is now. Hey, I actually said something. "Calm down, Yasmyn. You're not going anywhere." He let my hands go and backed away from me a few inches.

He was right, I wasn't going anywhere. My legs, yet again, didn't let me move. He laughed and came closer. At least my skirt didn't get ripped when he took it off me. The underwear was a completely different story. What the hell is the deal with him and ripping clothes off me?

Now I was being carried to his bed. He laid me on my back and kissed my forehead. He kissed his way down my throat all the way to my breasts. As he squeezed one of my nipples, he took the other one in his mouth. I couldn't help but moan when his long tongue played with it. He traced my opening with his index finger. I jumped when his finger went in. He added two more and continued caressing my boobs. I started bucking my hips to the rhythm of his fingers as he pushed them in and out. He laughed at my moaning and pulled his fingers out.

He sat me up and put those same fingers into his mouth. He licked his lips and smiled. This guy is disturbing. For some reason, it turned me on though. What the hell, is my body magnetically connected to him or something? I found myself pulling down his black pajama pants and boxers in one quick motion.

"Oh my god." I whispered. That thing is freaking _huge_! He chuckled and stood me up, only for him to gently push me to my knees. Fuck, I know what he's trying to make me do. Don't laugh, but I've never 'went down' on anyone before. I've done my research though. It's embarrassing, but I've also practiced with pickles, you know, just incase I was in a situation where I needed those skills. I guess I was taking too long to get to it, because crazy ass grabbed a handful of my ponytail and pushed my head closer to his hardness. Here goes nothing.

I licked my lips and grabbed the base with my hand. I started off licking around the tip of the head. He seemed to be enjoying this, so I decided to experiment. I wanted to see if I could fit it all in my mouth. I firmly took him in about halfway, until I almost gagged. He didn't notice, so I tried again, this time slower. I got about three fourths of it in this time. I guess the pickles helped after all. I tried again, pacing myself each time I went forward. I closed my eyes and pushed forward, covering the whole length of his dick with my mouth. That patch of red hair above it tickled my nose. I didn't gag. I opened my eyes when I heard him whisper "Damn!" He's right.

Now that I know I can do that, I decided to try some of the things I read and heard about. I started to bob my head back and fourth, keeping a slow pace. I wanted to see if I could tease him a bit, so I bobbed faster and tickled his balls. I heard from one of the other Superstars that it was arousing. Weird and disturbing, right? Obviously, it was arousing. He started making noises and pushing himself further into my mouth. His hand was still in my ponytail. He started pushing my head in further. I began licking the head again and used one of my hands to stroke the rest. He liked this, I know. I removed my hand and resumed bobbing back and forth. I swear that thing got bigger in my mouth. I looked up at him and his eyes were rolled in the back of his head. For some reason, that really turned me on. Fuck, that was sexy. The thought of me making him roll his eyes back in pleasure.

He pulled my mouth off of him and stood me up. I didn't move when he got onto the bed. "You can ride with clothes on, lets see what you can do now." I walked over to the bed and he pulled me onto it. Now, I'm scared again. This is only my second time doing this. I straddled him and closed my eyes. I hope this doesn't hurt as bad as the first time. I firmly placed my hands on his chest and pushed myself onto him. Still feels strange, but it doesn't hurt. He let my hair down from the ponytail and smiled.

I started to move my hips ash he wrapped his arms around the small of my back. This was actually starting to feel good. I made sure I didn't go all the way down onto him. All of a sudden he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down onto him, hard. I screamed and he smirked. Every time I came back up, he would push me down, hard. After a while, that felt good, too. Damn, I'm making a lot of noise, while he's enjoying the hell out of this. He leaned up and started kissing me to stop my loudness. I slowed down to catch my breath. Now all I could hear was heavy breathing and the sound of our skin smacking against each other. Damn, it's hot.

In one swift movement, I was turned onto my back and Mark was on top of me. He started kissing and nibbling my nipples again causing me to moan loudly. I felt him at my opening, gently brushing his hardness up and down against it. Teasing, yet again. I grabbed him by the hair and roughly kissed his lips as is I wrapped my legs around his him. I started to move my hips, urging him to push himself into me. He was surprised by my aggressiveness, hell I was, too.

"Tell me you want me." He whispered into my ear. Not this shit again. I'm here, isn't that proof enough that I want him? "Ouch, dammit!" He bit my neck. Fucking psychopath. "Tell me." This guy is way loonier than me. "I-I-I want you." I muttered. My whole body and the bed shook when he thrust into me. I grabbed hold of his back cause I really needed something to hold on to at that moment.

I thought he would let up with the roughness, but he didn't. We were both soaking wet now. Small pieces of his hair was stuck to his face. He was gorgeous. I started to move my hips with his thrusts. I started bucking like a wild woman, a few moments later, his thrusts got wilder and harder. Talk about pleasuring pain. My body began to shiver and shake beneath his as he did the same. Damn, at the same time? We both were moaning and screaming now. I felt his release and all I can say is, thank God for birth control.

He collapsed onto me right after. I was still shaking a bit. He kissed my forehead and rolled off of me. He folded back the covers and grabbed me. He pulled me close and pulled the covers over us. A few minutes later, I heard him peacefully breathing and slightly snoring. That's cute. I fell asleep soon after.


	10. Carlos Armando León Jimenez

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others, & Monay & Carlos**

**Notes: Thank you to the reviewers! Hope you enjoyed that last chap. LOL! I've added another character to add to the drama. He's a bitch, so feel free to hate him. **

**Ch. 10: Carlos Armando León Jimenez**

I woke up this morning praying that last night was just one of my twisted, hormonal dreams. Alas, my dear people, it wasn't a dream. He was holding me at my waist. My back to his chest. I felt his warm, peaceful breath on my neck. I wanted to get up, but I'm scared to move. Oh Mark! Why does he do this to me? Until a few weeks ago, I didn't even think he noticed I was a girl. By the way he would act around me, that is. Then for him to tell me some shit like that last night, plus the sex afterward, I'm confused as hell.

I was lost in my own thoughts until I felt a hand in my hair, gently running through it. "Sleep well, darlin'?" I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see that. I wiggled out of his grasp and laid flat on my back. Obviously, this was amusing to him because he chuckled and rolled right on top of me. Heavy ass giant! He looked down at me and smiled. "Hey."

"Get off me." He was still smiling. His cell phone began to ring, so he reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand. "Hello…how the hell did you get my number?…Uh-huh, hold on." He frowned and handed me the phone. Who the hell would call Mark to talk to me? It couldn't be Dave, on account of Mark would've cussed the hell out of him so bad, it would make sailors blush_._

"_Hello." Oh, it's just Kim, so nothing to worry about. "__Hey. You sound tired, girl. Do you know what time it is? You should be up, and why didn't you answer your phone?" _What is she, Inspector Nosy!

"Hi, Kim. I was sleep and I am tired." Kim went on this rant about her being worried about me and blah blah blah. As I was tuning her out, I tried to push Mark off me. Yeah, what does a one hundred twenty-three pound girl look like pushing a three hundred something pound giant of a man. Like an idiot. He chuckled and started to kiss my neck. Not again.

"_Lori, what the hell! Are you listening to me_?" To be honest, I wasn't. I accidentally let out a moan. Dammit, he knows I'm on the phone. "Ye-Ye-Yeah, I-I he-hear you." Stuttering, it's my new thing, I guess. I started whispering stop, but it only made him go under the sheets and nibble my nipple. My breathing started to get real heavy.

"_Ok, I don't know what the hell you and Mark are doing, but it needs to stop, now. Eww! You can say you're not doing anything but, I know you are. I'm still on the phone, you know. So, can you and your boyfriend stop for a second, because something serious is going on at home._" Great, more drama.

"Wha-what's up." She's right, anyone can tell that _something _of that nature was going on. I cant hold in a moan for anything in the world! "_Eww! Are you two… never mind. Lori, dad's here, and he wants to see you_." I'm sure I had no color in my face now. I dropped the phone and my whole body went stiff.

Mark noticed, and stopped. He came from under the covers and gave me that concerned look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to drop your phone." He had that fuck-the-phone look on his face. "You okay?" Ugh, I'm not gonna start crying butt naked in this bed while his horny ass, who is also butt naked, is on top of me. "Uh, yeah. I just need to, uh, take a shower."

Damn, when I stood up, I almost fell, causing Mark to laugh. I'm sure my walking was hilarious, too. I was limping and I think that I'm bowlegged now. I haven't ridden a horse since I was ten. Wait, I rode Mar…, never mind. Damn that big ass man!

* * *

When the water hit me, all the feelings I had bottled up, came out in tears. I cried so hard, my head was throbbing when I came out. When I got downstairs, I was hit in the face with smells of breakfast food. "Hungry?" I'm speechless. I smiled and shook my head. I really wasn't in the mood for food. Thoughts are running through my head, so many thoughts.

"Fuego, come on. What the hell is wrong with you. Why were you crying?" How the hell did he know that? "I heard you, girl. And your eyes are blood red." Oh, well he just read my freaking mind. "It's nothing." Singing words, again. I'm such a shitty liar. He frowned and walked over to me. We walked to the couch and sat down.

"Does this have to do with me, or Kim?" Oh, now he wants to talk. "Not just Kim, more like all of the Jimenez girls and Amirez. Nothing to do with you. Although I still need to clear up some things with you Deadman." He smiled and pulled me into his arms. "I'm here, so lets talk." I really don't want to go into this, but anything, even being around jealous Dave, is better than moping like I want to.

"Okay Mark. You talk." He sighed. "Girl, tell me what's going on. You need me to beat somebody's ass?" We both laughed. "Actually, I wouldn't mind if you did." That caught him off guard. "Fuego, what the hell? Tell me what's going on, little girl." He's gonna pry and pry until he gets answers out of me. He's worse than my sisters!

"My dad is at home. Now before you start asking questions, let me tell you about dear ol' dad. He was a fucking dick. He and my mom always argued. They already had Amirez and Crystal, so he was kind of upset when mom found out that she was having triplets. He stayed with us until I turned twelve, which was right after my mom died. He treated us like shit, especially Kim, Dy, and I. One day when we came home from school, the ambulance and police were outside. We all ran inside the house and was stopped by the cops. We heard screaming. I wiggled my way out of the cops grasp, and saw my mom lying on the floor, a pool of blood by her head. She wasn't moving. I screamed for her and she didn't answer. The cops said that she fell off the balcony when dad and her were arguing. One of my toys were up there, and dad said she tripped over it, blaming her death on me. Everyone else, including the cops, think dad pushed her over, but they have no proof. After the funeral, he left us with our aunt Portia, and we haven't heard from him since. He told us he hated us so, what the hell does he want with us now? "

Great, I am such a fucking baby. I buried my head into his neck and cried. He started to comb his hand through my hair. We sat in silence for like thirty minutes or so. "Thank you." I whispered as I lifted my head up to look at him. "For what?" He smiled. I kissed him. I'm blaming that on reflexes. "For listening to my sad story. How the hell did you get me to tell you that so easily? No one knows that but Eddie. Not even Chavo, and he's our cousin." He turned his head to the side and stroked his chin like he was deep in thought.

"Maybe you're falling for the Deadman, and you don't know it." He said with a smirk. Hell, he might be right. "Whatever." I said as I playfully punched him in the arm. My phone made a noise, letting me know that I had a text. It was from Kim. She wanted to know when I was going to arrive in El Paso. I'm in no hurry to see this guy, and she knows it. "Fuck this. Mark, I'm gonna go see what this bastard wants, but just incase, can you come with me?" I had to give in and go, unless I wanted them to all end up over here at Mark's house. "If you're sure you wanna go, I'll come."

* * *

When we pulled up to my house, my hands started to shake. Why the hell is he here? Kim and all the others were already here. I saw a grey Avalanche in the driveway, I'm guessing it was for my bitch daddy. When we got to the door, I heard screaming. Great, I came just in time!

"You know what, fuck you dude!" Dylen screamed as she stormed out the door we just walked in. "Lauryyin, I don't know why the hell you came. I don't know why the hell I came. That fucking bitch is still the same asshole that killed mom. He claims he's changed, then turns around and cusses me out for not going to college, like he's concerned." Damn. I haven't seen Dylen cry since my mom died. I asked Mark to check on her while I found the others.

Amirez had left, and Crystal and Kim were sitting on the couch in the den. I didn't see dad anywhere. "Lori, he brought a girl with him. Monay. She's his stepdaughter. He left us, to raise someone else's kid." Kim was crying also. "So, I take it you've both talked to him." They nodded. "Where's Taco?" That's Amirez's nickname. "He left. They almost got into a fight." He should've kicked his ass.

Mark hadn't come back, so I decided to go look for him. I found him and Dylen smoking a cigarette in the backyard. "Gimme one." They both looked at me like I was a fool. "You smoke?" Mark smirked. "Used to, I stopped. My nerves are shot, so unless you want me to be a bitch all day, you should give me one." Dylen rolled her eyes and handed me one. Mark had the lighter and lit it for me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pulled me close. Dylen stared at us and gave us that 'what the hell is up with you two' look. Wouldn't she like to know?

Dylen left to go see where Amirez walked to after she stared at us for a while. When I finished my cig, I walked back inside. Great. There he was, standing there. Still the same 5'9 brown skin handsome man, I used to call dad. "Yasmyn! I've missed you so much." He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. I pushed him off me. "You missed me huh. Where the hell were you for the past nine years? I'm almost twenty." My temperature was rising as I looked into his face.

"Yasmyn, I know I wasn't there for you, but I'm here now." Bullshit, straight bullshit! "Carlos, we don't want your ass here. Why would you want to see me anyway? You told me that I killed mom! We all know your ass pushed her off that fucking balcony!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks now and everyone was watching. "I did not push your mother! And since you want to play the blame game, your toy in the middle of the floor, was what made her trip. Yes, I do think you _were _the reason she fell." I lost myself and pushed him to the ground. I straddled him and started to pummel his face. It happened so fast, I think everyone had to stare for a few seconds to realize what was going on.

"Come on, darlin' you need some air." Mark said as he pulled me off my dad. I started kicking at my dad when Mark pulled me up, I think I might've kicked him a few times. "I'm sorry." I said when he put me down. We were outside now. "Girl, he deserved what he got. You kicked his ass." He chuckled. The door flung open and out stormed my dad, with Kim, Crystal, and some ugly ass girl, I'm guessing Monay, behind him.

"You little bitch! I come here to apologize, and you hit me. I should've hit you back." I started to walk toward him, but Mark grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him. "Fuck you, if you would have hit me, your ass would be the one lying in a pool of your own blood." He smirked. "What, your fucking wrestler boyfriend's gonna chokeslam me? And aren't you a little old to be with my nineteen year old?" Rule number one dad, never upset the Deadman.

"You're talking to me?" He chuckled staring down at my dad. "Yeah, I am vato. You think you scare me because you wrestle? That shit is fake. Don't you think my daughter is a little to young for you?" I was still trying to get to my dad, so Mark took a few steps back. "Why do you care? Look bro, you need to just back off before shit gets ugly." I stopped trying to get to my dad and listened for a bit.

"You look, she is my daughter, so I can do and say what the hell I want to her. Bro." Bad move, dad. "Really. Ok. Put your hands on her, and you'll wish they put you in jail for murdering your wife. Vato." I know how bad this could get, so I'm not letting it get any worse. Somehow I got out of Mark's clutches and walked up to my dad.

"Stop it! I can handle myself. Carlos, I hate you. You are not my dad! I have no father. I am not letting Mark go to jail for breaking your neck, if that were to happen, I would have to kill you." He raised his hand and slapped me. I was so shocked, I didn't even notice that Mark had come from behind me. My head was down and I was holding my face. I snapped back when I heard my sisters screaming.

They were yelling for Mark to let go of our dad. I looked up and saw Mark hovering over my dad, hand wrapped around his neck, choking the shit out of him. "I told your ass not to fucking touch her!" Oh shit! He just punched my dad in the stomach. Thank God Amirez and Dylen walked back. Amirez was the only one half strong enough to pull Mark off dad.

"Fuck!" I heard Mark scream. Dad and Monay had left. Turns out, she's not that bad. Dad called the police, but everyone, including her, claimed we didn't know what the hell he was talking about. He was pissed, but who gives a fuck? Mark was in the backyard, smoking another cigarette and pacing back and forth. "Hey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to come." I feel really bad and yet I feel all fuzzy inside because he was defending me.

"Fuego, don't apologize, that man is, how'd you put it, a fucking dick." He chuckled. Damn. He calmed down fast. "Yeah, well I've had enough of his bitchiness. I don't ever want to see him again, and if I do see him, I hope you're there to kick his ass." We both laughed.

* * *

Later on, Mark and Amirez left to go get some beer and Jack Daniels, I love Jack! "So, what was going on with you and Mark on the phone?" Kim asked as we all sat on the couch in the den. The others all seemed very interested in this conversation. "Nothing, Jasmyn. I was just sleepy!" I said to Kim. She rolled her eyes. "So all that moaning and saying stop was you being sleepy?" They all laughed. "I need advice, I wanted to call Eddie, but he was busy with Vickie and the kids. So, I'm asking you guys."

"Thanks, Lori. Nice to know that were second best." Crystal pouted. "You know damn well that whenever we have problems, we all go to Eddie. He should have his own advice column." Dylen stated. "Back to the advice giving, ya'll already know why I stayed at his house. So I did what I said I was gonna do. It worked, he drooled like a little puppy. Then he told me he was falling in love with me."

"He said what?" Kim said. She looks so foolish now. "Anyway, I went to the kitchen and he uh, well anyway, we somehow ended up in his bedroom. I ended up butt naked and things happened." They don't need details, yet.

"Damn. We all told your ass this. We knew it was only a matter of time before you and Mark fucked. We kinda could tell ya'll did by the way you're walking. You rode the horse. It looks like he wore your ass out." Crystal laughed.

"Yeah Lori, we knew he liked you. You could see it. Especially today. He looked like he was about to kill Carlos. And Carlos looked like he was gonna piss himself!" When Kim said that, we all burst into laughter. Actually, it is pretty funny now. "I think I love him." Everyone shut up and looked at me. Thinking out loud again.

"What?" Dylen asked. "I said, I think I'm in love with Mark, dammit!" Sometimes I hate my sisters. It was a set-up. She saw Mark and Amirez walk in the kitchen. When we started laughing, they walked over by the couch we were on, I guess to see what the hell was so funny.

"Oh, hey Deadman. What the hell did you hear?" I asked nervously. He smiled and sat on the floor beside my legs. Amirez brought glasses and the beer. After he set them on the table, he cut some music on. We all love Metallica, so one of their CD's was blasting in the stereo.

* * *

Amirez passed out on the other couch. I'm glad he's a nice drunk. The rest of us were a little buzzed. We were sharing hilarious road stories about our fellow Superstars. Mark grabbed my legs and pulled me onto his lap. This was very amusing to my sisters.

"I like the couch, Deadman." I said. "You like my lap better, Fuego." He whispered in my ear, making me blush. Hello, public flirtation! Well, not really public, but still, in front of my sisters. He started to nip at my earlobe, making me jump. Crystal noticed that and laughed. Now they had cut the music off and started to watch a Family Guy DVD. That Stewie cracks me up! Dylen got up and cut the light off.

No one talked after that. We all sat laughing at the TV. Mark was also playing under my shirt and teasing my neck with his tongue. I tried to be quiet. I think I behaved well enough so that they all wouldn't notice something was going on. Crystal, was the only one who saw. She laughed and playfully covered her eyes.

After a while, we all had fallen asleep. I can't believe we fell asleep on the floor, well Mark fell asleep on the floor, I was on his lap. We were awaken by the phone ringing. Kim went to answer. We all jumped when we heard Kim say 'what' . She dropped the phone and ran to the couch. "Carlos was in a car accident! The doctors say they don't think he's gonna make it."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! This was one was very eventful, right! Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to Esha Napoleon for giving me great reviews! You rock! And readers, could you please review. I need to know if I suck at this or not. Even if you say 'this sucks' I'm kidding about that part. LOL! But seriously, thank you guys for reading.


	11. Corazón

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Thank you Sooooooo much for the encouraging reviews!! I was smiling all day. You guys rule! Corazón means heart. I can't wait to watch Smackdown today, hopefully Taker will cut another delicious promo. Is it strange that I think his voice is damn sexy? **

**Ch. 11: Corazón**

"Are you going in?" Kim asked. We were at the hospital now. I was pacing back and fourth in the waiting room. Contemplating whether I should see him, or not. I mean, he is my dad. But then again, I think he killed my mom. I hate this man with a passion, but still, without him, I wouldn't be here. "Fuck!" I screamed. Everyone jumped when I said that. I really have to stop thinking so much.

"The doctor said that he was thrown like fifty feet out the windshield of the truck. He hit his head pretty bad. The impact of the fall caused him to loose a lot of blood. And he's internally bleeding. If it doesn't stop, he'll die." Monay sniffed. Should I feel bad right now?

"I'm sorry, but I find that quite amusing." I laughed. "That is so cold. He is still your father. And you laugh because he's dying?" Monay was now in my face. You know, for a twenty-one year old, she sure is old looking. "Um, yeah!" She frowned and shook her head. "You're a spoiled little bitch, you know that." I'm tired of this. "I got your bitch, ass clown." I said. I was about to punch her when somebody grabbed me and threw me over their shoulder.

"Put me down!" I whined. I already knew who it was, duh he's done this so many times now. "Little girl, you have anger issues." He said as he let me down. We were outside now. "No, she called me a bitch. I _am_ a bitch, but she can't call me that. And you saw her in my face. She just met me like ten hours ago, so how does she know me so well to call me a bitch? I think she got it from Carlos." I was on a rant.

"Slow down, girl. One question, if you think you are a bitch, then why get mad when someone else calls you one." And they think I'm slow. "Vato, no woman likes to be called a bitch by anyone, especially another woman." He raised his eyebrow at me and shook his head.

"Woman? The last time I talked to you, you were still my little angel." That was my aunt Portia. "Angel?" Mark smirked. "Yeah, angel. I'm _still _an angel, thank you." I smirked back. Portia noticed this smirking session that was going on.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I rolled my eyes. "This is Mark or The Undertaker or Markey Mark. He really likes to be called Markey Mark, though. And this is my aunt Portia." They shook hands and Mark told her to call him Mark and not my brilliant nickname I gave him. Humph! I think it's cute.

* * *

After we filled her in about Carlos, she kind of ushered me to the other side of the waiting room. We were back inside now, duh. More questions about Mark, I guess. "So, isn't that the guy with the lightning and resting in peace?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I guess." I was staring at Mark. He was sitting in one of the chairs, reading an old magazine. He looked delicious. My aunt noticed my stare.

"So, you like this guy, huh." Damn, how does everyone know these things? "What makes you think that?" I asked sarcastically. "Girl, you haven't changed. I've missed your sarcasm. You're drooling, sweetie. That's what makes me think that." I couldn't help it. That man makes you think naughty thoughts. Well, maybe just me, since almost every time I see him, I flashback to the other night where we, you know. "He's awake." Monay screamed to us. She seemed like the only one happy about that. Reluctantly, we went in to see him.

* * *

He looked like hell. His face was all wrapped in gauze. The parts that weren't covered, were all bloody and scarred. The same for his arms. The rest of him was covered up. He had iv's coming from his arm. That annoying beeping from the heart monitor is so annoying. I hate hospitals. "Ironic, isn't it." Amirez was standing beside me. Wow, he sobered up quick. "Yeah, I guess. I kinda feel sorry for him." I should've kept that to myself, because Amirez looked upset.

"Why the hell would you feel sorry for him? He deserved this." He's right. I have a weakness for people in hospitals, I guess. "Get out, now!" That shocked us all. Carlos was glaring holes into us. "Why don't you just die already." I don't know where that came from. I meant it though.

* * *

We left the hospital and went back to the house. After Carlos told us to get out, he suddenly went into a coma. The internal bleeding stopped, but they don't expect him to wake up. Strangely, I'm not sad. I could care less. Yes, it's mean not to care about your half dead father, but whatever. When it comes to Carlos Armando León Jimenez, I'm heartless.

"You okay?" That was Mark. I went outside to think for a while. I 'borrowed' Dylen's cigarettes and was smoking one. If my aunt knew I smoked, she would kick my ass. "Yeah. I just needed some air. Why the hell are you up at three in the morning?" We were in the backyard. I was sitting on one of those long ass tacky lawn chairs that were around the pool.

"I couldn't sleep, darlin'." He sat beside me. I hope this damn thing doesn't break. "Mark, am I spoiled?" I couldn't help it, when Monay said that earlier, it made me think. I really need to stop thinking, especially out loud. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "No, but I could spoil you." He whispered in my ear. I felt his tongue tickling my earlobe.

"Mark." He stopped and cupped my face. "I heard what you said to your sisters about me earlier. I knew it." He had a sly smirk on his face. I was listening, but I was trying real hard not to look into his eyes. I was like half an inch from his face now. I knew he was gonna do it. He kissed me. Damn, I'm melting. "I thought you said you guys weren't dating?" Actually, I was really glad that Amirez came outside. Who knows what the hell would've happened. It's like he has this hold on me.

"Taco shut up." That's all I could say. "Whatever, Lori. I just came to get Dy's cigs. I thought you quit." I really don't feel like chatting. I gave him the evil eye. He frowned at me, threw his hands up, and left. "Sorry about my annoying ass family." He laughed at my apology. "Girl, do you know how many times you've apologized to me today?" He chuckled. "No, but you shouldn't have to deal with them and all their drama, or mine." He put his finger on my lips. "Don't worry about it. Come on, we gotta be leaving in a few hours."

* * *

"_Mommy, wake up. Wake up, mommy. Please wake up……."_

"Hey. Hey. Wake up." I woke up to find Mark standing over me. I just had the dream from hell, so I probably was screaming. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sat down so I could lay in his arms. After that, I think I went into a trance, or something.

_He pulled me onto his lap and started to rock me back and forth. "She wasn't moving, Mark. She was bleeding. She's dead." I am so hysterical right now. I started crying. "He killed her, my dad killed my mother. She wasn't moving Mark. Tell her to wake up. Maybe she's sleeping." By now I was trembling and shaking. My family was in my room now._

"_She's having a panic attack, Mark. Try to talk to her." Portia told him. Mark was so confused. I guess he was wondering what the hell to say to me. "Lauryyin, calm down. You were dreaming." He continued to rock me. "No I'm not. Please wake her up. I want her to meet you." _

"_Fuego, come on, you were having a nightmare." He pushed some of the hair from my face. "No I'm not. I thought you liked me. You don't wanna wake her up cause you hate me!" I was still shaking and crying. Now I was trying get out of his arms. He pulled tighter and leaned down to my ear. "Yasmyn calm down, I love you darlin'."_ When he whispered that into my ear, I started to come back.

"Where'd you come from?" I whispered, realizing that I was in Mark's arms. He just smiled and wiped tears from my face. I thought I was dreaming this. "Sweetie, you had a panic attack." Portia said as she handed me a bottle of water. How the hell did I do that? "I'm okay, thanks. Get out!" I didn't mean to be so harsh, but I really want to talk to Mark. He probably thinks I'm some kind of lunatic.

"You sure you're okay?" Damn, I must've scared the hell out of him. I've never seen him look so worried. "I'm fine. I know you're probably tired of me apologizing, but I am so sorry for whatever the hell I just did." He smiled. "Since you're obviously not gonna stop apologizing, I forgive you, happy now?"

That made me smile. "After my mom died, I started having dreams about her. I had a few panic attacks like right after the funeral. I thought I was over that. I guess Carlos coming here bothered me more than I thought. Did I hit you?" He raised his eyebrow. "The last time that happened, I ended up cutting myself and Portia. I still don't know how I got that knife." Then I remembered trying to stab Dave. Damn, I need a shrink. I'm starting to remember what just happened. I'm such a dork.

I think he told me that he loved me. "What did you do to get me to calm down?" I really need to know if he did, because my mind is really unreliable right about now. "I talked to you, I guess." I think he did say it. "Yeah right, Portia 'talked' to me the last time, and she has a scar to prove that talking doesn't work."

"Maybe you like my voice." I started laughing. I love his voice. Maybe I love him. My own family couldn't calm me down, but he could. I've never been in love before, at least I don't think I've been in love. Who am I kidding, I've definitely fallen for the Deadman.

* * *

"_How was that bar in San Diego, Little Red?" _I was on the phone with Glen. I'm backstage in catering, after the show. Summerslam is Sunday. "Shut up, you big bald guy." I wonder who doesn't know what happened at that bar?

"_You having fun with my bro?" _Ha ha. "Whatever, Big Red, I bet he told you anyway. You two are annoying enough to be brothers, though." I know he told him. It would only be fair, he did hear me telling my sisters. _"Yeah, he kinda did. Quite interesting, the way you can hold your breath for long periods of time." _Okay gross, Glen! "Shut up, perv. The both of you are. You didn't need details." He laughed. _"I'm not a perv. Your boyfriend on the other hand, is a huge perv."_ Why does everyone keep saying that he's my boyfriend?

"What makes you think he's my boyfriend Red?" Oh great, just what I need. Randy's nosy ass just sat in front of me. More questioning, I guess. "_Don't get all defensive with me, girl! He's in love with you, ya know." _I know, Glen. "I know that already Glen. I'll call you later, your bud Randy just came back here. Bye perv."

"What Randy?" I asked. He was looking at me with a sly smirk. "Nothing. Just wondering." Randy and his bull. If he wasn't so darn cute, I probably would cuss him out for staring at me. "Wondering what, Orton? Go ahead and ask. I can tolerate you, so I'm not gonna cuss you out." Arrogance, I've picked that trait up from Randy.

He cocked his head and pursed his lips together. "Alright. Where'd you learn that dance you were doing at the bar?" He smirked. "Shut up, Randall." Once you get to know him, I guess he's not that bad. But he sure can work a nerve! "No answer? Okay. Here's another one. Are you and Taker dating?" He's serious now. "It's complicated, Randall Keith, nosy ass." He poked his tongue at me and spoke to someone who I'm guessing was behind me.

"Fuego, get your ass up." Mark! I'm so glad to see him. I stood up and threw my arms around him. If some people weren't wondering about us before, I'm sure they are now. I don't care. I haven't seen him since Monday morning. Vince gave me and my sisters time off after hearing about some of the craziness going on in El Paso. Thanks to Chavito and his mouth.

"I've missed my Deadman!" I squealed as he squeezed my body. Dang, we look like a real couple. And did I just say _my_ Deadman? "I'm yours now?" My face is crimson. Randy was loving this. "Um…" I was trying to think of something to say, when I saw Chavo out of the corner of my eye. "Hold that thought, Mark." I turned and ran toward the men's locker room. I heard someone running behind me but, I didn't care. I caught Chavo and put him in a headlock. "Chavo, I told you I was gonna get your ass. Say you're sorry."

"Aww, homes. Don't be killing Chavo yet, he's gotta drive tonight." I let him go and turned around to see Eddie with that kool-aid smile on his face. Damn, that smile. When he smiles, he makes everyone else in the room smile. That, my friends, is the Eddie Effect. I gave him a hug and punched Chavo in the arm before Eddie led me back to the catering area.

"You alright? I heard about Carlos, Portia called." So that's how Chavo got info. "I'm cool. Don't be worrying about me." I was looking around for Mark, but he had left. I'm officially sprung, I say that because, I'm kinda sad that he's not here right now.

"Looking for someone? Your Deadman, perhaps." His smile, now a knowing smirk. He must've heard me say that. "Whatever Eduardo." We were sitting now. Randy was still there, now munching on some disturbing looking salad. "Your boyfriend went to take a shower. If you wanna join him, you'd better hurry, before all the other guys go in." Ugh, why am I friends with Orton the ass? "And why would I want to do that."

"Mi primo, tú amor Mark. Simple as that." In case you're wondering, he said '_My cousin, you love Mark.'_ "That's not funny Eddie. And Randy, get a life." Randy laughed and got up to go talk to Nitro, leaving me with inspector slash counselor Eddie.

"Your hermano told me about you two outside at three in the morning. We're getting wild I see." He still had that devious little smirk. Now I have to hurt Amirez. "I'm not wild, silly vato. I'm just growing up. Sorry ese, but you're gonna have to live with it." I said with a chuckle. Eddie was making faces at me.

"We'll see. I know just about everything that went on over the past few weeks. So number one, cigarettes are a big no no, okay." I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was waving his finger at me. "Si papi. Do our family members ever keep their mouths closed?"

"You know he's in love with you, right?" Every freaking body keeps stating the obvious! I know it took me some time to realize it, but damn, I get it! "Yes, Eduardo. I know. Everybody keeps telling me that. Hell, he's even told me that." That made Eddie turn to me and look me in the face. "What did you say after he told you?"

"Well, I couldn't say anything because I was uncontrollably shaking in his arms. I know one of mi hermana's told you about that damn Carlos induced panic attack. I recognized Mark and he calmed me down by telling me he loved me." The kool-aid smile was back on his face. "You do know that the last time you had one of those, people got hurt, right. So how in the hell did he snap you out of it? I think it's love, miela."

"Actually, EG, I agree with you. I do love him. Now that we have that out of the way, what the hell do I do about it?" He was still smiling. "Mi primo, escuche su corazón, listen to your heart." After he said that, he gave me a hug and went to the locker room.

**A/N: The drama never ends with her. LOL. Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews again. I now know that I don't suck at writing. LOL! Miela means honey. Tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	12. Okay, Okay

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: I'm upset. R.I.P Test (1975-2009) Thanks to the reviews!! You rock! Review this one, too. **

**Ch. 12: Okay, Okay**

SummerSlam was quite interesting. The ladder match with Eddie and Rey was awesome. I watched the show backstage with a few of the Superstars. Afterwards, we went to this big party. Past and present Superstars were there. It wasn't as big as the WM21 party earlier this year, but it was just as fun. I was sitting at a table with my sisters, watching Cena and Jericho have a drunken dance-off. Pure hilarity. Chris isn't a big drinker, but John was completely wasted.

"Don't you think he's gorgeous?" That was Kim. She was referring to drunk ass Michael Jackson impersonator, John Cena. She's been crushing on him since he came to Raw. Her crushing has since turned into obsessing. He and Maria kinda have a thing going on, which makes Kim sick to her stomach. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." I was totally distracted.

Dave had passed by. Guess who he was with? She's ugly, old looking, and called me a spoiled bitch. If you haven't guessed, it was Monay. Crystal and Dylen saw them, too. They gave me questioning looks. They knew that I wanted to act a complete fool. If I wasn't around all these people, I would straight cuss his ass out, and kick hers. First off, how in the hell did they meet? While I was lost in my thoughts, Dave and Monay walked over to the table we were sitting at.

"Dave, what the hell are you doing with her?" He looked confused when I asked him that. "What, you know her?" This guy is an idiot. "Yeah, she's my stepsister, who is supposed to be in Texas, with our comatose father." He turned and blankly stared at Monay. The cocky smirk on her face quickly turned into a nervous frown. Obviously, she hadn't told him about being related to us, or her dad being in the hospital. Looks like she's not too worried about him either. Damn Carlos.

* * *

"Did you see her face? Priceless." I laughed. Dave and Monay had left to go mingle with the others. Well, Dave did. Monay sat at a table, by herself, watching everyone else have fun. She looks pitiful. "I'm just glad you didn't go all psycho on them. You're good for that." Dylen laughed. "I'm professional, vato. I can control myself." My cockiness, oh my cockiness. As soon as I said that, I almost lost it. Across the room, was the most magnificent sight I've ever seen.

Tall and delicious. He walked toward our table dressed in a long-sleeved black button down shirt and black slacks, with black boots. His hair was pulled neatly into a ponytail. Now, you know that I would have to be looking this man up and down to know that, right? As he got closer, my foot started to shake. Kim was saying something, but I was too much into staring at him. "Control, huh?" I heard that. She was laughing at me. I haven't seen him since Friday. I kinda avoided him yesterday, trying to get my thoughts together.

"Ladies." He greeted as he took a seat next to me. I'm so red right now. Why am I nervous? Obviously, my idiot ass sisters didn't notice, because they all made up some crappy excuse to leave the table. All except for Dylen, who just said, "Uh, this is awkward, adios."

"Hi." He smiled. I turned my body to the side to look at him. "Hey." I said back. Wow, do we know how to have a freaking conversation, or what? After I said that, we both sat in silence, staring at each other, for like ten minutes. I was lost in his green hypno-orbs until Eddie sat across from us. "Are you two having mind sex, cause I don't want to interrupt." Oh Eddie, that fool.

"Hey to you too, Eduardo." I turned my head to look at Eddie, but Mark's eyes stayed on me. "Miela, I just came to tell you that people are staring." I looked around and sure enough, half the room was staring at us. What the hell are they looking at? "Um, Mark, I'm gonna go freshen up, okay." He nodded, eying me up and down, and watched as I walked to the bathroom.

Kim followed me to the bathroom. "So, what did ya'll say to each other?" Damn, I'm red. "We didn't talk." I said as I twirled around in front of the mirror. Kim rolled her eyes at me. She's the only sister that I've actually admitted to, that I'm in love Mark. "Tell him, now!" She screamed at me. "No. You tell Cena that you're obsessing over him!" I screamed back. She rapidly shook her head. "Shut up! We're so loud, people probably can hear us outside." She's right, we were loud.

When Kim and I came back to the table, Mark and Glen were in a heated discussion. Before they noticed we were standing there, I think I heard Mark say my name. "Hey you bald guy, that's my seat." I said to Glen. He got up and gave me a hug. I can't help but feel weird around those two. I know it didn't mean anything when I slept with Glen, but still, Mark is his best friend. So how in the hell can you sleep with your love's best friend? Wait, I was with Glen before I realized that I loved Mark, so it doesn't count, right? Ugh, thinking again.

Kim noticed my uncomforting situation. "Hey vatos, I'm gonna go and get mi hermana drunk, ok." Did she have to say that? "No you're not. The last time she got drunk she told me to kiss her ass." Mark stated. "Yeah, and you probably would've, too. Now let the girl go, while Eddie's not around." Whoa, Glen! "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that first part, okay." Kim said as she dragged me over to the bar.

Since I wasn't really in the mood to drink, I sat at the bar and stared off into space. Kim left me to steal a dance with super duper drunk ass Cena. "Having fun?" I knew that voice. "No, not really. Are you?" I turned my stool to face him. "Actually, I am. Why ya' sitting here by yourself?" I shook my head. "Matt, don't you have someone else to bother?" I whined as I rested my head on his shoulder. I've missed him since I moved to Smackdown. "No, not really. So why ya' sitting here by yourself? You don't want me to start tickling, do you?" That made me laugh. The last time I was with Matt being all sad and stuff, he tickled me to tears.

"No Matthew, please." Some Pearl Jam song was playing now. "Come dance with me, mopey." I reluctantly got up, not wanting to get tickled. And I am not moping. When we got to the dance floor, I noticed John teaching Kim some kind of retro crazy dance. I hope she's drunk, because she looks like a complete and total idiot. Matt started to do Jeff's little humpy dance, making me burst into laughter. A slow song came on, so I wrapped my arms around Matt's neck. He put his hands on my waist and we began to slow dance. I love this song. Nothing Else Matters by, who else, Metallica.

Matt is a complete fool. He was singing all out of tune, during the beginning guitar solo, making me laugh. Most of the other Superstars and Divas were dancing too. As soon as Hetfield started to sing, Matt let me go. He had a sneaky smirk on his face. I let go of Matt and felt someone's arms around my waist. They pulled me close to them. I knew who it was. The smell of his cologne is unforgettable. "Hi." He said. "Hey." I said. We sure do talk a lot, don't we? I gave Matt the cut throat taunt before he turned around to dance with Crystal.

Mark turned me around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. We began to move with the music. "You know you're supposed to ask the girl to dance, right?" I said as I rested my head on his chest. He chuckled. "Not my style, Fuego."

* * *

After the party, us Smackdown Superstars stayed here in D.C, while the Raw Superstars headed to Hampton, VA, for the show. We all covered Chris Jericho with hugs and kisses before the night was over, since tomorrow was gonna be his last night. I'm gonna miss him. He knows I'll be visiting him and Jess.

Crystal, my sweet big sis. That poor girl had too much to drink tonight. Eddie had taken her to the hotel earlier, leaving me with no ride. I thought about asking Mark, but God only knows what will happen if I'm alone with him. Then again, as I look around, there's no one else I can ask. Unless I want to ask Monay or David. I'm still wondering how in the hell they met. "Need a ride, darlin'?" When he whispers in my ears like that, it gives me chills. "Yeah, I do. I'm just gonna go see if Monay's okay." I can't help it, I'm a kindhearted person. Yeah right!

"You okay?" She was still sitting where Dave left her. "Why do you care?" Seriously, why do I? "I don't know. You're over here all by yourself. Did Dave do something?" I wouldn't be surprised if he cussed her out. "No. You ruined whatever chances I had with him! You're not only spoiled, you're a selfish bitch, too." She must think I said that because I want Dave or something. "First, I could care less about you and that bastard. Second, why in God's name would I want Dave, when I have _that_ over there, waiting for me?" I said as I pointed over to Mark, who was watching this whole thing.

"So, you _are_ sleeping with him." Dave came to Monay's side, glaring at me. "Go to hell." I said as I glared back. "I told your ass to stay the fuck away from her, boy. That means don't speak, look, or even think about her, got it?" That got Dave to stop glaring. Monay didn't seem the least bit nervous. "Yeah well, your girlfriend is a fucking murdering slut!" She works my nerves, so I pulled her out of the chair she was sitting in, and punched her to the ground. As soon as she fell, I started to stomp her whole body. Mark grabbed me, laughing, while Dave attempted to comfort the crumpled girl on the floor. I've really got to control myself, before I end up in jail.

* * *

"Fuck, Crystal! Get your drunk ass up and open the door." I was banging on our hotel room door. My key must've fell out my purse during that altercation with Monay, on account of me throwing the purse across the room. "That girl's out for tonight. You can sleep in my room." Um, nope. I'll sleep on the floor out here, or in the lobby. The last time I stayed in a room, alone with him, things happened. Before I could say no, he scooped me into his arms and started to carry me to his room.

He let me down when we got to his room. When we got in, I sat on the couch. "Where am I gonna sleep, Deadman?" I turned to see him unbuttoning his shirt. His boots were on the side on the side of the bed. He walked over to the couch. "Hey, this button's stuck, see if you could get it." He's teasing, again. I could tell there was nothing wrong with the button, but like I said before, when I'm with him, I'm in some kind of trance. I unbuttoned the button. "There."

He smirked and finished unbuttoning. He had a white wife beater under the shirt. He started to unbuckle the belt of his slacks. "Hey, take that in the bathroom, buddy!" His smirk got even more devious when I said that. "Why would I do that? I know you're enjoying this Yasmyn De'Shae." Did you notice that every time he gets all freaky, he calls me by my first name? He took the belt off and slung it to the floor.

"And how do you know that, Mark William?" He chuckled and sat beside me. He's right, but I'm trying real hard not to let him know. He ran his finger down my cheek. That made me jump. I tried to move his hand away, but he grabbed it and kissed me. "Why do you…keep…doing this?" I asked between kisses. He ignored me and continued.

"Mark!" I screamed as I pushed him back. He looked pissed, confused, and a bit amused all at the same time. He got up without a word and started to unzip his slacks, slowly. That smirk he had came back when he noticed that I was staring. It's getting real hot now. The slacks were now on the floor.

"Can I ask you something before you finish your striptease?" I said as he stood directly in front of me. "I wasn't stripping, little girl." He smirked. "Yeah whatever. When I had that panic attack, did you um, did you tell me that, that you loved me?" He looked down at me. "I did, and I do love you, Yasmyn." Now I was the one with the big goofy kool-aid smile. He smiled back. This would be the right time for me to say 'I love you, too' but I can't bring myself to say it. Instead, I jumped up, wrapped my arms around him, and attacked his lips.

He was shocked as hell. It didn't stop him though. As we kissed, he began to untie my pink halter dress. We stopped kissing for a second or two for me to pull the wife beater off of him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I pulled his ponytail loose and ran my fingers through his black hair. Softest head of hair, ever.

I was trying not to let his tongue go down my throat, when I was pushed into the wall. Must everything be so rough with him? My dress was now to my ankles. He started to squeeze both of my nipples, making me squeal. I grabbed his ass. He jumped a bit and stopped. "Okay, okay. I see." I was wondering what the hell he was talking about. He turned me around to face the wall, spread my legs apart, pulled my thong off, and slapped the hell out of my ass. "OUCH! The hell?" I screamed. I had tears in my eyes now. That hurt like hell. "What the fuck you keep doing that for?" I asked making him laugh. Very fucking funny.

It only made him slap me again, this time harder. Is he trying to permanently imprint his handprint on my ass? "Mark, damn!" I screamed. "Tell me what I want to hear." What the hell is he talking about? Before I could ask, his phone began to ring. It's like two in the morning, so whoever it is, it must be important. He went to go get it. I needed to cool off and think, so I decided to take a shower instead of listening to his conversation, like I normally would.

* * *

That water did nothing but make me hotter. Cold showers don't work, at all! He had Metallica's black album in a little CD player on the counter. I cut it on, trying to relax a little. For some reason, that album makes me want to dance. And not the regular harmless fun dances, either. The guitars in that album, makes me want to move like a stripper. I have absolutely no clue why. I started to dance in the shower. The water was warm, but I was still hot as hell, though. The dancing only made it worse.

I had a feeling that he was watching me, but I had my eyes closed. My feelings were proved to be right when I felt a hand on my waist. He pulled me so close, that we were touching. "I knew you'd come in here." I smiled to myself as I moved my hips on his gigantic bulge. The boxers are gone. He grabbed both of my breasts and squeezed hard. It made me whimper a bit, but for some reason, it turned me on. Okay, maybe I _am_ getting wild. He started to tease my neck, making me moan.

He let go of my breasts and turned me around to face him. Boy, was he a sight to see. This guy is fucking gorgeous, especially when he's wet. Water was pouring all over him. "Tell me, little girl." Not this again. "Tell you what?" I said as I began to slide my fingers up and down his torso. I couldn't help that. His wet body was telling me to touch him. He smirked and grabbed my wrists. Tantalizing and slow, he guided my hands down his chest, all the way to that patch of brownish red hair above his hardness. Oh, now I get it.

"Nope." I smirked. He raised his eyebrow and pushed me into the front of the shower. In an instant, my leg was wrapped around him. One of his hands held my leg up, while the other cupped my face. I felt him at my opening. He didn't move. "Such a tease." I smirked. He smirked back and slowly pushed himself into me. I let out a loud moan when he did. He pulled out just as slow. This is agonizing. He noticed that I was getting frustrated with his teasing, and laughed.

He pushed in once more. "Tell me." He huskily said as he pulled out. His teasing was working. I couldn't take it anymore. "I love you, Mark. Happy now?" I looked at him and he was smiling. I'm actually glad that I told him, but right now I have these urges for him to ram me. He still had my face in his hand, so he put his lips to mine. We stayed locked in this kiss as he began pushing himself into me again. This time, he wasn't playing. The warm water running over us was making this even more enjoyable.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his gentle strokes quickly turned into hard thrusts. With every thrust, my back pushed against the wall of the shower. We stopped kissing because of my moaning. I know I was loud, but I couldn't help it. Out of nowhere, he grabbed my other leg and carried me out of the shower. I started to ask him what the hell he was doing, but I probably was gonna get a hard, ass slap, so I decided not to.

He laid me on the floor. The freaking bathroom floor. He got on top of me and wrapped my legs around him. Before I could complain about the coldness of the floor, he thrust himself into me. I was actually in the process of complaining when he did that, so it kinda sounded like I was screaming his name. Well, I probably would've screamed it anyway.

As if I wasn't enjoying this already, he started to squeeze one of my nipples. With every thrust, his wet, black beautiful hair splashed water in my face. I didn't mind. I wasn't paying attention to the music, on account of my screaming, but he softened his thrusts for a while. I noticed that this was the same song we were dancing to at the party. That made me smile.

I started to move my hips with his thrusts, which were harder now. I grabbed hold of his back. He leaned down and began to nibble my nipple. When his mouth touched my skin, it sent shivers down my spine. I started to scratch and dig my fingers into his back, he didn't seem to mind.

I guess my screams and moans were too loud, because he stopped nibbling my nipple, and shoved his tongue down my throat. I started to move my hips faster and wilder. I started to shake and moan in his mouth. Once again, my body started shivering beneath his. I was still shaking when his thrusts got wilder. I was scratching and digging my fingers into his back so much, I broke a nail. With one final thrust, he tilted his head back and let out a loud moan.

We laid on the floor for a while, panting. When we got our breath back, he picked me up and carried me to the bed. We were still soaking wet, but we didn't care. We were tired. When we got under the covers, he kissed my forehead and pulled me to him. "Goodnight, Fuego." He whispered into my ear. "Goodnight, my Deadman."

**A/N: A very special thanks to Souless666 for your last review. You're so right. And I won't. **


	13. Tattoo's & Harley Davidson's

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: This chap. is kinda fluffy, just letting ya know! Thanks to readers and the reviews!! You rock! Review this one, too. **

**Ch. 13: Tattoo's & Harley Davidson's**

Suspended. I'm suspended for two weeks, for my 'disorderly conduct' at the SummerSlam party. They wouldn't tell me much, but I knew that Dave ran his mouth to the higher ups. I don't mind the little break, but he's messing with my money. He's taking jealous ex to a new level. Mark tried to get me out of it, but he couldn't. Vince told me I'm lucky Monay didn't press charges. If she would have, then I probably would be out of a job all together. Man, the drama never ends.

So, now I'm at home in El Paso, bored out of my mind. Today's Friday, week two of suspension. I hate this. I think I've died of boredom. Amirez moved out and my sisters are on the road. Damn those house shows! I tried to read, but I fucking hate reading. I've basically annoyed every Superstar whose number I have. So that means that I had no one to talk to, but myself and Mark's English Mastiff, Bone. According to Mark, I'm Bone's new mommy. And let me tell you, Bone's no fun when it comes to having a conversation.

I was watching reruns of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, when my phone rang. I was kinda shocked, because everybody, I mean _everybody_, had stopped answering and calling my phone since I was home. "Hello." Ugh, I hate flip phones. _"Guess what!_" It was Crystal. Strange, her ass was the first one to start ignoring my calls.

"What Crystal, and make it quick, Carleton's about to dance." I love it when he does that retarded dance. "_Mark just punched the shit out of Dave_." Holy shit! "What? How? Why? Fuck!"

_"Look, I don't know all the details, all I know is Dave and Eddie got into it, and Mark jumped in. You were the subject of discussion, though._" Well that part is obvious. "Fuck, Crystal! What the hell. I should've stabbed him when I had the chance." Thinking out loud again.

_"What? Just calm down, okay. Mark's on his way home, and I'm sure he'll explain. He's not in trouble, or anything. They let him come home to ease some of the tension backstage. He and Eddie were defending you, so don't be too mad. I gotta go."_ Easier said than done, Crystal.

When I got off the phone with Crystal, I called Eddie. No answer, go figure. I called Mark. Hey, at least he answered. "_Still bored, I see_."

"Mark, don't act like you don't know what I'm calling for. What the hell happened?" I was screaming, I tend to do that a lot now. "Calm down Fuego, damn! I was gonna call you when I got to Texas." My nerves were shot, so I went outside to smoke a cigarette. Since that Carlos shit, I've kind of started back.

"Fuck, Mark. Did you have to punch him? Nothing he could've said was that bad to make you want to hit him. And I'm pretty damn sure he wouldn't hit you first."

"_Oh, okay. So I guess you didn't slap the shit out of him when he apologized for cheating on you, right? Don't be a hypocrite, little girl."_

"You know what, motherfucker? You're really getting on my nerves right now. That was a completely different situation, and you know it."

"_Watch your mouth and calm down. It wasn't that serious. You exaggerate too much. I'll see you in a little bit. I'm about to get on this plane." _Exaggerate my ass. In case you're wondering, I'm not dating the Deadman. After that night in the shower, I've kinda avoided that discussion of, are we together or just friends. I know I love him, though.

* * *

I was trying to sleep, when Mark's dog jumped in my bed. I swear, he's a pain, in a cute way. "Bone, get out of my bed, little boy." Damn, I'm starting to sound like Mark, ha! He ignored me, and laid his head on my pillow. I hate mornings. Bone started to lick my cheek soon as I started to go back to sleep. "You know Bone, you're just as annoying as your dad is." I groaned as I turned on my side, away from him.

"Really, now." I thought I was hearing things, but I turned back and sat up, just in case. "How the fuck do you keep getting into my house?" Mark was in my room. Smiling away. Seriously, how in the hell does he get in my house. I need an alarm system.

"I have my ways. Get up, it's twelve. I'm taking you somewhere." Well, I sure would like to know his ways. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm mad at you." I said as I got up and stretched. I left my room and went into the backyard to have a cigarette. It wouldn't be Mark, if he didn't follow me, or threaten me. "Get your ass back here. If you don't come here, I'm gonna hurt you." Yadda, yadda, yadda.

"Oh please. The big evil Deadman's gonna hurt me. I'm scared." I'm being a bitch, I know. Sorry, but he shouldn't have got into it with Dave. I'm already in trouble with Vince, so why in the hell would I want him to get in trouble because of me? Even though I'm sure he wouldn't get suspended or anything, he's the freaking Phenom for Gods sake.

He came behind me, turned me around, and threw me over his shoulder. I was kicking and screaming and cussing at him all the way in the house. He threw me on the couch. "What the hell, man!" He just smirked and sat down beside me. I frowned and he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close. "Fuck off, Mark." He pulled me onto his lap and started to tickle my stomach. I'm gonna kill Matt!

"Stop!" I managed to say through laughs. "Say you're sorry." I don't even know what I did. "Sorry." I whispered making him laugh. Even though I said sorry, he continued tickling me for about five more minutes. "You're annoying." I was on his lap now. "You're a drama queen." Maybe I am.

We were doing that awkward silence thing now. Since he obviously wasn't gonna say anything, I did. "What was the fight about?" He looked at me and sighed. "He and Eddie were arguing. I heard what they were arguing about, and I didn't like it. So I walked over to them and Dave got in my face and I punched him." I knew Dave didn't have the balls to hit him. "What were they arguing about?"

"You. All about you. Dave said some things that pissed me off. I'm not repeating them either, so don't ask." Well, obviously whatever was said was pretty bad, by the way he clenched his teeth when he said Dave's name. "Okay, I guess I forgive you for it. So, where are you taking me?" He raised his eyebrow and leaned his head to the side. "To get a tattoo. Get dressed." Oh hell no. I mean, I like tattoos, but not on me. I've always wanted one, but I'm scared of the pain. I tried to protest, but he just threw me over his shoulder and took me to my room.

I reluctantly changed out of my pajamas. When I was dressed, I tried to sneak out through the back door. I thought he was in the den, but as soon as I walked up to the screen door, there he was, playing with Bone. It was so cute, I just had to watch. He noticed me and motioned for me to come outside.

"Do you ever wear sleeves?" Good question, I guess I don't. I hunched my shoulders and walked over to him. Bone ran over to me and I started to rub his head. He's a cutie. "You ready to go?" I almost forgot about this tattoo thing. "You're serious about this, huh?" He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Lets go."

* * *

"You want me to do _what_?" I was referring to Mark wanting me to ride on the back of his Harley. I'm not a motorcycle kind of girl. "Come on. You'll be fine, girl." Easy for him to say, it's his freaking bike. "Um, no. Can we like ride in your truck, please?" I was begging now. Not usually my style, but with Mark, you have to just about shed tears to get him to change his mind about something.

He just laughed, put his shades on, and started the engine. Damn, that thing can roar. "Come on, Fuego. You can ride other things." I'm gonna ignore that second part. I caved and got on the bike. Dammit, he always gets his way. He grabbed my wrists and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hold on."

Okay, so this isn't all that bad. The wind was cool, but other than that, I enjoyed the ride. My hair looks like I got electrocuted, though. I think I want one of these now. A pink one, not a black and purple skull-ish one like his. We're at the tattoo parlor now, and I'm scared out of my mind. I don't like needles. At all. "Come on, I know you're not scared." Yeah well, he doesn't know me too well.

"Is that Taker? Man, I haven't seen you in years. How are ya'?" Some big tattooed bald guy said from behind the counter. Well obviously he's been here before. "I'm good. Damn Duke, this place hasn't changed." Yeah, this place is weird. This is my first time in one of these places. "So what ya need done this time, man." I was kinda hiding behind Mark. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'm done for now, but my girl here's gonna get something done." Ooh, I'm his girl. That made me all giddy! I halfway forgot that I was in a tattoo shop.

"Well girlie, ya got somethin' in mind?" I wanted to say hell no, but I decided not to. "Not really." The man smiled. "Duke, this is Lauryyin. Lauryyin, this is Duke, we go way back." I nodded. Even though I've always wanted a tattoo, I really haven't given much thought on what I wanted. "Nice ta meet ya Lauryyin. Now if ya ain't got no idea of what ya want, we got books for ya ta look at, or you can just look at his arms and pick something off or there." They laughed. That actually gave me an idea.

"What the hell are you doing, girl?" That was Mark, complaining because I had his arm in the air. We were sitting now. I'm looking at his arm for a skull. I have an idea of what I want, but I needed a skull. So I decided to pick a skull off of Mark's arm. Brilliant, right? When he realized what I was looking for, he smiled. "Get this one." He was pointing to a rather creepy looking skull on his upper right arm. "Hmmm. I guess it'll do." Duke came over and drew a sketch of the skull. I started describing the details for him to sketch. When he finished, it was better than I imagined.

I was all excited about it until it was actually time for me to get the tattoo. I hate the sound of gloves when you put them on. We were in the other room, now. I was in the chair, moments away from, what I'm expecting to be excruciating pain. Duke's son, Emilio, drew the outline for the tattoo. It's gonna start on my neck and go down my arm.

Mark noticed how nervous I was. So he pulled a chair up beside me and grabbed my left hand. "You ready?" Duke asked as he wiped my arm. "Not really, but do I have a choice?" I laughed. "You really don't, darlin'." Mark said as Duke turned on the machine. I closed my eyes and turned my head. "Here I go." Duke said as he got close to my skin.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" That's basically all I said for a while. Mark was telling me it wasn't that bad, but he has like fifty million tattoo's, so it wouldn't be 'that bad' to him. I was squeezing the hell out of Mark's hand. The worse part was that I had to sit absolutely still. This fucking thing better be worth it.

Duke asked me if I wanted to get the color put in at another time, but I told him no. Why come back, when he can do it now. Plus, I'm already in pain, so how much worse can it get. Real worse. "Damn Fuego! You trying to break my hand?" I didn't know I was squeezing him that hard. "Sorry. Ow!"

"You all done." Duke said as he got up. I got up to look in the mirror. It was beautiful! Well, as beautiful as a skull with roses could look. It started around the middle of the side of my neck. Red and black roses. The stem of the roses started at my neck and went down to my arm. The skull was awesome. Right at the top of my arm. It was black with a pink tiara. The rose stems circled around the skull and one stem even went through the skull's mouth. My favorite was the thorns on the green stems. Oh yeah, the pink tiara, too.

"Thank you so much Duke!" I squealed as I gave him a hug. "Ya welcome. I take it ya like tattoo's now?" Duke said, grinning. "I've always liked tattoo's. I just don't like pain." When I said that Mark started to laugh. Perv.

Mark and I got into an argument over who would pay for the tattoo, which he won. After he paid, we left. I can't wait until this thing heals up so I can show it off. He took off his hoodie and made me put it on. He's such a sweetie. I'm glad he did, because that wind was whipping! I took his skullcap and put it on my head, on account of my hair still looking fried. Being on this bike with him feels so good. It feels right. His hair and mine flying in the wind, we're a sight to see.

* * *

We're back at my house now. Bone missed us. I have like fifty missed calls, but I really don't want to talk to anyone. They're probably just calling to see what info I know about that altercation with Mark and Dave anyway. "Yasmyn, lets talk." Great, just great. I just said I didn't want to talk. But wait, the last two times he used my first name, I ended up underneath him screaming his name. Ugh, that man. "What about." I asked as I stood by the couch in the den. I was keeping my distance from him. He just laughed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me down next to him on the couch.

"You like the tattoo?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah, I do. Thank you for forcing me to go, Deadman." I laughed. "I didn't force you, darlin'. I just have that voice of persuasion." We both laughed at that. "Serious talk. Are you my girl, now?" I kinda had a feeling he was gonna say something like that.

"Um, even though you're separated, you're still married." I said. I haven't really thought of that until now. "Actually, we're getting a divorce. That's what that phone call was about a couple weeks ago. We just weren't meant for each other." Oh. "Sorry it didn't work out." I seriously am. Sara was so nice the few times I met her. She was so sweet.

"Don't be sorry, girl. You ain't have nothing to do with it, okay. It just didn't work out. At first I just thought of you as a little drama queen emo kid. But then I got to know you. Something about you just makes me smile. And you know how to suck a di-"

"Shut up, perv!" I was feeling him until he said that last part. Men, damn. "I'm serious, you got skills." I shoved his arm. "Stop this conversation, Mr. Calaway." He was making me blush. "You know I'm right, Ms. Jimenez. But seriously, I want you to be my girl. I love you." Okay, I want to be his girl too, but one big problem. "Mark, I slept with Glen a few months ago." I seriously need to stop blurting things, fuck!

Surprisingly, he didn't get up and punch the wall, like I thought he would. Instead, he looked at me and laughed. "I already knew that, Fuego. Months ago. Glen can't keep shit in." I'm completely confused now. My face is crimson now. What the hell? I don't even know what to say to that. "Um, you know it didn't mean anything, right?" Damn, I could've said something better than that. "I know, Fuego. He was the rebound dick, even though you never had any before him." Oh my goodness.

"This is awkward now. You're not mad?" I looked into his eyes. "Girl no. You can do whatever the hell you want, with whoever you want. Unless, you be my girl. Then, you will be mine, and only mine." I can't believe this shit. I'm so fucking confused. But, he still wants me. "Mark, I'm a walking disaster. I smoke, I drink, and my family is screwed the fuck up. You really can do better." I don't mean to sound like a girl in need of a fucking pity party, but it's kinda how I feel right now.

"Yasmyn, nobody's perfect. You haven't even began to see some of the bullshit that goes on with me. I don't give a fuck about your flaws, I want you. Will you be my girl?" He sounds like Prince Charming goes to Death Valley right now. But it's cute. I give. "Okay, Mark. I'm yours." I smiled. He smiled back and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we shared the most passionate kiss, ever. I must say, I am happy that we're together now. Fuck confusion and everything else, I'm dating the Deadman. I let go after a while. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have to do my happy dance, silly."


	14. Fuego's Yard

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Ooh, Taker & Kane on Smackdown, YUMMY! lol Thanks to readers and the reviewers!! You rock! Review this one, too. **

**Ch. 14: Fuego's Yard**

So, I'm back form suspension. Turns out, Dave and Monay have this huge grudge against me. Monay threatened to press charges, or get a restraining order against me, unless I got more suspension time. So, Vince, not wanting any more legal problems and with a little persuasion from my Deadman, decided not to just go ahead and fire me, instead he suspended me until the week before No Mercy.

I couldn't be at the arena, or even watch from the audience. That was fucking torture, man. Not exactly the way I wanted my relationship with Mark to start. I missed the hell out of him. We talked on the phone like 24/7, when he had time, that is. Somehow, Dave and Eddie are cool now. I really wish I knew what the hell that is all about. I'll find out soon.

We're in Austin, Texas now. I'm backstage sitting in catering, waiting for my sister, Eddie, and half of the Smackdown roster to ooh and ahh over my tattoo. I'm also waiting for my man. He's getting ready to scare the shit out of Randy, a little hype for the casket match at No Mercy. Randy's face is so hilarious!

I bet I look like a freaking gawking kid, the way I'm watching the monitor. As soon as the lights went out and came back on, I had to catch myself. God, that man makes me drool. Randy and Bob running was 100% of pure hilarity! I'm all giddy now because he's about to come backstage. "Hey, I'm sorry about your suspension. Wasn't my doing, seriously." I rolled my eyes and didn't look up. "Bastard, haven't you been warned not to talk to me?" I snarled. I saw Taker coming toward us, he doesn't look to happy. Great.

"I'm serious, I didn't have anything to do with it. Your stepsister's a psycho. I'm sorry." After he said that, he bolted out of catering to get ready for his match later on tonight. "What the hell did he say to you?" I hate Dave, now he's mad. "Hey to you too, Deadman. I've missed you." I said with the most cheesiest smile in the world. He quickly changed his tone. "Sorry, I missed you too." He chuckled as he picked me up and gave me a long hug. He kissed me and I kissed back like he had the most delicious piece of candy in the world in his mouth. Good thing nobody saw that.

"So, what did he say to you?" We were sitting now. Okay, he's officially more annoying than my sisters in the prying department. "He said he had nothing to do with me getting suspended and it was all Monay's doing." He raised his eyebrow at me. He does that a lot, ha! "Tell me you don't believe that shit." Actually, I kinda do, I'm not telling him that though. Instead, I'm gonna change the subject. "You know, you look really delicious right now." I caught him off guard.

"Avoiding my question, I see." How did he know that? "Busted! But seriously, you do." We sat in silence for a few minutes, I was getting lost in his eyes. That's when Orton the ass sat across from us, along with my sister Crystal, and Mr. Kennedy…Kennedy. They all spoke and we spoke back. I know I looked a little more than pissed right now. I wasn't trying to, but sometimes I can't control my facial expressions. Habits, doncha just hate those?

"Mi hermana's got a tat! Nice. Mark, how the hell did you convince her scary ass to get it?" Crystal is annoying. "What makes you think he had anything to do with it?" I asked rolling my eyes at her. "Well, the skull on your arm, is the same skull on his arm." Randy pointed out. I flipped him off. "Sure, I thought you'd never ask." Randy smirked. Bad move, Randall. "Say it again Orton, and your teeth will be down your throat. Got it boy?"

"Man, it was just a joke. Sorry." Randy was getting scared. Crystal and Ken seemed amused by this. "No more jokes about this one, okay." Crystal smirked when he said that. "Yeah, Randy. She's private property of Deadman Inc. now." She laughed.

* * *

After the show, we went to a cheesy bar slash club thing, I don't know what the hell to call it. Everyone asked me about the tattoo, and my boyfriend. Ha ha, Mark was getting hounded by his friends too. I was sitting with Crystal, explaining the fun of being Bone's mommy. I love that damn dog! Mark was sitting over with Bob Orton, Randy's dad and Eddie, and a few others. I noticed Melina walk over and whisper something in his ear. Whatever the hell she said, it must've been hilarious, the way he smiled. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Damn, I'm a jealous bitch. I don't care, only I can whisper in his ear.

"You know her and Dave have been a little extra friendly with each other for a few weeks, right. I think something's up." Crystal informed me, noticing my stare, or more like glare. "What the hell did she whisper to him?" I asked mainly to myself. "Girl, don't worry about her, she's with Nitro." Easy to say, but not easy to do. I don't want to be one of those jealous paranoid girlfriends, so I'll just brush it off. Doesn't mean I won't be watching Melina like a hawk though.

She took a seat beside Mark and joined in their conversation. My blood started to boil. "Go over there, Lori. You know you want to." Crystal laughed. She was right, I did want to go over there. So, I went. I spoke to the guys and Mark smiled and pulled me on his lap. "Oh, so this is the lass you were talking about, eh. She's cute." That was none other than, Roddy Piper. That man is hilarious. Mark nodded. I'm glad he and the Orton's are in that little feud, pure genius in the funny department.

Piper and the others got lost in some story about the old days in the WWF, while Mark started whispering in my ear. Seriously, that man sends shivers down my spine. The things he was saying made me turn crimson. If you've ever heard the Whisper Song by the Ying Yang Twins, then you will understand the blushing, cause that's the kind of whispering he was doing. You know, that freaky, wild, kinky shit. Melina didn't seem too happy about that.

Actually, she seemed a little annoyed that I came and took Mark's attention off of her. "Um, guys. I'm gonna go and talk to Christy." She half whispered. The others didn't pay attention. Mark was too busy being a freak to hear her. I glanced up at her before she walked away and she was glaring at me. What the hell? I mean, when I first came to Smackdown, she was the only Diva I would talk to, besides my sister. Well fuck her then.

"You're gonna do what? You're a freak, man." I was talking to Mark. "You'll get used to it. It'll be fun." We were on the so called dance floor now. We were dancing, well, I was dancing. He was holding me by my waist, kind of rocking with my hips. I rested my arms on his as I slowly gyrated my hips on him. I don't even know what's playing, but I could care less right now. I feel so safe and loved in his arms. My eyes were closed. When I opened them, I noticed a few of the Superstars staring, but that is to be expected. The thing that pissed me off, was Melina and Dave on a couch all hugged up like some kind of couple. Maybe Crystal was right. Maybe something is up with them. And to think, I told her that he cheated on me, dumb ass bitch. Why would she want him?

* * *

"_So, it's official huh_?" That was Eddie, Mark and I had left early from that horrible excuse of a club. "Yeah, we're together. Look, I know you saw the way Melina was looking at me earlier, and I know you saw her and Dave sitting together."

"_Yeah, what are you getting at_?" He already knew what I was thinking. "Eddie, she's up to something. Fuck, I cant ever get a break, can I?" As Eddie tried to reassure me, Mark came out of the bathroom. I was sharing a hotel room with him. "Wanna try what I was telling you about earlier?" He said with a devious smirk. He sat beside me on the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Eddie, I'll call you later." I said as I quickly closed the phone shut.

"You actually think that I'm gonna let you do that? You are crazy with your freaky ass." He laughed and pulled me down onto my back and got on top of me. "You want my freaky ass, don't you?" He whispered as he began to pull my strapless little pink dress off.

Once the dress was gone, I pulled his white t-shirt off and threw it somewhere. He still had that damn skullcap on, so I yanked it off and threw it somewhere too. His hands were focused on taking my thong off, now. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned when I felt two of his fingers enter me. "I knew you wanted me." He laughed. He had me moaning and screaming for a few minutes, until someone knocked on the room door. "Fuck!" He growled.

He rolled off of me and not bothering to put on his shirt, answered the door. I grabbed his shirt, put it on, and joined him at the door. Oh, this bitch is unbelievable. "She's here for me." I said as I pushed Mark aside and closed the door. "What the hell are you doing, Melina?" She rolled her eyes at me. "I didn't come here to see you, hell I didn't even know you were here. This is Mark's room, you know." She flipped her hair and put her hands on her hips.

You know I wanted to slap her, right. "Yeah, I do know. In case you haven't noticed, we were kind of busy." I said as I did the same, in a more dramatically taunting way. "Yeah, I can see that. Monay was right. Anyway, I need to talk to Mark, so if you'll excuse me." She said as she tried to push past me to go into the room. I stopped her and pushed her back. "What the hell? Did you just touch me?" Her fucking voice is annoying as hell.

"Yes I did dumbass. Damn, you're just as smart as Dave is. Look, my boyfriend and I were really busy, so please go back to your room." I gave a fake taunting smile. She frowned. "You look, you don't fucking own him, if he wants me to go back, then let him tell me." She stepped up to me. Oh please bitch. "Okay, you obviously don't get it. I know you've heard of The Undertaker's yard, right. Well, you're in Fuego's yard now bitch, and you had better get out of it pretty damn quick, before you get hurt." We were like an half an inch away from each other's faces now.

I wanted to hit her so bad, but I caught myself. I don't need anything else to get me in trouble with Vince. "You're the bitch! And like I said, I'm not leaving, until Mark tells me to." I felt my hand rise up. I was ready to punch the shit out of her, when an arm went around my waist and pulled me into the room. "Melina, go to your room, or something, before you get hurt." She glared at the both of us before Mark shut the door.

"I think I like the jealous side of you, darlin'." He grinned. "Yeah, well I don't. I'm not the jealous type, I just didn't like her whispering in your ear earlier. That's part of Fuego's yard." He laughed and carried me back to the bed. "Fuego's yard, huh? Well, all of this, is part of Taker's yard." He said as he pulled his shirt off of me.

We had started to tongue wrestle until the door opened. Dammit, it must not have been closed all the way. "Eddie, what the hell, man!" Mark screamed. Eddie was laughing his ass off at us. Mark had jumped up, leaving me butt ass naked on the bed. He threw me his shirt to put on. Eddie turned away, still laughing. "I told you my fucking family was annoying as hell. Eduardo Gory Guerrero Llanes, I'm gonna break your neck!" I screamed.

Eddie could barely stand, from all the laughing he was doing. We both glared at him, eventually, he spoke. "I'm sorry. I heard arguing outside, I just wanted to know what was going on. I thought I heard Melina. Continue on, continue." He was still laughing. I grabbed him by his ear and drug him out of our room. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Was what he was yelling. His room was next door. Oh, that explains things. "I'm gonna see you tomorrow, okay. Good night mi primo. And remember, knock first, big head!"

When I got back into the room, Mark was laid out on the bed laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I asked as I climbed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "You should've seen your face!" He said as he started laughing again. "You should've seen yours. You looked like a deer caught in headlights." I laughed. He started to lift his shirt up and squeezed my ass. "Stop it you freak. You know how loud I can get. I really don't want Eduardo to hear that. He's already going to tease me about what just happened until I die. Plus it's awkward with your cousin in the next room."

He stopped and smiled. "I hear ya, darlin'. You owe me though, so you have to do what I was telling you about earlier." He smirked. I kissed him and we started tongue wrestling. I know he knew that he could've done whatever the hell he wanted to me after that kiss, but he didn't. That's that sweet side of my Deadman. As I lay here, in his tattooed arms. His hair scattered over this white pillow, him holding me so close, I could feel his every heartbeat. I feel like I'm in heaven. Imagine that, I'm in heaven with the Demon of Death Valley, ha! I really wish I could stay in his arms and forget about all the bullshit that seems to find me.

As I'm thinking over tonight, I can't help but think about Melina. I mean, we were cool the first few times I talked to her. Wait, we were cool until she noticed that I was with Mark all the time. Got me to thinking, maybe she has a crush on my Deadman? I don't blame her, he's fucking amazing. Now, she's in my territory, and she better pray she doesn't step in my yard again. Wait, am I being a paranoid jealous bitch? Maybe I'm taking this all the wrong way. After all, she is with Dave, I mean, Johnny. Forget it, she's tomorrow's problem. Tonight, I'm gonna enjoy my company with my man. After that last thought, I fell asleep. Now you see that I think too fucking much. Ha Ha!


	15. Somebody's Watching Me

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Ooh! Got a great story for ya'll to read. It's called Cover, by Randysdymond06. It includes Mark, Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and more. If you like drama, wait who doesn't like drama, you should check it out! It's in my favorite stories list.**

**Raw was awesome tonight. Angry Taker made me drool. Lol Thanks to readers and the reviewers!! You rock! Review this one, too. **

**Ch. 15: Somebody's Watching Me**

We're in Houston. Today's Eddie's birthday, yay! That means big time party fun, dude! After the ppv, of course. Vince, and the rest of the creative team, cooked up this dumb ass storyline with Christy Hemme, who is the Road Warrior-ette, and Melina, well, you already know she's the hoe from MNM. They're trying to add me into this. Make me like some in-between girl. They want me to be trapped in the middle of face and heel. Like helping Christy one day, and helping Melina the next. I would prefer to just go full on heel, but Vince gets what Vince wants.

We shot a promo that aired on Smackdown last week. Boring. Basically, the stupid point of the promo was, that I needed some fashion consulting, or some shit like that. Melina agreed, Christy heard. Since they're feuding, Christy says that she's a better consultant, and her and Melina get into an argument. I stop the argument before it turns into a cat fight. I tell them that whoever leads their tag team to victory this Sunday will be my fashion consultant and walk off. Christy and Melina glare at each other. End promo.

Okay, now you see the pure idiocy in this. Today, we shoot another. I'm talking to Crystal, who is kayfabe hurt, backstage. Melina walks up with the N and the other M. Says some bullshit about her 'boys' are gonna be winning, and blah, blah, blah. Nitro & Mercury agree with their patented 'uh' and 'yeah' followed by the snapshot taunt thingy. Christy and the LOD walk up. I almost burst into laughter when I saw Heidenreich. Anyway, Christy and Melina argue and then the dudes argue and I scream to shut all their whiny asses up. The teams share one last glare, and go their separate ways. Crystal and I shake our heads. End promo.

Ugh, I don't know where Vince is going with this. Things haven't cooled down at all with Melina and I. Her and my stepsister, Monay, have been chilling with each other. That would explain Melina's newfound hatred for me. Dave has tried to explain what happened with him and Monay. I'm wondering why the hell he thinks I need an explanation, even though I would like to know. Just for gossiping purposes, though. But, Mark wont let him get anywhere near me.

I walked out to the ring after the match was over. No music, so the audience was surprised. I was a huge face, before this new storyline. And tonight, I'm still gonna be a face. Hey, if it means a free lick on Melina, then I don't mind. Christy and the LOD were cheering and celebrating. I joined them and gave Christy a hug. Melina ran into Christy, knocking her and me down. I jumped up, grabbed her by the arm, and threw her into one of the ring corners. I grabbed her by her neck and monkey flipped her across the ring. Damn, the audience enjoyed that. I celebrated a little more with the LOD and laughed at MNM for a while, until it was time to go back. I have to say, it wasn't that dumb, it was kinda fun.

* * *

"You finally learned how to do it, miela! That was awesome." Eddie cheered as I ran into his arms backstage. He was referring to my monkey flip. We had been working on that move for weeks now. Yup, my sisters and I were trained by Eddie and Chavito, and occasionally Mando, Hector, and Chavo Sr. If you don't know, they're Eddie's big brothers. Chavo Sr. is Chavito's dad.

"Thank you, birthday boy. You know, I think I deserve a reward for this accomplishment." I grinned. I'm always trying to get something out of Eddie. "Órale, there you go." Eddie said as he turned me around. "That's Mark, Eddie." He laughed. "Duh! He's the reward, see now we're all happy." Eddie laughed some more and left to go talk to some of the others backstage. "You were great, darlin'." He said as I walked into his arms.

He had his hat in his hand, so I snatched it and put it on. Finally, I've always wanted to do that! "Fuego, give me my damn hat, girl." I started to run around backstage. He was chasing after me, funny as hell. I ran all the way to the women's locker room. No one was in there, so Mark followed me in. "You know, you can keep the hat if you take everything else off." He was sitting on one of the benches. I rolled my eyes. But actually, that's not really a bad idea. I look like a complete idiot. The storyline I'm in requires me to dress like I'm a fashion challenged hooker. I look like the poster child for Crayola's new and improved dumb ass neon markers, or Jeff Hardy's little hoochie sister named Lite Brite, take your pick.

"You're not getting this hat back until it's time for your match. Now get out, before someone walks in here." I was in front of him. He laughed and pulled me onto his lap. I turned so I could straddle him. "This could be fun." He grinned. I put my lips to his. He started running his hands up and down my back to match my grinding. He unfastened my hideous laser lemon and orange bra type tube top and threw it across the locker room. "You know, now would've been a good time for you to rip my clothes off of me."

I got off of him and turned my back to him. I wanted to switch it up and be the tease this time. So, I started to move my hips and slowly removed my repulsive lime green and purple boy shorts. "Now who's strip teasing?" He laughed. "I'm not stripping." I said as I bent over. I should've known he was gonna do this shit. "Fuck, man! That hurts." He slapped my ass. "You like it. I know you do." He whispered in my ear. When he wrapped his arms around me, I noticed that he had removed his clothes.

He turned me around sat back on the bench. I straddled him. Instead of me pushing myself down on him, he grabbed me by my shoulders and rammed me onto him. I screamed kinda loud. He laughed and grabbed both mf my breasts. I started to move and grind on him, while he squeezed the hell out of my boobs. "You are way too big, mister." I managed to say through moans and screams. "You'll get used to it, darlin'." He laughed.

As I rode him, I realized that I still had his hat on. I took it off and put it on him. He had a smirk on his face when I did. I was enjoying the hell out of this, when I got this strange feeling that someone was watching us. I didn't see anybody, or hear anybody. I just had that feeling, ya know. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. Damn, am I loud. We were lost in the moment, until we heard a knock at the door. We stopped and he rolled his eyes.

"Lauryyin, you in here?" It was Crystal. "Um…yeah. Don't come in, okay." Even though I know she knows damn well what was going on in here on account of my inability to keep quiet. "Trust me, I'm not. Gross, anyway, they're looking for your big dead boyfriend. Bradshaw and Rey are on now." Damn, most of the show is over. Mark, Randy, and Bob's casket match is next. "Fuck, babe I gotta go." He sat me on the other side of the bench and got dressed. He looks funny as hell with that huge ass bulge in his pants. "We'll finish this later." He smirked as he left the locker room.

Dammit! He had me all hot and shit. When I got up, I noticed that I am once again, walking like I'm bowlegged. I needed a shower. When I went to my bag, I noticed some of my things were missing. My first thought was Crystal borrowing something, but she would ask first. Then I thought Melina, but she wouldn't be dumb enough to steal from me, would she? I'm not worried about it. I just used what I had. When I got out, I put on a black tank top and some tight as hell blue jeans. I've worn enough colors today. I put my hair in a ponytail and went over to the mirror to fix my makeup. I still had that feeling that someone was watching me. I checked all the showers, but no one was there, so I shrugged it off. I guess I'm just paranoid.

* * *

When Eddie came backstage from his match, he was greeted by all of us with a big ass cake. After we sang happy birthday to him, very badly, we waited for him and Dave to shower and change. We were going out for that big time party fun I was talking about earlier. Actually, we were just going to a club. Hey, it has Jack Daniels, so I'm good. Crystal rode in the truck with me and Mark. She was laughing away.

We're in the club now. I was drunk as hell. Completely, and totally wasted. I was chilling with Vickie, Eddie's wife. I've missed her. She's like a big sister. She was laughing at me because I was having a n interesting conversation with one of the skulls on Mark's arm. I need to lay off the JD, because I swear I heard it talk back. "Hey, come dance with us." That was Eddie and a few others. Since I'm drunk, I joined them on the dance floor. I know I look like a fool right now, because Mark and Vickie are sitting there shaking their heads and laughing. I don't care, I'm having fun.

I turned away from them and danced some more. I felt a hand around my waist. I thought it was Mark, so I just continued dancing. "Lets talk." Even though I'm wasted, I still could recognize that voice. "Dave, my boyfriend's gonna killllllll you!" I don't know why I sang that. "Look, he needs to hear what I'm saying, too. Something serious is going on. It involves you two. Call me tomorrow." After he said that, he left and went on to dance with Melina, who was glaring holes into me.

* * *

I don't know if I should believe him, but I do. I sat back where I was sitting before, and laid my head on Mark's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. I fell asleep. The next thing I remember was waking up in Mark's bed. He was screaming and cussing someone out on the phone. I tried to cover my ears, but it did nothing for my throbbing head. "Shhhhh!" I said. I still had on my tank top from last night, but my pants and heels weren't. Since Mark wasn't gonna get quiet any time soon, I decided to eavesdrop.

"Oh, you don't know, huh…Man, I will kick your ass…Why would I fucking believe you?…Fuck you, man…Who taped us then?…You don't?…I will kill you, do you know that?…Man that's bullshit, you know you had something to do with it…She's gonna do what?…I'll kill you and her both…Wait till I see you." He closed the phone and threw it across the room. His face was red. He punched the wall and started pacing back and forth. I've never seen him this mad before. He's scaring me.

After a few minutes of him pacing and cussing to himself, he left out of the room and went outside. I wonder what the hell that conversation was about. Damn, he was pissed. As mad as he was, he probably would kill whoever the hell was on the phone. After I thought of that, I jumped out of the bed to find his crazy ass. God, I hope he's still here.

He was, hallelujah. He was in the backyard, smoking a cigarette. "You okay?" I whispered when I got close to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not. Fuego, we've got problems." Oh, great. "What kind of problems?" Right now, I'm thinking, fuck fuck fuck fuck!

"Your ex friend and your stepsister. Come see." As he led me to the den, I started thinking. Dave wanted to talk to me, I was supposed to call him. Fuck! I sat on the couch and watched as Mark put a DVD into the player. He handed me a envelope and pressed play. "What the fuck?" Was my reaction to what was on the screen. It was me and Mark, in the locker room yesterday. "How the fuck-What the- Mark!" He shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the envelope.

I opened it and pulled a letter out. Mark had cut the DVD off, now. The letter read:

_I hope you've enjoyed my little home video of you two. Girl, your boyfriend's hot, I see why you're with him. Lauryyin, I saw you checking the showers. Stupid bitch, you should've checked the bathroom stalls. Sleeping your way to the top, maybe you're not that stupid after all. And Mark, we all know the only reason you're with Lauryyin is because she's an easy piece of ass._

_In time, you will find out who I am, if you don't know already. Just know this, I can put this video on the internet any time I wish, so don't try anything. And Lauryyin, if you put your hands on Melina again sweetie, your ass will be all over the web. Adios._

I balled the letter up and threw it across the room. Mark was sitting beside me. "I'm gonna kill her. I'm sorry Mark, I love you, but I'm gonna fucking kill her." He cracked a smile and wrapped his arms around me. "We'll figure something out, okay. Just calm down." Like he's the one to talk, he just punched a fucking hole into the wall.

I can't believe this shit. I knew someone was in that damn locker room! How fucking disturbing is that? She watched and recorded us having sex. Oh, I'm gonna kill her. Mark tried to calm me down, which he couldn't do on account of him being furious. I wanted to leave the den, but I couldn't leave Mark in there alone. I know his ass would've left and the next time I see him, he would be covered in blood from killing Monay or Dave or both of them. Hell, now I wouldn't mind if they were dead. Well, maybe not Dave, he did try to warn us. Mark won't believe that though.

"Go eat something, Fuego. I know you're hungry." Really, like I'm gonna leave out of here. "Yeah, so you can get on one of those bikes and kill Monay or Dave? I don't think so. Jailbird orange is not your color, Deadman." He laughed and pulled me closer to him. "I'm cool now. We're gonna figure this out. Strangely, I don't think Dave had anything to do with it. I called him and asked him about it. He said that Monay and Melina were talking about that video on the phone during the show last night. He said he knew something was going on with them."

Oh, so that's who he was cussing out on the phone earlier. "Ugh, I'm so sorry for my family and their shit. I can't believe she watched us. It's even worse that she recorded us. That fucking perverted ass pig! Damn, Mark. What the hell are we gonna do?" He sighed and kissed my forehead. I buried my head into his chest and cried. Seriously, what the hell are we gonna do? What the hell _can_ we do?


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Hmmm… Kane on EC Dub, yay! Taker's b-day was yesterday, yay more! This chapter is kinda sad & it has Chris Benoit in it. Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews, I love reading them. This story would be nothing without them. You rock! Review this one, too. **

**Ch. 16: All Hell Breaks Loose**

Okay, Mark and I have come to the agreement that neither one of us can kill Monay or Melina. We're not gonna get the police involved, cause what the hell are they gonna do anyway? We decided to just chill out. We talked to Dave, and he told us what he knew. He said Melina invited Monay backstage at the ppv, but she didn't know she was gonna hide and record shit.

I kinda believe that. I mean, I know apparently Melina hates me now, but I don't think she's capable of that. Monay, on the other hand, was raised by my father, so you can basically expect anything with her. Today's the day for the taping of Smackdown, and we haven't seen or heard anything about that video. We've been checking the internet constantly. There are some nice pics of Mark and I dancing at that bar slash club thing, though. We haven't heard from Monay either.

"When we get in there, grab me. I'm not gonna be able to restrain myself when I see her." I whispered to Mark as we walked into the backstage area of the arena. Mark has time off, but because he loves me and doesn't want me to go to jail, he's traveling with me. "I got you, Fuego. But I think she's telling the truth." I do too, but I can't help it. Melina's the whole fucking reason why we got recorded. My sisters, and Glen, all told me to kick Melina and Monay's asses and deal with the consequences later, but I like my job. That's why I asked Mark to get me if I try to beat the shit out of Melina today.

Then I have a storyline with the hoe, ain't that a bitch? Never ending drama. Mark's right, I am the Drama Queen. Kim got moved to Smackdown for a few months, I have no clue why. She met up with Mark and me in catering. "Haven't seen her, yet. Dave says she's really upset about what happened." Why the hell is she upset? "She's gonna be even more upset when I knock all her teeth down her throat." When I said that, Mark burst into laughter. "Damn, you sound more and more like Mark everyday. I found her. She's hiding in the locker room." That was Randy. He's a close friend, so he knows what's going on.

* * *

"You had better start talking, girl. Because in about two seconds, I'll be breaking your fucking neck." Damn, I really do sound like him. We're in the locker room, now. Melina's sitting on a couch, looking like she's about to piss herself. There were a few other diva's in the room, but left when Mark, Randy, Dave, and Eddie came in. They know that all hell is about to break loose. Yeah, the thing with Dave is, since he's trying to help us figure this shit out, I've forgiven him for the time being.

"I'm sorry, okay." She started to cry. I wanted to puke. "Look, bitch! Don't try that 'I'm innocent' shit with me. I told you not to step in Fuego's yard. That means my fucking psychotic stepsister, too. Why the hell did she record us?" I was screaming and pacing back and fourth. The others close by, making sure I didn't jump at her. "I don't know why she's doing this. All I know, is that she hates you. She said her dad hates you, too. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"She didn't ask all that! Do you know where the video is?" Mark was getting annoyed. She nodded. "It's with her. She saved it on her laptop so she can make copies, or something. Dave and I have been planning to steal the laptop from her. I'm really sorry about this, your sister scares me."

"So, you actually think that I'm gonna let you and Dave keep a laptop with private moments of me and my boyfriend. And Monay calls me the stupid one." When I said that, Chavo and Crystal came through the door. "Get out here, now!" We walked back into catering. Before I even looked at the monitor, I already knew what was playing. "Hijo de puta!" I screamed. "Oh no, she's here." Melina whispered.

The whole Smackdown roster and a few from Raw watched the screen as I rode Mark wearing nothing but his Deadman hat. Stagehands rushed to cut the screen off, but it was too late. Everyone there had seen anyway. When the screen was cut off, everyone started staring at Mark and I. His face was red. He saw the people that were staring, and gave them a look that even made me want to run. They continued what they were doing before that video was showed.

Mark started pacing back and fourth. "I'm so sorry you guys. Security must have let her in." When Melina said that, Mark turned and started walking up to her. I know it's not right for a man to hit a woman, especially a man as big as he is, but right now I want him to beat her ass to the ground. Eddie, Dave and Randy saw him getting ready to charge at Melina and grabbed him. Kim, Crystal and Chavo went to see if Monay was still backstage. I don't think she's stupid enough to stay though.

Tears were pouring down my cheeks now. I blankly stared at Melina, who was standing in a corner, hiding from Mark. The guys had taken him to get some air or to let him vent or something. "She's doing it to me too, you know." She whispered to me as I stepped closer to her. "Oh, Monay videotaped you and Nitro fucking and is threatening to put it on the internet and play it for all of your co-workers to see?"

"No, not me and John, me and Dave. She's mad because Dave likes me and not her. She's threatening to show it to John and put it on the internet. I don't even know how she recorded us." She whispered. Crystal was right. "So, you and Dave, huh. You know that a lot of people want to kill you right now, including me. I have one question, why did you come to Mark's room a couple weeks ago?" We had both sat down on the floor now.

"Monay made me. Blackmail. It was all blackmail. When I told her we were friends, she snapped. She wanted to break you and Mark up. I didn't know she was gonna do this to you, too. I met her at the SummerSlam party. She seemed cool, so we started hanging. She started telling me stuff about you and your sisters. She said you killed your mom and you and Mark caused your dad to get into a car accident, putting him in a coma."

"Lies, all of them. Although I've never heard that me and Mark caused the car accident. Look, I believe your story, but Mark probably wants to beat you to death. I'm gonna try to talk to him." She nodded and I left to go outside to find Mark.

* * *

"What the hell? Where are they going?" That was me, screaming because Mark and Eddie were about to take off in Mark's truck. "I found out where Monay's staying. She's at that motel a few streets over from here." Dave said. "So what the fuck are they gonna do, kill her?" I was actually serious. Dave frowned. "No, crazy woman. They're gonna go and destroy that fucking laptop of hers." He must know about that video of him and Melina. "Wait, I'm going, too."

They waited for me. I told the others to follow us. I also told Dave to bring Melina. I really believe her story, because that would explain the random crush on Mark, and her bitchy attitude. "You stay in the car, Deadman." We were at this ratty looking motel. Bates motel has nothing on this one. He frowned. I was in front of his door, trying not to let him get out. Eddie grabbed me from behind and carried me out of the way. "He's coming, miela."

This is a shame, all of us away from the arena a couple hours before the show. I don't know how Dave got the info, but I'm sure as hell glad he did, because he knew the room number and everything. "I'm kicking this bitch down. Fuck knocking!" Mark's still pissed. He was referring to the door. "No you're not. Eddie, get him." Eddie grabbed him right before he big booted the door. Dave knocked and asked to come in. This dumb bitch actually opened the door.

When she saw all of us standing there, and Mark ready to run into her, she tried to close the door. "Uh-uh. Nope." Randy said as he pushed the door open. We all walked in. Seriously, the Bates motel has nothing, on this one, damn! "Get out! Why are you here? Go away!" She screamed. When I saw her, the rage took over me. I pushed Dave away and speared Monay into the ground. I started to pummel the hell out of her. Instead of one of the guys stopping me, the watched for a while. "Get her before she kills her!" Mark screamed, he was still being held by Eddie. Randy pulled me off of her.

"I'm calling the police!" Monay howled. Mark had calmed down now. "Sit your ass down. You are not calling anybody. Where the hell do you get off recording people and shit?" He was in her face. Melina and I searched the tiny room for the laptop. It wasn't hard to find, actually. It was on the dresser. It was already on, so we looked at the files and sure enough, there was the video of not only me and Mark, but also one of Melina and Dave. I had to click it to make sure it was legit, I'm nosy like that.

After we checked to make sure she didn't post it on the web, we deleted the files. Randy checked her things and found DVD's with our names on them. The bitch made copies. I walked over to her and slapped her face. "You seriously have issues, Monay. What the hell possessed your dumb ass to do this?" At first she didn't say anything, but she realized she was in a room full of wrestlers who had plenty of ways to hurt her, so she talked. "I told you already, you messed things up with me and Dave. You also put my dad in the hospital." I slapped her again.

"There wasn't anything between us, psycho!" Dave screamed. Monay's face turned pale. Her expression was blank and ghostly. She stared at Dave. "Look, what you did was beyond wrong! So just stay away from us, or we will hurt you. Don't _think _of it as a threat, _know_ that this is a promise." I slapped her once more and Melina threw the laptop on the floor. Randy had a sledgehammer he got from his days in Evolution, he handed it to me. I smashed the laptop a few times. I handed Melina the sledgehammer so she could smash it a few times. After the laptop was in pieces, we searched the rest of the room for copies of those videos. She had more, so I slapped her, again. Melina slapped her, too. She's lucky Crystal and Kim aren't here, she would've been the recipient of our super slaps!

* * *

We came back an hour before the show started. Melina apologized about eight hundred times. Mark apologized to her for almost kicking her ass. We agreed that we wouldn't blab to Nitro about her and Dave, instead we told her that she should just tell him. Why lie to him, he's a sweet guy.

"Jay, what were everybody saying in the locker room?" I was talking to Jay Reso, or Christian. "Things that I'm not gonna repeat because I like my teeth in my mouth and not down my throat." He's annoying, too. "Whatever. I bet they think I'm a slut." Now the embarrassment begins. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "No they don't. They know you, Lauryyin. You're a sweetie. Besides, who hasn't fucked in the locker room?" Okay, that last part made me laugh.

The show was over and we were all chilling in catering. I was nervous as hell, sitting with all these people after what happened earlier. Mark had calmed down, finally. He had me in his lap. I didn't want to be there, but he made me. He said now that people know what I can do, he's gotta protect his property. "You sure you're okay, Fuego?" He was looking down at me. "No, I'm not. I'm confused as hell." Mark kissed my forehead and laughed.

Everybody else was acting like nothing had happened. It's so fake and nauseating. I know they had plenty of jokes for us. They were just too scared to say anything around Mark. I wish they would just laugh and joke already, because the fakeness is killing me! I got off of Mark and went outside. Instead of Mark running behind me, it was Eddie. He brought along his friend Chris Benoit. I don't know him too well. All I know is that he and Eddie are like best friends.

"What?" I was leaning on Mark's rental truck, smoking a cigarette. "I told you, miela. Cigarettes are a big no no!" Eddie laughed as he snatched the cigarette out of my hand. "What do you two want?" I kinda wanted to be alone now. "We have something for you." Chris said as he pulled a pink box out of his pocket. The box was kinda big, so I was standing there trying to figure out how the hell he fit that in his jacket pocket. "We were gonna wait until your birthday, but now would be better." He handed me the pink box and smiled.

I wanted to cry, because when I looked at the box, my name was written on it in my mom's handwriting. "Where did you get this." I whispered still looking at the box, trailing my fingers back and fourth over my name. "Miela, Chris and your mom were good friends. She left him this to give to you." Eddie smiled. I opened the box and inside was the most beautiful tiara I've ever seen. My eyes started to water.

"Carmen told me you would like it. She bought it when you were born. Your sister's have one, too." I was listening to Chris, but my eyes were glued to the shiny tiara. "Why did she give it to you?" He smiled. "Your mother knew you would be a wrestler. And she knew that I would be nearby. I remember when you were little and I used to tickle you. You had the cutest laugh." He smiled and tickled my stomach.

"So, you knew me when I was a baby?" He nodded. "He used to come home with me sometimes when we were in Japan together. Same with CJ. They all remember little Lauryyin." Damn, how come I don't remember any of that shit? Oh yeah, CJ is Chris Jericho. "I've got some stories of your mom that'll make you cry of laughter." Chris said laughing. "Now, did we cheer you up?" Eddie asked with that big smile. "Yes you guys did. Thank you." I said as I gave them both big hugs.

They did make me feel better. When we came back inside, we walked into complete chaos. My sisters, Mark and Chavo were screaming and hollering and yelling. They stopped when I came in. "What the hell is going on?" I asked. "The police just left. Lauryyin, Portia's been shot. Monay did it. She turned herself in."

"She's okay, right?" Tears were streaming down my face. "Baby, you need to sit down." Mark was behind me. "No, answer my fucking question, Kim!" I already knew the answer. Kim looked at me with her red puffy eyes and shook her head. "No, Lori. She's dead."

When Kim told me that I fainted. Good thing Mark was behind me. When I came to, everyone in the whole locker room was around me. I was in Mark's arms. "Mark, tell me she's okay." His eyes were red when he looked at me. He looked so sad and hurt when he spoke. "Baby, I can't" I buried my head into his chest and cried.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hijo de puta means son of a bitch. Ha Ha!


	17. This is How I Cope

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: OMg.. Did you guys see Smackdown? Oh, that Sexy Boy! And Taker, WOW! It was pure Deliciousness Friday! This chapter is kinda a relief from all the never ending drama, but don't worry, there will be plenty more drama soon. Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews, I love reading them. This story would be nothing without them. You rock! Review this one, too. **

**Ch. 17: This is How I Cope**

_Thank you all for coming here today. Portia would've loved this. A bunch of hot guys in one room all for her. Portia Janelle Alvarez, was my mother's little sister. My aunt. Actually, she was more like our big sister. When my mom died, she took care of us and was still cool enough to let us party on the weekend. After we did our homework, of course. _

_When Eddie introduced us to Vince, she was a little upset that we wanted to forget about college. She told us, 'Your mom said you girls would end up wrestling with Eddie and Chavito, she knows her girls' I had problems with drugs and she got me out of it. I was such a disturbed child, I put her through hell. But she still loved me. She made me who I am today. Whatever success my siblings and I have, we owe it all to Portia. You will be missed. Dile a mamá me dijo hola. Te quiero, mi tía._

I hate speaking in front of people. But I had to do it. For Portia. I still can't believe she's gone. I just saw her last month. Lord, do I miss her. I haven't talked to anybody but Eddie over the last week. Mark tried to talk to me, but I just ignored him. I could see that it hurt him for me to treat him like that. It just made me feel worse. Depressed is not the word to describe me right now.

In case you're wondering, Monay has plead guilty to 1st degree murder. Her ass isn't going to trial. She said her reason for shooting Portia was that Portia was harassing her at that damn motel. I still don't know how Portia got there. She was I El Paso, the last I heard from her. Forget it, I cant wait for her sentencing.

After the funeral, my family and the Superstars that came, all went to my house. I was sitting under a tree in the backyard. "Alright, I'm not gonna leave, until you talk to me. Cuss me out or something." I turned to see Mark standing beside me. I motioned for him to sit next to me. I know he didn't want to sit in the grass in his suit, but I didn't have the strength to get up. He sat beside me.

"You look nice. Sorry about not talking to you, I didn't have anything to say." I rested my head on his shoulder. "See, that's why I was worried. You _always_ have something to say." He chuckled. "I don't feel like myself anymore. I can't help but think that maybe it was my fault that Por-"

"Fuego, don't start that shit! You know that none of this is your fault. None. Of. It." Okay, that was a little harsh, but he's right. "I know. I can't help it, Mark. I just wish she was here, I wish none of this happened." I felt tears falling down my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around me. We sat under the tree for a while. Maybe an hour. "Hey Fuego, get up. I got a surprise for ya." My face was buried in Mark's chest. "I really don't like surprises, Markey Mark."

Then I heard some weird bird sounding noise. I didn't have to look to see who that was. I jumped up and wiped the tears from my face. "Jeffrey Nero, where the hell did you come from?" I screamed as I threw my arms around him. I haven't seen him in months, on account of his dumb ass going to TNA. Before I became friends with Taker, it was Matt-o, Jethro, Lit-o, Shanny-o, and Lori-o. Our nicknames were badass, huh?

"Girl, ya trying ta kill me?" He laughed. Country ass accent. "Man, when did you get here. I'm gonna kill Matt." I was staring at his hair. A hot mess, but it's cute on him. No one else can have their hair the color of skittles, and be hot. "Don't kill me, I had nothing to do with it. It was all Mark's idea." Matt was standing beside Jeff now.

I turned to him and put my hands on my hips. He was standing now. He smirked and motioned for me to turn back around. "CJ!" I squealed as I ran over to Chris Jericho. He almost fell when I threw my arms around him. "Watch the suit, kid." I guess I get some of my cockiness from him, too.

"Whatever, Irvine. Where's Jessica?" I asked as I looked around for his wife. "She's not here. She couldn't come. Kids." I frowned. "Your ass should've stayed with the kids." He poked his tongue at me. Eventually we all went in the house. Vince and Linda were here. I didn't know that, damn. Almost all the Superstars in the WWE were here. Now I'm wondering how the hell they all could fit in here.

We all talked and everyone gave their condolences. I chilled with CJ and the Hardys, while my sisters talked with Mark. Amirez and Glen were chatting, too. Remind me to question all of them about that. My sisters and my brother thanked everyone for coming. After everyone left, we cleaned the place up. Not much damage, so we didn't have much to do.

"You sure you're okay? I could stay, if you want me to." Eddie's so sweet. "No you can't. I'm okay. Mark's gonna stay with me. You go make my money, vato." He laughed ad gave me a hug. My sisters take loss better than I do, so a week was enough time off for them. They're going back on the road. So, it's just me and Mark here.

* * *

"Get your big ass head off me, Deadman." We were on the couch. He had laid his head in my lap. He didn't move. "You like it." He grinned and closed his eyes. He's right. I never knew he could be so sweet. He always seemed like the hard ass type. I started to play in his hair. I decided to give him cornrows, that would be funny as hell, right. "What the hell are you doing, woman?" He lifted his head up.

"You like it. I know you do." I laughed. I was feeling normal for the first time in the past two weeks. I guess he's my comfort zone. "Whatever." He laid his head back on my lap. I was staring at him, admiring his deliciousness, when I started getting all hot. I have no clue why, but I wanted to jump on him so bad. Especially earlier today, when he had that damn suit on. "Fuck this."

I moved his head and got up. I straddled him and attacked his lips. He pushed me up. "What the hell, girl?" He looked so confused. I'm not, I guess my sadness and anger turned into lust. "I want you, now." I whispered. I think he likes my newfound aggressiveness, because he smirked and ripped my blue tank top off of me. I'm so glad we changed clothes. That dress I had on was so annoying.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He asked as he tugged at my shorts. "You." I grinned. My hand was inside his boxers. That would explain why I'm so damn horny. He's walking around in nothing but his boxers. He knows what he does to me. My shorts were gone and so were his boxers. "Seriously, Fuego. What the hell is wrong with y-" Isn't it funny that he's still asking me what's wrong with me and pulling my clothes off at the same time?

"You're talking entirely too much, Deadman." I was sitting on his chest now. I don't know how I turned around. "I know what will shut you up." I grinned as I covered his hardness with my mouth. Hey, at least he stopped talking. As I was working my so called 'skills', he pulled me onto his face. "Oh my." I said that because he shoved his tongue inside me.

I had to sit up. "You have skills of your own, I see." That was the last thing I said for a while, except for the occasional name scream and my nonstop moaning. He slapped my ass and continued. He had me moving and grinding on him. I knew he could do things with that tongue of his. When I would watch him pose after a match with that tongue, I knew he was a freak.

He pushed me off his face and made me straddle him. He pushed me down onto him, hard. "Fuck, man!" I screamed. "You owe me, remember?" He smirked. I think I need help, because I'm really starting to like this pain. Yeah, it hurts a bit when he slams me down onto him, but it feels so damn good.

After like thirty minutes of me screaming that he's gonna kill me, he flipped me onto my back. He started nibbling and squeezing my nipples. Two of his fingers went inside me. He had me grinding on them until I started to shake. He grinned and removed his hands. He grabbed my legs and propped them on his shoulders. I felt his tongue inside me again. "Tasty." He smirked when he put my legs own. Yeah, he's a pervert.

I was trying to catch my breath, when he wrapped my legs around him and rammed me. I bet I sound like someone's murdering me. With every thrust, his hair tickled my face. I love the way his brownish red hair is growing at the roots, I wish he didn't dye it black. He leaned down on me while he was still thrusting like a madman. I was tired of hearing myself scream, so I bit his shoulder.

I thought it would make him mad, or something, but his freaky ass smiled. I felt him kissing my neck. Then the psycho bit my neck, hard. Sadistic freak! Now, don't you think that is a major turn off? Wrong! For some reason, I enjoyed the hell out of that. I started scratching his back with every thrust. I was wore the hell out after like forty minutes, but the energizer fucking Deadman just kept going, and going. He had me hoarse now. After my screams turned to whispers, I heard him let out a loud moan and I felt his release. And I say again, thank God for birth control.

* * *

"Get up, Fuego." I woke up this morning, staring up at Mark. He was grinning and smiling. "What?" I hoarsely asked. Damn. "Come on, get dressed." I grabbed a blue button down shirt that Mark had on yesterday and put it on. "The last time you woke me up and made me get dressed, I got a tattoo. What do you have planned now, Deadman?"

He grinned and walked me toward the door. When we got downstairs, I was greeted by Jeff, Matt, Shannon Moore, and surprisingly, Amy, or Lita. "Fuck Mark! You could've told me they were here! I look like hell!" I sound like hell, too. "You know, you sound like hell, too. What have you two been doing?" Jeff asked with that knowing smirk. "Fuck you Jethro." I said as I walked over to Amy and gave her a hug. I've missed her so much. "We're gonna leave that to Taker, okay." Jeff grinned.

"Whatever, skittle. What are you guys doing here?" They all smiled. "We were here to cheer you up, and wild out like old times, but I see you have already been wilidin' huh, Lori." I rolled my eyes at Matt. "So you two cool now?" I was referring to Matt and Amy. You know the story with Adam. "Yeah, we're straight." I frowned. "Yeah right, if I have to break up any fights or arguments, I'm tombstoning both of ya'll asses. Got it?" They all laughed.

"Get dressed, Fuego. We're going somewhere." Ugh, Mark. He's so bossy. "Okay, papi." He slapped my ass and smirked. Team Xtreme all burst into laughter when he did that. "I'm kicking all of your asses when I come back!" They laughed and I grabbed Amy. She was gonna help me with my outfit. I needed some real info on her and Matt-o. I'm nosy.


	18. The Drama King

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I'm So Over You!

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Drama, Drama, Drama. The drama's back. Thank you for the reviews and review this one too. **

**Ch. 18: The Drama King**

"So, are you and the Prince of Darkness serious, or is it all just humping?" Oh, Amy. We're in the backyard, now. I'm sitting in one of these lawn chairs with her. Earlier, we went to some strange ass art museum that Jethro has been dying to go to. Mark's gone to the gym, so I'm here with most of team Xtreme. More like team dumb ass. Matt's having a seriously deep conversation with Bone. Jeff's doing Swanton's on the dive board, fully clothed. And last but certainly not least, Shannon's polishing my toes. He might be stranger than Jeff. Nah!

"We're dating, A. I guess it's serious. He and Sara are divorcing now." It's so hot out here. "You sure he wants you for you, Lori. I mean, you're only nineteen. He's old. You would've had a better chance with Jeffy." I rolled my eyes at her. "Amy Christine Dumas, mind your business. By the way, he's not old and I'll be twenty in December. And don't even put paintbrush in it!"

Ugh, Jeff. The drama king himself. Jeffrey Nero Hardy is a story for another day, peeps. Seriously. "Yasmyn DeShae Calaway doesn't sound too bad. But Yasmyn DeShae Hardy sounds better." She grinned. "I agree. Now stop movin' unless ya want a purple big toe!" Shannon laughed.

"What the hell are ya'll, Jeff's cheerleaders? I'm lovin' my Deadman." I smiled at the thought of him. "I'm done. Now to call Shane. He's coming over." Shannon said as he got up to get his cell. I did a little dance when he said Shane was coming, I've missed the hell out of him. "So, how is it?" Amy grinned. "What are you talking about, A."

"You know, the action. I want details, cause the way ya walking right now, it looks like he handle business." I slapped her arm. "Whatever, Lit-o. Oh, hell no. What is Jeff doing?" I screamed. The idiot was now stripped down to his boxers. "Jeff get off the fucking table, psycho!" He was on top of one of our lawn tables. He pulled it close to the pool so he could jump off it, I guess. "I'm telling you, that idiot's gonna kill himself one day."

* * *

"Watcha doin'?" Matt asked as I rested on the couch. "Nothing. I'm just thinking." Mark went to help one of his brothers move, so he's not coming back tonight. "Okay, thinkin' about what?" He asked as he moved my legs and sat beside me. "I was comfortable Matthew." I put my legs on his lap. "Everything, man. Life, death, pain, anger, lust, love. I don't know." He looked at me like I was crazy.

Amy was sleep in Kim's room. Now Greg was here. He and Shannon were on the other couch, watching an old Taker match. That's mostly all I have anyway. All the DVD's I have are wrestling. "Where's Jethro?" I asked no one in particular. Matt was half sleep, curled up beside me. "He's in your room. He said he's gonna mess up shit!" Shannon laughed. "If he messes with anything, I'm kicking both your asses Shan!" I screamed as I pushed Matt's head off my shoulder so I could go to my room.

"You better start running Jeff!" I walked into my room, where all my clothes were on the bed and floor. "What the hell are you looking for?" He seemed to be seriously looking for something. "You kept em' Lori." He looked up at me and smiled. He had a green folder in his hand. "Jeff, you tore my room up, just for that." His smile got bigger as I walked up to him. "You still care, Lori. You're still wondering what if. I'm here, so you don't have to wonder. Gimme a try, girl."

Okay, here's the thing. Jeff and I kinda had a thing going on before Dave, and he's been trying to get with me ever since. The folder has some really nice poems and pictures that Jeff made for me. It also has some pictures of Jeff and I in some very compromising positions. Mark can never see those.

"I am so fucking tired of everybody telling me that they know what I want! Jeff, I'm happy with who I'm with. I love him to death. Yes, I still care about you, but not in that way." I was screaming. Tears started falling down my face. Why the hell is this making me emotional? "Oh, for real? Then why ya crying, huh? Why ya saved all this?" He screamed back and threw the folder at me. He picked up a necklace with a pink tiara and held it up.

"Why'd ya keep this, huh? Ya said if things didn't work out with Dave, you'd give me a chance! You accepted the necklace and you still have it!" I just stood there, watching him scream. My tears falling on my shirt. "Why'd ya keep it, Yasmyn?" My mind was in a frenzy trying to gather thoughts. "I don't know." I was being honest, I don't know why I kept all that stuff. My head was down and I was staring at the floor. He lifted my chin up to look him in the face.

"Ya need to realize that some people know ya better than yourself! Stop cryin' girl. You don't have to admit it, I already know what I wanted to know by the way you actin." He put the necklace on me and kissed my cheek. With one last smirk, he left my room. I laid on my bed face down with my head under a pillow for about thirty minutes.

I heard a knock on my already open door. "Hey, you okay?" It was Amy. "Yeah, I thought you were sleep." I said as I sat up, wiping the tears from my face. "I was in the next room. I heard everything." She walked in and sat beside me. "Well you know that he's an idiot, then." I tried to smile, but I couldn't. "So, you gonna be with him?" She asked eying that pink tiara necklace Jeff put on me. "No, A. My one and only is the man with his eyes rolling back on that poster." I smiled as I pointed to a poster of Taker on my wall.

"Whatever, Lori. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy. But remember that the rest of Team Xtreme is rooting for Jethro." She smiled. I heard the stereo blasting in the den, so I know they're about to act out. "Amy, there's no competition. Mark William Calaway is my man, okay. Now lets go in there before they break something. I still didn't get that lamp fixed." She laughed and we went to the den.

* * *

"_Hey, Fuego. I miss you." _I was on the phone with Mark. "Hey Markey Mark! I miss you, too. You left me here with a bunch of culos!" Ha, I called them asses! "I'm sorry, I'll be back in the morning. What did you do today?"

"Nothing, just our regular team Xtreme stuff. Greg came. So the whole crew's back." I laughed at Greg, who was seriously into the match that was on the TV. "_If I come back and you're missing fingers and toes, I'm kicking their fucking asses!"_ That made me laugh. "You don't have to kick their asses, I'm still in one piece. Jeff get your ass off the counter!" His dumb ass is on the kitchen island doing that little humpy dance.

"_What the hell is going on in there, Fuego?" _I guess he hears all those crazy bird sounds coming form Jeff and Shannon. I have no clue what's on the radio, but obviously Jeff and Shannon like it. Shannon's galloping around the island Jeff's dancing on. "They're crazy. Jeff's raping the air and Shan's riding an invisible horse. Great, they've gotten Bone into it." I laughed as Bone ran behind Shannon. Their crazy asses were making too much noise for me, so I went back to my torn up room. "What the hell have you done to me?"

"_What are you talking about?"_ He asked. He's outside somewhere, I can hear it. "It's like you got me under a spell, or something. I miss you so much, man. You don't even know." I sighed. Damn, he's got me hooked. _"I miss you too, Yasmyn." _I knew that tone in his voice, and he used my first name. "Um Mr. Calaway, what are you getting at with this 'Yasmyn' business. You always call my first name when you want something."

He chuckled. "Something like what, Yasmyn." I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "How the hell did you get in here?" I closed my phone and put it on my dresser. "I told you, I have my ways Yasmyn." He's making me melt. I turned around jumped into his arms. "We can't do this, Mark. There's people in there, ya know." I whispered as he laid me down onto my bed.

"So." He whispered back before he started kissing my lips. "It would be wrong." I wanted him so bad right now, but it would be really strange to fuck when your best friends are downstairs. Obviously he didn't care too much. I was still trying to protest, but to no avail, because he had my shirt on the floor in a matter of seconds. Funny, he didn't pay attention to the trashed room.

"Ma-Mark." He was unzipping my pants now. He stopped and gave me a sly smirk. He looked so yummy today. His hair was hanging, it was mostly brownish red now. He was wearing a black wife beater and blue jeans. He pulled his wife beater off. He noticed my apparent stare and grabbed my hands. He guided my hands down his chest. When my hands reached his belt buckle, I unbuckled it. "How the hell do you control me like this?" I was thinking out loud. He grinned as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

We were officially past the point of no return, but I still protested. "St…op. This…is…so…ooo…ooo…not…right!" I could barely say anything, oh this man! He had me on top of him, pushing me down onto him. I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk after this. I'm already hoarse, dammit, I'm probably not gonna be able to talk. I thought I heard someone at the door, no, I know someone was at that door, because they screamed _Shit! _I know who it was.

* * *

This morning was fun. All seven of us ate breakfast at a restaurant. We're home now. I couldn't help but notice the way Jeff was glaring at me earlier. Last night he was normal, whatever the hell normal is for him anyway. "Damn, seriously Lori. What the hell did he do to ya last night. You sound worse than Jeff's bird calls and you're more bowlegged than Matt and Shawn Michaels put together." Amy smirked at her joke. We're going back on the road tomorrow so I'm packing my clothes in my room.

The guys are downstairs, doing something stupid, of course. Mark's still helping his brother move. He's coming back to travel with me. "Shut up, Amy." Damn, I do sound horrible. "Did Jeff come up here last night?" I asked noticing that my green folder full of love poems and pictures wasn't where I left it. "He walked up the stairs, but he came back down. He looked pissed. Why?" So it was him that I heard cuss.

"Uh, no reason. And why would he be pissed? It's not like I dated him or anything, so why is he being so dramatic?" I started to scratch my head. "Hey, you know he's wanted you since he first met you, right?" She asked. "Yeah, I remember. The first words he ever spoke to me were 'damn, you fine momma!' I think I understood what he wanted from me, too. Just like Dave. And neither Dave or Jeff are getting what they wanted from me, and they never will!"

"Lori-o, he started off wanting you just for that, but you grew on him. He got over the fact that you were young. He likes you!" Oh boy. "Okay cheerleader A. He might like me, but Mark loves me." As I said that, Jeff appeared at the door. "Hey, can we talk?" I rolled my eyes and nodded yes. Amy left with a smile on her face. "Talk." I said as sassily as I could with my hoarse voice as he sat beside me on my bed.

"It's kinda awkward bein' in here now." He laughed nervously. "Whatever, Jeff. What do you want, I've gotta clean up this mess that you made." I frowned. "I'm sorry about that. Look, I know you love Taker, but I also know that ya got feelings for me. You can deny all ya want, but we both know the truth." Dammit he's serious.

"Jeff, I had feelings for you, when I was a fan. But what teenage girl doesn't? When I met you, I developed a friendship with you. Not a relationship, vato" He moved closer to me. "Sure, Lori. You're so easy to read, man! Ya face gives it away." He smiled and cupped my face. "Jeff, I really don't wanna have this conversation, okay." I knew his ass would've snuck a kiss. Ain't gonna happen! As I walked down the stairs, I just knew that this conversation was far from over! Sex tapes, funerals, and now this. Fuck, do I ever get a break? All I know is that Jeff's not messing up a good thing.

**A/N: Well, I told you the drama would soon be back! I'm starting a prequel to this story, it's called Can't Help But Wait. Check it out. It will explain Jeff and Lauryyin. And of course, Mark will be in it, he will be all up in it lol. Tell me what you think about it! **


	19. Dr Mark & Mr Sunshine

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: And I'm still like YES! 17-0. Also, is anyone else pissed that Kane didn't win MiTB? I love me some Punk, but come on, I want more Kane! Back to the story, This one's kinda boring, mostly talking, with a dash of fluff. More drama, soon. Thank you for the reviews and review this one too. **

**Ch. 19: Dr. Mark & Mr. Sunshine**

Since Amy's gone to get 619'd by Rey, Matt's left already, and Shane's gone too, I'm here with the idiot, or Jeff and the Prince of Punk, Shannon. I'm actually waiting on Mark to come back form his brother's new house. I got cut from the show this week. See, the not so awesome creative team, decided that a Melina and Trish feud, would go over more than I would, so now they're back at the drawing table with my character. Dumb asses should've let me turn heel, like I wanted to. Damn, am I eager to become a bad guy or what?

Jeff was a complete bitch the whole time he was here today. Shannon noticed the tension, and was surprisingly quiet. Eventually, when Jeff realized that I wasn't gonna say anything to him, he and Shannon headed back to Cameron. Before they left, I handed Shannon a blue jewelry box with the silver necklace and pink tiara pendant inside. Like I told Amy, I'm lovin my Deadman. Speaking of him, he's taking me to a ring in Houston to train.

Yeah, the Guerrero's trained me, but it was mostly lucha style. The Hardy's and Amy also trained me a bit, but now that I'm with Mark, I can't do half the stuff they taught me. Too dangerous, he said. I need that aggressiveness, that roughness that he has in the ring. I've seen and heard a little about training sessions with the Deadman. Two words, No. Fun.

* * *

We're at the gym, now. They know Mark, so we've got the room with the ring all for ourselves. The room wasn't small, but not too big. Damn, did that ring look used. I noticed a full length mirror on the wall, so I went to it. I started twirling around like a damn fool in front of it. I heard Mark laugh.

"And what's so funny?" I looked at him through the mirror and put my hands on my hips. "Your twirly girl routine. Lets get started." I left the mirror and we started stretching. Actually, he made me stretch, in some very uncomfortable ways. He seemed very amused with my whining and whimpering from the stretching. I think he likes seeing me in pain. Told you he's sadistic.

"Okay, I've got a stretch for you to do." I deviously smirked at him. "I'm training you, remember?" He smirked back. "Okay, I see. You're scared." He raised his eyebrow and moved out of the way to watch the stretch I want him to do. I hit a split. You know, like an RVD split. He's the one that taught me that. "Nice, but you're crazy if you think I'm doing that. Girl get in the ring." I rolled my eyes, but I listened to him.

He went to turn on some real loud ass music. I'm talking about that hardcore heavy metal type shit. Anyway, we started with some ring basics. You know, like taking falls and stuff. We went into a lockup and he told me to do something, but I completely forgot, on account of him smelling so damn good. "Fuego, pay attention!" He snapped me back into the real world.

"What'd you say?" I smiled but he frowned. "I said lets try that neckbreaker you've been wanting to do." Damn, I did tell him about that. "Try it, on you?" I was seriously confused, but he was looking pissed, so I just went ahead with it. "Go ahead." He was waiting for me to try it now. This is my first time with this move it's kinda simple, but I'm nervous. He was facing me and I got a running start. I was supposed to jump up and grab him by his neck, but somehow I ended up on my ass. "Fuck!" I screamed.

"Come on, try it again." He reached his hand out for me. I tried again, and fell on my ass. "Dammit, I'm never gonna get this." I was actually saying that to myself, but of course Mark heard. "Get off your ass and try again, then maybe you will get it." I rolled my eyes and got up. "You're so sweet Mr. Sunshine!" I tried the annoying ass neckbreaker one more time, and fell again, this time breaking one of my fingernails. He was waiting for me to get back up and try it again, but my nail seems more important right now.

"Girl! Get up." I looked up at him. "Can you wait like a few seconds, please. Do you see this?" Okay, maybe I was acting a little dramatic. I was sitting in the middle of the ring almost in tears, over a damn nail. "Get your ass up, now!" Damn, his voice made me shiver. I jumped up and got back in position. I almost got the move right, but I turned my body and let him go with one of my arms when I jumped. I landed on my arm. God, that hurt. I swear I heard something pop.

"Let me see it." He said as he knelt beside me. He took my arm into his hand and examined it. "You're good. Now get up and try it again." His tone wasn't that harsh this time. "Wait, I almost kill myself, and you want me to do it again?" Damn, I should've just gotten up. He was standing up now. His hands on his waist, pacing back and forth, staring at me. I know he's about to go off on me. So, I just pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them.

"With all that crazy shit you learned from your cousins and them Hardys, you wanna quit because of a neckbreaker? Are you serious, girl? You had better get your lazy ass up and try the move again." He's got a point, but I run my mouth too much. "And if I don't, what the hell are you gonna do about it?" He stopped pacing and a evil smirk fell upon his face. I knew he was gonna do something crazy. He walked up to me and grabbed one of my ankles. He flipped me over and the next thing I knew, he had me in a sleeper hold and body scissors.

Let me tell you, that hurts like hell! His massive arms are wrapped around my neck and his big ass legs are wrapped around my waist and hips. "Let me go!" I was screaming, now. If I could see his face, I bet he would have a huge smile on it. "What's the matter, girl? I know you're not scared." Yeah, he's smiling. This is fun to him, obviously. "Nope. Just let me go!" I'm surprised that I got that out. I was still screaming. And I'm not scared, I'm hurting like hell.

I'm still hoarse, by the way. So I'm pretty damn sure I sound terrible. "Nope." He laughed and tightened the grip he had on me with his legs. I'm so glad he doesn't have that sleeper fully locked in, because I would be out for sure. I was trying to wiggle out of his hold, but he's just too damn strong. "Okay, I'll try again." I managed to say. He laughed again and slowly let me go. I swear he was grinding when his legs were wrapped around me. Always the tease.

After a few more tries, I eventually got the neckbreaker. I got cussed out a few times for my attitude. All in all, it wasn't that bad. Except for the fact that I'm sore as hell. I'm going back to Mark's house, take a long bath, and go to sleep.

At least that's what I wanted to do. Mr. Sunshine had other plans. In case you're wondering, I've dubbed Mark Mr. Sunshine. I did that because the way he was acting in the gym. He was a complete hard ass today. Completely different from the sweet and gentle Mark he normally is with me. Kinda like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, only sexier and more intimidating.

"I really need a bath, man." I was in his arms, being carried to his room. "I'll help." Damn him and his voice. He has like four different voices. There's his normal voice, which makes me smile. Then there's his I-wanna-fuck voice that sends shivers down my spine. That's the one he's using now. Next, there's his Taker voice, which he sometimes uses as his teasing voice. And last, there's his angry voice. Damn, does that one scare me.

* * *

When we got to his room, he immediately unhooked my sports bra. "Come on, I'm still recovering from yesterday." I know that's not gonna work. He laughed and pushed me into the wall. "I saw those pictures." He whispered into my ear. He still had that freaky voice, but it was more aggressive, which sent shivers through my whole body. "What pictures?"

He had me facing the wall. "You know damn well what pictures!" He growled as he grabbed a handful of my hair. "Ouch, what the hell are you tal-" I couldn't finish, because he jerked my head back, making me scream. "You love him, huh?" His voice was in full Taker mode, now.

"What? Man, let me go!" He laughed and jerked my head again. When he did, my hands automatically went to my head. I tried to pry his grip off of my hair. "I read the poems, Yasmyn." He's pissed. "What poems?" I know he's not talking about those poems Jeff wrote me. He sighed and threw me onto the bed by my hair. "Girl, don't play. I thought you two were just friends?" He is talking about them. His face was red and he was scaring the hell out of me.

I backed into the headboard of the bed and brought my knees to my chest. One of my hands were gently rubbing my scalp from where Mark yanked and pulled my hair. "Mark, you're scaring me." When I said that, he smirked a sick, sadistic smirk. He walked closer to me and lifted my chin. When I looked into his eyes, I saw a hint of lust and anger. The rest was just blank. "Really?" He grinned and gently ran his fingers up and down my cheek.

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered. I seriously want to run. "Nothing." His smirk never left his face. I'm scared as hell right now, but of course, my mouth takes control of everything. "Did you take your medicine today?" I know I should've kept my mouth closed, but hey, it's what I do best. When I said that, he burst into laughter. He sat beside me, still laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" I boldly asked. If he is off his rocker, then I've made a huge mistake. "I thought you said I was scaring you?" He seemed normal now. "You are." My voice was back to a whisper. "I was trying to do that. Glad to see I still got it." He was still laughing. I frowned. "I know you didn't have me up here ready to piss myself just so you could laugh." He looked at me and laughed again.

"That's half right. See, I read those little love poems and I saw those pictures of you and Jeff. You got me jealous now, girl. What's up?" Okay, now I have questions. "So, you're not really a psychopathic, schizophrenic, sadistic freak?" He laughed. "No, but I do have tendencies of a sadist." His smirk was back with an added tongue lick. "Pervert. But seriously, papi. If this is the way you act when you get jealous, I really don't want to make you mad." I half laughed.

"Fuego, it's called role play." He rolled his eyes and sighed, like I was supposed to know that. "Well, next time, let me know when you're gonna pretend to be a psychotic, jealous boyfriend, okay. And seriously, you have nothing to worry about. How did you get hold to those poems and pictures anyway?" I seriously would like to know. "I keep telling you, I have my ways." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. "So, you think I want Jeff?"

He sighed. His green eyes were now full of life, not cold like they were a few minutes ago. "I don't know. I mean, he is younger and he has that damn rainbow hair." I wanted to laugh. "Are you serious? If I wasn't sure you'd kick my ass, I'd slap you right now. Mark, love is love. No matter the age. Yeah, Jeff is younger and has rainbow hair, but who gives a fuck. I love you, man. I never pegged you as the type to doubt yourself." He frowned.

"I don't doubt myself. I told you, I just got jealous." He had the funniest excuse of a sad face right now, making me laugh. "Okay, I guess I get it. We both have jealousy issues. Some worse than others. And for the record, those pictures were from my birthday last year, and those poems were before that." He smiled. Once again, I fee safe around him. Even though he just went all psycho on me.

"That's good to know, now I don't have to break Jeff's neck." We laughed, even though we both know he's serious. He pulled me close to him and I rested my head on his chest. I love feeling his heartbeat, I don't know why, it's just so peaceful. "I remember when I first met you. The first thought in my head was, damn he's tall. And you had the most gorgeous eyes, ever." He laughed.

"When I first met you, I thought, what the hell is wrong with her hair." I lifted my head up and gave him a questioning look. "Whatever, my hair was pink because of a dare, thank you very much." I poked my tongue at him. "Keep doing that and I'm gonna have to bite that thing off." He grinned. "Try it and I'll be biting something of yours off too, Deadman." I grinned back.

"Are you threatening me, Yasmyn?" He looked at me with a sly smirk. "Call it what you want, Markey Mark." I smirked back. He pulled me on top of him. He started to run his fingers up and down my bare back. I could feel his growing erection poking through his basketball shorts. "Mr. Calaway, I need a bath." He ran his finger down my tattooed arm. "Go ahead." He smirked.

He knew I wouldn't go anywhere. I'm telling you, this man has some kind of freaky mind control over me, or something. "I thought you were leaving." He asked with a raised eyebrow, that smirk still intact. "Fuck you, Mark." I said with an attitude. "Only cause you asked." He said. That freak voice was back. I'm in for a long night.


	20. Whodunit?

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm spontaneous when I write. I get my laptop and just type whatever comes to my mind, that would explain the craziness behind my stories lol. This one's kinda funny, but I have to have some happy chapters because there's plenty of dramatic ones to come. Thank you for the reviews and review this one too. **

**Ch. 20: Whodunit?**

Today, we're having a big costume party. Mark, being the lame that he is, dressed as the Ministry Undertaker, without the tights. Like I said, he's lame, but he looks fucking delicious as hell. He let me put that little ponytail in his hair. I love playing in his hair, even though he dyed it black again. I also love to dress up for Halloween, but this year was different. I couldn't show as much skin as I wanted to, on account of my overprotective boyfriend.

Rey and I went shopping earlier for my costume. He always helps me with them. He's been doing that since I was little. He's big on the dress up, too. Normally, we would already have the costume ready like months before, but with all the drama and wackiness that's been going on, we couldn't find time.

This year I'm like a cross between a Gothic Catwoman and a vampire. Ears, fangs, whip, creepy red contacts, and tail included. Skin tight black leather, I love it. Speaking of leather, remind me to try to persuade Markey to dance around in a pair of leather pants one day, that's hot. We're having a costume contest at the party. Even though everyone knows who's gonna win.

We're also doing a whodunit game. That wasn't my idea, it was all Glen's. He's strange. Glen also owes me for this. See, Mark wasn't too enthused about the party to start with, so I had to 'persuade' him. Persuading him to let us do the Clue-like game at his house was some long hard, exhausting work. I'm still limping from that. And I swear I'm gonna be more bowlegged than Shawn if I keep on 'persuading' Mark. But it's fun!

After Mark approved of my costume, he fixed my makeup and made me look very, very cool. Some would think it's kinda homo, but I found that sexy as hell. Wouldn't you just love to have him put eyeliner on you? Well, just about anything he does is sexy to me, except when he goes all overprotective. And when I said he approved of my costume, I mean I argued him down until I got my way. He was all 'That top is too small and blah blah blah' and I was like 'Well, I wear less than this when I wrestle' and he thought about it, and let it go.

Gosh, he's controlling, but he can't control me. I guess he'll just have to find that out the hard way. Anyway, back to the party. I'm so glad we're having it at his house, it's much bigger than me and my sisters. Speaking of them, they helped me decorate for the party. They think Mark has turned me into some kind of creepy sadistic cult follower because of my choice of decorations. I have to admit, they were a bit vampire cult-ish and unusual. What can I say, I like vampires, they're cool.

"Real original, vato." That's Eddie, laughing at Mark's 'costume' like he looks any better. He's dressed as some kind of pimp or something. Typical Eddie, a hot mess. I think he and Cena shopped at the same Party City, because they're costumes looked eerily alike. My sisters decided to dress like Disney Princesses, with their own personal twist. The only one as lame as Mark was Shane. He dressed as The Green Lantern, which is what I call him anyway. The best costume went to O, of course.

He was dressed as Sub-Zero. You know, from Mortal Kombat. Those games are freakin awesome! Anyway, he looked so cool. From the black and blue Lin-Kuei warrior outfit, to the scar from his forehead to under his right eye. He even had the cyromancer freezing arms and the almost white, blue eyes. If you don't know, cyromancy is the ability to generate and control the powers of ice in the MK world. Sorry, we're total Mortal Kombat geeks.

Maybe one day I'll win the contest, nah. The rest of my crew is here, with the exception of one Jeffrey Nero Hardy. He's still being an annoying asshole. "Who are you supposed to be, Taker's vampire slave?" That's Matt. "Oh, like you can talk, Elvis Hardy." He looks worse than Eduardo. "I lost a bet with Shan." Yeah, and that's why you don't make bets or play truth or dare with Shannon Brian Moore. You'll end up with pink hair on your nineteenth birthday or you'll end up wearing an Elvis jumper and wig walking around going 'thank you, thank you very much' That's Shanny for ya.

"Well, that explains it. Glad I wasn't included. Where's Shanny-o anyway?" I asked looking around the room. "He's got a date." Matt said grinning. He pointed across the room to where my sister Crystal was. "Shan's date is Crystal? You're kidding me." I'm sure my mouth dropped when I saw him walk up to her and wrap his arm around her shoulders. Now, I'm _so_ used to him doing that, but normally she would just punch him and cuss him out in Spanish. But today, she smiled and allowed him to pull her closer to him. "I'm serious. Aren't they cute?" He laughed. They were cute, if the punk version of Cinderella and the Prince could be called cute.

"And when did this happen?" We were standing in front of them now. "What?" Crystal sarcastically asked. "You and Shan- Hey! Put me down!" Before I could finish my interrogating, I was being carried back across the room. I wouldn't have known who grabbed me if he didn't start laughing like a fool. "Glen! Put me down you big oversize assclown!"

He put me down once he got all the way across the room. I'm pissed cause I wanted to get the scoop on Shannon and Crystal. "Nice costume, Little Red. Or should I say Taker's little vamp vixen." He laughed. "You really annoy me. And what the hell are you supposed to be?" I frowned. "I'm Jacob Goodnight, without the nails." He laughed. I forgot he was starring in a movie.

"Aww, come on! How come every time those two idiots are at a party, they try to out stupid each other?" I'm talking about Chris Jericho and John 'drunk ass' Cena. But seriously, every time I go to a party with them, John gets drunk and he and Chris go on this huge dancing fit.

"Hey, it looks like Shawn and Oscar's joining." Glen laughed.

Really now? I think Rey's gonna beat them all. Well maybe not Shawn, if he does his little tushie shake. Yeah, Shawn kicked their asses, by shaking his ass, that's classic. Glen and I continued to tease each other like five year olds, until I noticed Amy wearing some kind of vampire costume. Dammit! At first I was the only vampire like creature in here. Good thing I had a back up costume upstairs.

I was saving it for after the party, you know for a little fun with my Deadman, but whatever. My new costume is badass anyway. I kept the little leather strapless top on. I went in Mark's closet and grabbed one of his ties from the early Taker days. I still cant believe he still has these. Anyway, I put the tie on. Damn, this thing is long on me.

I kept my tight ass black leather pants on, but took off the tail and kitty ears. To top it off, I took my hair out of the bun thing it was in and grabbed one of his old Taker hats from the top of the closet and put it on. I had a purple belt and gloves to match the tie and hat that I put on. I even had those grey socks, even though mine are called legwarmers. My black ballerina shoes are the most badass of them all. I decided to switch my contacts from red to yellow. I kept the fangs, though. Guess who I am yet?

"Damn, Fuego. I've seen many people dress up as me, but none looked like that." That's Mark, of course. He came in when I was putting my gloves and belt on. "I do look pretty good, don't I." I smiled as I twirled around in front of the mirror. "I'm better at show than tell, Yasmyn." Oh boy. There's the voice and the use of my first name. He came behind me and was about to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Hold it, Señor. I know this is the Deadman's Christmas and all, but we have a whole party going on downstairs. You can have your way with me later." I smirked. "Is that a promise?" He whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Si Señor. Now lets go, before you have me on your bed." I laughed, but I'm serious as a heartbeat. I'll say one thing, and he'll have me doing another. Told ya'll it's that Markey Mark mind control. He sighed and let me go.

"Aren't you coming, Deadman?" I asked as I reached the door. I turned around and found him sitting on his bed staring at me. "Damn, I want you." His big green eyes were intense. "Come on, I'm all yours after the party." He mumbled something and got up. Damn, he's a horny demon.

* * *

"What's with the new costume, kid?" That's CJ. See, here's the thing with CJ, he's my godfather. He's cool though, not overprotective like Eduardo. But sometimes, he goes all daddy-like on me. I'm guessing now is one of those times. "Uh, I was getting tired of the old one." I smiled. "You trying to give that old man a heart attack?" He laughed. I guessed wrong. He's not gonna go all goddaddy, he's gonna tease me. "Whatever, Officer Jericho." He looked cute in his stripper-ish police costume.

I mingled with everybody at the party until Glen announced that we were about to start the whodunit game. He put so much work into this little game. It's so cute. So, those of us that are playing, got the write-ups of our characters earlier tonight. Let me tell you, they're wacky.

Vince McHunter Hearst Helmsley- Annoying, rich owner of the WWE; he's the dead guy, ha!

Officer/Detective Jericho- He's running the case

Death (guess who this one is)- The Grim Reaper, Steals souls, not the killer he's just the party host. He's Pissed that he didn't kill McHunter Hearst Helmsley.

Death's Angel (that's me!)- Death's sex toy, she sometimes does the bidding of Death by taking souls. (Remind me to hurt Glen for that sex toy part!)

Suspects:

Shawn McMahon- Strange son of the owner of WWE.

Sub-Mysterio- Came to the party to hide from Scorpion, hates The Green Helms

The Green Helms- Searching for Captain Marvel at the party, he hates Sub-Mysterio

A pimp named Latino Heat- Came to Death's house to find zombie hoes.

A pimp named MonCena- Came to steal any zombie hoes that A pimp named Latino Heat might find.

Elvis Hardy- He's the King, that's all.

Jacob Goodnight- Psychopath, that's it.

The Joker (Edge)- Plotting to kill Bat-Tista

Bat-Tista- He's gonna kick Joker's ass.

Randy Krueger- He's waiting for everyone to go to sleep.

The Queen of the Damned (Amy)- She wants all these bitches to bow down.

The Banshee (Melina)- She makes your ears bleed with her voice.

Crystarella- Couldn't get into the emo ball, so she came to Death's party instead.

Prince of Punk- He just followed Crystarella.

Mystery Dude- Umm, he's mysterious and is the hired hand of the killer.

* * *

Okay, now you understand the wackiness of Glen. The whole thing was hilarious, until I got killed. After I got 'killed' Death went on this rampage and threatened to take everybody's soul, then he took my body to the basement. "Okay Mark, what the hell is down here?" I asked as he carried me. "You'll see." He smiled.

His basement is creepy as hell. He lit some candles so we could see. "Mark, are you a vampire or something?" This room is not only creepy and dark, it's full of strange ass medieval type shit. Kinda like the decorations for the party upstairs mixed with the ink on his arms, but I didn't decorate the basement. "Coffins, you have coffins. Why doesn't this surprise me?" He has like three vampire-ish coffins up in here. They're like sitting on some kind of built in pedestal, or something. "You scared?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, don't tell me you're about to go all, me, vampire king and you, slave girl. Cause I'll kick your ass."

He smiled. And not one of those cute smiles that he normally has, I'm talking straight Undertaker, scary as hell type of smiles. "You will?" He laughed darkly. I started to back away from him. "Okay, I don't know what the hell you have in your demented sadomasochistic psycho ass mind, but-" He cut me off with his lips crashing against mine. It wasn't gentle and sweet, like they normally were. He forced his tongue into my mouth like he was searching for his golden urn, or something. Of course, I couldn't do a damn thing but kiss back.

He pushed me into the brick wall and threw my hat somewhere. He started to bite my bottom lip, causing me to squeal. He bit so hard, I swear he drew blood. He was biting so hard I had to grab his hair and pull him off of me. He backed back a few steps and smiled that Taker smile. His bottom lip was glowing a very red glow when he smiled. I very gently brushed my tongue against the inside of my bottom lip, and sure enough, my lip was bleeding.

"What the hell?" I whispered, but I knew he heard me. He darkly laughed and licked his bottom lip. He started to walk up to me again. He's actually scaring me right now, even though I know this is like some kind of role playing thing. Unless he seriously is a psycho. "Turn around." He growled. Damn, he's using that Taker voice, it's seductive and scary as hell all at the same time.

I listened and turned my back to him. He took my hands and placed them on the brick wall, like I'm about to get searched or something. He moved my hair to one side and began to gently kiss my neck. I don't know if he wanted me to, but I let out a soft moan, I couldn't help it. I guess I wasn't supposed to, because he went from gentle kisses, to not so gentle sucking and biting right after. Great, now I'm gonna have bite marks on my neck.

He didn't break skin on my neck, but I think that if he wanted to, he would've. "You're not gonna tie me up and smack my ass with a diamond studded paddle, are you?" I asked. He laughed, but not as darkly as he did earlier. "No. I'm gonna make you scream." He whispered into my ear. Man, that sent shivers through my whole body. He noticed and laughed. "Oh really?" I questioned, testing to see exactly how crazy he's gone. As soon as I finished speaking, he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back. He was staring in my face now.

"Is that fear in your eyes, Yasmyn?" He chuckled when he said that. I think I get what kind of game he's playing. He is trying that master and slave type shit. The only way that's gonna fly with me, is if I'm the master and he's the goddamn slave, but you know that's never gonna happen. "Hell no, it's not fear." I growled. He laughed and unhooked my leather bra thingy and turned me around.

I'm so glad he let go of my hair. I gently rubbed my scalp where he pulled. I looked up at him and he still had that creepy little smirk. No matter now evil and scary he's trying to be, he's still sexy as hell. He started kissing me again, but this time less painful. He unbuckled my pants and stared to pull my pants down. He was getting frustrated with them and stopped kissing me. I giggled a little because he couldn't get them down. They're skin tight and I have hips. "Don't hurt yourself, buddy." I chuckled as I moved his hands.

I started to move my hips a little, kinda like a belly dancer, to see if I could tease him. I also took off my cute little ballerina slippers. When I looked up at him, I could see all that hunger in his eyes. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before he grabbed me and threw me back into the wall.

I was wrong. He didn't grab me and throw me against the wall, he grabbed me and sat me on top of one of the coffins. Personally, I would rather be thrown against the wall. This is kinda creepy. He backed away from the coffin a few steps and began to pull off his top. After the shirt was gone, he slowly undid the buttons of his pants and pulled them down. Now, he's the tease. Always the tease, no matter how hard I try!

He grinned once they were gone. No underwear, why doesn't this surprise me either? He walked back up to me and slammed his lips onto mine, yet again forcing his tongue into my mouth. As he assaulted my lips, he began to squeeze my nipples. Gosh, he's got me under his spell. Just the sight of him naked gets me off. "Remember what you said earlier?" He asked in-between kisses. "What?" I asked. "You said I could have my way with you." He had stopped kissing me by now and had that little sadistic smirk on his face. I just nodded.

"Tonight I won't be so easy on you." He smirked more. Great, now I wish I hadn't said that. I was just trying to get his crazy ass back to the party. And what the hell does he mean tonight, he won't be so easy on me? I hope he doesn't think those other times were easy on me. He picked me up off the coffin and I wrapped my legs around him. With his free arm, he opened the coffin.

"Hell no, I don't think so vato." I said. He was about to put me into that coffin. "Relax, it'll be fun." He smiled as he placed me in. Okay, this is creepy as hell! I'm in a goddamn wooden coffin with purple padding, butt ass naked, in a basement with only candles for light. And my boyfriend's enjoying the hell out of this.

"You're lucky I love your ass, because I should be hurting you right now for this!" I spat. He was just standing there, staring at me. "You'll love me more when I'm finished tonight." And with that, he climbed in the coffin. I can't believe this thing is big enough to fit both of us. For what seemed like hours, he did what he said he was gonna do. He made me scream, at the top of my freaking lungs.

Somehow he flipped us over so that I was riding him. God, was he a beautiful sight. It was orgasmically beautiful the way he rolled his eyes back when it really felt good to him. I don't know how many times he got me off, I couldn't keep track. Maybe it was the atmosphere, I don't know, but this was like the best experience of my life, seriously.

We had to cut it short, on account of the whodunit game. They needed Death to come back. It was so funny, the both of us running around the basement looking for pieces of our costume. My gloves were so hard to find. We tried the best we could with our hair, but it was no use. We looked like our hair had been through it all. I'm sure my makeup looks terrible, too. He was all sweaty and his eyeliner wasn't really all that messed up, so he could pass. I know my bottom lip is swollen from that vampiric kiss from Mark.

"Hey papi." I called to Mark before I opened the door to go back upstairs. "Yeah?" He asked wrapping his gigantic arms around my waist. "That was fun." I smiled. "I told you darlin." He smiled back and let me go. When we got back upstairs, it was compete chaos. Crazy people in costumes running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Mark went over to Glen to ask what was going on. I went over to Kim. Now, I'm glad she didn't want to play. "What in the hell is going on?" I asked, damn I'm hoarse and I'm tired as hell. "They're trying to catch the Mystery Man. They think he's the killer. What the hell have you been doing, Lori?" She asked. Damn, I look that bad. "Mark, in a coffin." I grinned. You should see the look on her face right now. "Lauryyin, what the hell has he turned you into?" I started laughing at her. "Halloween party, Halloween type sex. Get with the program, I am dating Death, ya know." She still looked creeped, but at least she nodded.

With a little help from Death, I got resurrected from the dead. So I could continue my quest to find out who killed Vince McHunter Hearst Helmsley. I've set up a trap for the 'Mystery Man' Even though I already know who it was. There was only one logical answer. The Mystery Man was Jeff. He's not the killer, he's just there to annoy me. But the storyline is that he's the hired distraction of the real killer. I still don't know who that is, yet. But when I get the clues, I'm gonna find that killer. Whodunit's fun!

**

* * *

**

A/N: This chapter was random! But I just had this weird idea for a Whodunit game with the Superstars and I thought it would be funny! Then to add costumes would be funnier. If you want, I could write the whole Whodunit game and post it as another story. Let me know in your reviews. And if you want, you could give me some more costumed Superstars to add to the game! And who you want to be the killer. It cant be Mark or Fuego. Enough with my babbling, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.


	21. A Draft in Death Valley

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I'm So Over You!

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: My funny's still gone. I'm getting back to the drama. To the readers and reviewers, you all totally reek of awesomeness. E&C days, I miss those.**

**Ch. 21: A Draft in Death Valley**

Today's Saturday. We had a house show. Yeah, house shows are where I shine. I'm actually gonna go back on Smackdown and do something next week. I am overjoyed. If only I could go back to Raw. Because at least on there, the divas actually have matches. Damn, without Aimes and Trish, the Divas division would suck ass. Oh yeah, I can't forget my lovely sisters, you know them, then there's Victoria and me, duh! We make the Diva's division suck less.

"You were pretty good." That was what I heard as I made my way to where the trainers were set up. "Thanks." I said. I had a match with my girl Vick. I fell on my knee during my match, and with Vick being the heel, she targeted that knee. She tore that motherfucker up! So I'm off to the trainers to get an ice pack. "Hey, lets talk." The person said. Gosh, can't he see that I'm freaking limping?

I turned around ready to go off on the guy because he obviously didn't notice that I was limping. But when I did, my face quickly turned into a smile. It's my new buddy Chris Benoit, yay him! "What's up?" I smiled at him. Damn, he's kinda short. "Nothing. I just wanted to see how you're doing." He smiled. "I'm hanging. Even if I did want to fall apart, these fools here wouldn't let me." I laughed.

"That's good. Put some ice on that knee. I've got a match, so I'll catch up with you later?" He asked. "That's where I'm headed now. I'm dying to hear those stories about my mom. Good luck Chris." He nodded and headed the other way. Now back to my knee issue. As soon as I passed catering, I knew that I was gonna be followed.

First off, all of the overprotective people are here, including Jericho. How the hell he's here and he's on a hiatus from wrestling? I have no fucking clue, but I'm glad to see him. Another interesting fact about goddaddy Y2J is that even though he's not all Eddie-like when it comes to men, he goes wacko when he thinks I'm in pain. Gosh it's annoying. You should've seen the way he blew up at Dave for making me cry.

Good thing Mark's helping somebody train. I don't need him, Eddie and CJ all over me. "What'd you do, kid?" CJ said as he caught up with me. "Don't worry, Chrissy. It's just swollen a little. What's wrestling without a little bruising?" I smiled, trying to get him to leave me the hell alone. Too late, because he's drawn the attention of a Matt Hardy. I'm so glad he's back. "Matt, get me away before the Phenom runs out here and demands that I be carried around every fucking where." I said as he walked up to me. He and CJ started laughing.

"He's fucking behind me, huh?" I frowned. I got my answer when a pair of gigantic tattooed arms wrapped around my waist. "Thanks, guys. Big help." I scowled at them. "Does anything clean ever come out of your mouth, Fuego?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Actually, yeah. I only cuss on special occasions." We started walking toward the trainers room.

"Ooh, ice!" I squealed as the trainer put an ice pack on my knee. Damn, I sound like Kim, she lives on ice. The trainer said it should stop the swelling. Like I said earlier, I was gonna be carried. He carried me all the way back to catering.

"You guys are cute." Kim grinned. I poked my tongue at her. "I can walk now, Deadman." He sighed and reluctantly let me down. Only for him to prop my leg on his lap. We chilled with the crew, well I was catching up with CJ. I've missed the living hell out of him. If I would've known he was gonna be here, I would've brought the presents I got for my little god siblings. Chris fussed at me about my tattoo, he even yelled at Mark for taking me. Talk about funny shit. He went on about how my body was being ruined. Ugh, Christina, get over it. Yeah, I call him Christina, it's fun.

After Chris Benoit's match with Randy, they came over and chatted with us. He still didn't tell those stories about my mom yet, but I have a feeling, we're gonna have plenty of time to do that. I like him, most say he's all quiet and to himself, but he talked to me and Kim.

"Latino Heeeeeat!" I yelled as he walked backstage. He started to do his shimmy shake as he walked towards us. "What's up mi prima loco!" He yelled back. I rolled my eyes, he called me crazy. "Mark, ese. You're gonna have mi prima's eyes permanently rolled back." Eddie teased. I frowned and poked my tongue at him.

"I told you if you keep on doing that, I'm gonna have to bite it off." Mark leaned over and whispered into my ear. I started to blush. "Okay, Deadman. Overprotective secret service of about a gazillion is right in front of us, vato." I said. Seriously. The whole WWE's not so secret service is here, even O, he and Benoit are the new recruits.

"You do know that I'm part of that, hell I'm one of the moderators." He laughed. I frowned. "About that, how in the hell did ya'll just accept the fact that Mark is with me, but ya'll went all loco when I was dating Dave?" I asked, that never really crossed my mind until now. "We know Mark's a good guy. Not saying Dave isn't, but miela Mark's better." Eddie stated matter-of-factly. I nodded.

"So you guys don't find it uncomfortable to know that I'm sleeping with your friend?" I had a slight smirk on my face. Their faces almost made me burst into laughter. Kim had a slight smirk too. CJ started doing the patented 'la la la la la, I can't hear you' complete with his fingers in his ears and his eyes closed. Then he asked if I could please shut the hell up. Mark started laughing and had to cover his mouth with his hand.

"Yasmyn!" Eddie screamed. I rolled my eyes once again at him. I hate when he says my name like that. He says it the way it's really pronounced, Yas-mean. Gosh, he reminds me of my mom when he does that. And now he's disturbed by Mark and I fucking? But he walked in on us like a month ago and laughed. I'm telling you Eddie's just loco!

"Sorry for grossing you out. You know, I had to ask it though. I guess it is uncomfortable." I grinned. Mark, Kim, Matt, O and I were about to burst from staring at Eddie and both Chris' faces. Now that's comedy. "Shannydoo! Come save us from this awkward situation." I called over to a freshly showered Shannon Moore. "Cool, you know Lori, you should get another tattoo. Any ideas guys?" As soon as Shanny said that, CJ started his rant about me getting a horrendous tattoo. I slapped Shannon on the arm for starting this conversation. Everybody started laughing at my apparent annoyed-ness.

* * *

After chilling with the guys, Mark and I decided to go back to the hotel. No sex this time, we just watched a movie. That's strange, actually. I swear he's turned me into some kind of freak. Once a day is enough for normal people, but when you're dating the energizer Deadman, maybe three times a day is enough. And I'm not talking about ten minutes every time, this guy takes his time, I'm talking hours. And you'd think in the whole two months we've been dating, that I'd be used to his enormous endowment, right. So wrong. I told him he's gonna kill me with that thing one of these days.

"Bang, bang. I shot you down." I was singing that from watching Kill Bill one and two. I love those movies. This fool fell asleep on me and the movie. Snoring away. I absolutely love that. I wasn't loving the fact that his big ass head was stopping all blood flow to my left boob. "Wake up." I whispered, gently nudging him. He better wake his ass up cause I'm not sleeping on this couch with him practically smothering me.

"Ugh, drool boy. Wake up." I nudged him again. He still didn't budge. "Alright, you asked for it. _Long ago, just like the hearse you die to get in again. We are, so far from you. Burning on, just like a match y-" _

"Fuego, shut up." Aha, and the sleeping demon awakes. I knew he'd wake up if I sing some MCR. I love that damn group, but they seem to annoy Mark. "I love you too, Deadman. Now get your big ass head off of me before I have to get a boob amputated." He grunted and sat up.

"You're such a drama queen." He grouched. "No, you're just mad your head weighs like fifty pounds." I laughed. "You're lucky I love you, cause that kind of talk will get you nothing but-" I cut his annoying ass off with a kiss. He was licking his lips when he was going on his little rant, and I couldn't help it. Lip licking is sexy. I guess you can forget the comment about no sex, cause sleeping beauty has me on this couch butt ass naked.

My phone started to ring before anything could go on. Pissed is not the word for a horny ass Deadman that gets interrupted during his playtime. My phone was in my pants pocket. He was closer to them, so he got my phone for me. "_He_ interrupted me? This better be important." He growled. It kinda made me laugh.

"This better be important Juicy, cause if it's not, Mark's gonna hurt your ass." It's Matt-o. _"Jeff. He's in the hospital." _When he said that, my face dropped. "What the hell is going on, Matt? Is he okay? What happened?" I was screaming, causing Mark to stare at me like I was crazy. _"Bike accident. He wants you to come. I'm on my way now." _

"Let me get my stuff packed. Call me when you get here." After I got off the phone, I got dressed and made sure all the rest of my things were in my suitcase. The whole while I'm doing this, Mark is glaring at me. "What?" I asked. "You're not even gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" He growled. "Jeff is in the hospital. Matt's coming to get me so we can go to the hospital. I'm wearing pink underwear. Anything else you want to know?" Yeah, I have an attitude.

"Whatever, Fuego. You better hurry up, before your friend gets here." Damn, he's mad. "What the hell, Deadman? Why you getting so bitchy?" I chuckled. He frowned. Now I get it. "It's Jeff, isn't it?" I asked. He didn't answer, so I walked back over to the couch he was on. "It is Jeff. Didn't I tell you that he's just my friend. Do I have to spell that for you, too?" He still didn't say anything, he just stared at me.

"Fuck this. Matt's outside. I'll call you when I get in NC." He still didn't say anything. Whatever. If he want's to be a little bitch, let him. When I got into Matt's rental and looked at his face, I knew whatever the hell is going on, was serious. Matt's eyes were red, like he'd been crying. He's the rock, Matt Hardy doesn't cry. Period.

"Matt, what the hell is going on?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound so aggressive, but Mark and his bitchiness made me mad. "Lori, he's fucked up. But I just got a call, and he's woke now. They thought he wasn't gonna wake up. He's good now." He let out a huge sigh. "Matt, you had me scared. Wait until I see his ass, he better be glad he's in a hospital. Cause I'm gonna kill him. Jeff and those damn bikes." I caught myself before I could go on my rant about how all that bmx shit is dangerous, cause Matt was gonna end up clucking me in the head.

"You been fightin?" He asked. "How'd you know?" Wait, I know. My face is red and my hand is shaking. "Shakin fingers. What happened?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Nothing, Mark's just pissed that me and Jeff are friends. He found those poems and those damn pictures Amy and you took." I shoved him when I said that last part. "Ooh, he's jealous. Seems like there's a draft in Death Valley, huh Lori?" He laughed.

"Ha ha. Nice little analogy. But seriously, I have no clue why he's jealous. Jeff's just my friend." I said as I let the seat back. "Yeah right. I guess ya suck face with all ya friends, huh Lori?" I shoved him again. "I was drunk!" I yelled in a high-pitched voice. "Maybe the first three or four times." He said in a high-pitched voice, mocking me. He started to laugh. "Hush Matt." Damn, my voice was as cold and harsh as Mark's.

"You startin ta scare me now." He smirked. "You forget who I'm sleeping with?" I laughed. "Aww, come on. I'm tryin ta drive. Ya can't be puttin disturbin images in my head." Ugh. Matt. "You're lucky you didn't see that video." I laughed. All I can do about that now, is laugh. "Yeah Shan told me about that video. I got a question. Are ya used to it yet?" He laughed. I sat up and punched him in the arm. "You know what, just to gross you out more, no I haven't. He's too damn big. I mean when he does all the work, I can handle it, a little. But when I ride him, he practically kills me with that oversize di-" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Okay. I quit. Ya tryin ta make me throw up, huh?" He asked. "Not really, you started it." I laughed. "What has he turned my little Lori-o into?" He faked a concerned voice. "He's turned me into a sadomasochistic sex fiend." I laughed. "Ya nasty. Oh, we gotta wait for Shan." He said. We're at the airport now. Good, now I can hurt Shannon for telling Matt about that damn sex video.

I tried to call Mark when we got to Cameron, but he didn't answer. Actually, I called like five times. Gosh, he's a bitch. I'm surrounded by Drama Kings. Speaking of those, I have a King Jeff to hurt for making us worry about his dumb ass. He's alright, just got a few cuts and bruises. He's lucky he's got pain medicine to drown out my ranting.


	22. The King of All Drama Kings

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: *Happy Dances* I'm back! Even though I've only been gone for like a week and a half. Anyway, to the readers and reviewers, you all totally reek of awesomeness. & Guess what? I finally made the Whodunit story! So go read it, but I warned you guys on the last chapter that I've lost my funniness, what little I did have anyway. But tell me what you think about that one too!**

**Ch. 22: The King of All Drama Kings**

I'm supposed to be at a house show in VA, but instead, I'm in Cameron with the Hardys. Personal time off. Jeff had to stay at the hospital overnight for observations, but he's home now. We're at Matt's house, because Matt can't trust Jeff being alone. I find that quite funny that we have to watch Jeff.

He's sneaky, so it's not gonna be easy. Jeff was all drugged up when I saw him in the hospital, but I could tell he was still pissed at me for, whatever the hell he was pissed at the last time I saw him. He was so out of it last night, he forgot that he was mad at me. Today was completely different. _All hail King Jeff…_

I called Mark again today, still no answer. I can't believe he's being such a little bitch. _All hail King Mark…_

What if Jeff had really been hurt? And he's acting all pissy because Jeff has some little crush on me? I should be the paranoid, annoying-as-fucking-hell, overprotective psycho girlfriend. After all I did get cheated on. "Fuck!" I screamed, startling Shannon and Matt, who were on the couch in the den with me. Playing some goddamn video game. I looked at them and slammed my cell phone shut.

"What's up?" Matt asked as he paused the game that I now see as SvR, he was playing as himself.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I sighed. I know the way I said that is only gonna cause him to pry. And here it goes…

"He didn't answer, huh?" He asked as I turned my body sideways and propped my legs onto his lap. "It's that obvious?" I pouted. Matt nodded. Shannon had that distant look.

"What's going on with you?" I asked him, poking him with one of my feet that were on Matt's lap. "What's your sister's favorite color? Talkin bout Crystal." He asked, completely out of it. Crystal's got him whipped.

"Loud ass lime green, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Just askin." He smiled innocently and went to the front door, saying he was headed to the store. I don't want to know what he's up to.

"So, he's pissed that you came to check on Jethro?" Matt asked, starting this dreaded conversation that I knew I wasn't going to get out of. I nodded. "Yup. I told you he saw those pictures, and read the poems." After I said that, it hit me. I mean, I can say that those pictures were all because of my highly intoxicated state, but would you believe it if you were Mark?

If I see some pictures with Melina straddling Mark and kissing him, I'd be pissed the fuck off. I'd be more than pissed actually. Come to think of it, I should be thanking Mark for not kicking my ass and Jeff's. I know his temper, _very _well. Hello, anyone remember Mr. Sunshine? Well try that, plus all the craziness that is Taker, plus the fact that Mark is just fucking crazy as hell, and you've got it.

"Ya know both ya'll lucky he ain't go off on ya. Or kicked Jeff's ass." Matt mused. "I was just thinking that, actually." I said as Matt handed me Shannon's controller. As soon as the words left my mouth, I heard a snort come from behind us. Damn, I was turned sideways and didn't notice Jeff standing beside me?

"And what was that for?" I sarcastically asked. "For my own brother sayin that I was gonna get my ass kicked." He frowned at Matt, who just shook his head. "Come on Jeff, he didn't mean it like that." I tried to reason, cause I know Jeff is one for arguing. He loves it.

"Shut up, Lori. Ya know damn well he did." He said that in a calm way, not aggressive like I thought he would. Maybe the medicine hadn't worn off all the way. "Ah, Jeff. Sit down and shut up." Matt chuckled.

* * *

This. Is. Fucking. Ridiculous. No, in the words of my goddaddy, this is _ricockulous_! All day, I've called him. Left messages. Hell, I even called Big Red to see if he's heard from him, which he said he did. He also said that Mark mentioned nothing about being pissed at me. That made me even more pissed off. I mean, what the hell, man? If he's not pissed, then why not answer the phone!

Matt had gone to bed after plenty of SvR matches with me and Jeff practically kicking his ass with every Superstar and Legend on the game. Jeff went to get Jack, his son…errr…dog. With one more call to Mark, without him answering, I buried my head into the couch. I had dropped the phone on the floor.

I found myself silently sobbing into one of the pillows on the couch. Why the hell am I crying? I sat up when I heard the familiar pitter patter of a dog running on the floor. "Godpuppy alert!" Jeff hollered from the door. Yes, I'm Jack's 'god momma' as Jeff says. I sat up and wiped the tears from my face so I could grab the little terrier.

"Jiggaman, your dad is trying to make you look as fruity as he does." I laughed as I teased Jeff about the orange and pink collar he had around Jack's neck. I call the dog Jiggaman, you know, cause Jack is just _so _not me. I played with him for a while until the little guy climbed onto his dads lap and drifted off to sleep. Man, playing with that dog made me miss Bone more. I haven't seen my big baby since sometime early last week.

"I'm backin off, mama." Jeff said. He caught me when I was in one of my moments. You know, lost in la la land, although I call mine Loriville. I heard him though.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jethro?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows at him, one of Mark's signature looks. Ugh, thinking about him is making me want to cry right now.

"Whoa, Taker stare. I'm talkin bout you and Mark. I'm over ya Lori!" He grinned at me. "Well, damn Jeff. That kinda hurt, but I get it. So now, we're back to friends?" I asked holding in a chuckle because Jack growled at Jeff for moving him onto his little purple doggie bed.

He nodded. But wait, I know Jeff. "What triggered this sudden change?" I asked, eyebrow still raised at his smirking face.

"The way he looks at ya. His eyes. I can see it in his eyes. He really feelin ya, mama." Jeff said in all seriousness. He started to nod his head, as if he just had a revelation.

"Aww, Jeffy. When did you get all romance novelish on me?" I laughed as I shoved his arm.

"Whatever, Lori. I'm serious." Jeff sighed. I scooted over closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you Jeff." I said as I lifted my head up to give him a peck on the cheek. When I rested my head back on his shoulder, I started to drift off.

"_So close, no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters."_

Dammit! That's my phone, blasting _Nothing Else Matters_, by Metallica. It's Mark. That's the ringtone for both of us. It's kinda our song, or something. I'm so shocked that he's actually calling. I lifted my head off of Jeff and stared at the dancing phone on the floor. "Ain't ya gonna get that?" He asked. I guess he was half sleep.

"No. I've been calling his ass since last night, and he didn't answer. Let's see how he likes it." I growled as I picked the phone up off the floor and put it onto the coffee table. Jeff shook his head and sighed. "You want that man to come up here and open the fiery pits of hell in Matt's den, don't ya?" Jeff chuckled.

"Nah, he wouldn't. At least I don't think he would." I said, mostly to myself. Mark is known for popping up randomly. Not to mention, he's a complete psycho. Don't you just love that in a guy? I decided to call him back, so I got the phone off the table and called him.

"_Hello." _Great, he sounds pissed as hell.

"Hey. You know I've been trying to call you since last night?" I said trying not to raise my voice, but the thought of him ignoring my calls just made me mad.

"_I needed to clear my head." _Ugh, clear his head? I'll clear his goddamn head!

"Bullshit! You were mad because I left to see how Jeff was. Then you ignore all my calls and answer everybody else's? Correct me if I'm wrong, but when most people clear their head, they isolate themselves from every-fucking-body, not just their girlfriend." I was full blown screaming now. It's not my fault that my sweet and loving Deadman is acting like a hormonal bitch.

"_Fuego, I'm not gonna argue with you on this phone. So save your goddamn ranting for when you come back to Texas. When is that exactly?"_ Obviously he knew that I would be like this.

"Whenever the hell I fell like coming back." I screamed. Damn, I even woke up the Jiggaman. By now, Matt had come downstairs, staring at me.

"_Fine. I told you I'm not arguing with you on this phone. Whenever the hell you do get back, call me." _He growled and hung up. I rolled my eyes and threw the phone back on the floor.

"Goddamn big headed ass, redhead motherfucker!" I screamed. I know my face was red now. "What's goin on, ya'll?" Matt asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Nothin, man. Lori's just tryin ta get us killed. Ya know, by making her boyfriend jealous cause she here with us." Jeff filled his big brother in. I frowned at him.

"No, Matt. My big dumb boyfriend is the king of all fucking drama kings, so he just has to start something. Sorry Jeff, but you have to relinquish your crown, cause Mark's the king now." I started to laugh. Jeff poked his tongue at me.

"So ya goin back ta Texas?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I guess. Nothing's worse than an angry Deadman roaming around the free world." We all laughed. "Yeah right. You know ya miss him." Jeff smirked. Matt gave Jeff a questioning look.

"And you're okay with that, bro?" He laughed. "Yeah, apparently he is. He claims that he sees the love Mark has for me." I chuckled at that. "Anybody can see that, Lori. Guess it just took Jeff longer to see it, cause he's a dumb ass." Matt laughed.

"What the hell are ya'll talking about with this damn 'seeing the love'. I'm seriously lost." I started to scratch my head. Ugh , I need to wash my hair.

"I don't know, girl. Just the way he looks at ya, I guess. And the way ya be droolin over him whenever he's around." Matt explained.

I rolled my eyes again. "Okay Romeos, stay out of the romance novels, please." I laughed at both of them.

"Tease all ya want, but ya better be gettin ready to catch a plane." Matt stated. Before I could protest, he and Jeff dragged me upstairs to pack.


	23. It's Not His Fault

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Phew! I'm back! This update is gonna have to do for today, but I'm so glad to be back on here. I couldn't write as much as I would like. My dad was in the hospital. He's fine now, thank goodness. Back to the story notes: If you didn't know, the Peg is short for Winnipeg. To the readers and reviewers, you all totally reek of awesomeness. Seriously.**

**Special thanks to my girl Randysdymond06!! She's just awesome! She's got an great Taker story called **_**What to Do? **_**I'm hooked to it. So check it out all you Taker lovers!!**

**Ch. 23: It's Not His Fault**

"Mommy's home!" I yelled as I entered Mark's house. He gave me a key the day we started dating. You remember, the day I got branded like a cow, or at least that's what CJ said. Yeah, I don't do the 'random popping in' shit that Mark does; I use keys, like normal people. I was greeted by my big puppy, Bone. "Where's your dad, man?" I asked as I bent down to pet him. One of his bikes were gone. I didn't even bother calling him, he's still being the king.

I knew he would be out for a while; his gym bag was gone. I decided to chill and watch tv.

Boring.

Eddie and Matt called to make sure I got into Houston safely. After I got off the phone with Matt, an idea popped into my head. I know where Mark keeps all the whiskey. Preferably, the Jack Daniels.

It's around seven o'clock right now and I'm a little tipsy. I only drunk a little, I swear.

Well, okay. Stop pestering me, dammit! Maybe it was a little more than I should've drunk, but I'm not driving or anything; I'm just sulking.

Anyway, I was still bored as hell. I remembered I had my cd's over here, so I popped one in.

Ah, Papa Roach's _Getting Away With Murder_. One of my most favorite albums, ever! I used to annoy the hell out of Matt & Jeff with that CD.

I can sit still for only about ten seconds. So listening to music while sulkily sitting on the couch, was not my cup of tea.

I cranked that stereo up as loud as it could go, and rocked out with my badass air guitar. I have CJ to thank for teaching me that, he's a pro back in the Peg. Yeah, the Peg is badass too. Wait, all of Canada is badass. Completely.

"So help me, save me. Tell me that the end is here. I am done with you!" I sang at the top of my lungs. I'm pretty sure the whole damn world can hear me, but I don't care. Music takes me away from the hell that is reality.

About two and a half songs later, I noticed that Bone wasn't on the couch, where I'd last seen him. I left the music blasting, but I decided to go look for him.

He's the master of mischief, and could be in a world of trouble by now. "Bone Callous Calaway, get your behind in here!" I yelled out of the sliding glass door leading to the backyard. There was a big enough crack for Bone to push through, and it looks like he did. By the way, don't ask me about the dog's name cause that was all Bone's papi's doing.

As soon as I got good and lost in the damn woods outside, I heard Bone bark. He's inside. Wait until I get my hands on him. Ugh!

"Bone, I am so mad at you." I was basically rambling to myself at the moment. I found my way back to the backyard and went in the house. I went straight to the stereo to put in _Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge_. I told ya'll I loved My Chemical Romance.

As soon as I cut it on, I heard someone talking. At least I think I did. I mean, I _have_ been drinking. I quickly paused the stereo. I didn't hear anything else, so I just brushed it off and pressed play. I barely heard Bone trotting happily along the hardwood floor. I turned to see what he was so enthused about.

"The hell?" I jumped. Mark was sitting on the other side of the den. A big grin plastered on his face.

Obviously he had just came back from the gym. Hence his blue basketball shorts and black wife beater. Damn, if he doesn't have a skullcap on his head, he has on a bandana. He can't hide that big ass forehead he has, ha!

"Well thanks for letting me know that someone was here, Bone. What kind of son are you?" I growled, making Mark laugh. "Tell mommy that your dad told ya not to." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Increíble! You're pathetic." I laughed and paused the music again.

"So, when'd you get back?" He asked as he walked up to me. "Earlier, maybe around three. When did _you _get back?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. That made him chuckle. "I got here just in time to see your awesome air guitar show." He laughed and started imitating me.

I know my cheeks are so red right now. "Whatever. I thought you were mad at me." I asked with my eyebrow still raised. "Nah. Can't stay mad at you too long. Why didn't you call to tell me you were back?" He asked as we sat on the couch.

"I told you I thought you were mad at me. You were also being the king. Not Elvis, though." I laughed. He gave me that 'what-the-fuck?' look. "Ugh, don't worry about it. It'll hurt your brain trying to figure it out." I chuckled.

"What're you tryin' to say, kid?" He asked with a raised eyebrow of his own. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I lied. Of course he knew I was. "You callin' me slow, Fuego?" He asked, eyebrow still raised. I giggled innocently and shrugged my shoulders.

"Cariño, eres lento." The look on his face when I said that was priceless. "English, please." He said as I rested my legs on his lap. "I said; honey, you're slow." I laughed. He had that little devious smirk when I said that.

"You better not!" I screamed. His smirk turned into a big kool-aid grin and he started to tickle me. Once he stopped, I frowned at him. He ended up straddling me to keep me from running.

"You know I'm gonna get you back for that, right?" I growled. "Wouldn't have it any other way, darlin'." He smiled. I remembered that I had my MCR cd in the stereo, so I decided to crank it up.

"Oh hell no, Fuego." Mark growled when he heard it. "Aww, come on. Give it a chance, ya big oaf!" I called him an oaf because he threw his big ass leg over mine. We were laying on the couch all cuddled up now.

"Hey Fuego?" Ugh, I was enjoying this music. "Yeah?" I asked, cutting the music down. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now."

"Ask away." I whispered. "Why does Eddie and the rest of your family watch over you so much?" He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed. I knew this would come up, eventually.

"Long story." I said, trying to ease out of this conversation. "We got all night, sugar." He chuckled. "The American Badass is offering to listen to a little kid's sob story? What the hell is the world coming to?" I laughed. "Come on. Talk to me, girl." Yup, he's waaaay more annoying than my sisters.

"Drugs." I whispered. "Oh. You mean you still-"

"No. Hell no. We get tested about as much as you guys, silly." I said, trying to reassure him.

"Oh." He nodded. "The thing with Eduardo is that he thinks that it's his fault that I used to use them." My voice was back to a whisper. It started to crack a bit. I can't help it, thinking about this makes me so sad.

"Babe, you don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry." He said as our fingers entwined. "No. What are you sorry for? I wanna tell you. I know you won't treat me any different." He gave my hand a little squeeze for encouragement, I guess.

"Okay, after my mom died and Armando abandoned us, I kinda changed. I hung with the wrong crowd." I chuckled a bit.

"What kind of crowd?" He asked. Even though he couldn't see, I rolled my eyes. "Lets just say that I was a badass. And not the cool type. I was the psycho crazy type. Like if you looked at me funny, you'd be picking your teeth up off of the floor."

He chuckled. I let his hand go and pinched his arm. "Ow, sorry woman! It's just that I think you still are the psycho crazy type." He laughed. I have to admit, that did put a little smile on my face. "Cállate!" I already knew he was gonna ask what I said. "Don't ask, I said shut up." I chuckled.

"Anyway, while my sisters were into training and school, I was into kicking ass. Eddie sat me down one day and asked me what was hurting other people doing for me, and I really started to think. It didn't do a damn thing for me, actually it just made me feel worse. So, I stopped hanging with the thrasher crew and started hanging with jocks. Some of which had connections to get pills and shit." My voice started to crack up again. I'm not trying to make him feel sorry for me. Matter-of-fact, I don't want him to at all. I pray that he doesn't start treating me differently.

"At first, I thought the guys were just straight dumb asses. But one of my closest friends, Dee-Dee, started using them. He said that they took away all the pain and hurt that he was feeling. See, he's gay. And being the only homo on an all hetero basketball team, was a struggle all in itself. Not to mention the all the drama that comes with being gay anyway." He chuckled again. And I pinched him again.

"That's not funny. And before you ask anything you basketball fanatic, he was the best on the team, so they would've never won the championship if it wasn't for him."

"I was laughing at his name, Fuego. Damn!" He said as I turned to face him. I'm so glad he took his leg off of me.

"Okay. So when my best friend told me about how the pills took away his pain, I started to reconsider my decision not to try them. I saw the hurt he was going through. And I got to thinking that maybe those pills would stop me from hurting. At that time, I wasn't even talking to Eddie or anyone else that cares about me." That last part really hit me. I couldn't help but cry. I know that I hurt Eddie and Chris.

"I know that I hurt them so bad. Eddie used to always tell me that drugs weren't the answer. I was kinda in the clouds about his drug use. I mean, I wasn't slow, but no one talked about it around me. I knew he loved to drink, though. Anyway, I was fifteen when I started taking percocets and percodans. I wouldn't say that I was addicted, but sometimes I couldn't function without them. After Eddie's car crash, I decided to stop. Cold turkey. Too bad my mind and my body was thinking two completely different things."

"My mind won though. After Eddie got his job back and things got good again, Dee-Dee ended up in the hospital. He was near death. When I saw him there on life support, that damn machine breathing for him, I couldn't take it. My sisters had suspicions that I might be taking painkillers, so they tried to keep a close watch on me. Things weren't going too well with Dee-Dee and one day I got out of my sisters watch. I guess I went into a relapse, because when I saw those pills in drawer, I tried to down them all." Tears were falling down my face now.

"My aunt found me in my room. Good thing she did, because I probably wouldn't be here wetting up your shirt with my tears if she hadn't." I half laughed. "She was very sweet." Mark smiled as he wiped some of the tears from my face.

"That she was. Anyway, I had to get my stomach pumped. And I had to go to psychiatrists and take psyche evaluations. They thought I wanted to kill myself, but I didn't. I just wanted the pain to go away. And if you think that part was bad, wait til ya hear this. Eddie was already going through some serious shit, but when he saw mw in the hospital and found out why I was there, he completely lost it. I made him cry. My best friend, the man who was there for me since I was born. I made him cry. I hurt him so fucking bad Mark." I decided to stop talking before I ended up being a blubbering idiot.

"Shhh. It's okay, babe. You don't have to finish." Mark said as he tried to soothe me. He started rubbing my back up and down. "No. I have to tell you. I want to tell you." I already got started, so I have to finish this.

"After I was finished with therapy and all that psyche stuff, they finally let me out of the hospital. I still had to go to psychiatrists. Eddie, Chris and Rey Rey started visiting more often. Chavito and his wife, too. Vickie and the kids even left Tampa for a few months to stay with us. Eddie wouldn't tell me, but I knew he was blaming himself for my drug use. One day, he was off for a few days and we were alone. I decided that this was my chance to ask him. He said that he was a bad influence on me. I tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, and it was my choice, but he wouldn't listen. Stubborn as hell." I chuckled.

"Even though I'm okay now and I haven't taken any of those pills since I was in the hospital, he still blames himself. He's been through enough. We played the blame game back and fourth when he ended up in the hospital again. I just knew it was my fault that he was in there. Even though I wanted the pain to stop, I didn't resort to painkillers. He said he was proud of me for that. I didn't let him know that while he was in there, I had tried heroin. But the track marks told him for me. I didn't like how that felt, so I stopped before I even got started. Part of the reason that I don't wear sleeves is because I'm proud of myself for not getting hooked on that shit." I half smiled as I rubbed where a few needle marks used to be on my arm.

"CJ and O sat us down after he got out of rehab and told us that we had to stop blaming ourselves for each others problems. They said that everyone makes mistakes and they're our own mistakes. It's no one else's fault but ourselves. I understood. Eddie said that he did, but I can see it in his eyes. He still blames himself for that shit. To this very day, he does. My sisters blame Dee-Dee. I don't. It was my choice to use drugs. He didn't shove them down my throat. Same with Eddie. Sometimes I think he loves too hard, man. I accept the fact that I made some dumb ass choices. They were all my fault, not Eddie's." I sighed.

"Damn. You know, you're wise for your age kid." He smiled at me. "Nah. I just was a dumb ass little kid that had to grow up fast." I smiled back. "Hey Fuego?" He asked, still rubbing my back. "What ever happened to Dee-Dee?"

"Who the hell do you think makes my psychedelic hoochie wrestling gear?" I laughed. "So, what do you think of me now?" I whispered with my eyes closed. "You're amazing, Fuego." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Oh yeah, who told you that you could have my whiskey, little girl?" He asked in a fake angry voice. "I did." I grinned as I poked my tongue at him.

"I swear you don't want that tongue, Yasmyn." He smirked and lifted my chin. "Try and take it, Markey." I smirked back and poked my tongue at him again. He grabbed my tongue with his teeth and bit down a little. From there was a huge make out session, until my head started to throb.

Mark took a shower and blended me some kind of homemade hangover cure. All I saw was raw eggs and I was ready to run. Just the thought of that made me sick.

Puking in front of a really delicious guy is very embarrassing. But since he's my man, I guess he has to see the bad stuff that goes along with me. At least I made it to the bathroom. He thought this was amusing by the way he was laughing.

He got cussed out for that. But he got me back by making me drink that disgusting concoction he made for me. We cuddled back on the couch and talked more. He was telling me about some of the crazy shit he did when he was my age. Damn, I make him sound like he's Methuselah or something. Anyway, Mr. Calaway has quite the past. Interesting.


	24. This Is Bad

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Kay, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. It's too short, I know. I also know that I've been slacking off on my updates. Ugh, reality sucks sometimes.**

**To the readers and awesome reviewers, thank you. You all are my motivation, and the reviews make me smile and giggle. Keep em' coming, lovelies. **

**Ch. 24: This Is Bad**

I woke up this morning with a huge smile on my face. Sure I was hungover, but whatever the hell Mark made me drink last night worked wonders. I got up and quietly entered Mark's bathroom to do my morning ritual. The sleeping demon was doing that adorable little snore and I didn't want to wake him.

Too bad he wakes up at the slightest movement. As soon as I got into the shower and closed my eyes, I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Buenos dias, amante." I smiled as I placed my hands on his. "Morning, darlin. I don't know what the hell you just said, but it sounded sexy as hell." We both chuckled.

As if this wasn't sweet enough, he washed my hair. Can you believe that? That man's touch is like magic. After we got out of the shower, things got a little messy. Not in a freaky way, just messy. Like a toothpaste fight. Yes, a toothpaste fight. I had to rewash my hair.

When we were finished acting like five year olds, I helped him cook breakfast. He can cook, really well. Not better than me, though. Maybe he should teach Eddie to cook, cause he sucks in that department.

We ate in the backyard and watched Bone chase squirrels. In a few minutes, he's gonna fall out. Crazy dog.

This is how life should be. Simple, and carefree. I could get used to this. Now I'm not saying that I don't like wrestling, because that's my dream. I'm just saying that there's other things that are worth living for.

Great, here comes the big 'I wonder and what if' questions. I swear, sometimes I hate my mind. "What ya thinkin about?" Mark asked, saving me from my wandering mind. "Nothing. I like this. It's something I could get used to." I smiled.

"I used to think the same thing. Trust me, you'll get tired of it. The call of that ring'll have ya back like that." He said as he snapped his fingers. "I take it you know how I'm feeling." I nodded. "What wrestler doesn't? If it's in your heart, you just can't leave it behind." He smiled.

"I never said anything about leaving it behind, I just miss the regular life." He nodded. "I know what you're saying. I could get used to this, too." He smiled. After we ate and washed dishes, he told me that his kids were coming to visit. Talk about being nervous.

You know that feeling you get when you're about to tell a crush you like them or something, multiply that by about two hundred. That's how I'm feeling right now.

I mean, I'm good with kids. But these aren't just any kids, they're _Mark's_ kids. I don't know what's worse, meeting the parents, or meeting the kids. Right now, the kids are worse. That's only because I'm like an hour away from that. "Nervous?" Mark chuckled as he watched me fidget with my outfit.

"That obvious?" I sighed. "Come on, you look fine. Although I don't think heels are gonna be appropriate where we're going." I rolled my eyes. "I look like some kind of stripper, and where _are_ we going?" I said staring at him through the mirror with a questioning expression. "Skating ring." He smiled.

"_You_ skate?" I asked, not able to hold in laughs. "Hell no. My boy wanted to go. After that, we're going to Chuck E. Cheese for my girls." He smiled. I frowned. "God, Mark. You're not worried that those singing robot things on stage are gonna scare them?" I asked, sounding a little more worried than intended.

"With me as their dad, nothing should scare them." He chuckled. I guess he has a point. "Well, they scare me." I mumbled. He burst into laughter. "Are you serious?" He asked, still laughing. "Not funny at all. That big ass purple monster thing is scary as fuck. Have you ever watched those things move? Come on, they just scream killer robots from hell!" I said.

He shook his head at me and sat on the side of his bed. He's still laughing at me. I Guess I do sound a little crazy. It's just that a place that revolves around a giant rat, is not my kind of fun. "Don't worry, Fuego. I won't let the big bad rat from hell get you." He grinned as he sat up. I turned around and flipped him off.

"Maybe later, babe." He said with a smirk. "That was an insult, not an invite. Perv." I rolled my eyes at him. "You know you love me." He laughed. "Te amo, but you're still a perv." I laughed. "Love you, too." He grinned.

* * *

"Gosh, my feet are killing me." I said as I sat on the couch. We just got back from that damn killer rat infested Chuck E. Cheese. "I told you not to wear heels." Mark laughed. Yeah, it's funny to him. He had the mascots to chase me around the whole fucking place. This was very amusing to him and his kids.

"You weren't laughing when your big ass fell in the middle of the skating ring." I laughed. Yeah, he fell. "Okay, we're even." He laughed and sat beside me. The kids are gone, now. It's been a long day. Where toddlers get their energy, I will never know.

I thought the kids hated me at first, but when little Gracie took a liking to me, the others followed. His son is a little flirt. Kinda reminds me of his dad. Speaking of him, he's great. He and his kids together really are a beautiful sight. The way he looks at them. The way he interacts with them. It's love. I guess that's what Matt and Jeff mean when they say they can see the love we have.

They made me do that annoying little chicken dance with them at the rat house. Well, the girls did. Gunner's too laid back for that. Ah, the teen years. Ugh, now I sound like I'm old as Methuselah.

"I need sleep. Have fun with your buddy." I said to Mark as I got up to go upstairs. He was teasing me with some little stuffed rat toy. Won it at the rat house. "Aww, you're no fun." He whined. That made me laugh.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch with him. He somehow convinced me to stay downstairs. Now my damn neck hurts. Big head slept like an angel, though. Well duh, with me as a cushion, why wouldn't he?

He's at the gym right now. I just got finished packing my stuff to go on the road. I don't know what he's talking about, I really like this simple life.

The fast lane is kinda wearing me down. Nah, I'm just crazy talking. I haven't been in the biz long enough to be tired of it. A knock at Mark's front door cut me away from my thoughts. He didn't say he was expecting anybody, but I went to the door anyway.

I was expecting one of my sisters or Big Red, but when I opened the door, I was greeted by the very handsome face of Dave Bautista. "Wha-what are _you_ doing here?" I asked as I gave him a very questioning look.

Even though I've forgiven him for what he did to me, we're not at that _friend _level yet. "We need to talk." He stated simply. I was very hesitant at first, but I let him in. I tried not to look so confused, but it was no use.

"What? And make it quick, cause Mark's gonna be back soon." He smiled and ushered me over to the couch. As soon as we sat down, Bone walked in. He was about to eat Dave alive. "Bone, honey. It's okay, go to the back man."

He's lucky I didn't let Bone get him. Showing up at your ex girlfriend's new boyfriend's house is not exactly appropriate. Especially when the new boyfriend can kick your fucking ass.

"He yours?" Dave asked. "Kinda. Look, you didn't come here to ask if I had a dog, so what do you want?" I'm seriously trying to get him out of here before Mark comes home and freaks the fuck out. He's good for that.

"I want to talk about us." He stated. I had to look at his face for that one. "What the hell? There is no us. Are you on crack or someth-" He cut me off with his lips. I didn't even see that coming, cause I was too busy going off on him.

Then like clockwork, Mr. Calaway opens the front door. I'm in shock and can't move, Dave's still kissing me, and Mark is frozen where he stands. "What the fuck?" He growled. Oh hell, this is bad.


	25. It Can’t Get Any Worse Than This, Right?

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Here's another chapter. Don't hate me for it! I love you awesome readers and reviewers! You guys are amazing.**

**Ch. 25: It Can't Get Any Worse Than This, Right?**

Wait, did I say this was bad? Cause if I did, I was totally mistaken. When Dave heard Mark's cold voice, he immediately got up. I just knew that I was gonna be a witness to a murder. Well, I thought I knew. Surprisingly, Mark let Dave leave in one piece. Didn't say one word to him. He didn't even look at him. It's like he didn't notice him there at all. His focus was on me. Our eyes never left the other.

I wanted to say something, you know explain that Dave is a dumbass, but words wouldn't come out. I was frozen on his couch, staring at him. Awkward wouldn't even begin to describe how it is right now.

Whether it was intentional or not, I cheated on him. And he caught me. Well, that's the way it looked when he walked in. I swear I didn't kiss back or anything. Hell, I was so shocked, my whole body went stiff.

After about ten agonizingly long minutes of awkward silence and staring, he turned and went up the stairs. A few minutes later, I heard the shower running. As soon as I heard the water, I burst into tears and curled into a ball on the couch. I'd rather him just rant and cuss me out instead of the silent treatment he's giving me right now.

I know him, though. He's gonna go off. I know that. So I figure that I'd use this time to figure out how the hell I'm gonna explain this. But no matter how hard I try to think of a way to explain, it all comes back to Mark not believing a damn thing I said. He's quick to jump to conclusions. But you really don't have to jump too far when you walk in on your girlfriend and her ex kissing on your couch.

And Dave, I don't even know where to begin with him. I mean, what the hell, man? I thought he had a thing with Melina. I don't want him. We've _been_ over. And as for us being friends, he has just blown that. I don't want to see him again. Even though I know that's not gonna happen. I'm just gonna have to avoid that prick at all costs.

I've been sitting here for about forty-five minutes trying to come up with something. I have nothing. The shower's off now, so I know he'll be down here soon. I pray that he listens to me.

When he came downstairs, I couldn't even look at him. I was sitting with my knees to my chest and my head buried in them. He sat beside me on the couch. I still didn't budge. I heard him sigh and I heard the sound of his legs propping up onto the coffee table in front of us.

"So you wanna explain to me what the hell I walked into earlier?" His voice was calm. Not what I expected, at all. I still didn't say anything. I just lifted my head up and looked at him. I could see in his eyes that I'd hurt him. Whether I wanted to or not, I did. I hate feeling like this. "Well, are you?" This time when he spoke, his voice wasn't as calm. It made me shiver.

"It seriously wasn't what it looked like." I whispered. I had stopped crying, but the look on his face when I said that made me start back.

"What the hell was it then?" It seems like every time he speaks, his voice gets harsher. "I was packing, and someone knocked on the door. It was Dave and he said he wanted to talk. I told him to make it quick and we sat on the couch. He said he wanted to talk about me and him and I started to tell him off and he kissed me. I swear I didn't kiss ba-"

"Just stop. Stop." He practically screamed. The way he's acting right now, reminds me of a ticking bomb. I can tell he's about to explode. "Mark, it wasn't what it looked like." When I said that, he sat completely straight and turned his body to look at me. "Just stop." He growled as he got up. I followed him all the way into the kitchen.

I don't know where I found the strength to get up, but I did. He didn't seem phased at all. "So, you don't believe me?" I whispered as he walked past me to get a bottle of JD. When he didn't answer, I started to feel weak. I sat at one of the island stools.

"Can you talk to me, please?" I screamed. Sure, the screaming was unnecessary, but he still didn't say anything. Didn't even flinch. I got up and stood in front of him. "Say something!" When I said that, he finally looked at me. That look he gave me made me wish I'd just stayed sitting down and kept my mouth closed.

"Talk? What the hell is there to talk about?" He screamed. "How about what just happened. Can we try talking about that?" He's frustrating me right now. I know I should be patient, but patience is not my thing.

He still didn't say anything. "Can you let me know one thing?" I asked. His intense green orbs were piercing holes into my face. "What?" He growled as he took a sip of his Jack. "Do you really think that I wanted to kiss him?" When I said that, he just walked past me back into the den.

I followed him. "So, you do? What the hell? I've been cheated on and I know how that feels! You think that I would put you through that? And then with that bastard. This is straight bullshit, Mark!" I screamed at him. He was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, this _is_ bullshit. I come home expecting my woman to be waiting for me, and I walk in on her and her ex in a lip lock on my couch. That's some bullshit." He screamed back. "Dammit! I said I didn't kiss back! Why the hell would you even think that I wanted Dave. I mean, I could understand Jeff, but Dave? He fucking hurt me so bad. You actually think I would want to reopen wounds that he caused?" I was standing over him now, tears pouring from my face.

"Little girl, shut up." He screamed. "Don't tell me to shut up." I screamed back. "No, seriously. You need to shut up." This time he stood up so he was looming over me. "You think you're scaring me?" I don't know where that came from, but he's really irritating me. He chuckled and walked to the other side of the den.

"Fuck this." I growled. Since he wants to be difficult, I'll make it easier for him. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. I was getting my bags and bringing them to the door. "What the hell does it look like, genius? I'm leaving. You know, to let you clear your head." I was so busy being a smartass, that I didn't notice that he was behind me.

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him. "You breaking up with me, Fuego?" His voice was back to normal and his eyes weren't as intense. "No, I was just gonna- Wait, why would you think that? Do you want me to break up with you?" I had stopped crying, but as soon as those last few words came out, I burst back into tears.

"No." He said. "I'm gonna call Eduardo to come get me. That way you can clear your head, and I can clear mine. This jealousy thing is getting way out of hand." He let go of my shoulders and a look of confusion covered his face. "What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying that maybe we should just take a break." I can't believe that I'm even saying this. "A break, huh. Sounds like you're breaking up with me." He said as he folded his arms at his chest. "No I'm not. I-I just-" I was cut short by my ringing phone. Dave. I knew I should've changed his ringtone. It's his voice. See, he got jealous of Jeff's when we dated, and he wanted his own. He hasn't called me since we broke up, so I forgot about it.

"You know what? Just go. We _do_ need a break." He chuckled, which really confused me. "What's so funny?" I asked as I got my phone out of my pocket. "Nothing. Just answer the phone. Don't want to keep him waiting." He chuckled again. I ignored the call and put the phone back in my pocket. "Asshole." I growled.

"If I'm an asshole, then you're a bitch." He growled right back. Without thinking, I slapped him. "Did you just call me a bitch?" I screamed. When I realized what I did, I backed into the door, to give us some distance. We were really close.

As he held his now red cheek, I started to shiver. That look in his eyes had me ready to run. He grabbed my shoulders again and pushed me away from the door. "When I get back, you better be gone." He growled.

As the tears poured down my face, he reached for the door. "You're kicking me out?" I whispered. "Be gone." He barely whispered. I was frozen for the second time today. I just watched as he opened the door and left. When the door shut and one of his bike's engines roared, I slid down the wall and screamed. I just made a bad situation worse and it blew up all in my face.

Fuck!

Eventually I stopped blubbering enough to call Eddie. _"Miela, aren't you supposed to be packing up?" _

"Eddie, I-I-I th-think I-I ju-just got, I just got-got dumped." I managed to say. I don't know if he understood that, but I'm a blubbering idiot right now, so I can't help it.

"_Calm down, miela. I'll come get you, okay." _Obviously, he did.

He came to get me about an hour later. I wanted to leave a letter to Mark, but I figured that he would probably just tear it up, so I didn't. I had calmed down a bit, now. "I love you, sweetie. Be a good boy, okay." I was talking to Bone. "Come on, miela. We got a plane to catch in a few." Eddie said as he pried me off of the Mastiff.

As we backed out of Mark's driveway, the tears started back. "You wanna tell me what happened?" Eddie asked. That's why I love Eddie. He's the one to call when you're having issues.

After I told him what lead to this, I had calmed down a little more. "Miela, just give him some time. He'll come around." He said as he tried to soothe me. "Eddie, come on. I slapped him and he kicked me out of his house. He called me a bitch. That hurt. Then he doesn't trust me. Hijo de puta!" Just thinking about this made the tears come back.

"Aww, Lori. He'll come around. He didn't mean that. I know he didn't. He's just hotheaded, like you. You both need to cool off." You know what, maybe he's right. "I know I'm right." Eddie laughed. "How the hell did you know I was thinking that?"

"I know you." He laughed. "Okay, well then you know that I'm long overdue for a cigarette. And you can't stop me." I said as I got out of his truck. He didn't, this time. We're at my house now. Kim's home. As soon as she sees my face, I know I'm gonna go right back to being the blubbering idiot that Eddie picked up from Mark's house. Ugh, I absolutely hate emotions.

Gosh, I really need to kick the habit. I couldn't even light the damn cigarette on account of my shaking hands. I guess Eddie told Kim about what happened, cause she came outside and gave me a hug. "What the hell was that for?" I asked.

She laughed. "You look like hell." She laughed again. "Eddie told you I got dumped all because of Dave?" I asked. She nodded. "You okay?" She asked as she tried to take my cigarettes from me. "No. Eddie told you to take these, huh?" She nodded. "I think you should take some time off. Call in and tell em' you're sick." Ugh, I know she means well, but I hate it when people baby me.

"No. I want my truck, so I'm gonna work." See, I'm saving money for a black Cadillac Escalade. At first, I wanted a hot pink little Volkswagen Beetle. Now that I'm older, I'm going on to bigger and better things. I really could just get the SUV now, but I wanna pay it all. No car notes, no nothing. I almost have enough, too. Once I get that Escalade, I'll be free.

I'll just hop in my ride and leave. "You can't keep your feelings locked in. You gotta deal with this shit, now." Okay, maybe she's right. But I can't put my career on hold for feelings. Work now, cry later. That's how I feel right now. The only problem is having to work with the guy that made you cry.

I really need to believe that he didn't mean what he said. He's starting his feud with Randy soon and there's no possible way to avoid him. But I just can't be around him. I'll just burst into tears. But like I said, I need to work. Wrestling is my dream, so I'm not letting my dream die because of a man.

But God, do I love that man. I really do. "I _am_ dealing with it. Stopping my career isn't gonna make me feel any better, Kimmie." My family really needs to understand that I know what's best for me, and let me live my own life. I guess since I'm the problem child of the family, they think they have to watch over my every move. I guess they think I'm gonna self destruct or something if I'm not crying.

"Yeah, but if you keep shit bottled up, you're gonna hurt someone, Lori." She said. "I don't have time to cry. I'm pretty damn sure he's not crying. And what the hell do you mean I'll hurt someone? Forget it." She's frustrating me, too. She's acting like I'm some kind of psychopath, or something. I know I've had some problems, but come on.

* * *

"You okay, miela." Eddie asked as I stretched for my match against Vick. It feels good to be back and doing what I love. "Si. Now you get ready for your match, señor." I'm trying to get him to stop checking on me so much. He's got a match with Ken Kennedy tonight. I'm looking forward to watching that.

I've managed to avoid Dave and more importantly, Mark. I know he's here. I think he officially comes back to action at the end of this month, but I'm not sure. Surprisingly, no one's been asking me twenty-one thousand questions. No one really knows what's the deal between us, so they really can't ask anything.

I am so tired. Last night, we left for the airport a little late and had to get a later flight. Jetlag is a bitch! No sleep, so I'm running on nothing but coffee and pure adrenaline. My match was the first match of the night. It was pretty good. We got a few compliments from the crew.

"Lori-o!" That's Matt. He was waiting for me to come out of the locker room. We're going to Denny's or something after the show. "Matt-o! Do you have to be so fucking loud?" Yeah, I'm a little bitchy today. "Ooh, cranky?" He laughed as we began to walk into catering. We gotta go watch Eddie's match later.

Mistake. Huge mistake.

See, I was already in a terrible mood to begin with, then the sleeplessness. I'm really not a happy girl. As soon as Matt and I walked to a table, I was greeted by the smiling face of Dave. I will once again be referring to him as the Bastard. "Lauryyin, I've been calling you all day."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed. Now, I said that I was in a bad mood today. And Dave is the one who triggered this whole mess. So don't think I'm crazy when I tell you that I jumped at him and started punching him. He seemed so shocked at this. I'm causing a scene backstage, yet again. Good thing there was hardly no one in there. Someone, I'm guessing Matt, grabbed me and pulled me away from Dave.

As soon as the person grabbed me, I knew it wasn't Matthew. I know that touch. I guess I went into a rage or something, because he stopped trying to drag me away and threw me over his shoulder. My eyes were so blurry, that I really couldn't see anything anymore. He had a really tight grip on me so I stopped wiggling.

His hair was in a ponytail, I'm guessing. Because when I grabbed for it I didn't feel anything. When he put me down I was frozen stiff. Green eyes, got me lost again. "What is wrong with you?" He asked. We're in the parking lot. "Dammit! _You_. _You_ are what's wrong with me!" I screamed in his face and walked away from him. I'm so glad I had my cigarettes in my pocket cause I really need them.

"Go away. Please, just go away." The tears are back, and this time they came back tenfold. "Yasmyn, stop crying." He sounded hurt. I feel even worse now. "Mark, just go away, please." I couldn't even get the damn cigarettes out of my back pocket. I'm shaking and crying and I'm just a total wreck. I knew this would happen. I knew it.

He tried to wrap his arm around me so I could rest my head on him, but I pulled away. "Don't. Just go away." After I said that, I completely transformed in front of him. I gained my composure and sucked up all the tears. I hate being in pain. I have a really hard time dealing with it. I refuse to deal with it. If that means that I have to bottle my feelings up, then so be it.

He stood outside with me the whole time I smoked a few cigarettes. As awkward as it was, I paid no attention to him. I guess I might've spooked him a little with that -one second I'm crying and the next second I'm normal- crap. I'm good at that. Love's a bitch, though. Cause even though I'm trying my hardest to ignore the fact that he's right in front of me, I still feel pain.

I wanted him to grab me and wrap me in his arms. I wanted him to kiss my forehead and tell me that everything's okay between us. This is all because of me running my mouth. If I hadn't called him an asshole he wouldn't have called me a bitch. Then I wouldn't have slapped him and he wouldn't have broken up with me. Then I wouldn't be in so much pain.

It's not Dave's fault. It's mine. Sure he kissed me, but I did the damage. After my mind damn near drove me insane, I walked back into the arena. Completely ignoring Mark. I went straight to the locker room to fix my face. I look like death. When I finished I was greeted again by Matt. He asked if I was okay and told me that I accidentally punched him when I went off on Dave. He also told me that Dave had a nice busted lip.

My sister Kim didn't see the little show that went on a few minutes ago, so I had to fill her in. I didn't tell her about that mini meltdown I had outside with Mark. If I just stick to my fulfilling dreams, then everything will be alright. Take my mind away from everything.

I've made a decision. No, I've had an epiphany. A whole new me. I'm sticking to my main goal. Becoming the best wrestler I can be. I'm through with men and all their drama. Men bring pain and me and pain just don't mix.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry guys. I'm pretty sure you all knew it was coming. I had to do it. I'm all for drama. But don't worry. This isn't the end of Mark and Fuego. That's all I'm saying. ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a warning for my next chapter, it's gonna be sad.

One more thing, to the awesome peeps who put me on their story alert and favorited this story, THANK YOU!! You guys are awesome, too! But hey, don't be shy to leave me a review or a PM to tell me what you think of the story. But anyway, I just had to thank you guys, too.


	26. Wrong

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I'm So Over You!

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Hey peeps! I know I haven't updated in ages, but I'm back. Don't worry, everything's good. **

**On another subject, I just wanted to say Rest In Peace to Michael Jackson!! I grew up on his music. And no matter what people might say, I think he was an amazing human being. He was caring and giving. And now he's moonwalking with the angels. Al Sharpton is right, MJ wasn't strange, what he had to deal with was strange. Forever the King of Pop.**

**Back to the story, this one's sad. I tried not to make it sad enough for you guys to cry. But I've turned into a big crybaby, and it really doesn't take much to start me up. So, yeah it might upset you a little if you're as sensitive as me. **

**To the awesomely kind readers and reviewers, thank you very much for your encouragement!! Especially you guys who send me feedback in reviews! Oh yeah, Kane's back! *Happy Dances for SmackDown!***

**Ch. 26: Wrong.**

"Classic Eddie." I laughed as I watched him feign a steel chair shot. I convinced him to come with us to Denny's. Actually, he's a little worried about my strange chipper attitude. So he wants to watch me for awhile. Well, he didn't actually say that, but I know my Eduardo. My phone started ringing as soon as Eddie came backstage.

"Hello." I answered. I didn't even think to check the number. "What the hell is going on?" It's Big Red. I guess he talked to Mark.

"Nothing Glenny. I really don't wanna talk about it right now, okay. I gotta go." I don't want to just rush him off, but he's one of Mark's closest friends. He's one of mine too, but he wouldn't get it. I really need to keep my mind off of things. I should take my own advice and clear my head.

"Órale, mamacita! You ready to go?" That's Eddie. "Yep. Lemme just go get Matt." I said to him. I guess I was lost in thought, because I could've sworn that he had just walked backstage.

* * *

As we sat and ate, I finally started to feel a bit normal. I guess surrounding yourself with close friends and family can heal any broken heart. Not that my heart is broken, or anything.

"Miela, you haven't been this quiet since-ever! Let's talk outside." Eddie said. I wanted so badly to protest, but like I said before, wrestlers will carry your ass where they want you to go. When we got outside, I gave him an annoyed look. "Don't be looking at me like that. Now talk to me. What's on your mind?" He said as I lit a cigarette.

"Nothing, Eddie. I just don't feel like talking, that's all." I said. I'm being honest. I really don't have anything to talk about. Just listening to them crack up and make jokes was entertaining enough for me. "Like I said, miela. You don't ever-_not_ have anything to say." He grinned.

I couldn't help but grin back. It was kinda funny.

It was true.

"New me, Eddie. I've changed." I said as I pushed Eddie's hands away from my cigarette. "¡Mentira! The hell you've changed! You can't change overnight, Lori. I hope this isn't your idea of clearing your head." He said as he shook his head.

"Actually, it is. My focus is on my family, friends, and my career. No men, no love. No broken hearts, no tears, no pain. No distractions." He seemed really shocked by my words. "Listen to yourself, miela. You thought of all of this in one day? Do you really think I believe that?" The look on his face let me know he was serious.

"You should. I just don't think that love is my thing, ya know. Love brings pain, and I don't want pain. I'd rather just be alone; with my friends and family, of course." I smiled. Yeah, it sounds like crap. But I really think it'll work for me. Eddie shook his head and frowned. "Lori, nobody wants to be alone. Especially you. What happened to you and your prince dancing the night away at your wedding, huh? Your beautiful hot pink wedding dress and Metallica rocking out at your reception. What about all that?"

I sighed. "Ugh, Eddie. I was like nine then. Why do you remember that?" Thinking about that really made me smile. I wasn't always the crazy bitch that I am today. I was sweet, kind, and full of hope. "Miela, as much as you used to dance around with yourself all wrapped up in your mom's bed sheets? Chris and I have that recorded." Eddie laughed.

"Well, Eddie. That's not me anymore. I've been through enough to know that life isn't a fairytale. And like I said, I don't like pain." He chuckled a bit when I said that.

"Life. Is. Pain. But you have to get through it. You wouldn't have all these obstacles if God didn't think you could get through it. _He _knows you can. _I_ know you can." That smile of his was back on his face as he pulled me into a hug.

"The reason why I brought that up is because this proves that you're a hopeless romantic. Whether you try to hide it or not. You can try to cover it up with this aggressive badass attitude, but everyone can see it. Face it, miela. You're a lover." He still had that smile on his face when he let me go.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What is this? Lauryyin's love intervention? Come on, Eddie. Some people are meant to be alone." I sighed as I lit another cigarette. I think I'm getting a little too attached to these. Eddie shook his head at me. He hates that I smoke.

"You're not one of them. You and Mark are great together." I was staring at my feet when he started talking, but as soon as I heard his name, my head shot up.

"We _were_ great." I whispered.

"Yes!" Eddie screamed and clapped his hands together. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, seriously concerned about mi primo's sanity. "Finally, some real emotion out of you. You've been dead all night, mami." He laughed. I gave him a confused look.

"That little façade you've made up. You know, the emotionless, loveless one? Not working. As soon as I said Mark's name, your whole demeanor changed." He stated. I frowned at him. "Duh, Eduardo. He hurt me. I told you I don't like pain." My voice started to crack up. "You don't think he's hurting, too?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't care. Fuck him." I growled. "You don't mean that. I know you. You don't mean that, Yasmyn." The tone in his voice let me know that was the wrong thing to say.

"What _do _I mean then?" I don't want to argue with him, but right now he's being annoying. "You love him." He stated simply as if it was written on my face.

"I do. I really do. But we're through, so just let me get over him." Tears started welling up in my eyes. I need to get a grip. "See that. That's pain that you're always gonna have if you just hold it in. You know what happened the last time you held things in." Oh, I get it now. He's trying to get me to feel pain.

"Why, Eddie? Why do you want me to hurt? I don't want to cry. I don't want to be in pain. I'm hurting constantly on the inside, but I can block it out. It's best for me." Tears started running down my cheeks as Eddie pulled me into another hug. He started to rock me from side to side.

"Shhh, miela. You have to cry sometimes. Let it out." As much as I wanted to continue to cry, I pulled away from him and wiped the tears from my face. We're outside a Denny's having a heart to heart. That's awkward. "You know what I think, miela?" He asked. "What?" I said as I lit another cigarette.

"First, I think you need to kick the habit. Second, I think you'll always be a hopeless romantic. And lastly, I think, no, I _know _that you and Mark will end up together." He smiled.

I smiled back. "I highly doubt that, Eddie." I said as I finished my cigarette and started to walk back to the restaurant entrance. "Oh yeah? True love never dies, miela. And what you two have is true love. You'll end up together, trust me. God works in some very mysterious ways." He said as he followed me into the restaurant. "Whatever." I sighed.

* * *

After we left Denny's, I finally got some sleep. Well, not really. But at least I got to rest my head. I'm going home today. No, I'm not taking time off. We're actually off. After a day at home, we're back on the road. I really don't get the day off thing anyway. It's just one day, but whatever. We're kinda close to Texas anyway. And there's nothing like your own bed, ya know.

I've came to terms with being a dumb ass. Eddie's right. You've seen the badass bitchy side of me, not the sweet, sensitive side of me. I try not to let her out too much. When I do, I end up hurt. But I'm not gonna give up on love. I guess a full night's sleep and a hot bath cleared my mind a bit. I was seriously crazy talking when I said I was through with men and love. Now, I wouldn't say that I was a hopeless romantic, cause I'm far from it. I'm just really sensitive.

As for Mark, I really don't know what to say. He's my first love. He'll always be. That's why it hurts to see him. It hurts to think about him. But I really need to get a grip on these emotions. Sure, the last time I tried to bottle up my emotions, I ended up with a knife in the middle of Dave's back. But I'll get better.

I just found out that my sister Dylen is leaving the WWE and is going to college. I think our dad got to her when he said that she should've went. I'm happy for her. I would rather her stay with us, but I guess the WWE is getting to her. It's kinda getting to me, too. Crystal hasn't really been on the show much, due to her ankle. But Shan's been keeping her occupied. They're cute. Kim's finally over Cena. She's found a new crush in a one Phil Brooks aka, CM Punk. He's cute. And he's closer to our age. Eddie introduced them. Let the obsessive-ness begin.

I also talked to Eddie about Dave. He told me that he talked to him about what he did. Obviously, Dave still has feelings for me. Ugh, I could care less. Eddie's a very kind guy, so he forgave him. I can't and I won't anytime soon. He and Dave were close anyway. Eddie can be the sweetheart, lord knows I'm not. I think I can handle myself around him now. I won't be trying to beat his ass every time I see him. I'm actually looking forward to seeing him Sunday. Only because he Randy and Eddie have a title match for the SmackDown! taping. That will be a good match.

Today's Friday. I'm chilling in my hotel room with my sister Kim and RKO. We gotta be going soon. We're headed into Minneapolis. Seeing that I'm going through a very painful breakup, Randy and Kim have been stuffing me with the most unhealthiest of unhealthy foods. I know I shouldn't, but who cares. I'll spend an extra hour in the gym tomorrow.

We're watching WrestleMania 21. "Jerky looks so prettyful." Kim laughed. We're watching the MITB match. She calls Chrissy that. Sometimes it's Jerky and sometimes it's Jerk face. Whichever is funnier to her at the time.

"He _is_ prettyful." I laughed. Speaking of him, I've got to give him a call. I'm pretty sure _someone's_ told him about Mark and I. I'm surprised he didn't call me. The only thing worse than a worrying Eduardo Gory Guerrero Llanes, is a worrying Eddie Gory Guerrero Llanes _and_ a worrying Christopher Keith Irvine. Trust me on that one. Yup, words travel fast in the locker room. There was no way the others wouldn't figure it out.

After laughing at Adam's blinding silver tights and Daivari, it was time for the Taker/Randy match. Randy seemed kinda excited about that. I, on the other hand, would rather not watch it. I tried my best to pretend that it didn't bother me.

"You okay?" Randy asked. I guess I wasn't pretending well enough. I didn't notice that I had started to awkwardly shift when Taker's gong went off. "Yeah. I'm cool." I lied as I looked away from the TV.

"Uh huh. We're watching something else. You're such a shitty liar." He laughed as he grabbed the remote and stopped the match. "God Randy, it's not that serious." I mumbled to myself. He didn't hear me though. Good thing too, because I would be in for another argument about how much of a sweetie I am.

I don't want to be a sweetie. I wanna be bad! About an hour or so later, we left for Minnesota. I rode with Kim and Randy. John Hennigan was with us too. They were in the back. I'm special, so I got to choose the music. I chose my favorite Sade cd, _Lover's Rock. _"What? No 'Tallica?" Randy asked. He was driving. "Nope. I like to relax to this when I'm soaking in the tub." I said. I'm really not in the metal mood. That's really strange for me cause I'm always rocking out to something with loud guitars.

"Ooh, soaking in the tub. I would love to see that." Randy said. He's such a little teasing pervert. Always being annoying. "Shut up and drive, perv." I whacked him in the head with a WWE magazine that I was reading.

* * *

We got here Saturday evening. I got time to do my extra hour of workouts. After a good long soak in the tub with some kind of muscle relaxing type shit that Johnny gave me. Remind me again to never workout with Randy and John ever again.

Those two had me killing myself in there. It's almost as bad as working Mark. I meant _working out _with Mark. But just thinking about being underneath him again makes me all hot. God, I'll miss that. The way a simple touch in the right place makes my whole body shiver. The way his wet tongue gently… ugh, never mind. Flashbacks, damn those. Anyway, back to reality.

Since today was basically a chill day for me, I went to Eddie's room. He was relaxing. "What's up, mamacita?" He smiled as he let me into the room. "Nothing. I'm just bored." I smiled back as I sat beside him on his bed. "How are you?" He asked. "I'm good. I've been thinking about what you said." When I said that, a big smile crept onto his face.

"And?" He said. "And, you're right. Why would God put me through all the shit I've been through if he didn't think I could get through it? I _can_, and I _will_." His face brightened when I said that. Without warning, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "That's my girl." He said.

I sat and watched a little TV with him before I headed to my own room for the night. But as soon as I got to the door, he stopped me. "Hey, Yasmyn?" He said. I knew whatever the hell it was he wanted was serious, cause he called me by my first name. "Yeah?"

"Promise me that you'll stay strong." He said. I gave him a 'what the hell' look. He was serious, though. "What do you mean, Eduardo?" I asked. "I mean, with all that you're going through. I don't want you to go back to that shit you were doing before. You're better than that." I think that at that moment, I finally started to really feel better.

"I know. I won't, I promise. Love you. Goodnight." I said to him as I walked back over for one last hug. "Love you too, mi lil' prima. Now go get some rest." He smiled as I headed back to the door.

* * *

I slept really well for the first time since the breakup. Hopefully it will help the bags under my eyes, cause makeup isn't doing a really good job. And Timmy, our makeup artist, is getting kinda frustrated with that. My bad.

"Lori, get up!" I was still in bed. I was sharing a room with Kim. She doesn't normally bother me when I'm just waking up. "What?" I screamed. I heard her sobbing and quickly got up. She was about two seconds from bawling when I got to her. When I tried to wrap my arm around her, she pulled away. "No, Lori. You need to sit down." She said as she tried to push me back over to the bed.

I stiffened my body. Whatever she's upset about is serious. The last time someone told me to sit down, I found out my aunt was dead. I also kinda blanked out. Remembering that, I went ahead and sat on the bed. She sat beside me. I mean something extremely serious must be going down for her to be all shaken up. She's trembling and she's making me want to cry. I don't even know what the hell is going on!

"I'm sitting. What's wrong?" I half whispered, half screamed. "Lori, calm down. Please. Sweetie, it's Eddie." She said. I stopped her from continuing whatever the hell she was about to say. See, sometimes I can be a bit of a pessimist. But it really doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what she was gonna tell me. "Don't tell me." I whispered. Tears immediately started falling down my face. The last time anyone started a sentence with 'It's Eddie', he was in the hospital and wasn't expected to live. No.

She wrapped her arms around me and spoke softly into my ear. "He's gone. Lori, he's gone." At this point I'm completely in denial. I jumped up and jerked away from her. "No! Don't tell me that shit! Why would you lie to me? You think it's funny or something?" I left the hotel room and to my surprise, there were so many people outside. My hands were uncontrollably shaking and my eyesight and balance were rapidly decreasing.

Police and paramedics. God I hate them. I got close enough to the room I left Eddie in last night, but I couldn't get in. I noticed that Chavito wasn't in his room. He and Eddie were supposed to get me so we could go to the arena later.

It's true. He's gone. It seemed like someone had kicked both my knees because I started to fall. To anyone that might've seen me fall, it looked like it happened really fast. But to me, I was slowly sinking. Slowly…

Randy saw me going down and caught me. He didn't say anything, he just carried me back to my room. As soon as he laid me on the bed, I jumped back up. "Where's Oscar?" I managed to say. "I'll see if I can find him." Randy whispered back to me. I sat back in the bed and rested next to my sister. She seemed to be calmer than she was before I stormed out a few minutes ago.

"What happened?" I asked. "Chavito tried to wake him, but he wouldn't. He wasn't breathing. CPR wouldn't work." As soon as she said that, in walked Randy and O. Seeing them in tears made me sob even more. Tears are falling from my face so hard, you cant even call it sobbing anymore. O came in and sat on the side of the bed. Kim and I rested our heads on either of his shoulders.

We didn't say anything. We all just let the tears fall. Randy went and got us some bottled water, but I couldn't drink it. All four of our phones were ringing off of the hook. It's agonizing. After a few hours when everything had calmed down, we got a call saying that the show tonight was gonna be a Eddie tribute show. Same for tomorrow's Raw.

We don't have to wrestle tonight, but I want to. Wrestling is my release. I really need a release. My best friend is gone. I feel like I have no one who fully understands me anymore. I'm broken.

* * *

When we got to the arena today, we all said a prayer. It was sweet. Eddie would've been so proud and happy. I've been laying on Matt the whole time. Normally, he'd push me off, but he let me stay.

I talked to both Chris Benoit and my godfather. Jeff called. Glen called. Ugh, too many more people called. I have so many different thoughts floating around my head. Actually, I feel like I'm floating on air. It's like a really vivid dream, or something. Like I'll wake up and it'll all be okay. Like Eddie'll just walk up to me and say that he's alright. And he'll go out and give the fans a show to remember.

"_So close, no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters."_

Snapping me out of my agonizingly painful thoughts rang my phone. Hearing that ringtone shocked me a little bit. I'm so hoarse, I doubt if he'll even recognize my voice.

"Hello." I spoke into the phone. My voice was so shaky, I couldn't recognize it myself. _"Yasmyn?" _He spoke. His voice was a little shaky, too. "Yeah, I'm here." I said. _"Come outside." _He said. The habit that I have is worsening by the second, so I was on my way outside anyway. "Okay." I whispered.

When I got up, Matt and everyone else who was over in catering with us, looked kind of startled. I had been wrapped up in Matt's arms for so long, after all. I got the pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and waved it in the air to let them know that's why I got up.

Everyone else turned their attention elsewhere as I headed to the back exit of the arena.

When I got outside, I immediately lit a cigarette. For a second, I forgot why I was coming outside besides these damn cigarettes. "Fuego?" That voice came from behind me. I turned around and I swear my heart skipped a few beats. He called me Fuego, I miss that. "Hey." I said as I walked over to him.

I so want to cry right now. But I can't. I'm numb. I've cried so much today. "Hi." He smiled. His face was red and it looked like he'd been crying. "You know, I was with him last night. He seemed alright. How could I be there and not notice anything?" I sobbed. I don't know why my body chooses to break down in front of Mark.

"Darlin' there was nothing you could've done anyway." He softly spoke. "He was the only father figure I had, and I still fucked up. No matter what he was going through, he always had time for me. I love him so much." I whispered as I watched my tears fall to the concrete.

"I love him too, darlin." I heard him say. My head was hung low, so I couldn't see his big arms reaching for my body. I felt him pull me close to him. As much as I said that I needed to be away from him, I'm so glad that he's here right now. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his hoodie.

After a few minutes, I remembered that this damn cigarette was in my hand. I let him go and continued my cig. He chuckled at me. "What?" I hoarsely asked. "Nothing. Looks like me and you both got some habits to lose." He chuckled as pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his hoodie pocket. It made me laugh. After we finished, we headed inside.

Everyone seemed a bit shocked to see me and him walk back inside together. I went back over to Matt and rested on his chest. I watched as Mark greeted everyone and gave my sister and Chavo hugs. "Ya alright, Lori-o?" Matt asked. I guess he noticed my stare. "I'm alright." I lied. My voice was so hoarse he couldn't hear the way I sung my words though.

I'm not alright at all. My heart is broken. He was my strength. He gave me courage to go on. Last night he told me to be strong. I promised him that I would, but I can't. Too much. Too much is going on. I just can't.

* * *

"You wanna do a match?" My sister Kim asked me. Everyone was putting on some pretty awesome Eddie tribute matches. "Sure, it'll take my mind off of things." I replied. I didn't even bring my wrestling gear. All I had was street clothes and my black wrestling boots. I had a tank top version of Eddie's 'I'm your papi' t-shirt, which is what everyone was wearing anyway. And I borrowed a pair of white tights from Kim. No knee or arm pads, but Kim and I know what we're doing.

A few educated moves and a frog splash later, the match was over. I won. And as the crowd cheered and chanted Eddie's name, I helped Kim up and gave her a hug. We both looked to the sky and blew a kiss. Hopefully, he caught it.

The guys and girls backstage complimented us on our match when we came backstage. One of the crewmembers asked me if I would like to say something for Eddie. I really didn't want to break down in front of everybody again, but it's for him.

"Ah, Eddie. What can I say? He's mi familia. Mi primo. I love him so much. He was so much more than a wrestler. Genuinely honest. Caring and loving. He was just amazing. In and out of the ring. I can't believe he's gone. I miss him dearly. I'm sorry." I couldn't say anymore because I had started with the tears again. It's hard talking about someone you know you'll never see in this lifetime again. I mean, I know I'll see him again, one day. But I need him now.

The show's almost over now and I've calmed down a bit. I was told to see the grief counselor before I left. JR tried to get me to see one after my aunt got killed, but I chose not to. This is required for all employees. Since Eddie was also my coworker, I have to.

Everyone's not gonna get to speak with her today. I'm trying to make sure I'm one of those. I hate counselors. I had to see one after that incident with the painkillers. Horrible. Absolutely horrible. I tried to sneak off until the show was over. I went back outside. Cigarettes are my escape, for now.

"You out here again?" That startled me. "Mark? What are you doing?" I asked, searching for him in the dark. "Same thing you're doing, I suppose." He chuckled when I found him. "You're hiding from the know-it-all counselor?" I chuckled. "Nah, just taking a break." He said.

"I'm thinking about taking a break. You know, to see if this is what I really want to do." I said. "I thought this was your dream." He said as he folded his arms together. "Yeah, well dreams don't always come true." I said as I tried to hold back tears. Mark looked a little ticked. He started to stroke his beard with his hand as if he was deep in thought.

"So basically, you're quitting?" He said. Yeah, he's ticked. "No. I just need a break from all this. I can't deal with it all." I very hoarsely screamed. I'm so pissed at myself for crying and I'm pissed at him for asking that dumb question. "I thought you were stronger than that. I really did. You _are _quitting."

"I'm not! I'm not strong. All this shit is a big ass façade! I'm fragile as hell. The three people who kept me together are dead! How in the hell do you expect me to go on? My fucking best friend just died today, so don't give me that bullshit about quitting. Yeah, motherfucker. Yeah, I quit. I quit _all _this. I'm done."

I stormed back into the arena and snatched the truck keys from Randy. I heard Mark call for me, but I ignored him completely. Fuck counselors, this job, and Mark. I'm out of here. This pain stops now. I'm weak. I'm fragile and I can't deal with this anymore. I'm gonna numb this pain, the only way I know how. I'm sorry Eddie. Forgive me for breaking your promise.

**

* * *

**

A/N: About this chapter, I want to say that Eddie Guerrero is, and always will be, my favorite wrestler. I love that man. He's one of the best!!


	27. He Misses You

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Hiya guys! I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things. My grandma recently got out of the hospital, so now I'm all worry free. **

**To the awesomely kind readers and reviewers, thank you very much for your encouragement!! And thanks also for your patience with my lazy ass! LOL! Especially you guys who send me feedback in reviews! Alright, I need a favor. I didn't plan this chapter at all. It just kinda happened. So seriously tell me what you think. IDK about it. I'm my own worst critic!**

**And in more awesome SmackDown news, Matthew Moore Hardy last week? Hells yeah! Even though I enjoyed heel Matt! & the new tag team Jeri-Show? I wasn't too enthused about it, but now I'm kinda warming up to it. Blah. Kane cracks me up, poor little Rajhin!**

**Ch. 27: He Misses You**

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" My sister Crystal asked me. "Yeah. It's too much for me. I just need to chill." I replied as she headed toward our front door. When I said I quit, I meant it. I'm still on contract, but they gave me the rest of this month off. They're trying to give me some time to fully think this through. At least the annoying ass counselor was good at something.

"You sure you want to watch these?" That's Dylen. She's been staying with me for a week. She's moving to New York soon. "Yeah, lets do this." I smiled. We're in the family room She found a box of home videos laying around and decided that we should check 'em out.

We spent a few hours laughing at our younger selves dance and sing in our moms clothes. We even came across a few videos with a very young Eddie, Chavito, CJ, Oscar, & Chris. Lord, was fashion a hot mess back then. I'll never understand the fanny packs and polo shirts.

Speaking of that sweet angel Eddie, his service was beautiful. When I say not an eye was dry in there, I mean it. I didn't really talk to many people there but I know there were so many. I never knew how many people Eddie touched. Lots of people came up to us and told us that Eddie was their inspiration. He's mine, too. Truly one of a kind. God, I miss him.

Since I'm such a damn problem child, everyone's been checking on me. Almost everyone. Cigarettes have been keeping me sane for the time being, but I'm really starting to get that strange little urge to do something stupid.

Last week, I probably would've too. If it wasn't for my godfather, I'd be in some trouble. Pain is hell. "Hey Lori? What's this one?" Dylen asked, holding up a unnamed DVD. "I have no clue what it is. Just put it in the player before I go crazy." Yeah, I'm cranky.

My family understands me, so they don't pay any mind to my mean girl routine. When I get all nice and happy, that's when they need to worry. Kinda twisted, huh?

The sound of Metallica blasted through the room and my head shot up to the tv screen. The sight made me smile. "Ah, classic Lori!" Dylen laughed. It's Mark and I rocking out to some St. Anger. What's not on that video is the knife chase. I kinda chased Amy around with a big ass knife until Mark got a hold of it. Yeah, I was a little buzzed. Well, maybe a little more than buzzed. Plus I was hyped up on candy. "Oh no." I whispered, trying not to laugh. I didn't know Kim kept this.

"Whoa, do you see how he's looking at you?" Dylen asked, seeming highly amused by the apparent drooling stare Mark had on my ass. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be back." I said as I headed to the backyard. As I sat in one of the lawn chairs and lit a cigarette, a few tears fell down my cheeks. Ugh. I can't believe I even have tears left. One minute, I'm laughing and the next, I'm in tears. Yup, I've lost it.

Half a pack of cigarettes and a few more tears later, I heard someone pull up. Not only am I lazy as hell, I'm also not in the mood for company. I just have this feeling that it's someone for me.

"Lori, come here." Dylen screamed. Damn, she's loud. As much as I dreaded getting up, I did. I mean, you can't be rude to company. I quickly wiped my face , even though it was to no use. When I got inside, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me.

No, it's not a trick, it's Bone. Seeing him put a enormous smile on my face. See what I mean? Five seconds ago, I was in tears.

As soon as he noticed me, he ran up to me and knocked me down. "Honey, what the hell are you doing here?" I laughed as I sat up. "He wanted to see how you were doing." Whoa, I didn't even notice Mark standing there. "That was very sweet of him." I smiled as he helped me up.

After giving us a weird stare, my sister went to sit on the couch. Mark, Bone and I went to the backyard. Gosh, I've missed him. Both of them. "So, how are you?" Mark asked. "I'm not ready to jump off a bridge, if that's what you're asking." Okay, maybe that came out a bit harsh, but I can't help it. "Oh, that's good to know."

"You still thinking about leaving the WWE?" He asked. "Yeah. Just temporarily. You know, until I get my head straight." He nodded. "I wanted to apologize for upsetting you at the show. I didn't mean to make you feel worse." Ugh, did he have to be sweet?

"It's alright. Sometimes a kick in the ass is a good thing." We both chuckled. His laugh brings back some great memories. It also brings back the harsh reality that is, I'm not with him anymore. When I realized that we were staring at each other, I quickly turned my attention to Bone. He was at my side. "Hey big boy." I said as I knelt down to pet him.

"He misses you." Mark said. "I missed him too." I smiled. "I missed you, too." He whispered. I wasn't looking at him, but when he said that, my head shot up at him. "What?" I hoarsely asked. "I said I miss you too, Fuego." Speechless. I'm so speechless now. What can I say to that?

"I miss you too, Deadman." I said as I stood up. Whoa! You know that feeling when you finally talk to your crush? That's kinda how I feel right now. I'm not shy in front of guys, but he's really making me all tingly and nervous. And here's the awkward stare that's not exactly awkward. It's more like searching each other's souls to see what the hell's going on with us. Those eyes. Wow.

I swear we were moving in closer to each other. Yeah, we were. Kinda like those really sappy love scenes. Before anything could happen, my cell phone started to ring. Bad timing, I think not. "You go ahead. We'll catch up with you later. Bone, c'mon." He said. As he and Bone left , I can't help but to wonder what the hell just happened?

I didn't answer the phone, instead I went back inside and rested my head on Dylen. In case you haven't noticed, I really love to lay on other people. It's a habit of mine. She noticed my flushed cheeks and grinned. " He want's you back, so bad." She laughed. "And what makes you think that?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Really, you didn't notice that? _Oh, the dog wanted to see how you were doin' darlin'_. Seriously? I gotta admit, it was cute." Dylen laughed. Her imitation of Mark was pretty funny. "He told me that he misses me." I whispered. That really made her jump up. "And what did you say?" She screamed.

"Okay, you really need a life. But I told him the truth. I miss him, too. If Kim hadn't called, I probably would've kissed him." Oh my. After the realization of that, I need to take a long hot soothing bath to clear my confused and aching mind. Right after a few cigarettes.

Dylen practically went berserk when I told her about that almost kiss. She called Kim and cussed her out for interrupting me. See, Dylen really took it hard when she found out that Mark and I broke up. She thinks that we're a mach made in black eyeliner heaven. Despite the big ass age difference. But our age differences didn't bother too many, and sure as hell not us.

* * *

"Yes Chris. And I won't. I love you and goodnight." Today's my first official day of being alone. Dylen's off to the big apple, Crystal has moved in with Shanny, Amirez lives with his girlfriend, and Kim's on the road. It's not actually as bad as I thought it would be. With the exception of the urge to call Mark and tell him that I really need him here with me.

Gosh I miss sex. I wish I could just fuck the pain away. That's pretty much what I did when my aunt died. And with Mark? Is that a way to get rid of stress and pain, or what? Okay, all this sex talk is making me hot, so I'll stop now.

See, now's the time that I need Eddie. I could call him and ask him what to do about Mark. Should I tell him that I'm miserable without him, or should I just get over him. Even though I already know what he would say. He'd be like 'tell him, miela'. I just don't know if I should. I mean, the whole breakup was over something so stupid. Childish. And with this coming from someone that's still considered a bit of a child, you know it's true.

I just don't understand why life is so hard. Especially for me. Now I'm starting to think that taking a break is a bad thing. I'm gonna drive myself crazy sitting up here all by myself.

Blasting some Metallica, I decided to get totally wasted and pass out in my bed. Not exactly the best thing to do, but I'm driving myself crazy here. Yesterday I came home with a brand new black Cadillac Escalade. That's like the only good thing that happened for me this year, besides falling in love. Everything else is just a mess. Since I have transportation now, I could go anywhere I please. But here's the thing, I don't want to go anywhere. It's like I just wan to sit here and be miserable.


	28. Frantic Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tock

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Ugh, this one's short. But now that I have this little update out of the way, I have some oneshots to read from my fellow writer, Randysdymond06! And don't worry, the next chapter won't be all gloomy.**

**To my readers and reviewers who reek of total awesomeness, thank you very much for your encouragement and your get well wishes for my grandma!! You know you guys rule, right? ALL OF YOU!!! I just thought I'd let you know! **

**Ch. 28: Frantic Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tock**

I chose not to call Mark. I chose not to call anyone. I think that this is the beginning of my downfall. Family was everything. Now, it's the furthest thing from my mind. But I've gotten very good at acting. No one can see that I'm spiraling out of control. I'm slipping away from them. From everyone.

I'm doing wrong. I know I am, but I can't stop. This morning, I woke up and wasn't able to move my arm. I thought I was gonna die. I'm still here, so I guess I didn't. I actually thought that I was gonna get through this. I really did. That was until the holiday season came. Can't believe I even made it through the rest of November.

My birthday's in five days, so they're throwing us a big party tomorrow. Of course, I'm expected to be there. I'll just put on my happy face and pretend that everything's alright. After all, that's what I've been doing for a while now.

I fooled Chavo, Oscar, and even Chris. One person I can't fool is my sister Kim. She doesn't have it all together, but she's not dumb. She knows something's up.

I'm still seeing that counselor. She got me the rest of this year off. Next year, I'm back in action. I don't know if I can do it though. I mean, I can wrestle. I was trained by the best. I just don't know if my mindset is right. She also thinks that I need to get back in the dating scene. I think not. I want one man, and one man only. But I'm not telling him that.

Today my sisters and I are going dress shopping. Then we're getting manicures and pedicures. It's basically a spa day for us. An early birthday present from Crystal and Vickie.

"Lori, you're not gonna be mad if Mark comes, will you?" That's Dylen. She's back for a week. "No. I wouldn't care." I said as I tried to keep my eyes on the road. When I get distracted, I can sometimes drive like a maniac.

"Aww, perk up Lori. You're gonna ruin the birthday high. Eddie wouldn't want you to do that." She laughed. Yeah, Eddie wouldn't want me to do a lot of the things that I'm doing now. I'm sorry, but it numbs the pain.

After we got our dresses, we headed to the nail shop. My sisters kind of brushed it off when I said that I wasn't in a pink mood. Except for Kim. She was staring at me all day today.

After the nail shop, we went out to lunch. My head had started throbbing like crazy so I decided to take some pain medicine. I went to the bathroom to do that, cause if any of my sisters see me with a pill of any kind, they'll go crazy.

I ended up taking about six pills. That's two more than before. I'm really losing control. As I stared at myself in the mirror, I noticed Vickie watching me with tears in her eyes. Tears immediately started falling from my face. "It's not what it looks like." I whispered.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" She asked calmly.

"I have a headache. That's all." I lied as she walked up to me. "I'm not losing you because of this. Stop it. Stop doing this to yourself." Her eyes were intense. I could tell she meant it. I couldn't speak anymore. She left the restroom and went back to our table. I know she told my sisters.

* * *

She did. When I came back to the table, they had already paid the bill. They were ready to leave and they couldn't even look at me. Kim took my keys and drove us to the house. That was the worst car ride ever.

When I got home, I went upstairs to my room. Eventually everyone sans Vickie came up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kim screamed in my face. I held my head down and stared at my shoes. "I knew something was up! I knew it. You were up here lying to us the whole time. Why?" She screamed. "Why _what_?" I growled.

"Don't get smart with her. You dumb ass! How could you be so stupid? I mean, you promised us that you wouldn't start that shit again, and here you are." Crystal screamed at me. "Come on, guys. She has been going through a lot." Dylen tried to reason.

"Don't fucking baby her. Don't make excuses for her. She's a fucking addict for god's sake! A fucking drug addict." Crystal yelled.

"Okay, shut up! I'm not an addict. I can stop whenever the hell I want. I started taking these pills last week. They were prescribed for those killer migraines I've been having. I'm just in so much pain. Not just physical. Mental too. This numbs it." I sobbed as I took the pills out of my purse and threw them on the bed.

"You think you're the only one in pain? You think you're the only one who cries?" Crystal was just going off. Not like she shouldn't or anything. "No, Crystal. That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm not gonna take anymore, okay." I screamed back. I know that I should be getting worse than this, but it's getting annoying.

"Crystal, just chill. It's her life, and if she wants to end it, let her. I'm tired. I'm tired of it all. You always had to be the attention hog. You always was the victim. I'm sick of it Lori. I'm fucking through!" Kim screamed as she headed for the door. I stood up to stop her, but when I did, my vision got blurry. I started to get dizzy and I collapsed on the floor.

* * *

"Ms. Jimenez? Can you hear me?" I heard someone say. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was in a hospital. "Why am I here?" I screamed. I didn't even give the nurse a chance to explain. I noticed that I had an iv in my arm and yanked it out. I said that I have a thing with needles. My sisters were there, along with Vickie.

The nurse said that I was dehydrated and add that to those pills I took, that's what led to me falling out. I got to go home a few hours later. The iv was just to put some fluids back into my body. Doctor's orders, get some rest and drink lots of water. He also gave me some nasty tasting juice with lots of electrolytes.

I begged my sisters and Vickie to keep all of this a secret. Especially the hospital visit. When we got home, they searched the whole house and took all of the medicine away. I made a promise to them that I wouldn't do this again. Even though I know they don't believe me. They have every right to do so. I don't quite believe myself either. I apologized to them and they said that it would take some time for them to accept it. Again, they have every right.

I don't really know what to say. I see the hurt in their faces. I did it to them again.

Again.

Boy, am I a screw up or what? Not only did I hurt them, I broke my promise to Eddie. He was wrong about one thing, though. I'm not strong. He was. I guess he was my strength. Now what? I guess I keep searching.


	29. Bésame

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Now's the good part! LOL! I'm not in much of a sad mood, so this one's sweet. I was supposed to be posting this yesterday, but I was too busy. There's really not enough hours in the day.**

**To my readers and reviewers who reek of total awesomeness, thank you very much for your encouragement!!! I love you guys!! **

**Ch. 29: Bésame**

My sisters all stayed at the house with me last night. They don't totally hate me. I think after we got our heads clear and talked, they really understood where I was coming from.

Like I said before, I don't want pity. I just want them to understand me. I thanked Vickie for catching me. Because I wouldn't have stopped if she hadn't. I noticed that I haven't had a cigarette in two days. That wasn't something I planned either. But it's a start. A really good one. I guess I'm getting somewhat of a new start. I like it.

"Get up and get dressed!" That was Crystal. We all had a little slumber party with some of the Divas in my room. They all were oblivious to my little hospital visit.

"So, is your man gonna be there?" Lisa asked me with a smirk. "What man?" I rolled my eyes as I got my dark blue halter mini dress.

"You know…" She said as she rolled her eyes in the back of her head. "Probably. Everyone's invited so I wouldn't be surprised. Why?" I asked as I tied the straps around my neck. "Cause, you need to dress a little more sexy." She laughed.

"I don't think so. If I get any sexier, I'll be naked." I laughed. "Good idea. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Melina laughed. I poked my tongue at her.

You know, for the first time in almost two months, I really feel happy. After we got our hair and make up done, I had to put the finishing touches on my outfit.

Due to the yanking of the iv, I now have a big red ugly needle mark on my arm. I decided to put on a tight black leather jacket that covered just enough of my arm so no one could see. Not exactly the best cover up, but they're rushing me.

They actually let me drive. That's a sign of trust. I'm gaining it back pretty fast. You know what, I'm glad that I got caught. Holding onto that secret along with all the other baggage I have to deal with was seriously bringing me down. I feel like a big weight has been lifted from me.

Me and my girls, jamming in my Escalade to Rihanna's, _If It's Lovin' That You Want._ If you look at us now, you wouldn't believe that I was in the damn hospital the day before. This is awesome.

The decorations for the party is just magnificent. Awesome. Beautiful pinks, blues, reds, and greens. Big glittery ribbons and banners. The lights were changing, kinda like a colorful disco ball. Crystal remembered that I love disco. I was so born in the wrong era!

The first couple of hours of the party were amazing. I danced with about half of the guys that were there. Jeff's back with his girlfriend, Beth. I say, hallelujah for them. When I first met Jeff they had recently broken up. So tonight was my first time meeting her. She's awesome. I got to dance with her, which amused the hell out of Jeff. Now I'm thinking that I really shouldn't have done that cause that's gonna put some crazy thoughts into the mind of that Jeffro Hardy.

I also found out that Crystal and Shannon are engaged. Talk about a shocker. Where the hell have I been? Kim's dating Phil now. And Dy's got this little boy toy from the big apple. Everybody's got someone but me.

Damn, I'm alone. Maybe the counselor's right. Maybe I do need to start dating. You know, it'll take my mind off of you know who.

On that note, I really need a drink. Yeah, they actually let us drink tonight. I had to promise that I wouldn't get drunk. I have to say that I did a really good job of it. That is until Mr. tall, tattooed, and devilishly sexy walked in.

I don't know how many shots of JD I tried to chug down before Chris came over. Dammit, I didn't even see his short ass walk over here. "Stop it and suck it up, kid. I can see it in your eyes, tell him how you feel." He said as he snatched the shot glass from my hand. It was as if he could read my mind. "Yeah yeah, Christina. And no dance contests with Cena, either!" I laughed as he left from the bar.

Instead of taking his advice, I decided to sneak off to the restrooms. As soon as I was sure Chris couldn't see me, of course.

"Hiding from someone?" Kim laughed as I walked in. Ugh, these people are annoying. "Seriously, am I that obvious?" I shook my head as she nodded. "He looks good tonight." She said as she nudged my arm. "He always looks good, Kim." I laughed.

Yeah, I'm a little buzzed, cause I wouldn't have said that out loud normally. "You know he's looking for you, right?" She asked. "Uh huh. That's nice. This mirror's looking for me, too. Oh look, I'm closer to the mirror." She rolled her eyes and left out.

I found myself staring in the mirror for a while. That was until the bathroom door opened. "Kim, don't even think about it. I don't care if he's looking for me."

"I hope you're not talking about me." Mark said as he walked behind me. My face immediately turned red. "What the hell are you doing in the women's bathroom?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Kim said you were in here and you weren't coming out. So she told me to persuade you." He seductively smiled. Why doesn't this surprise me? I turned around to face him and put my hands on my hips. "And how the hell do you expect to do that?" I said with a smirk. Yeah, I'm out of it. I think.

"Oh, I don't know." He grinned as his hands crept toward my stomach. I couldn't move fast enough and he ended up tickling me to tears. I glared at him for doing that, which just made him laugh more. "That is so not funny!" I whined as I sat on the sink counter with my legs crossed. My dress is hella short, ya know, so I'm pretty sure he got a view. A view that I wasn't exactly trying to let him see. "Yeah, it is. Are you coming out now, or do I have to carry you?" He still had that grin as he walked up to me.

"Carry meeeee!" I sang as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Gosh, he smells nice.

"You okay?" He chuckled as he looked down at me. "If I wasn't, I am now." I smirked as I looked up at him.

"You flirtin' with me, Fuego?" He smirked. "Nope. If I was flirting with you, you'd know it." I smirked back as I slowly began to slide my index finger up and down his chest.

"If you're not flirtin', then what the hell are ya doing, little lady?" That smirk he had never left his face. "This." I whispered as I pulled his face to mine. As I did, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"Bésame." As I spoke those words, his lips connected with mine. He leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around my waist to deepen the kiss. When his tongue entered my mouth, I swear sparks were flying.

For the time being, I had completely forgotten about my surroundings and the obvious fact that someone could just walk in at any second. I found myself fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt. Apparently, he was oblivious to the surroundings too, cause he didn't stop me. His shirt ended up in the middle of the floor.

Momentarily our lips parted, but when we realized that they were, we quickly corrected it. After a few minutes of hardcore spit swapping, things got a little heated. I felt one of his hands going up my leg. My head decided to tilt back on its own. And when it did, his tongue decided to tease.

"Maybe…we…we…should st…stop." I managed to get out. Lord knows I really didn't want him to stop. See, he had started to pull at my jacket. Apparently he was too into it, so he completely ignored what I said.

He started pulling at the jacket again, but this time I pulled back. When I did, he completely switched his tone. He gave me a strange look. "What?" I asked. "Come here." He had backed away from the counter. When I walked up to him, he yanked the sleeve of my jacket off. When he did, I just completely took the thing off. Dammit, he's always tearing my clothes up!

He took one look at my arm and shook his head. "I knew something was up. You don't ever wear sleeves. But now you do." Boy, does he get pissed off fast.

"Before you chew me out, listen. It's not what you think. I was in the hospital yesterday. That mark on my arm is from an iv." Now I wish I didn't say that. Cause when I did, his expression went from pissed, to concern and guilt.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug. I pushed away from him. "Wait, don't apologize. I took too many painkillers and I was dehydrated. That caused me to collapse. I feel like shit now. I broke Eddie's promise, I made Vickie and my sisters cry, and I'm lying to Chris and Oscar. I don't know why I even told you. Look, I gotta go." I said as I left the restroom.

I know I'm a little buzzed and I really shouldn't be driving, but my nerves are shot. I really needed to get away from there. Not only am I embarrassed, I'm hot as hell. Boy, what would've gone on in that bathroom.

Whoa.

* * *

I got home safely. No one was hurt. Thank God! Trust me, that's the last time I drive under the influence. I was so nervous. I'm screwing up, big time. "Hey, why didn't you tell anyone you were heading home?" That scared the hell out of me.

"Dylen! You're trying to give me a heart attack, huh? Something happened at the party. In the bathroom. I had to leave." I said as I unhooked my heels. "What happened? Are you alright?" She screamed from down the hall. I'm in my room and she's in hers. She really didn't have to scream, but she's a loud ass. It's a family trait.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I just made out with Mark. That's all." I said that really fast. When she heard what I said, she was out of her room and in mine at the blink of an eye. "You're back together?" She screamed excitedly. I swear her eyes are gonna pop out of her big head. I shook my head no.

"Well if you're not together, then what the hell are you doing making out with him? Is that his idea of a damn birthday present?" She yelled. Ugh, she's giving me a headache. "Dy, chill. I told him to kiss me." When I said that, I noticed that he understood me. I said it in Spanish. Ha, he's learning. That's cute. Why the hell does he have to be cute?

"You did, huh? So that's _your_ idea of him giving you a birthday present. Nice." She laughed. I socked her in the arm. "Shut up." I said as I let my hair down. "And why were you two in the bathroom? Did you follow him, or did he follow you?" She was still laughing. "He followed me. Well, Kim told him to get me out of there."

"Okay, that explains the kissing, but why the hell did you have to leave? I mean, you two should've finished it. It _is _your birthday party, and all. I would've blocked the door for ya!" She was killing herself with amusement. I socked her in the arm again. Now that was amusing, ha!

"Dylen, fuck you. We stopped cause he saw my arm. Then I freaked out and spilled about the pills and the hospital. It's embarrassing, ya know." I sighed as I untied my halter mini dress. "Don't be. He understands." She smiled as she gave me a hug. "Now, are you sure you'll be okay here? I'm missing an awesome party, mamacita." She grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Seriously, don't worry so much. I'm gonna take this dress off and go straight to bed. So no funny business when you get back." I said with a smirk.

"I wont. _Dar mi un beso, Mark_. That's classic." She laughed as she headed downstairs. "Whatever Dy. Besa mi culo! How about that?" I laughed as I went downstairs to insult her in person. I had finally gotten that annoying ass dress off. The 'girls' needed to breathe, so I didn't bother putting a shirt on. Will I ever learn?

"Dylen Carmella, come say it to my fa- What the fuck?" I screamed as I stopped right in front of the tall figure waiting at the end of the stairs. It's dark, so I can't really see who it is. Too big to be Dy.

"Hi, darlin'." The figure spoke. When I heard that, I popped the figure. "Ow, dammit! What'd I do girl?" He laughed. "Shut up and cut the light on you big ass ogre!" I screamed.

"Damn." He smiled when he hit the switch. "What?" I screamed at his drooling face. He just laughed. Something told me to look down, and when I did, I let out a loud shriek. I immediately covered my chest wit my arms. "Perv!" I yelled as I popped him in the arm. I then realized that I had to remove one of my arms to pop him and I quickly put it back. "You're cute." He chuckled. I frowned. This is the second time I ended up accidentally naked in front of him. At least this time, I wasn't fully naked.

"Hush. I'll be right back." I ran back upstairs. Come to think of it, he probably enjoyed the view. Just about all of my ass is out, yeah he enjoyed it. I don't know why, but I love those barley there types of undergarments.

I put on the closest thing to me when I went back upstairs. A short pink chemise. Not too much more clothing, but at least I have a top on. When I came back downstairs, he was still staring at me. With a smirk on his face.

"So Dylen let you in?" I said as I folded my arms together. "Nah, I told ya I got my ways." He replied, that smirk still intact. "Whatever. What are you doing here? I hope none of my sisters sent you here to watch me." I started to walk away from the stairway, but I stopped.

This very spot. Where we are right now, that's where he kissed me for the first time. Remembering that made me smile. "No. Your sisters didn't have anything to do with it. I came to talk to you." We went into the den to talk.

"Look, I don't need your pity, okay." I growled. I didn't want to be mean, it just kinda came out like that. "Calm down. I understand you. I care about you." He said as I cut the radio on. "I know. I just don't want you or anybody else to feel sorry for me. I'm not a damn charity case." I felt the tears in my eyes as I spoke. I seriously have no idea why I get all emotional in front of Mark.

"I know you're not. We don't pity you, Fuego. We worry about you because we love you. I love you, girl. Is it wrong to worry about someone you love?" Damn, he shouldn't have said that. "No." I whispered with my head down. The tears started falling as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Yasmyn, if I lose you, I don't know what I'd do girl." He softly spoke as he lifted my chin up to look him in the eyes. "I've been miserable as hell for the past two months, darlin'. You don't know how much I've missed you." As he wiped the tears from my face, our song played on the radio. Nothing Else Matters. Coincidence, I don't think so.

"I wanted to call you last week. But I couldn't think of words to say." I whispered. "Speak from your heart." He smiled. "Okay. I love you and I need you. It's not a want. And I'm losing it. Seriously." I stopped talking and he pulled me into his chest. "It's okay. I need you too, darlin'. I need you, too." He softly whispered as he kissed my forehead.

Eventually, my tears stopped. I started to feel that comfort and protection that I always feel when I'm in his arms. "Don't let go of me." I whispered. "Wouldn't dream of it, dear." He replied as he gave me another soft kiss on my forehead. I fell asleep in his arms. That's the first time I had a good night's sleep in a while. I don't think I have to search any further.


	30. Oh, Brother!

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Okay, don't hate me for this one. It just kinda popped into my head. A big twist, a very big twist.**

**I'm really gonna miss Jeffy. ****But that delicious piece of demonic goodness is back, so I'll be alright. Actually, I'll be more than alright. I'm happy as hell! Pardon the pun, LOL!**

**To my readers and reviewers who reek of total awesomeness, thank you very much for your encouragement!!! I'm still very much on that E&C binge.**

**Ch. 30: Oh, Brother**

I woke up with the flashes of a camera, or at least I thought it was a camera. I felt arms around my waist and it brought a huge smile to my face. The flashes continued. I hate when my eyes get blurry in the morning. My eyes finally decided to give me sight a few seconds later.

I'm in my room. The hell? "I know my ass was on the couch last night. How in the hell did I end up in here?" I half screamed. I heard giggles and I looked around the room. My idiot sisters, duh. I know their little asses didn't carry me _and_ Mark's oversized ass up here. In the words of my boss, there is No Chance In Hell!

"Usted tuvo una buena noche, huh Lori?" Kim grinned. "Una noche muy buena." Dylen smirked. Her eyes darting from a sleeping Mark to me. I frowned at them. "Yeah, I had a very, very good night." I smirked. "Ewww. No veo nada." Kim laughed as she left the room. "Me neither. Adios." Dylen smirked. She's so slow, she covered her eyes up in another attempt to tease me, and almost hit the wall.

I couldn't hold back my laughs. I guess I woke Mark up, cause he had stopped snoring. Or did he stop when my sisters were teasing me? I have no clue. "Mark?" I whispered as I gently nudged him with m elbow. "Morning." He softly spoke. "How'd we get in here?" I asked. "I brought you. Your big ass head was heavy." He laughed. "Whatever, dragon breath." I laughed.

"Oh really?" He laughed as he turned my body so he could climb on top of me. "Ugh, get off of me you oversize monkey!" I grinned. "Nope." He laughed as he put more of his weight on me. "You're gonna squash me." I whined. "Aww, too bad." He smirked.

After a few more minutes of me getting crushed by that big ass redhead, we finally got up. Even though we broke up, all his stuff he had over here's still here. Including toothbrushes and undergarments. Hey, I guess I'm really clingy. Either that, or I'm a psycho.

Crystal and Kim were gone by the time we came downstairs. Dylen said they left to get some things for their wedding. Crystal and Shanny haven't even began to pick a date, so why they're getting things for it, I have no clue.

* * *

"You gonna eat that?" Mark asked as he grabbed the bacon from my plate and ate it. "I _was_ gonna eat it, dammit." I growled, causing Dylen and Mark to burst into laughter. "Ha ha, my ass." I laughed as I snatched the bacon from Dy's plate. "What the hell?" She screamed. "Not so funny, is it?" I laughed as I slowly took a bite of her bacon. She flipped me off. I laughed again.

"Hurry up and eat. Your present's in Houston." Mark grinned. I rolled my eyes at him. Today's mine and my sister's birthday. The last few days have been awesome. For some unknown reason, Mark offered to help me train a bit. It's only been a few bays, but believe me, that's enough. Mark's a hard ass when it comes to training and working out. Thank god for Wednesdays! I'm so sore right now.

"Ugh, why in the hell didn't you give me the present at the party?" I nagged. "Cause, it wasn't finished then. Hurry up and no more questions." I rolled my eyes at him again, which made him laugh. "Aww, so cute." Dylen teased. As I got up from the table, I clucked her on the side of her head. "You two play nice while I'm gone." I chuckled as I headed upstairs, leaving Mark and Dylen at the table. That might be a bad idea. My sister's known for her wild obnoxious questions!

A few minutes after I had started getting dressed, she was in my room. When will I learn to lock my door? "You're wearing that?" She exclaimed. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. A black miniskirt, pink leggings, and a matching black and pink halter top. It's December, but it's hardly ever really cold down here. Hot as hell, most of the time.

"Uh, everything. It's too conservative. Show some skin chica. Think caliente. Be hot." Gosh, Dylen has issues. I shook my head as I watched her explore my closet for one of the most skimpiest halter tops I had. "Now this, this is hot." She smiled as she handed me the pink thing. "Why don't I just wear pasties?" I mumbled to myself as I changed shirts. "You know, that's not a bad idea. If only you could really wear that in public." She laughed. I didn't know she heard me.

"Dammit, Dy! Tie this damn monstrosity of a shirt!" I yelled. She just chuckled. Not funny. This thing's annoying as hell. After she tied the thing around my waist, I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Okay, it's cute. Really cute. Almost caliente. Muy caliente!

"Can I go now?" I whined. "Have fun." She smirked. "Whatever."

* * *

After arguing about the radio the whole way, we finally made it to Mark's house. I call it a house, but it's actually like a ranch. He has a few horses. I remember when he tried to get me to ride one. I was damn near in tears. Horses scare me. I know, I know. How can you be half Latino, born and raised in El Paso, Texas, and be afraid of horses? Well my crazy ass primos, Chavito and Eduardo decided to take me to a ranch when I was younger. Sounds fun, right? Hell no! Not when the goddamn crazy horse throws your little ten year old ass on the ground and causes you to break your left arm.

Don't get me wrong, I love horses. But you wont catch Yasmyn Lauryyin Jimenez riding one.

Ever.

"Your baby loved that toy you bought him." Mark said as we entered the front door. "Duh, I wouldn't by anything that he wouldn't like. I know my sweetie." I smiled to myself. We're talking about Bone. After training, I would sit with him and Mark and we'd just watch tv. We're back to that friend level that we were at before all the craziness.

As soon as we got in, Bone was right there. "Hi, honey!" I said as I petted him. "Alright, where is this big present?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips. "Why you in such a hurry? Got somewhere to be?"

"No. I just want my damn present!" I laughed. "Come on." He said as he motioned for me to follow him. We ended up in his office. He handed me a pink and yellow scrapbook. "What's this?" I whispered as I opened it. "Just look." He whispered back.

My mom. There's a letter from her. "Mami." I whispered. Above her letter, was a little note. From Eddie. It read:

_Happy 20th__ birthday, miela! This was originally planned for your 21__st__ birthday, but I figured this time was better. Carmen was making this scrapbook for you. She had one for all of you guys. Unfortunately, you know she couldn't finish it, so Mark and I decided to finish it. I found it when you and your sisters first joined the WWE. _

_It starts with you and your mom, then to you and Portia, then to you and I and the rest of the Guerrero-Llanes-Jimenez familia, then on to your godfather Chris, your wrestling training, your debut and lots of backstage candid's, and lastly some pretty awesome pics I secretly took of you with Calaway. He really makes you smile, miela. _

_Now, after you read this and look at the book, come and give me the biggest hug you can give. Don't forget to give Mark a big kiss for this. Without him, I wouldn't have gotten half of the pictures to put in here. What I'm trying to say is, miela, YOU OWE US! Just kidding. Happy birthday Yasmyn, I love you. We all love you._

"Wow." I whispered as the tears fell down my cheeks. "Don't cry." Mark whispered. "No, I'm not sad. I'm happy. This is so sweet." I smiled. I began to read the note my mom wrote.

_Feliz cumpleaños, mi bebé! 21, wow!_

_I'm making this scrapbook to show you how much the family and I truly love you. You're only a few hours old as I write this, but I feel I need to tell you that today, December 21,1984, is truly one of the best days of my life. You're absolutely beautiful. You and your sisters. We were nowhere near prepared for triplets, but I'm positive that we're gonna be just fine. _

_In case they don't tell you enough, I just wanted to let you know that Amirez and Crystal love you, too. Remember to follow your dreams, love. I can see it in your eyes. You're gonna go far. _

_Con amor,_

_Mami_

"Whoa, I need to sit down." I whispered. "You okay?" He asked as he pulled out a chair for me. "Yeah, I'm good. It's just beautiful. Overwhelmingly beautiful." I smiled at him. This is so beautiful. "You and Eddie did this?" I asked as I looked at the pages of pictures of my mom, my sisters and I. "Your mom started it. See all those pictures with you and her and your family? She did them. Eddie did the rest. I just found some of the pictures." He said.

"Thank you so much. You really don't know how much this means to me. God, I love this." I really do. This is amazing. There are so many pictures I didn't even know existed. I never really realized how much my mom and I looked alike. From my mom dancing with me, to Eddie catching me after one of those cat and mouse chases we always used to have, this scrapbook has it all.

"Aimes and the rest of team Xtreme. The newest member finally gets her chain." I laughed. I was looking at a picture of the crew leader, Matt, putting my Hardys chain on. Fun times. I think Helms took this.

"Ha, I wonder who took this." I laughed as I showed the picture to Mark. I was looking at a picture of Mark and I hugging backstage. I'm literally off of the ground. Randy's there with a huge ass smile on his face. "Eddie." We both said. "Escuche su corazón, he was so right." I smiled.

The next picture was completely hilarious. Even though it wasn't that hilarious when it actually happened. It's a picture of Mark carrying me over his shoulder. I was yelling, as usual.

On the next page, the picture there was more hilarious than the first one. Mark was completely staring at my ass. One of those times where I had to stretch, and he just so happened to be right there. By now, Mark had grabbed another chair and sat beside me to look at the book.

He chuckled at the picture. I popped him in the arm. "What? You put it out there." He laughed. "No, I was stretching, buddy." I chuckled. I turned the page and I nearly choked at the little written caption under it. "Eddie." I laughed.

The picture was a close-up of my face, staring at someone, completely all goo-goo eyed. The caption read: _You loved him even before he told you he loved you, miela. Look at your eyes. You always looked at him like that. The only ones who didn't notice it, was you two._

Damn. The next picture was Mark and I at the SummerSlam party. That long stare we gave each other. I know Eddie took this. The next one was at the same party, when Matt and I were dancing. The next page was Mark and I dancing.

I went through a few more random shots of Mark and I together. I never knew Eddie was snapping shots of us. I find this funny as hell. I'm surprised he didn't use some of these as blackmail.

The next picture of us was the day of my aunt's funeral. Mark and I were under the big tree in our backyard. I was wrapped in his arms while he gently rested his head on top of mine. "Wow." I whispered.

The last picture was taken backstage when I came back from my first suspension. I remember Mark getting ready to go off on Dave, but before he did, he gave me the most juiciest kiss ever. This picture captures the juiciness of it all. "Oh my, wow." I chuckled. I bet my face is red, now. "Tongue, nice." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. But I must admit, that picture made my mouth water. Yum!

* * *

We spent a few hours reminiscing on good times, excluding the ones when we were dating. I think that we're both kinda unsure about that whole situation. Even though, if he was to ask me to get back with him, I'd do it in a heartbeat. There's no doubt that I'm still under his trance.

We headed back to El Paso later on that night. When we got to my house, I noticed that Matt was at the house. He has a key. My sisters were gone.

"Thanks again, I really love this." I smiled at him. "No problem. I told you I didn't put this together." He smiled back. "Well, I can't give Eddie the big hug that he wanted, but I can give it to you." I said as I leaned over to the driver's seat to give him that '_biggest hug I can give'_. "According to Eddie, I'm supposed to be giving you a big kiss of your own." I whispered in his ear.

When my lips touched his, it really didn't feel the same. He didn't kiss back. "What?" I asked as I moved away from him and back into my seat. When he turned to me, that look on his face let me know that something's up. "Yasmyn, I love you. I really do, but-" He started, but I cut him off. "Ah, but. The three letter word from hell." I growled as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"No, no. Don't cry. Please. I really wan to get back with you, I really do. But-" I cut him off again. "But, there it is again. But _what_? But _what_?" I screamed at him. "Sara and I are trying to work things out. It wasn't my idea. But I'm gonna try to make it work for my kids sake."

I sat in silence for a few minutes to try to process this. I mean, they are still legally married. The divorce isn't final. I can understand him trying to make it work for his kids. This just proves that he is an amazing dad.

"I'm sorry for that little outburst. Just kinda shocked me. I understand, don't worry about my feelings. You have to do what you think is right. For the kids sake, at least. I understand, I really do. Thank you again." I forced a smile as I got out of his truck.

* * *

"This is why I fucking didn't want to date!" I screamed as I slammed the front door. "Lori, what the hell?" That's Matt emerging from the kitchen. Every time he's here, he raids the refrigerator. Fat ass. "I think I just got dumped _again_." I sighed as the tears fell down my cheeks. "What? Come on, talk ta me girl." He said as he grabbed my hand and walked me into the den.

"I mean, we were really bonding again. At the party we almost fucked. At his house, we laughed together. I seriously thought that this was gonna be chapter two for us. That was until he told me that he loved me and he really wanted to get back with me _but_…"

I paused. "Oh, but, the cursed word." Matt nodded. "Yeah, it is. He said he loved me but he and Sara were trying to work things out for the kids sake." I cried into Matt's chest. I'm always laying on him. There were many, many pictures of Matt and I, especially ones of us laying on each other. We're the lazy asses.

"He's the one missing out, Lori. There was a reason that those two were gettin' a divorce. I don't think it's gon' last. You are the sweetest, kindest, lovin' person I know. Once he figure that out, you'll have somebody betta." He softly spoke as he gently stroked my hair.

At least I have someone who gets me. Matt knows _all _of my flaws and all of my problems, including the recent pills and hospital visit. He doesn't judge me. He just makes me feel better. He makes me feel loved. And that's _every_ time I'm with him.

"Matt, you're too good to be true." I spoke into his chest. "I know." He laughed. "I could stay right here forever." I spoke into his chest again. "Nope, ya head too damn big girl. I know how ta move ya." He chuckled. "Hell no, Matt!" I laughed as I wiggled out of his grip. When I started to run, his arms were already around my waist. "No, Matthew!" I screamed, knowing full well what he was planning on doing.

I managed to drag him and me to the hallway leading to a bathroom and a guestroom. I was trying to get to the bathroom, but he tightened his grip on me. I started to jump up and down to loosen his grip, but it didn't work. I let my whole body go limp and he let me slide to the ground. He was hysterically laughing. As soon as he let me go, I started to crawl to the bathroom door.

"Where ya think ya goin?" He laughed as he grabbed both of my ankles. I gave up and rolled faceup. He immediately straddled my waist. "Matt, you better not! I swear I'm gonna-" I was cut off by his annoying ass hands tickling my stomach. When will I learn to cover my stomach when I'm around him?

After a few minutes of him tickling the hell out of me, he stopped. For some odd reason, he and I locked eyes. Damn, I've known him for years and I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are. "Juicy, get off of me." I whined. "Nope. I can't, not until I make ya feel betta." He gave me a cheesy smile. "I would feel better if you would get your big juicy ass off of me." I laughed.

"Nope." He laughed. The tickling started again. "Stop, fool!" I screamed. "Make me!" He laughed more. He wouldn't let me up enough so I could hit him, so I tried the best I could to grab him by his neck. When I got him, I pulled his face to mine. He still was tickling my sides. I did the first thing that came to mind. Instincts, I guess.

I put my lips to his. I kissed him. Once I did, the shock came. I completely froze after I let him go. What's even more shocking, you ask? I think he kissed back.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, still in complete shock. "I was just about ta ask ya the same thing." He said with the same shocked look. "I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say. I need to completely figure out why I just did that." Honesty, I figure is the best way to get through this.

"Uh, maybe cause ya wanted ta do it all along." He responded. My facial expression went from shocked to confused.

"Uh, how about no! Hell no. Matthew, I consider you a brother, eww." I said. "Naw girl. Maybe there's some hidden attraction ta me somewhere in that big ass head of yours." He laughed, but I can tell he was serious. "Shut up, Matt. I mean, I think you're amazingly hot and you have the most deliciously juicy lips ever, but most of the guys I hang around are hot and delicious and I don't kiss them!"

"Slow down, girl. But if it makes you feel any betta, I think you pretty hot and juicy, too." He chuckled. That made me laugh too. See what I mean? He always makes me feel better.

"We straight now?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah. We straight." He replied. But if we're really straight with each other, then why do I feel the urge kiss him again? And why in the hell do I feel that bulge in that special area of his body brushing against me? Why in the hell are we staring at each other like this? Gosh, I'm such a teen, but I think I might kinda have a little crush on my best friend. My brother.

Oh boy.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, so like I said before, I didn't plan this at all. One of my friends read my stories and came to the conclusion that those two were bound to have something like this happen. So, of course by me being the drama addict that I am, had to add this to the never-ending drama fest. LOL!


	31. Vices

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Whoa, I kinda expected a you guys to be cool with Matt & Lori. Damn, was I wrong LOL! Thanks so much for your opinions! They really make the story. You guys totally rock!! Esha, lol, Mark really does need to see the light! I had to use it!!**

**I love Jeffrey Nero Hardy and I support him. My prayers are with him and his family. I just had to get that out.**

**To my wonderful readers and reviewers , thank you very much for your encouragement and opinions!!! Don't stop!!**

**Ch. 31: Vices**

Still staring. Nothing more, nothing less. We're just staring. Staring so hard that neither of us heard the front door open. "Just pretend I'm not here." Kim whispered as she walked past us to the bathroom. We both jumped. Matt quickly let me up. His face was so red. I'm sure mine was, too.

"I hate you Kim." I yelled as I walked Matt back to the front room.

"So…" He spoke once we got to the couch. "Um… Maybe we should talk about this later. I'll come to NC with you tomorrow. I left my iPod at your house the last time I was there."

"Yeah, alright. I'll come for ya tomorrow. I mean, I'll come get ya tomorrow mornin'. Happy birthday, Lori." He gave me a sweet smirk before he headed to the door. "Ah dios mio!" I screamed as I flopped on the couch.

* * *

"So, what was that?" Kim asked as she moved my legs to sit on the couch with me. "Oh, nothing. It's just that Mark's getting back with Sara and I'm mad as hell about it. And I kissed Matt and now I think I have a slight crush on him, and I might want to fuck him and I think he wants to fuck me too, but that would be weird cause he's like my brother. And now I'm all confused and I don't know what the hell to think and I'm really, really hot right now." I said all of that in one breath. Sometimes I can talk really fast. My mind's racing, I can't help it.

"Damn, Lori." Kim sighed. "I need your help with this." I whispered. "_My help_? What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" She screamed. "I don't know, I just need some sisterly advice. No one, I mean no one else, can know about this." I said as I stared into her big brown eyes.

"Okay. Lets start with Mark and Sara. Where the hell did that come from? I thought you two were on the verge of getting back together." I nodded. "Yeah, so did I. I mean, I know that they still communicated. Whenever he wasn't with me, he was with the girls. He also keeps in touch with his other ex, cause they have a kid too. But I didn't think they were like, _together_."

"Yeah, and didn't you and him like almost got busy last weekend?" Kim asked. "Si. And if he and Sara were trying to work things out, why in the hell did he kiss me? It's all fucked up. I didn't even give him a chance to explain. I just left." I sighed. Now I'm thinking, maybe I should've stayed in the car and listened to him. It would clear up all these damn questions. Ugh.

"Okay, seems to me like you need to talk with him. Have a serious heart to heart. Cause it's obvious that you're hurting, and sweetie, I think he is too." I think she's right. "I know I am. But if he's happy, then I should be happy too. His kids make him happy. So the mother of his kids should make him happy, too." I hate what I'm saying, but I really mean it.

"Fuck that. _You _make him happy. He's too blind to see it. Dumb ass needs to see the light!" She growled. "No, he's not blind, he's a father. A good father. Unlike _our_ sperm donor." I growled back. Gosh, thinking about Carlos boiled my blood hotter than it already was. "Okay, new subject. Matthew Moore Hardy? Explain, cause this is a little much for me to process." She laughed.

"Um, we're like really close friends, you know that. He was tickling me earlier and I just kissed him. If you hadn't came home, we probably would've still been on the floor. Possibly in a compromising position, or two." Whoa, the realization of that made me even hotter.

"Damn, chica. You and Matt? Let me be the first to say, EWW!" She laughed. I popped her in the arm. "Kim, why is it eww? I mean, I've known him for a few years, he knows damn near everything about me, he makes me happy, he's hot as hell, he's well endowed, and he loves me. What's wrong with that?" I screamed. Whoa. All this coming from me when earlier, I was the one saying eww.

"All that's really sweet, with the exception of Matt's endowment, that is. TMI! But Lori, he dated one of your best friends. And his brother's fucking obsessed with you! Think about it, hun. I don't think the Lori and Matt show is gonna be a big hit. Sorry." She smirked as she patted my shoulder. "You're not funny. And with Jeff, he's totally over me. He's with Beth. No interest in me at all." I replied.

Kim nodded. "Okay, that's believable. But what about Dave?" She laughed. I frowned and punched her in the arm. "Bitch!" I laughed. "No, seriously. You know he'd get mad."

"And seriously Kim, I don't give a fuck." I rolled my eyes at the thought of him. "What about Mark? I mean, wouldn't he feel a little betrayed? You know, he never suspected Matt to be a guy you'd get with." She has a point. "I get what you're saying, but look at me. I feel betrayed. He's back with his ex. Why would Matt and I make him feel betrayed?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because the whole while you and him were dating, you were always with Matt. Maybe it'll give him the impression that you two had something going on then." Damn, she's right. "I hate it when you're right." I whined as I got up from the couch. "I love it when I'm right." She grinned.

"Whatever. I gotta pack up. Matt's coming to get me in the morning." I hesitated to move for a few seconds, waiting to see what Kim had to say. It wouldn't be her if she didn't say anything. "Have fun." She laughed.

* * *

"Get up!" Ugh, that's Dylen. "I'm up, fuck." I'm cranky when I first wake up. Sorry. "Matt's downstairs. He said to get your lazy ass up." She laughed. I rolled my sleep encrusted eyes.

After I did my usual morning routine and got dressed, I went downstairs. There he was. Tall, tan, and adorable. I love that little smirk he gives me. " Órale señor Matthew. What's up with the six a.m. shit?" I said as I walked up to him. "Mornin' ta yo' ass too, Lori-o." He laughed as he grabbed my suitcase. I was kinda struggling with it. I don't travel light, you never can have too much stuff. Especially, when you're going to a Hardy's house. Paint, water, mud, jell-o, just about anything. They'll try to throw it at you, make you eat it, swim in it, anything. Pure psychos!

"Damn, girl. Do ya haveta bring all this shit?" Matt whined as he carried the suitcase to his rental car. "Hello? Did you forget that I'm going to _your_ house, chico? What I brought is still not enough. Crazy ass vatos at your house, man." I was about to go on a rant. I caught myself before I could.

After he put the suitcase in the trunk, we were off to the airport. NC, here we come.

* * *

"You stayin' here for Christmas?" Matt asked as he opened the front door to his house. "I don't know. I might. I'm not missing nothing back in Texas." I said that in a annoyed way. Hell, I am annoyed.

Before I could get into the door good, Jeff had grabbed me and thrown me over his shoulder. "Somebody, please get this asshole!" I yelled. All I heard were laughs. Jeff was spinning me around in circles. "Alright, man. Let her down before she try ta kill all of us." Matt laughed.

"Whatever, you know she scared'a me." Jeff laughed as he put me down. "I hate you, paintbrush head." I growled at him. He just laughed. Matt told me he and Beth were still decorating his wacky ass house. So, he left right after.

Matt's house was all glittery. Colorful. Almost as if Jeff decorated it himself. "So, we here by ourselves. You said you wanted ta talk, lets talk." Matt said as he plopped down on the couch. I just stared at him as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table. When he cut the tv on, I finally decided to walk over.

"Alright. Talk." I said as I sat beside him. "_You_ wanted ta talk, so _you_ talk ta me, girl." Matt chuckled. "Okay, so what are you watching?" I said with a grin. "Fa real? Come on, what's on ya mind?" He said as he turned to look me in my face.

"What's the deal with us?" I whispered. "What do ya mean, Lori?" That really confused him. "I mean, us. As in, me and you. I'm kinda confused about that little incident yesterday." He nodded. "Oh, that. Girl, I think we both got into the moment. Nothin' big."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so if my sister wouldn't have came home, you think we would've just let the moment pass by? I mean, you were on top of me. I know what I felt, dammit!" I don't know why I'm even perusing this. Maybe I'm just really horny.

"Lauryyin, are ya serious? Girl, we friends. Nothin' more, nothin' less. Like ya said, I'm like ya big bro. And we're so close. We don't need to ruin it with all that." He calmly spoke. I thought about it for a few seconds. He's right. What we have now is amazing. "I can live with that." I agreed.

"If we _are_ meant to be more than what we are right now, then it'll happen. I doubt that we'll be any more than close friends though, Lori." He said with a sympathetic smile.

"I think you're right. And that'd be too weird. I' m just so damn horny." I laughed as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Ya ain't gon try ta rape me, are ya? I'm a virgin, ya know." He laughed. "If you are, then I am, too." I chuckled as we started to get back to the good times. My nephew Lucas, Matt's dog, and my little god-puppy Jiggaman, Jeff's dog, got on the couch with us and we just chilled for a while.

I think that whole incident was based on the clear fact that I really want sex. I also realized that I have a tendency to fall for friends of mine. Glen, Mark, and now Matt. Even though Glen and Matt were just me lusting after them, I still went after them. But hey, that's what I get for pursuing a job full of hot and sweet guys.

Now, back to this sex thing. The big dead freak has seriously turned me into an addict. It's agonizing. I think I'm going back on the dating scene. If not for love, then just for the sex. Yeah, I'm in it for the sex. In case you haven't noticed, I have a new vice. I might need to hop on a plane back to El Paso before I try to hop on one of these guys. Matt's always got fine ass dudes at his house. And of course I would be missing his badass party, but I think I'll pass this year. It's safer.


	32. Believe This!

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Hmmmm, nothing much to say except, I updated the prequel to this story. **

**To my wonderful readers and reviewers , thank you very much for your encouragement and opinions!!! Don't stop!!**

**Ch. 32: Believe This! **

For Christmas, my family all got together. All of my old relatives. I've missed them. It really was a family thing. New Year's was a completely different story. Matt's badass party I was talking about, yeah, he practically dragged my man-obsessed ass back to North Carolina. Men, men, men. And some chicks, too. But to hell with them, I said there were MEN! Hot ones and some that's not so hot.

I managed to control myself, due to the fact that Chris doesn't let me drink around him anymore. Damn, that's a big bummer. I remember sometime last year, Chrissy buying me alcohol in the NC with Eduardo Gory Guerrero Llanes in the same area. Now that's bold. Almost forbidden. You don't ever underage drink around Eddie. That'll get your ass cussed out. And I can't forget the brutal lecture.

2006 is my year. I'm back, and I'm better than ever. I officially start back next week. I had a photo shoot for the magazine a few days ago. Since I'm developing a fan base, I'm getting a real storyline. My own storyline. That's amazing to me.

The only problem is that I'll have to be eye candy on SD! for a while. They've got some seriously entertaining stories going on. One in particular, being the Rey-Orton feud. Randy called and told me a few hours before the taping that he was gonna be saying a few harsh things about Eddie. He told me to brace myself.

I did. I took it better than most thought I would. I had to remember that Randy didn't mean any of the jacked up shit he said. The WWE creative team is a group of maniacal geniuses. And I think that Mr. Orton has done an excellent job at getting some heat.

I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let me go back a few weeks. Royal Rumble. I was there. Backstage, helping out. It was fun. I got to see another side of Chris Benoit. He was laughing and joking with O and Dean.

Of course, Mark was there. I avoided him the whole time. I heard that his wife and kids were there, also. I knew I had to avoid that confrontation. If I wouldn't have, there would've been a big ass altercation. No disrespect to Sara, but she was the one who initiated the damn divorce. She should've stuck with it.

That's selfish of me, I know. But my sister's really starting to make more sense.

Ugh, another topic, please.

Lets talk about Dave. I'm so relieved that his surgery went well. Even though I still despise the hell out of him, I don't want him to be hurt. I'd much rather despise a healthy man, than a hurt one. I kinda got upset when he said that he was still gonna work through the injury. That shows he's dedicated. I admire him for that.

On to another annoying topic. Valentine's day is next week. This time last year, I was with Dave. You know, before I found out he was a jackass. I actually had fun. Ugh, this year's very different. I'm taking the solo path. And it's not intentional.

Seems like everyone's got someone, except me. Even Matt. He's moved on to fellow diva Ashley. She's sweet, I like her. And even thinking about me and Matt _together_ now, just makes me want to puke. My hormones were really out of whack a couple of months ago. I'm a chick, that's my new excuse.

* * *

We taped Velocity before SmackDown today. I had a pretty good match with Melina. I just got my makeup touched up for the show. Eye candy has to look good, ya know. "You think you bad, huh?" That's the Lantern. "No, I _know_ I'm bad. There's a big difference, punk." I sassed as he walked me to catering.

"Whateva. Ya comin' ta our lil' Valentine's day party?" He asked as we sat down at one of the tables. "Hell no. I'd be the only one dateless. I think I'll pass." I chuckled, but that really is depressing. "All these damn dudes ya work with and ya can't ask one ta come with ya?" He laughed, but I know Helms. He's serious as a heartbeat. "Lantern, I'm through with dating guys from work. Two exes are too much to deal with now. I don't need the headache." I sighed. "I feel ya, but ya ain't gotta date nobody. Just ask one of 'em ta go with ya to a party, that's all." He smiled.

As I let that sit in my head, Matt took the seat next to mine. "Watcha doin'?" He goofily asked me. "Trying to think of a way to get out of going to Helms' party." I chuckled. "There is no way, Lori. Ya gotta be there. It's a core crew hosted party. In case ya big headed ass forgot, ya part of that." Matt said as he poked me in my forehead. "Okay then. My date's gonna be Aimes." I jokingly replied.

"That's hot as hell, ya know." Someone laughed form behind Matt and I. Before we could turn around, they had already walked to the other side of the table and taken a seat beside Shane. "Shannon, you're such a little weird perv. I have no clue what Crystal sees in you." I chuckled at the confused look on his little baby face.

"Actually, Lori. Aimes was invited. She's single, too." Shane laughed. "Since ya'll playing, I just might show up with her on my arm. Just a party, right?" I rolled my eyes at him. They just laughed.

We teased each other for a while until the show started. Matt's match was first. I didn't get to see much of it, cause my goddaddy called. He and Jess are coming to the party. I'm gonna kill Matt and Helms for inviting all these people. I hate this damn Hallmark holiday.

Guess what? I'm turning heel. Not immediately, it's gonna be a slow thing. A transformation, or evolution of my character. At lest they're recognizing my potential now. About damn time!

As for my eye candy role, I listened to Melina as she tried to seduce Matt. After he declined, it was on. And, action!

"**That's comedy right there." I chuckled as I nonchalantly leaned on the wall. Melina cut me the most grotesque scowl she could muster. "I know you weren't just referring to me." She growled as she slowly walked up to me. **

"**Actually, I was." I chuckled down at her. "Obviously you don't know how things work around here. Let me explain. You, stay away from me and know your place. You're not A-List. You're a loser, just like your little loser sisters," She chuckled, obviously amused with her annoying ass logic. I just smiled back.**

"**Yeah, keep smiling. Just know your place, loser." She growled as she tossed her hair in my face and walked down the hallway. **

And, cut. I'm getting good at these. After Matt and Helms showered and changed, we all finished watching the show. "First one's for Lori. Hammet or Slash?" That's Matt. We always play these 'which one's better' games. It's fun. "Um, that's a hard one. They're both hot and can play their asses off. So mean Matt." I sighed as I prepared myself for the mental battle of deciding which one's better. "Uh…" Before I could say a name, Mark caught my eyes as he passed by.

He stopped and spoke to Dean Malenko, who is one of the road agents, and also my sister's godfather. As he spoke, his eyes met mine. I guess I was staring to hard. It seemed like we stared at each other for hours when it really was only a few seconds. "Uh, I'll be back." I whispered as I darted up from the table.

I went to the back exit of the arena. My annoying habit has started again. I don't know what triggered it, maybe that whole Matt situation, I really don't know. All I know is I'm regressing. Well, nicotine wise, that is.

As soon as I lit the cigarette, I heard the door close from behind me. "Hey?" Mark said. Whoa, not exactly who I expected to come after me. I mean, I knew someone was gonna come, but I figured one of my friends, at least.

"I thought you stopped." He said when he was in front of me. "Yeah, well. Things change. People change. You get it." I sassily replied as I rolled my eyes at him. "Look, I don't blame you at all for being mad at me." He said as I looked at the ground and chuckled.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I mean, you've always been legally married anyway. What the hell was I thinking, falling for a fucking married father of three?" I growled. "You were thinking that you had feelings for me. We were separated then anyway, there was a difference."

I shot him a glare when I looked back up. "Separated just means that you can go fuck other people and it not be called cheating. That's basically it. You're still married. I was still the other woman. The chick on the side." Damn, I'm getting upset about this. But I've never thought about it like this.

"You weren't. I love you." He softly spoke. "Fuck love. I'm starting to think that you're like all the other guys I've been with. You know, the guys you tried to warn me about. Once they get what they want, they're gone." I growled as a few tears fell down my face.

"You know that's not true!" He yelled. "No, I don't know. So, I'm gonna ask. Mark, was I just an easy fuck to you? Little easy naïve pussy right in front of you." I'm pretty sure my harsh words stung like hell. That look in his eyes made my stomach hurt.

"You actually think I'm like that?" He slowly spoke. "To be honest, I don't know what to think Mark. I'm so mad at myself." I cried. "Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong, girl." He smiled. "Yes I did. I fucking fell for you." I growled as I put out the rest of this cigarette.

"I fell for you too, darlin'. I'm still in love with you, Fuego." I scowled. "Don't, don't do that. Don't stand here and tell me that. Cause as soon as you leave from being with me, you're going to your wife and kids. Don't tell me that lie. How can you be in love with me and go home to someone else? Don't lie to my face." I was on the verge of a angry breakdown. And I really don't care.

"You don't believe that I love you? Is that it?" He asked with a little venom in his voice. Almost as if he was testing me. I didn't answer, I just stared at him. "Okay, you don't believe me. Believe this." He growled as he crushed his lips onto mine.

Shock wouldn't even begin to explain how I'm feeling. Reflexes made me try to push him away from me, but he grabbed both my hands. He pushed me into the wall and pinned my hands onto it. His soft lips made me melt. My legs were literally getting weaker. Best kiss ever.

The only reason he pulled away was because the door opened. It was Randy. "Now do you believe me?" Mark asked as he walked past Randy and went inside. My mouth was wide open, my lips and cheeks red as an apple. "What was that?" Randy asked as he gave me a weird look. I didn't say anything. I just stood there. I slowly brought my hand up to my mouth. As I rubbed my wet and possibly swollen lips, I realized what just happened was real.

I still ignored Randy and went inside. I looked for Mark, but he was gone. I wanted to answer his question. I do believe him.


	33. Boyfriend

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: I thought this chapter was cute. I hope you guys agree!! **

**I finally finished the prequel to this story. So now I'm completely dedicated to this one, YAY!! **

**To my awesome readers and reviewers, you guys are amazing!!!!!!!**

**Ch. 33: **_**Boyfriend**_

"For real, girl. What the hell was all that about?" Randy asked as he followed me around backstage. Ugh, he's been following me around for the past fifteen minutes. Ugh, annoying. "Randy, what the hell did you see?" I suddenly screamed as I grabbed his shoulders. He jumped. I guess I shocked him, cause his eyes got big as hell and he jumped. And I was ignoring him for a while.

"Come here." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me to a back corner of the area. "Okay, what?" I asked, a little annoyed. "You two, you know? I saw that kiss." He asked. "No, Randall. We're not, _you know_. It's complicated. Why?" I said as I stared into his forever color changing eyes. "Just asking. I thought he was back with his wife, that's all." He said. "He is. That kiss was nothing." I lied. That kiss was way more than nothing. "Didn't look like nothing." He mumbled. I just laughed. "Don't worry about it."

As I spoke, I noticed Helms walking to the locker room. "Hey Randy, are you coming to the V-Day party that Matt and Helms are throwing?" I asked. "I don't know. Don't have a date. It's couples only, ya know." He chuckled. "Yeah, well in case you forgot, Orton. You have a girlfriend!" I practically yelled. "Correction. I _had _a girlfriend. We broke up a few weeks ago." He sighed. Whoa. That came as a huge shocker. He and his girl were together for a good while. He said two years. Whoa. That's love.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry to hear that. You two were so cute together." I said as I pulled him into a hug. "Yeah, she got tired of the long distance thing. She also read a few things on the web. You know, how I fucked all the Divas in the biz. She believed it. And with the job we have, you know I don't need the stress." He said. "That's so true. Ugh. Relationships suck." I growled, which made him laugh. I made a face at him.

"You know what, long distance relationships suck. Since she thinks I'm dating chicks in the locker room, maybe I will. I mean, it's easier to be together and you'll know what's going on cause you'll be with them 24/7." He said as if it was awesome. "Hell no, Randy! Trust me, I've dated in the locker room. Twice. The first time, I got cheated on. The second, my heart got completely shattered. And each time I see my two exes, either I want to cry, or I want to beat the hell out of them. Trust me, it's better to leave relationships and careers separate."

He nodded. "You're right. Guess you can count me out of the party, Lori." He sighed again. "Nah, I don't think I have to. See, since we're off dating for a while. And you're like a guy and I'm a girl, we can go together." Hey, since I'm not looking for a guy to be involved with, I might as well ask a friend. He thought about it for like two seconds. "Alright. But you're going to my house before we head to Florida." He chuckled. I frowned.

"Hell no, Randy! The last time I did, Nathan was trying to sneak into the room when I was changing. I really don't think so. You can come with me, though. I have the house to myself for a while and you still didn't see Sombrilla." Sombrilla means umbrella. That's what I named my Escalade. I was five when I said I was gonna name my first car that. I stuck to it. What? I was a strange ass kid! And Nathan is Randy's sweet, but pervish little brother. He's not too much younger than me.

"Sombrilla, the Escalade. Umbrella, the Escalade. You need serious help. I wonder what you're gonna name your kids." He laughed as we walked back to catering. "I'm not having kids. Do I look like mother material to you?" I said as I sat down and grabbed one of Matt's fries from his plate. "Who pregnant?" He asked with a mouth full. "You are, idiot." I rolled my eyes. "So that would explain the appetite lately!" Shannon laughed. Matt popped him in the head, which made all of us crack up.

After the laughter died down, I started to speak. "I have a date." I said in a whisper. Even though it was a whisper, the nosy asses, aka Shan, Matt, and Lantern, heard it loud and clear, as if I was screaming it. "You do?" Matt said as he scooted his chair closer to mine, which made me chuckle at his nosiness. "A date for the party, yes. Randy and I are going together." I smiled, knowing that those three idiots would eat that up.

"Whoa, Lori. Don't you think he's a little too young for you. You know you like those older guys." Shannon laughed. I flipped him off. "Yeah, I would, but I'm taken, and you are too, now. Save it for Randy." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. "You idiots do know that we're not dating, right?" I asked. They just laughed. Matt noticed my face and answered. "Yeah, Lori. We just teasin'. Even though you two would make a cute couple." He chuckled.

"Keep playing with her and she's gonna end up kicking all of yall's asses." Randy laughed at the glare I was sending to the three teasing fools. "Randy's right, guys. The little Squirt will bite your cojones off." That's Oscar. He just so happened to be sitting at the table with us. "Eww, Squirt, you know I don't do balls." I laughed at him.

"Lets hope not." He said. Ugh, God-Uncles.

* * *

"Get your hand off of my ass, perv!" I screamed. "Hey, it said right hand, blue." Randy chuckled and didn't move his hand. "Idiot, right hand on the mat! Not my ass." I laughed. "Whatever, you know you like it." He joked.

Since WWE's trying to cut back on our hours, we've got a few days off. Randy's home with me. For the party, of course. We're playing Twister. He suggested it. It's his little way of copping a feel. Ah, the pervert that is Randall Keith Orton. Gotta love him.

"Okay, I quit! I'm gonna fall right over you." I laughed as I shakily tried to keep my balance. I'm pretty sure he would like for me to fall on him. "I win, again." He laughed as he tried to slide from under me. Once he did, he helped me up.

"Alright, lets go. I'm ready for beaches." I said as I headed upstairs to get the rest of my suitcases. We're staying at a hotel while we're there. Lantern and Matt rented some new club for the party.

I decided to change from these shorts to pants. The shirt didn't go with the pants, so I changed. I wanted to wear a tank top, or something with my arms out, but I saw that damn tattoo.

It never bothered me until now. Looking at it. Knowing that I'm stuck with a piece of Mark on my body. I stood in the mirror for about twenty minutes. Just staring at it. In my mind, I'm thinking, _put a damn shirt on! Put a goddamn shirt on! _But I didn't. I just stood there, staring at the vines going through the skull's eye socket. The prickly thorns that looked sharp as hell.

I turned my neck to the side, to look at where the vines and roses started. Ugh. I know why people regret getting tattoos now. I feel like wearing a big ass jacket and about three scarves to cover this thing up. But, I can't wear that in Florida.

"Y'know, that thing's awesome." Randy said from my door. I jumped when he spoke. "How long have you been there?" I said as I turned around to face him. "Uh, not too long. Damn, super fan alert." He chuckled as he entered my room. "Whatever. I like posters." I replied as I fell back onto my bed.

"I can see that. Question. Where's my poster?" He said as he sat beside me. "In the closet. I haven't been able to put it up. Busy. And plus, where the hell can I put it?" I sighed. "How about up there." He said as he pointed to the ceiling. "Uh, no. I don't wanna see your face every time I look up." I joked. "Yeah right, you know you'd love it." He laughed as he got up and headed for my closet.

"Damn, he's everywhere." Randy gasped. He's talking about Mark. I was one of his biggest freaks of the night. "Ugh, tell me about it." I growled. I really do need to redecorate my room.

By the time Randy and I left, he had added three posters of himself on my wall. Taking two of Mark's down. That cocky little fool even put one on the ceiling by my bed. I'd rather his face than Dave's any day.

"How's this one." I asked Randy as I twirled around in front of him. "Not enough skin." He replied as he stared me up and down. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. "Punk. I like to be covered up." I said as I poked him in his chest. "Can I poke you back?" He smirked. "Sure, let me just take untie this dress." I said as my grabbed the two strings that were tied around my neck.

"Are you serious?" He asked, in shock. "What the hell do you think?" I said as I burst into laughter. "That was not funny." He pouted as he fell back on the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry. My poor, poor wittle Wandy." I teased as I laid beside him.

"Hey, Lori. I have a question." He said as he turned on his side to face me. "Shoot." I said as I did the same. Randy's always with the questions. "You said that kiss was nothing, but it was definitely something. Definitely. What's up?" He asked. I rolled my eyes again. "Ugh, nosy ass. Okay, he wanted to prove to me that he still loved me. And that he wasn't using me cause I was an easy target."

"Wait, and kissing you was supposed to do that? That seems like he still thinks you're easy. And for the record, if you were easy, I would've had you by now." I hit him in the arm. "No, Randy. That kiss wasn't a 'I wanna fuck you' kiss. It was an 'I love you and I'm stuck with my goddamn wife' kiss. Big difference. And Randy, even if I was the easiest hoe in WWE, I wouldn't get with you." I laughed. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah you would. You can barely keep yourself from climbing on top of me right now. You're scared that I might hurt you." He said as he sat up.

"Keep dreaming, fool." I laughed as I got up and headed to the door. "I'm serious, girl. I promise I wont hurt you. I'll be gentle." He smirked as he followed me. When I reached the door, he was directly behind me. He left enough room between us so I could turn to face him.

"So, you really want me, right?" I seductively smirked as I ran my finger up and down his chest. His abs were completely visible through that tight shirt. "Hell yeah." He whispered with a smirk. I made him come closer to my face. When he did, I softly blew in his ear.

"Randy, my sweet, sweet Randy. If I gave it to you, you wouldn't know what to do with it. Sorry." I laughed at his annoyed facial expression. "Aww, come on! Twice in one night! You're a little seductress, aren't you?" He asked as he walked back to the bed. "Maybe, see ya in an hour." I said as I left his room.

I ended up laughing all the way to my room. Randy really cracks me up. And if I am a little seductress, I've gotten it from the man who invented it, Mark. He could seduce me into doing about anything. The master seductor.

One thing that's good about this party is that he's not invited. So I can go to the bathroom, take a smoke or anything, without wondering when he's gonna come behind me and make me cry. I look too cute to cry. And as long as I don't see that tattoo, I'm good. I straightened my hair and let it hang. At least I can cover some of the tattoo up.

Since I'm still not in much of a pink mood, I chose a red halter knee-length dress. Form fitting in the waist, my specialty. A silver Hardys necklace that's required for the hosts to wear. Matt, the boss.

I wouldn't be myself if I didn't add a ton of black eyeliner to my eyes. My brother used to call me raccoon face when I was younger. After the finishing touches, clear heels and a silver diamond bracelet Eddie gave me one Christmas, I was all ready to go. Surprisingly, Randy was on time. He's one of the few guys I know that takes more time than a girl to get dressed.

"Seduction should be a crime." Randy said as I opened the door. "I'll take that as a compliment." I chuckled. "Seriously, you look, whoa." He gawked. "Ugh, come on. Let's go _boyfriend._" I laughed as I grabbed his hand and shut the door.


	34. Team Xtremely Annoying

Yeah, I'm So Over You!

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: This one's kinda cute, too. Yay for cuteness.**

**I absolutely can't wait to go see This Is It so I can watch the genius that is MJ at work!!! ****Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. & Don't worry, Mark's not going anywhere. It wouldn't be a story without him LOL! **

**I love, love, love, all of the readers and reviewers of my stories!!! You guys are amazing!!!**

****

Ch. 34: Team Xtreme-ly Annoying

"And the award for cutest couple goes to, Randy and Lori!" Matt yelled to Jeff and Beth as Randy and I entered the room. We're early, since I'm one of the so-called hosts, we had to be. "Yeah! I agree. Ya'll gon' be turnin heads, fa sho." Jeff laughed. "Beth and Ash, your boyfriends are gonna get hurt if they don't shut the hell up." I growled as I walked over to them.

"Aww, Lori. Don't pay them any mind. But you two do look good together." She smiled. "Ugh, Ashley. No we don't." I sighed as Beth gave me a sympathetic smile.

I stayed with the guys girlfriends until the party started. Randy stayed with the idiot guys. They're so childish. Every few seconds they'd look over at me and point to Randy and draw a heart in the air. Dorks.

"Aimes!" I yelled across the room. Amy had just gotten inside with some cute rocker guy. Her new boyfriend. "Loud ass!" She yelled back as she walked up to me. After she introduced me to her man, she went over to the crew. After about five minutes of Shannon being, well, Shannon, she was back over to me.

"Talk of the night is you and Randy." She smirked as she pointed over to him. He was sitting at the bar staring at me. I rolled m eyes. "I know. Gosh those vatos are annoying." I growled. "They just want you to be happy and get over the big dead thing."

I shot her a confused look. "Amy, please tell me you're not with them?" I pleaded. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I want you to be happy and get over him, too. So, yeah." She kinda whispered. "Ugh, Aimes. Not you, too." I whined.

"Sorry, I'm part of the crew." She chuckled.

"You wanna dance?" That's Randy. "I would, but Aimes is kinda nervous being around the whole crew again, so I'm gonna stay with her." I lied. "Uh, no. I'm okay. You go dance." She laughed at my scowling face.

Randy didn't notice it at all. He just grabbed my hand and lead me over to the dance floor. Great, a slow song. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Lori, you okay?" He whispered into my ear. "Yeah, I'm just tired of my matchmaking friends." I sighed again.

"So, you wouldn't think of us together like that?" He asked as I rested my head on his shoulder. That question came as a bit of a shock. "Uh, no. I mean, we're friends. That's good enough, right?"

"What if I wanted to be more than just a friend?" He whispered. I sighed. "I still would say no. We're so close now, why would you want to mess it up? I mean, nothing would be the same again."

"Friendship aside, would you consider it?" He asked. "See, you're really putting me in a spot, Randy. Where the hell is all this coming from?" I almost screamed. "It's been on my mind for a few months. Now answer my question, would you?" Ugh. "I don't know. From your looks, yeah, maybe. I guess." Dammit. I really don't like where this is going.

"So I do have a chance?" He whispered. "Nope." I chuckled as I tried to get out of his grip. "Why not?" He asked. "Cause, we're friends for one. Two, we both just got out of relationships. And three, I just don't want a boyfriend right now."

"Okay. That's understandable, but I'm not gonna stop until you're mine." He smirked. Hmmm, where have I heard that line before? Jeff, ha. I really don't need another stalker type.

"Good luck with that." I smirked as I turned and slowly walked over to Amy across the floor. "You're such a flirt, Lori." She laughed. "What? What'd I do?" I asked genuinely confused. "I saw that. You were so flirtin' with him." She grinned. "No I wasn't! I didn't do anything flirty at all." I chuckled at her.

"_Good luck with that._" She said in my voice as she imitated the way I walked away from him. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, maybe it was a little flirtatious. But not intentionally." She snapped her fingers as if she had an idea. "I know. You're a natural flirt. You can't help it." I just gave her a blank stare.

"It's the whole mind and body thing. Like in your head you're like, no. But your body's like drawn to him." She said. I rolled my eyes again. "It's called physical attraction, Aimes." I sarcastically said.

"I know what it is. You just don't wanna get over Calaway." She spoke as she looked me dead in my eyes. "I don't. I really don't." I sighed. She's making me a little emotional. I sat on one of the seats by the bar. She didn't press my issues any more. She just stared. Until I ordered a regular Coke. "Whoa, Lori. Coke, seriously?" She chuckled. "Yeah. I'm back on the cancer sticks, so I'm gonna stay off of the other shit." I sighed.

A few minutes later, I got a text from Dylen. Her boyfriend got shot and robbed on his way from class. Great, now she's got me nervous. I told Aimes what happened and went outside the club to call my sister.

She told me that they were fine. His arm's in a sling, though. Relief. I after I begged them to come to Texas and stay there for a few weeks and they declined, I was left in the full parking lot of the club. "Dammit!" I yelled. I was looking in my purse for my cigarettes. Nowhere to be found. I guess I left them at the hotel.

"Want one?" Randy spoke as he handed me a pack of cigarettes. I chuckled as I took one out of the pack. "What?" He asked as he lit it for me. "You're not gonna quit, are you?" I smiled. "Can't I be friendly without having an ulterior motive?" He chuckled as he lit his own cigarette. "Nope." I laughed. "Damn, girl. I'm just trying to be nice." He laughed as he poked my shoulder. "Randy, you're never nice without a reason." I laughed as I poked him back. "Whatever."

"So, when did all these random ass feelings for me start?" I asked as I kicked a rock. "I don't know. The attraction was always there, but I guess when you and Mark broke up. The day when you, Kim, and I watched WM 21 in the hotel room." He sheepishly grinned. I smiled.

"Ugh, stop being sweet." I whispered. "Huh?" He asked. "Randy, I can't be with you." He sighed and threw his arms in the air. Frustrated, he went back inside. I waited a few minutes and went back in, too.

The rest of the party was a little bland. Mark and Randy were running through my mind all night. Jeff, Matt, and the girls have convinced me to come their hotel room for a game of truth or dare. Not one of my best ideas, but at least I'll get a laugh.

* * *

"Don't be mad when you go in." Beth said as she put the key card in the slot. I sighed as I walked in. Everyone was grinning when I entered. "This was a setup." I growled as I slowly took a seat next to Ashley. When Beth sat beside me, I shot her a glare. "This is so cruel. I could've been sleep." I growled. "It was all the boys idea. Well, except for Randy." She said.

"Yeah, they dragged me here, too. I feel like I'm in 6th grade again." Randy half chuckled. "Get used to it. These dumb asses are always acting like 6th graders." I chuckled. "Whatever. Lets get this game started." Matt said. "God, I wish I was drunk right now." I mused. "I wish I wasn't!" Jeff laughed as he almost fell off of the bed he was sitting on the edge of.

We all burst into laughter. After the laughter subsided, the game started. This isn't gonna end well. The last time I played this, I ended up with laser pink highlights. But this time, with the crew acting as the matchmakers from hell, and Randy being here, I just don't know.

The guys have cleaned up their little perverted minds since the last time we played. See, Aimes and I were the only girls, so they took advantage of that. Now that they have girlfriends, it's different. They all got dared to do some pretty idiotic things. I swear Jeff and Matt were dropped on the head a few times when they were babies.

"Lori-o! Truth or dare." Jeff asked in a high pitched annoying voice. "Truth." I said with closed eyes. "Alright. Are you attracted to Randy?" He asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I hate you guys." I growled at the boys. "Nope. That ain't what I asked ya." Jeff laughed. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips. After a few glares toward the guys, I decided to speak. "Yes. Yes I am attracted to Randy, Jeff. God, I hate you." I growled. I could feel my face turning red. I glanced over at Randy and he had a slight smirk on his face.

See, even though I hate this game, I always follow the rules. I always do the dare and I always answer the truth. I don't know why, I've been that way forever. That's why they love to play it with me.

"Truth or dare, Randy." Lantern grinned. "Dare." He answered with hesitance. And rightfully so. I knew as soon as he chose dare, they were gonna make him do something pertaining to me. He knew, too. Cause he looked at me and mouthed 'sorry'. I sympathetically smiled. "I dare you to kiss Lori." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. Taylor, Shane's girlfriend, popped him in the back of his head.

"Come on, seriously?" Randy asked. "Yeah, man." Shane laughed. "You gotta do it. Unless you wanna get ribbed." Jeff chuckled. I sighed. I know what a Hardy ribbing was like. Trust me, Randy doesn't want that. I'll save him, I guess.

"I'm not doing it. So rib me. But I'll get all of your asses back." He growled as he stood up. "Just kiss me. You really don't want what's coming to you." I softly spoke as I stood up and walked in front of him. The rest of the room got extremely quiet. They all stared at us. "No." He replied. "Ugh, idiot." I growled as I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind us and locked it.

"Explain why you wont kiss me. Earlier, you were all over me." I growled as I angrily folded my arms around my chest. "Aww. Did I hurt your little ego?" Randy smirked. "No, you didn't hurt my- Fuck you, Randy." I growled. Smirk still intact, he backed me into a wall. He pushed his body close to mine. "Kinky little thing, aren't you? I'd love to, but our friends are in the other room, babe." He whispered into my ear. "Whatever, Randy." I whispered. I couldn't let him see that he had excited me. Hell, I didn't want to believe that my own self.

"Seriously, though. Why?" I asked as he slowly breathed on my neck. "I don't want our first kiss to be because of a dare. I want it to be because you really want me to kiss you." He whispered as he backed away from me. Cocky ass. "You talk as if you know that I'm gonna want you to kiss me." I smirked. "I do know that. You will, eventually. I just want it to be on our own terms." He smiled. I couldn't help but to smile back. "God, you're cocky." I chuckled at him.

"And you're sexy as hell." He said as he pushed me back into the wall with his body. "I know I am." I replied. "And you call me cocky!" He laughed. "Okay, Randy. What if I said that I want you to kiss me. Would you do it then?" I asked as I felt his breath on my neck again. "Do you want me to?" He asked as his nose touched mine.

"Yeah." I whispered as I put my lips to his. For a while there, I was enjoying the hell out of that. I've needed that type of human contact for a long time. A few minutes later, my mind was swirling and my heart was racing. I wrapped my arms around his neck. No hair, ugh. His tongue didn't force its way into my mouth. He's right, he's so gentle. Mark was so aggressive. He had that control factor. Why the hell am I thinking about him now? Out of all the times and situations where I could, why now?

In one swift motion, Randy had sat me on the counter of the sink. His hands inched and inched until it got to the straps tied around my neck. "Stop." I whispered as I gently pushed him back. "Bathroom, right." He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah,. The bathroom." I sighed as I got off of the counter. "You're so red." He laughed. "Whatever." I replied as tried not to look so out of it.

When we opened the bathroom door, everyone in the room had these gigantic smiles on their faces. Everyone but Jeff. He was knocked the hell out across the bed. I chuckled at that. "Damn, Randy. You finish fast." Shane laughed. "Nothing happened. Well, maybe a little something, but not much." Beth replied. "Yeah, maybe a kiss, but nothing beyond those lines. Trust us." Ashley agreed.

"Well no matter what happened in that bathroom, you gotta kiss her in fronta us, or face the consequences." Shane laughed. I rolled my eyes and sat in a chair beside Ashley. "Damn, ya'll act like ya'll never seen a kiss before." Randy growled. "No, they just really believe in the rules of truth or dare. I do, too." I smirked.

He chuckled. "In that case, I don't want to break any of 'em." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. When I lifted my face up to meet his, I heard Ash gasp. Ha, she's so dramatic. "Awww." Beth and Taylor said. "Hell yeah!" Matt yelled. Shane and Shan hooted, hollered, and whistled. I held my hand in the air and flipped them off. Speaking of Shannon, he's been very quiet during this whole matchmaking thing, hasn't he?

In case you're wondering, Crystal couldn't make the party on account of our new little niece. Amirez's girlfriend just had her a few days ago. I'm an aunt, whoa, that's gonna take some getting used to.

As I was getting lost inside of Randy's mouth, I pictured Mark. I don't know why I keep thinking of him at these times. He's seriously on my mind. I really don't want to get over him. Ugh. "Okay, you guys. Are we gonna haveta pry you guys lips offa each other?" Matt laughed. Randy pulled away with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm calling this a night. Seriously. I need sleep. Ash or Beth, which one of you are taking me to the hotel?" I sleepily yawned. " Neither of us. Randy's taking you. Ya'll going the same place anyway." Beth laughed. "Ha ha. I hate you losers." I groaned.

"You ready?" Randy asked. "Yeah. I'll see ya'll Tuesday." I said as I got up and followed Randy to the door. "Wait, are you two together now?" Ashley asked. Randy and I both stopped where we were. "Not yet, but don't worry." Randy cockily replied as I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, lets go Mr. Ego." I chuckled as I pushed him out of the door.

* * *

After another day in Florida, I headed back home. I actually missed this place. Amirez and his girlfriend, Sandi, came over with my new niece, Alana. She's so adorable. She looks just like her mom. Except for her big brown eyes, that is. Those are identical to her dad's.

Crystal's gone back with Shan, and Kim's with Phil somewhere. I can't keep up with them. Ugh, whatever. Dylen and Kenny are still in NY. So that leaves the house to myself, again.

I want to call Randy, but I'm scared. I mean, I like him, I really do. But every time we get close, I end up thinking of Mark. I want to cuss that damn therapist out now. She said that dating would take my mind off of him, but all it's doing is making me want him more. God do I miss Eddie.

He and Mark are the two guys that have been occupying my mind and my heart. And neither will let go. I don't want them to. I'm tired of thinking. Stripped off my 'I'm an aunt' t-shirt and jeans, leaving me in blood red lace underwear. I'm headed to bed.

* * *

"_So close, no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters."_

I was awakened by the voice of Hetfield. I grabbed my cell from the nightstand to see that it was like one in the morning. "Hello." I hesitantly answered. _"Hey. I'm outside, can you let me in?" _He said. The tone of his voice let me know something wasn't right.

"Yeah, sure." I said as I put on a black robe and slippers. It was raining outside. When I opened the door, he was soaking wet. Dressed in all black. Harley Davidson muscle shirt, jeans, and boots. Gosh, does he ever wear anything else?

"You do know that it's almost two in the morning, right?" I questioned as I headed to the bathroom to get some towels for him. He didn't answer. "Hello?" I said as I walked back into the den. "Mark, are you okay?" I asked as I handed him the towels.

"We're through." He growled as he yanked his shirt off. "What?" I asked completely confused. "I'm divorcing her. I can't deal with this anymore." He growled as he walked toward the couch. "I'm sorry to hear that and all, but why are you here?" I asked as I stood beside where he was sitting. He looked up at me ant cocked his head to the side. He chuckled. "She kicked me out. My own goddamn house, and she kicked me out." He shook his head as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"Whoa." I whispered as I sat beside him. "Yeah, not only did she kick me out. She kicked Bone out, too." He kinda chuckled. Damn, what'd Bone do? "Where is he?" I asked a little too enthused. "In my truck." He sighed as he got up. I followed him to the door.

When he let Bone out, he practically knocked me down to get into the house. Once he got into the house, he realized who I was, and knocked me down. "Aww, sweetie." I chuckled as he lazily rested on the floor with his head on my bare stomach.

"Boy, what'd I tell ya about jumping on people!" His voice boomed from the doorway. Bone got up and went under the kitchen table. That's one of his usual spots when he's here. "Leave him alone, man. He hasn't seen me in a while." I said as he headed back to the couch. I handed him another towel cause his head was soaked again.

"Do you ever wear clothes?" He asked, staring at my body. I looked down and realized that the robe was open. "Oh." I blushed as I closed it. "It is two in the morning, ya know. Clothing is not required to sleep." I sassily answered. "Always with the attitude, too." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You can stay here if you want, I got the house to myself now." I said. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." He smiled.

Ugh, it melted me. "Okay, well. You know where just about everything is, so I'm going to bed. I had baby duty all day today and I need the rest." I grouched. "A baby?" He asked. "Yeah, Amirez has a daughter. It was a shocker for all of us, trust me." I yawned. "Well, congratulations Auntie." He chuckled as he got up. "I'm gonna head to bed too, darlin. Thanks again." He said as he followed me up the stairs.

I watched as he entered the guest bedroom. Before he could close the door, I called his name. "Yeah?" He answered. Green eyes staring into mine. " I didn't get to tell you the other day but, I believe you." I softly spoke with a smile. "Thank you!" He grinned as he grabbed me and pulled me into the room. He closed the door and picked me up and swung me around the room. Then he just started saying my name over and over. Random as hell!!

"_Lauryyin. Wake up!" _Wait, that was definitely not Mark. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was in my room. My robe hanging by my door. I still had the underwear on. My phone was on the nightstand. I immediately picked up the phone and checked the calls. I knew I wasn't crazy! Mark had called. But wait, it was a missed call. That was a…dream?!?!?

"Lauryyin, Randy's on the phone." Kim yelled from downstairs. What the hell? That dream was so real. Ugh, sorry Randy. I've got to call Mark back.


	35. Déjà Vu

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Okay, three cute chapters in a row, I've got to stop. **

**Guess what, He's really in this chapter! It's not a damn dream. LOL! ****Oh yeah, Taker movie in the works, hells yeah!!! **

**I love, love, love, all of the readers and reviewers of my stories!!! You guys are amazing!!! ****In the words of the totally awesome Edge and Christian, you guys reek of total awesomeness.**

**Ch. 35: Déjà Vu**

Just as soon as I got up the nerve to call him back, Kim was at my door. "Randy's outside. What's going on between you two?" She questioned with a smirk. "Long story, don't worry about it." I sighed and rolled my eyes as I put on my robe and slippers.

When I got outside, the sun nearly blinded my eyes shut. "Good morning, gorgeous" Randy smiled as he walked up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Ha ha, you're funny. I look like a witch." I chuckled. "You're the hottest witch I've ever seen." He smirked.

"Ugh, flattery will get you nowhere, chico." I laughed as I patted his shoulder. "You're coming to breakfast with me." He grinned. "I _am_?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "Yeah, you are." He smirked. "When the hell did I agree to that?" I sassed as I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house. "You didn't have to. I'm kidnapping you." He grinned when we got inside. "Yeah right. Not when I'm dressed like this."

"Change then." He replied. "Free food, so I guess I'll go." I shook my head as I headed upstairs. I chuckled when I noticed Randy following me up the stairs. I turned around and stopped him. "Hell no. You wait downstairs." I laughed. He poked his lips out and pretended to be hurt. "It ain't gonna work, sorry." I smirked as I backed into my room.

I closed the door and locked it. Can't trust perv boy. After I gathered my clothes, I headed to the bathroom down the hall. I was so glad Randy wasn't at the door. When I made sure the bathroom door was locked, I decided to call Mark.

It went straight to voicemail. "_I'm sorry, the person you're trying to reach can not come to the phone at this time. Please leave a message._" The computer lady said to me. I've told him to change that generic ass voice greeting. I decided to leave a message.

"Uh, hey. It's Lauryyin. I saw where you called last night and I wanted to know if you and your family were okay. Call me back. Adios." I sighed. Now the worry starts. His phone is rarely off, so that's red flag number one. Number two, he called me at 1:45 in the morning. Ugh, I'm not gonna think about it.

After I took a shower and got dressed, I was back downstairs. I found Randy sitting on the couch in the den, reading something. "Where's Kim?" I asked as I walked toward the kitchen. "She left with Phil." He said without moving. He was really into whatever the hell he was reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked right before I reached him. "Scrapbook." He said simply. I sighed as I sat beside him. He still didn't look at me. His eyes were glued to a picture of me. That little picture with me staring at someone. That someone being The Deadman.

"I don't have a chance, do I?" He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Eddie's right." He nodded to himself. He read Eddie's caption under the picture. "Randy, apparently love isn't everything." I growled. "Yeah, it is." He said, eyes still on that picture. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes and let my head fall back so I could stare at the ceiling.

"Lori, I'm gonna help you get him back." He said, finally looking up at me. I stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at him. "RKO, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked, seriously confused. "Well, I can see that you aren't gonna stop loving him, no matter what. And I respect that, so I'm gonna help you get him back." He said. I bet I look crazy as hell right now. "Uh, Randy? A few days ago you wanted to date me and now you want to help me get back with my ex? You're confusing the fuck out of me, seriously." I almost screamed.

"I'm never gonna fully have your heart, Lori. And I want you to be happy." He smiled. "Randy, that's so sweet, but I don't want him back. Now I'm gonna ask you the same thing you asked me. Can you see us together?" Ugh, I have no clue where that came from.

"To be honest, no." He whispered. Whoa, the look on his face saddened and melted me. "_I _can." I smiled. Did I just say that? Did I really just tell him that I can see us dating? "Really?" He asked as he perked up a little. "Yeah." I said as I moved the scrapbook from his lap to the coffee table. "Prove it." He said as a little smirk appeared on his lips. "Okay." I smirked as I crawled onto his lap. I straddled him. When I did, his eyes looked like they had grown fifty times wider.

I gently put my lips to his as he wrapped his around my waist. In my mind, I know that I really don't want to do this. But I can't make my body stop. I broke the kiss long enough for me to pull his almost skin tight t-shirt off. Why am I doing this?

My body temperature immediately started to rise when I saw his bare chest. Oh, that would explain my earlier question. He's fine as hell.

Hip movements, yeah that's not making this situation any cooler. Seriously, I'm burning up. Randy started to pull at my shirt. I let him pull the black and silver thing off of me. I remember when I first got that shirt. Mark got it for me in Houston. It says 'Biker's Chick'. I wore that shirt with pride when we were together.

Even though my mind's not in control of my body, I still had to smile at that. Thinking about Mark kind of upset me and halfway killed the mood, until Randy flipped me onto my back. Kinda like Mark used to. I can't help but to enjoy that.

I think I just figured something out about myself. I like to be manhandled. The man has the control. Forceful, rough, and maybe a little painful, but not abusive. Lord, what has he turned me into?

"Thought you were gonna be gentle?" I asked, clearly in the moment. "I lied." He smirked as his hands began to pull one of my bra straps down. For some reason, he stopped. He began to plant kisses from my neck down to my chest. His lips were soft. His tongue wasn't as long as Mark's, but it still made me moan.

He enjoyed that little noise, I can tell. His hand was at the strap again, but he stopped when my phone vibrated from my pants pocket. He sat up on the couch and grabbed his t-shirt that was on the floor. Part of me is relieved. But I'm also wondering why the hell he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" I said as I sat up and pulled my bra strap back up. I'm a little pissed. What? He got me all hot and then just stopped. Then it hit me, duh! Seduction, that's all it is. He flipped the script on me.

"Is this some kind of game, or something?" I growled as I grabbed my shirt from the floor. "No, not at all. Girl, do you know how long I've been wanting to have sex with you?" He asked, face turning red. I shook my head no as I quickly began to put my shirt on.

"Since we started hanging out. Before you were even in the WWE. I can wait for all that. I think we should start off slow." He said. I bet I look crazy as hell right now. I hear what he's saying and it's sweet and all, but I really would rather to have sex with him. Ha, the perv in me comes out.

I just nodded. "Well Mrs. Legend Killer, shall we go to breakfast?" He asked with a smile as he stood up. He reached his hand out to help me up. As much as I want to pout because I didn't get all hot and heavy with him, I can't help but smile back and take his hand. If Mark's the King of Seduction, then Randy's the Prince. Ugh.

* * *

"_Hey Fuego. Don't be getting all worried. Everyone's fine. I can't say too much right now, so I'll talk to you at the show._"

After a long day with Randy, I decided to check my phone. I was instantly pissed when I saw it was Mark who's call I missed while I was making out with my new boyfriend. Ugh, did you hear that? My new boyfriend. Gosh, that's weird. And it's gonna take some hella time to get used to. Randy and Lauryyin, Lauryyin and Randy? Eh. Kinda strange, but Mrs. Legend Killer does have a nice ring to it.

I didn't even realize I had initiated the actual hookup until I thought about it. Maybe it was meant to be that way. Maybe Randy and I are supposed to be together. Maybe Eddie was wrong. But wait, that phone call. Maybe Mark calling at that particular time was some kind of sign. I really don't believe in coincidences, so I'm thinking it was.

And I still plan on telling Mark that I believe him. Even if we're not meant to be, I'm still letting him know that.

* * *

"So sis, what's the deal with you and RKO?" Kim asked as I turned into the backstage parking lot of the Richmond Coliseum. "He and I are kinda, uh, well, dating." I half whispered. I kept my eyes straight as I parked. I know she's gonna go off. "Lori, what the fuck? When did this happen? First Taco has a baby out of the blue and now you're dating Randy. Where the hell have I been?" She let out a huge laugh.

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe you've been with your own boyfriend." I laughed. "Wait, what the hell did you two do when I left home the other day?" She questioned. "Nothing, _unfortunately. _We're taking things slow." I scoffed. "Oh, I see. How long has it been since you, _you know_?" She asked. "Uh, three and a half months." Ugh. She laughed at me. "Girl, that's not a long time." Huh? "Yes it is. But since you haven't been missing out, it wouldn't be to you." I growled.

I noticed Melina and John walking past our car and blew the horn. Melina handed him her bags and headed over to the car. John waved and headed inside. Melina got into the backseat to chill with us. We're friends again, and I'm happy as hell. And she and John are as tight as ever. He knows about Dave and he forgave her. Dave was just a bad idea for the both of us, I guess.

"Hola mamacitas. ¿Qué estamos hablando?" She asked with a big smile. "Hey Mel." I said with my head on the steering wheel. "Mel, you came just in time. Lori's got a new boy toy." Kim laughed. "No shit? Who?" Melina asked with a little too much excitement.

"Guess. He's in the locker room." Kim said. Gosh they're having fun with my life. "Uh, Paul." She asked. Kim laughed and I banged my head on the steering wheel. "Paul, seriously Mel?" I asked. I mean don't get me wrong, London's a sweet guy, but he's soooo not my type. "I give, then." She sighed.

"Tell her!" Kim said as she poked my arm. "Randy." I growled. "Aww, that's cute. Why'd you say his name like that?" Melina laughed. "Cause you two are annoying as fuck. Can we go inside now?" I growled. "Damn, what did I do?" Melina asked, feigning hurt. "Randy ain't giving it up." Kim laughed as she got out of the car. "Hold up, seriously? He's been making passes at Lori since like forever." Melina laughed as she got out. "Exactly my damn point!" I growled as I slammed the door.

"So girls, what'd I miss?" Kurt said in a mock girl voice as he walked beside us. We couldn't help but to laugh. He's always doing something crazy. On and off the show. "Childish, Kurt. Just childish." Melina laughed as we all entered backstage.

After we got settled and studied over our scripts, we were headed to catering. Well, Kim and I was. Mel was somewhere with Hennigan. "Luna, Squirt! What's up?" O smiled as we each took a seat across from him. He calls Kim Luna sometimes. It means moon. Oscar and his random ass nicknames.

"Squirt tiene un nuevo novio." Kim smirked. I glared at her for that. She told O about Randy. "Oh, really?" He said, that big smile still intact. "Estas muerto." I growled at her. "Who's dead?" Ugh, speaking of the Legend Killer.

"You, if you don't pass the god-uncle test." Kim laughed. "It's Randy?" O laughed. "What am I missing here?" Randy asked as he took a seat beside me. "Oh nothing. Just the WWE's not-so-secret service has resurfaced with a new leader." I half laughed. "Oh no, I'm not part of that shit. That was all Eduardo. Consider me your big brother." O nodded.

"Correction, Squirt. My _little_, big brother." I chuckled. "Whatever." He laughed. "Oh great, here comes trouble." I whispered to Randy. Across the room was Lantern, Matt-o, and Shan aka the matchmakers from hell, or North Carolina.

"What's crackin'?" Shane asked, taking a seat beside Randy. "Hey, am I missing something?" Matt asked as he sat beside me. "Hey dorks. And Juicy, what the hell are you talking about?" I questioned. "See, I knew I was a master matchmaker. Hey Shane, look at his hand." Matt excitedly said as he pointed to my thigh. Randy's hand was resting there. I shook my head at those two idiots. They started giving each other high-five's. "Narks." I chuckled as I got up to get my hair and makeup done.

I have a little scene backstage with Mel to shoot in a little while. The show's in a few hours, though. After Timmy finished my hair, I decided to take a little break before he put on the makeup. I was already dressed, so I just grabbed a black robe and put it on.

I headed out the back exit for a cigarette. "You know, I had a feeling you would be back here." I chuckled at Mark who was leaning on a wall. "I had a feeling that you'd come out here." He chuckled. "So…" I said as I walked over to him. "Fuego, I got something' to tell ya." He said in that deep southern drawl.

"I do, too." I smiled up at him. "Ladies first, darlin." He smirked. Gosh I miss that smirk. I noticed a few crew members walking around, about fifteen feet away from us. I started talking in Spanish, instinct. Most of my crew speak Spanish, too so I'm used to it. "Yo iba a decir esto la semana pasada, pero tú izquierda." I chuckled at the little confused look on his face. "Sorry, it's a habit. People have bionic hearing." I said. He chuckled. "What?" I asked. "I think I actually understood that." He smiled, which made me smile.

"What are you talking about, country ass? You speak Spanish, now?" I asked with a chuckle. "Yeah, a little. It's a learning process." He grinned. "That's awesome, but how?" I asked. "That internet is amazing." He laughed. So, he really did understand me when I told him to kiss me. How sweet can he get?

A few of the crew members were still unloading the trucks and I had to be cautious. It's bad enough that they see us together now. "Yo te creo, Mark." I smiled. There, I told him that I believe him. Boy, does that feel good.

"Thank you." He smiled as his big arms wrapped around me. His smile grew into a huge grin. "Put me down, fool!" I laughed. When he did, I noticed a few of the crew members staring. Great.

"Okay, now that that's all cleared up, you need to tell me why you were calling me at almost two in the morning, vato." I said. "That wasn't actually me. Gracie wanted to personally invite you to her birthday party." He chuckled. "At 1:45 in the morning? She should've been in bed, dad." I laughed.

"Yeah, well. Sara wasn't there and she wouldn't go to bed unless I called you. You were really on her mind that night." He smiled at the thought of his little girl. I was on her mind, that's too cute. I must've really been on her mind, cause her birthday's in May and it's February now. Well, I know how little four year olds are.

"I would come to her party, but, I'd rather not start confusion." I sighed. "See, that's why you gotta let me finish." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Go ahead, then." I chuckled. "Sara and I are really going through with the divorce." He smiled. Wait, total déjà vu. Either that, or some very divine intervention. Or I'm psychic, nah, psycho maybe. Was that dream really a sign? "Huh?" I asked seriously confused.

"Yeah. We came to an agreement and filed last month. Joint custody of the girls, of course, was the most important thing for us. They understand that we're not gonna be married anymore, and surprisingly, they're cool. Chasey said she was just glad we weren't gonna be arguing anymore. Sara and I also promised them that we'd remain friends."

"Whoa." I whispered. "I know. Kinda shocking, huh?" No, ya think? "Hella shocking. I mean, damn man." How should I feel about this? I'm confused. "In Texas, it takes sixty days for it to be finalized, and half of the days are up." He sighed as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked as I reached for his hand. "I am now." He opened his eyes and smiled down at me. "You big softy." I smiled as I walked closer to him and rested my head on his chest. "Okay, we better get inside before they think you got kidnapped. Or worse, that I kidnapped you." He chuckled. "Oh, how I wish I was!" I sighed. "Crazy ass." He laughed as we headed back inside.


	36. Reality Check

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Hi!!!!**

**First, I want to wish everybody a happy belated holidays!! I've been so busy, I didn't even notice it's been so long since I updated. I've been through hell and back for a few months, so thank you for baring with me. Reality really does suck, so I came back to my stories. When in doubt, write fanfics. LOL!**

**Um, while trying to escape my reality, I've created another story while writing this chapter. I've posted it. It's called Emalf. Retarded ass name, I know, but it'll all make sense in the story. Of course it wouldn't be a story without Taker. Check it out and tell me what you think. **

**Menaji: Call off the Amber Alert, girl! I'm Back!!!! LOL! Gotta go read all the updates for Secrets Uncover. Love that story!!!**

**Hey readers and reviewers, if you write stories that involve that delicious piece of demon, let me know! I'd love to read it.**

**I love, love, love, all of the badass readers and reviewers!!!!!!!! It's True. Lol, I was having an Angle moment. Anyway, enough of my blabber, read on. I think you're gonna like this one.**

**Ch. 36: Reality Check**

Timmy was waiting by the door. Hand on his hip, blush brush in his hand, and tapping his foot impatiently. He didn't even notice Mark walk past us. Normally he'd be gushing over how sexy he was, or something. But now, he's pissed. "Well, it's about time, missy. I was about to call the police. Amber Alert, pretty little Latin woman goes missing. Last seen with a tall dark and sexy man, with big green eyes and long black hair." Ugh, Timmy, the overdramatic cosmetologist. And so much for him not noticing Mark, huh?

"Okay, Timmy. I'm here, damn." I said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me over to his little makeshift spot.

After he finished, I was off to the other side of the arena to shoot. Mel was already there, with a big smile on her face. I chuckled at her giddiness. "You know what to do, guys?" One of the cameramen asked. We both nodded and got into place. And action:

"**You're still at it, huh mamí?" I chuckled as I walked past Melina. I was referring to the failed attempt she made earlier to get her boys out of a match. **

"**Excuse me?" She growled in that little annoying voice of hers. As she spoke, she grabbed me by my shoulder. I turned around to face her. **

"**Did you just touch me?" I growled right back as I glared into her face. "You think you're scaring me, don't you." She smirked at me. **

"**No, you little slut. I don't." I chuckled. "What did you just call me, bitch?" She yelled as her right hand smacked my cheek. I instantly grabbed my face and glared at her grinning lips.**

"**You're gonna learn not to mess with A-List." She laughed and turned around to walk away. Before she could take a step, I had pulled her down by her hair. "What the hell!" She screamed. She was in utter shock.**

**While she was laying on the ground, in shock, I climbed on top of her and started pummeling her pretty A-List face. "Somebody come get this crazy bitch!" She yelled as she tried to push me off of her. **

**I overpowered her and she couldn't move me. Kim and Rey heard all the commotion and got me off of Melina. Mercury and Nitro came to the aid of their shrieking image consultant/manager/slut. "You're gonna pay for this, I promise." She screamed as they carried her away.**

And Cut.

"Fuck, Mel. Did you have to slap me that hard?" I complained as we headed back to catering to watch the start of the show. "Sorry, but you did get me back with a few slaps of your own." She laughed. "Hope it hurts, cause you've got my face in some serious pain."

"I can make the pain go away." Randy whispered into my ear as he grabbed me by my waist. He was behind me. "Okay, you can, after you rush me to the hospital for the heart attack you just gave me from sneaking up behind me." I laughed as we continued to walk.

"Aww, I'm sorry, babe." He sweetly said. Randy still had a grip on my waist as he sat down, so I ended up on his lap. Gosh, did Lantern and Matt eat that up.

We sat and talked about nothing in particular until the show was finished. No Way Out is Sunday, so everyone's pretty excited. Know why? WrestleMania, that's why. It's just a around the corner and I can't wait.

* * *

"And when exactly were you gonna tell me this?" CJ said as he paced the floor of my kitchen. "Can you stop with all the movement, please? You're giving me a headache." I sassed as I rolled my eyes at him. "Answer the question, kid." He said with just as much attitude as I had used.

"I don't know. When I figured everything out, I guess." I sighed. He stopped pacing and sat beside me on one of the stools by the counter. "What's there to figure?" He calmly asked. "A lot. I'm just confused." I said as I got up to go into the den.

"Confused about what?" He asked, right behind me. So much for me getting out of this conversation. "Ugh, Chris. Annoying." I said as I plopped on the couch in front of the tv. I'm supposed to be getting ready to go to the airport. "Come on, you obviously have some kind of malfunction in there, so let me help." He said snatching the remote from my hand and playfully clucking my head with it.

"He's single, now. Don't ask, you already know who. And I'm thinking that I jumped into this whole Randy thing too fast." I said, rolling my eyes at the annoying way Chris changes the channel from everything that's halfway enjoyable. "This is easy. Who do you truly in your heart want to be with?" He asked, eyes glued to the tv.

"Duh, Christina. You already know." I scoffed. "Correction, Yas. I don't. I'm not you, so you tell me." He scoffed right back. "Mark." I sighed and stared blankly at the tv. "Okay, there's the solution to your malfunction. No charge." He laughed. I threw a pillow at him. "What?" He asked with a grin. "What the hell kind of solution was that, Christina?" I half yelled.

"Uh, a awesome one. Be with the one your heart wants, kid. You just got with Randy, right? Nothing serious has went on, I hope. So, it shouldn't be too messy." He nodded. If only he knew that I want to pull all of his hair out right now. Wait, he knows me very well, so, he probably does. "Hello, Chris. I'm not a heartbreaker. I can't just end things with Randy and get with Mark." He threw the pillow I had thrown back at me. It hit me dead in the head.

"Come on, crazy. Listen at what you're saying. You'd rather stay with Randy and actually lead him on, thinking that you two are really hitting it off, when you know who you really want? That's suicide, baby. And when it all crumbles to pieces, you're gonna call me. Not that I mind, cause Chris is always here for you, but it all can be avoided." He said. "You're right, Chris." I sighed.

"Duh, where have you been?" He laughed. "Sometimes, I wish I would've stayed a kid." I whispered to myself. "We all do, sometimes. But you gotta grow up and stop being childish." Chris said as he continued changing channels. "You know what, Chris? I'm gonna act real childish if you don't chose one damn channel and leave it there."

* * *

After talking to Chris the other day, I've came to the conclusion that I really do need to end things with Randy. I don't even know where to begin. I don't want to hurt him or myself, but it's impossible. But before I even begin to think of a way to end it, I have to figure out some things with Mr. Calaway, first.

Once I got to Baltimore and settled into my hotel, I called and asked if I could meet him in his room. Randy and I decided not to share rooms, since we're taking things slow. And now he's at the gym.

Wardrobe was a big deal, to Kim. Not to me. Mark's seen me at my worst, so it really doesn't matter what I wear around him, but Kim's different. I thought she was glad that Randy and I were together, but it turns out that she's just as bad as Dylen when it comes to who I date. She wants me to be with Mark, too. I think he grew on them. She calls him her big brother.

I told her about the divorce and the convo I had with Chris and she agreed that I should break things off with Randy. Of course she would, right?

"Remember, no make up sex until you and Randy are done." She yelled into the bathroom where I was. "Shut the hell up." I growled at her as I finished my makeup. "I'm serious. Don't be a cheater. That means wear a bra." She grinned, staring at my shirt. I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, Kim. Shut up. I'm just going to talk." I said. I could care less about sex, for right now. There's more important things on my mind.

"What's the deal with you and black now? Have you given up on pink?" She laughed as she handed me my black belt. "No. I just don't feel colorful. Forget all that happy, giddy, fake shit. I dress how I feel." I sighed as I took one last look in the mirror. Plain black tank top, dark blue jeans, black boots, and black eyeliner. Maybe I should add a little color to my ensemble, but I don't feel like it.

"I'm out. And tell Mel don't even think about using my eyeliner." I said as I headed to the door. His room was just a few doors down. I'm glad only a few of us decided to stay here. That means, no locker room talk and no drama.

He was just coming back from the gym when I got to his room. "Morning, Fuego." He smiled as we walked in. "Buenos días." I smiled. He led me to a couch as he started to take his shirt off. And now here comes the drool.

He noticed my stare and a slight smirk crept on his face. "So, what'd you want to talk about?" He asked as he sat beside me. His arm slightly brushed against mine when he did.

Okay, focus. I'm here to talk. Nothing more. Focus.

"Uh…" I couldn't even function. I was too busy staring at his bare chest. He laughed in that seductive way he used to when he was teasing me. "God, man. Can you put a damn shirt on?" I grouched, trying to stop the very naughty thoughts that were creeping into my head. "It's hot." He said. Well, he is right about that.

"And you're making it worse." I growled under my breath. He laughed again. I guess he heard that. "So, are ya gonna stare, or are ya gonna talk, darlin'? I need to take a shower." He smirked. "You know, I could just strangle you." I growled. He laughed. "What did I do?" He asked in mock confusion.

"Yeah, right. You know what you're doing." I couldn't stop the smile that was on my face. "No, I don't. Enlighten me, baby." He grinned as he moved a little closer to me. "Ugh, stop it. Can we talk now?" I begged. This was seriously amusing him. "Sure." He was still smiling.

"Is there any chance that you and I, you know, could ever, uh…" I don't know why I'm chickening out like this. But then it hit me. Rejection. I don't want to be rejected again. I got my hopes up a few months ago, and it broke my heart. I don't want that to happen again. I'm finally getting some stability in my chaotic life.

"You and I could ever, what darlin'?" He sweetly asked, staring into my eyes. "Never mind. Don't worry about it." He was saying something as I walked out the room, but I was determined not to hear.

I had no tears left to cry, but you could see the pain in my face. Well, Randy did. He was in mine and my sister's room when I came back. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked, gesturing me to sit beside him on the couch.

"Nothing." I sighed as I sat down. Everyone should know by now that when I say that nothing's wrong, it's a big ass lie, and of course Randy knew. "For real, what's up?" He asked as he pulled me into his chest. Normally, I'd spill my guts and burst into tears, but not today. "Nothing, really. I just need some sleep. Got a headache." I half lied. My head is hurting. "Alright. I'll let you get some rest. Call me if you need anything." He kissed my forehead before he got up.

"I will. Bye." I sighed as I watched him walk out of the room. A few minutes later, Kim came in. "So, is mi hermano really mi hermano now?" She asked as she plopped down on the couch next to me. "What?" I asked, completely in a daze. "You okay?" She asked, finally noticing my blank stare at the wall. "Maybe. I will be. Later." I replied, sounding very much like a psychopath. I guess she was thinking the same thing.

"Am I gonna have to take Heidenreich's straightjacket and give it to you?" She laughed. "Maybe." I said with a smile. "So, things didn't go too well with you and Mark?" She asked. "No. I chickened out." I whispered. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't ask him what I wanted to ask." As I spoke, I looked away from her. "And why not?" She asked. She's annoying. "Because I got scared, dammit. Scared. Do you want me to spell it for you? Will that make you stop questioning me?" I yelled as my head shot up. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't just flip out on me."

"I'm sorry. You just keep asking all these questions and it's making my head feel worse." I closed my eyes and led my head fall back on the couch. "One more question, please?" She asked in a kiddie voice. "You just won't quit, will you? Go ahead." I laughed. "No, I won't quit. Not when it comes to familia. Now, what were you scared of?"

"Rejection. What if he says that he's better off by himself? What if he just wants us to be friends? I can't handle that. I got rejected before I even asked to get back with him the last time." Yeah, and since then, I've gotten really confused. I mean, my friends, who I've never had any interest in romantically whatsoever, all of a sudden, I want them. Hey, maybe Randy's feeling the same way.

I don't know why, but I have the feeling that his attraction to me was just triggered by his recent breakup. After all, we're both on the rebound. "Lori, stop acting like a baby. Grow up and ask him." She said. "I'm not acting like a baby. I'd rather not get hurt so I won't end up crying, like a baby."

"Hello! Get out of your little soap opera fantasy mind, Lori! You're in need of a huge reality check." She yelled at me. "And I guess you're the one who's gonna give it to me, right?" I yelled back.

"Damn right! First off, you are so acting like a baby. Everything's not always gonna go your way. Life is not like going into Burger King, okay." She said. I burst into laughter at that. Ha, Burger King.

"I'm serious. You gotta take chances, Lori." She said in a soft voice. "I know." I whispered. "Okay, so what's the problem? You'll never know until you ask. And if he says no, then oh well. You'll live, trust me." She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a squeeze.

"Now, stop moping and lets go." She said after she stood up. Before I could even ask her where we were going, she had pulled my up by my arms. When we got outside the hotel, I finally got to talk. "Where the hell are we going?" I asked as we got into our rental. "I'm gonna help you take some chances."

"Don't tell me we're going to a casino. We're not old enough to gamble, ya know." I laughed. "Ugh, don't remind me. We're old enough to kill ourselves with cigarettes, but we're not old enough to gamble? So wrong." I just laughed at my silly sister. "If we're not going to a casino, then where the hell are we going to take chances?" I asked. Before she spoke, I realized I had left my phone in our room. And I don't go anywhere without my phone.

"Be right back. I gotta get my phone." I said as I quickly opened the door so she wouldn't be able to say anything objective.

When I got back to the car, Kim had the biggest grin on her face. "Why are you so happy?" I chuckled. "You'll see. Seatbelt, chica." She said as she started the car. I rolled my eyes, put on my seatbelt, and braced myself for whatever she has in store for me.

* * *

"Puta, you set this up, didn't you?" I growled at Kim as we walked around the park she drove us to. Sitting on a park bench was none other than Mark. "Aww, you got me." She laughed. "You fuck face, this is not funny at all. How'd you get him to come." I asked as I squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it, mamí. Just go get your man." She smiled as she snatched her hand away from my grip.

"You know, by you setting this little meeting up, it's not helping me take any chances." I said as I slowly walked away from her. "Yeah it is. You still gotta ask him." She laughed. I flipped her off as I made my way to the bench Mark was sitting on.

"Hi." He said when I got to the bench. He was staring at the fountain in the center of the park. Isn't it cool, the way he didn't even have to look to know I was there? "Hey." I softly spoke as I sat beside him. We sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward silence, it was kind of peaceful. I looked around for Kim, expecting her ass to be watching my every move, but her and the car was gone. Remind me to kill her later.

"So, what was all that about earlier? And don't tell me it was nothing. I know you." He finally said. "Okay, truth is, I want to ask you something, but I'm scared to." I said as I looked away from him. I could feel his eyes on me when he spoke. "Fuego, you know you don't have to be scared to tell me anything."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Did you have a particular reason for telling me about your divorce?" I asked. It wasn't my original question, but at least I'm talking. "Yeah." Now, it's my turn to pry. "And what reason would that be?" I said as I finally looked at him.

"I wanted to ask you this when the divorce was final, but you beat me to it." He started. I gave him a strange look when he said that. He's starting to scare me. "Fuego, you wanna try this dating thing again?" He said with a kinda nervous smile. Him, shy? Yeah, kinda scary. But also kinda cute. "What? Are you serious? Hell yes!" I screamed really loud. Causing some of the people to stare. A few smiled and clapped, I guess thinking that I had agreed to a marriage proposal.

"Wait. No. I can't." My voice was down to a whisper. "Why?" He asked. The sad tone in his voice and the look on his face was enough to make me want to cry. If only I had tears left to cry. "Why didn't you tell me all this weeks ago?" I sighed as I put my head in my hands. "I told you, I wanted to, when the divorce was final." He answered.

"You don't know how happy you've made me right now by asking that." I whispered, head still in my hands. "Well, why can't we try again?" He asked as he gently moved my hands from my face. "Because I have a new boyfriend." Ugh, the sound of that made me want to throw up. "New boyfriend?" His head dropped down after I said that.

"Yeah." I said as my voice cracked. "How long?" He asked. His voice was emotionless. It was just, there. "About a week." I whispered. "Oh." He said. "Please, look at me." My cracked voice begged. He slowly looked up at me. I thought that all my tears were gone, but knowing that I possibly screwed up the chance to be with my true love triggered a facial shower.

"Why are you crying?" His emotionless eyes seemingly transformed into sorrow. "Everyone kept telling me to move on. To get over you. That'll never happen, but I had to try to. And now you tell me what I've been wanting to hear since we broke up and I'm with Randy. I don't want to hurt anybody."

He took my hand in his and sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, darlin'." He softly spoke. "I'm gonna break-up with him. And don't worry, I'm not doing it just for you. I think it'll be better for all of us." I said as a weak smile appeared on my face. "One question, darlin'." He said. "Shoot." I answered. "Randy. When the hell did he come into the picture?"

"I have no clue. It all happened kinda fast. And by fast, I mean like the matter of two or three days, with the help of team Xtreme." I chuckled at the thought of my idiot friends. "Meaning Hardy, right?" He chuckled. "Yeah. Both of em. And the rest of them and their girlfriends. I told Randy that I wanted us to stay friends, but he kept on." Yeah, and look where that got him. We've been dating for one week and I'm ready to dump him. Gosh, I sound like a hoe.

"Boy sounds like a stalker." He half chuckled. "Not a stalker, a manipulator." I sighed. "Oh." He replied. "Hey, could you give me a ride back to the hotel. My genius sister left me here." I growled, noticing that Kim and the car was still nowhere to be found. He laughed. "You know you're sexy as hell when you get mad, right?" He said. It made me blush. "Whatever, big head." I chuckled at him. He got up and stood over me.

"Oh really?" He smirked. "No, no. Get away from me Calaway." I grinned as I jumped up in an attempt to run from him. Of course it was to no avail. As soon as I started to run, his big arms were around my waist. I was completely off of the ground. "Put me down, crazy." I laughed. He carried me all the way to the parking lot. "Can I get down now?" I whined. "Nope." He answered. "Well, people are starting to stare and that's never good, papi." I said, as I noticed a few of the people at the park staring and pointing.

He had done a pretty good job at not being recognized. But I think people started to notice.

* * *

After I came home from the park, I went straight to bed. Big day ahead tomorrow. I could quite possibly be losing one of my best friends, but that big green-eyed sweetheart I was with earlier, is sooooooo worth it.

Goodbye sweet girl. Hello heartbreaking bitch. Ugh.


	37. Inhale, Exhale

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: I would've wrote this sooner, but my Uncle passed away a week ago. Instead of moping today, I decided to write. **

**I love, love, love, all of the readers and reviewers of my stories!!! You guys are amazing!!! Thank you guys!!**

**Ch. 37: Inhale, Exhale**

I woke up this morning with a frown. I dreamed of my soon-to-be man and I, on some kind of beach relaxing and just being cool. As soon as we started making out, I heard the voice of Matt. I woke instantly to find him standing over me screaming my name. "What the fuck, Matt?" I yelled as I sat up.

"What the hell is wrong wit you?" He asked with an attitude. That took me by surprise, my facial expression shows it. "What do you mean? What's wrong now?" I questioned with my eyes closed, expecting a big bang to add on to my issues. "You know I love you girl, but you for real actin' like a fuckin' hoe." He growled. My eyes shot open so I could see if he was joking.

The scowl he had on his face let me know he wasn't. "What the hell did I do, Matt?" I growled back as I got out of the bed. "You mean _who_ did you do. It's all over the fuckin' internet, Lori." He growled. "Calm the fuck down Matt. I don't know what you're talking about. What's all over the internet?" I yelled as I grabbed my phone to check the time.

Ugh. Too damn early for this. It's seven in the morning. Mel and my idiot ass sister were supposed to wake me to go to the gym. "Well, Lori, lets see. How about pictures of you and your supposed ex, enterin' his hotel room yesterday. And how about pictures of him carryin' you at a park." Great, more stalker shit. "Matt, you of all people, should know not to believe all that internet shit. Ask me before you jump to conclusions." I growled as I walked to the bathroom.

"Yeah, well, the source is kinda believable. And I know you Lori, I know how you feel about that dude. So I figure, if the opportunity knocks, you ain't gon' pass it by." He said. "No, Matt. Obviously, you _think_ you know me. Cause if you did, you would know that I wouldn't cheat on anybody." I yelled as I brushed my teeth. Toothpaste, flew everywhere.

"Explain it then, Lori." He growled at me. I stormed out of the bathroom and threw my toothbrush at him. Ha, hit him dead in the forehead. "Sit the fuck down and I will." I growled back. He sat in a chair that was by the bed.

"Yesterday, I went to talk to Mark. We talked, nothing else. And talking to him made me feel terrible, so I came back here. Randy chilled with me for a while, but he left. Kim came in and dragged me to that damn park. Mark was there when we got there. She left me there and he drove me back to the hotel. He saw how gloomy I was and he tried to make me laugh. That's why I was in his fucking arms, okay." I kinda left out some important things, but he seriously is pissing me off. I'd normally tell him everything.

"Damn, Lori. I'm sorry." He said with a guilty tone in his voice. "I forgive you Matt. But next time you come in here with some bullshit story from the internet, I'm gonna chop your juevos off." I smiled. "No, I'm for real. I shouldn't have jumped into that shit I know you wouldn't do that to nobody. That lil lying thang sold it so well." He said.

"What lil lying thing?" I questioned, so I could confront them. "Oh no. I'm not telling you, crazy. You just threatened to chop my boys off, so I don't know what you'll do to her if I tell you." He said. "So it's a she. Let me guess, she's a Diva on SmackDown?" I said as I rolled my eyes. "I'm not saying. Lori, it's best if you don't know. You can get a little neurotic about some things." He said, holding up my toothbrush that I threw at him.

"Shut up Matt. You don't think you got neurotic? Hello, you went psycho a few minutes ago." I scoffed. "I guess so. But you can go off on the deep end, Lori-o." He laughed. "Yeah, and calling me a fucking hoe isn't?" I chuckled. "Come on, Lori. I didn't call you that. I said you was actin' like one. I was wrong bout that anyway." He gave me a pleading look. I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

I love it when I make people grovel. "I get it, Matt. But if you're not gonna tell me who told you this shit, then just let me see the pictures." I grinned at him. Matt, being the computer nerd that he is, already had his laptop with him. "Damn, you came prepared." I laughed as I watched him type in some website.

"Here it is, Lori-o." He said as he sat the laptop onto my lap. "_WWE Diva and Undertaker Get Cozy._" I read what was on the screen. "_WWE's Diva, Lori and the Phenom met at a park in Baltimore. The two seemed to be very cordial with each other. Until 'Taker lifts her up in his arms and carries her to what I'm assuming is his truck._ _From there, the two got even more friendly. Moments later, the two arrived at the hotel in which a few of the Superstars and Diva's were staying. I got an exclusive picture of the two entering into a hotel room. I've since found out that the room was for none other than The Undertaker. You guess what went on in there._" I read on.

"Matt, how could you not tell this was bullshit?" I asked. "Lori, she showed me the pictures. It's kinda believable." He replied, still groveling. "Matt, hello? How in the hell did he change clothes on the way to the hotel? And how in the hell did he get so sweaty? Bull, Matt. Straight bull. And since you talked to the bitch who wrote this shit, it has to be a Diva." I growled. "Lori, don't worry about it. I'll set her straight." He said.

"Matt, tell me who wrote this. You know how much I hate lies like this. I promise I won't do anything. I just want to talk to her." I sweetly pleaded. He laughed. "We both know that's a lie Lori. I don't know who wrote it. I know who gave the person the info. And I ain't telling' you. I told ya, I'll handle that myself." He said as he got up from the chair. "Look, Matthew. Stop making this hard. Whenever Take hears this, he's gonna be pissed. I'll tell him you know who did it. And I don't think you wanna be the one he comes to when he wants answers." Yeah, I threatened him, oh well.

"It's Jillian. She's got connections with some nerds who run those wrestling gossip sites. They pay her for it." He sighed as he logged out of his computer to shut it down. "Mrs. Silicone herself. I'll take a needle and pop those motherfuckers." I laughed. "You said you wouldn't do anything, Lori." He said as he headed for the door. I got up to give him a hug before he left. When he leaned down, I got closer to his ear. "Guess what Matt? I lied!" I screamed. Te amo Eduardo. He jumped and we both laughed.

After Matt left, I decided to take a shower. The rest of the day is going to be hell. I plan on putting that bitch Jillian in her place. And I also plan on explaining to Randy that we'd be better off as friends. Ugh, my head is beginning to ring at the thought of hurting his feelings.

When I got into the bathroom, I plugged in my new iPod speakers and turned the shower on. I'm in the mood for a little St. Anger.

* * *

"Shoot me again, I ain't dead yet." I sang to myself as the warm water eased my mind. After a few minutes in the shower, I heard a knock on the door. So much for easing my mind. I had purposely put my phone on silent, but I guess I just wasn't gonna have any peace today. "I'll be out in a minute." I yelled as I got out of the shower.

I didn't get a response, so I figured it was just Kim or Melina needing to get something of theirs out of the bathroom. After my unintentional flashing lately, I decided to put a towel on before I exited the bathroom. "Sup, sexy. Looks like I came in at the right time." Randy said with a smirk.

I must admit, he caught me by surprise. "Hey, Randy. What are you doing here?" I asked, not making eye contact with him. "Oh nothing, just wanted to see how my girl was feeling. Ya know, since you had that killer headache yesterday." He said with major attitude. "You okay?" I asked as I walked over to my suitcase for a comb. My hair is wet, and it can get pretty unmanageable if it dries without it being combed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm great. So great that when I went to the gym this morning, I took part in a little gossip." His smirk transformed into a frown as I combed my hair. "Oh, really." I said, trying not to pay him any attention. "Really. See, the rumor mill was awesome today. I had to walk in and listen to a few of the guys rib me over my cheating girlfriend." He growled.

"Unless you have another girlfriend, I don't know what the hell you're talking about." I calmly said as I headed back to the bathroom with one of my suitcases. When I was dressed, I opened the door and started on my hair. Red sports bra, black tights, and white Sketchers. "I half expected you to be gone. And I really don't know what you're talking about." I said to Randy, who was standing at the bathroom door. "You don't know what I'm talking about? Hmmm, let me refresh your memory then." He growled. He's really upset. I guess I should've just stayed in the towel and finished the conversation.

"Yesterday, you told me you had a headache. I knew it was more than that. And instead of coming to me, your boyfriend, you go to him for comfort." He scoffed. I just stopped with my hair and grabbed him by the hand.

I led him to the couch I found him on yesterday. "Randy, sweetie. I didn't cheat on you. I would never do that to you, or anybody else." I said to him. He wasn't even looking at me. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. I know that he was already mad as hell at me, but I just had to let him know. "Randy, I'm so serious about this. That's one thing I would never do. So whatever the hell you heard, it's not true." I softly spoke.

He rolled his eyes and jerked my hand away from his face. "Explain the damn pictures, then." He growled. "He's going through with the divorce." I sighed. "Oh, he is. So I guess that makes it okay, right?" He growled. "Makes what okay?" I asked. "You going into his hotel room while we're dating. You know that people talk. How would it look if I just randomly go to my ex's house and take her up to her bedroom?" He said. "I guess it would look pretty bad." I whispered. "You're damn skippy." He said. "I didn't do anything with him, Randy. I'm not a whore." I pleaded. "I know you're not, but I know how you feel about him." He said with an almost normal tone in his voice.

"Randy, I went to his hotel room to ask him if there was a chance that we could've worked things out. But I couldn't, so I came back here. That's when you came in. After you left, Kim had somehow called up Mark and told him to go to that park. She brought me there and left me there. It was a set-up. All we did was talk. The bitches that had that on the web, doesn't have their story straight." I explained. "You wanted to see if there was a chance that you two could work things out?" He asked as he bit his bottom lip. He looks like he's about to explode.

"Yeah, but I didn't. I asked him why'd he tell me about the divorce becoming finalized." I said. "It's finalized?" He asked with shock in his voice. "In a few weeks, it will be." I answered.

"You want to try to work things out with him, right?" He's pissed as hell. He was talking through his teeth, and he only does that when he's about two seconds from committing homicide. "No. Just because he's available, it doesn't mean I want to get back with him." I sighed. I don't know why I just lied about that. I hope he didn't notice that.

"That wasn't what it looked like backstage a few days ago." He said as his handsome face grew into a scowl. "What are you talking about, RKO?" I asked, seriously confused. "I walked outside and saw you two in a lip lock. Remember? I know how you two feel about each other. I told you already that I respect the fact that you love him. You don't have to lie to make me feel better." He said. So much for him not noticing it.

At least he's cooling off. He's actually moving his mouth to talk and his voice is not so aggressive. "What are you getting at, Randy?" I asked. He sighed. Still not looking at me, he spoke. "I'm saying, don't stay with me when it's him that you want. You wouldn't just be hurting me, you know." What?

"Huh?" I whispered. "But my feelings aside. You and him, that's real, man. Remember when I used to tease you about him?" He asked, finally looking at me on his own. I nodded. "Well, I could see it then. And Eddie could, too. So I'm not fucking with that. " He chuckled.

"Wait, Randy. Are you dumping me?" I questioned. "I wouldn't call it that. How about 'we've moved on to better things'." He said with a smirk.

Flabbergasted, dumfounded, confused as hell, call it what you want, it still describes me right now. "Huh?" I managed to say. "Uh, we're over, chica." He stated simply. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Randall Keith, you come in here like you're about to kill me or something, and now you calmly break up with me. Are you on something?" I asked as I put the back of my hand on his forehead.

He chuckled. "Nah, I get it now. I think I should've listened to you when you said that we were too good of friends to date. You think we could ever get back to that?" He asked with a smile. "Okay, consider it done. But if you're so cool about this now, what the hell was your malfunction a few minutes ago?" I asked. "I thought I was getting played. Randy Orton does not get played. I'm the player." He stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I rolled my eyes and plucked him dead in the middle of his forehead.

"So, you wouldn't be mad if Mark and I got back together?" I slowly asked. "Nah. Nobody knew about us except for your crew, aka the ribbers from hell. It was too fresh for anybody to catch on. So at least the rumor mill won't be all over that." He sighed. "By the way, Randy. You should call your ex. Stop ignoring her calls. She cares about you."

"I don't even wanna know how you know I've been ignoring her calls. Nosey ass." He chuckled. "I learned from the best, RKO." We both laughed. We talked a little more, just trying to get out all the awkwardness this past week has caused. We watched a few DVD's. I had forgotten about my hair and let it air dry. Bad choice.

I look like a cavewoman. "Ugh, you punk. You let my hair get all wild." I grouched at Randy, who was falling asleep on the couch. "Aaahhhh, it's alive." He chuckled. I flipped him off before I went into the bathroom. "I would've, but you preferred the not-so-alive guy." He laughed. I threw one of my shirts at him. "What? You know I had to get at least one joke in." He was still laughing.

I heard the room door open while I was trying to flat iron my hair. "Lori, dammit. I've been calling you like all day." Melina said as she dropped her gym bag. "Hey to you, too." Randy scoffed. "Oh, hey." She barely said as she quickly walked past him to enter the bathroom. It's strange the way those two don't like each other. John and Randy are good friends.

"Sorry Mel. I put it on silent. What's up?" I asked. "So you know that you need your ass whupped, right?" She said with a smile. 'What the hell are you talking about Lena? In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to tame a beast." It's true. "Well, since you're now a certified hoe, you're gonna need a booker. And I'm your girl." She laughed. "Bitch, please. What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "Your hermana and I saw those pictures of you and Taker." She whispered as she closed the bathroom door.

"Ugh, Mel. We didn't do anything and Randy and I are through anyway." I said as I did a little dance for my finishing one side of my hair. "Damn, does he know that? Cause he's still in there." She chuckled. "Your little friend Jillian really gets on my nerves, Mel. She's the bitch behind all this shit. I don't even know her fake ass, so why is she so interested in my personal life?" I was ranting. "I knew it was an inside job for some random fan to get pictures at the hotel." Mel said.

"Who all read it, Mel?" I asked. "Um, not many people. Hardys and their crew. Your sister and I and a few of the Divas. But they didn't know about Randy and you, so they don't think you're a hoe. It's just us." She laughed. "Not funny Melina." I grouched. "Aww, take a joke mami." She chuckled. She started the shower as I finished my hair.

When I left the bathroom, Randy was so sleep, he was practically drooling. That's that good sleep, folks. I decided to leave him there. I told Mel I was leaving and let her know that Randall Keith pervert was still in there and not to wake him. He looks like he needs the rest.

* * *

I love the fact that they have a gym at this hotel. I decided to go down there to get maybe an hour and a half in. I'm already pushing it. But, I have to do it. Ugh, I've been so occupied with everything else in my life, I forgot to mention the most important thing. I have a match at No Way Out! Hell yes, right? It was kinda last minute, but Mel and I were happy to oblige. My first 1 on 1 PPV match. I'm ecstatic.

When I got to the gym, my soon-to-be-man was lifting weights. I know I was supposed to be working out, but, if you saw what I was seeing, you would've forgotten also.

"It's not polite to stare squirt." O chuckled as he poked me in the arm. I didn't even notice anybody else was in here. "Huh, oh yeah. I wasn't staring Oscar." I said as I poked him back.

" Yeah, right. Play nice while I'm gone, kay?" He grinned at me as he left. "Whatever squirt." When Oscar left, I turned my attention to Mark. He had stopped lifting and was sitting up staring at me with a smirk. "What?" I asked, trying not to smile. "You were so staring." He laughed. "So, you act as if you don't enjoy that." I smirked as I walked up to him.

"I do. But you seem to get a kick out of watching these guns." He said as he flexed a bit. "You're so cheesy." I laughed at him. "You come to get a little workout before we go to the arena?" He asked. "Yeah. I got a lot of stuff to do before tonight. Nails and hair." I sighed as I pushed his arm from his lap and sat. "Fuego, now what would your boyfriend think if he saw this?" He said in mock concern.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me." I smiled at him. "You and him are done?" He asked, confused I guess. "Well, yeah. Long story short, he actually dumped me. With the help of Jillian, that is." I said. "Jillian? The one that manages Bradshaw, right? What the hell does she have to do wit you and Randy?" Whoa, he doesn't know about those pictures. It's best if he didn't. But he loves to pry. And I want to start our relationship off with honesty.

"She's been taking pictures of us and selling them to some wrestling gossip website. The most recent pictures happen to be from yesterday at the park and when we met at your hotel room door." I sighed as I rested my head on his warm and sweaty shoulder. "I think you're a psycho bitch magnet." He laughed. "Yeah, I guess I'm a big sweaty biker magnet, too." I chuckled.

"Got jokes, huh Yasmyn?" He said with a suggestive tone in his voice. "I'm serious. You need a shower, papi." I said as I got off of him. "You're gonna need one too, babe." He said as he grabbed me and wrapped his sweaty arms around my bare waist. "Ewww, let me go." I laughed at his playfulness. "I'll help you out today, if you want." He said. "Duh. I wanna get my guns to be as big as yours." I teased.

"You have no guns, Fuego." He laughed. "Whatever, let me go and I'll show you what I have." I sassed. "Alright." He said as he let me go. "Show me." He smirked as he gave my ass a slap. Strangely, I've missed that. "Horny demon, aren't you?" I smirked when I turned to face him. "Nah, we got work to do. I'll go easy on ya." He grinned.

"Whatever, big head." I grinned back. He leaned down to my face and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Bad idea. I grabbed his shoulders and quickly attached my lips to his before he could lean back up. He gave in and wrapped his arms around my waist. Eventually they made their way down to my ass and stayed there.

We were startled by the opening of the gym door. I thought it was Oscar or someone, but to my surprise, it was just who I've been looking for. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I forgot my gym bag." Jillian smiled at us as she grabbed a blue bag. I tried to pull away from Mark, but he had that grip on my ass, so I was stuck to him. My face probably turned red.

"I so want to hurt her." I whispered to him. "Chill. I'll talk to her later." He said. "No, I'm gonna talk to her." I said back. "Fuego, you're not gonna just talk to her. You're gonna end up in jail. Just chill and let your man handle it. Just breathe, baby. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale." He said with a chuckle. "Sure. Whatever." I replied. The only reason I let it go for a while is because he said he's my man. That's sexy as hell. We're not official until the divorce is final though. He wants to be fully mine when we start things over. We discussed that in the car yesterday. Come Saturday Night's Main Event, he's all mine.

New chapter in the life and times of Lauryyin, and I don't need any fuck-ups. So that means if he doesn't talk or threaten any sense into Jillian, I will.


	38. Fight Fire With Fire

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Thank you guys soooo much for your condolences and encouragement!!!!! I really needed it. You guys truly are amazing!! Thank you!!!!!! **

**Everything's slowly getting back in order. Oh yeah, Smack Down & ECW were in my hometown this week, &&& I went!!!!!! HELLS YEAH! Kane, Taker, Edge, Christian, Matt, Punk, Rey Rey, and soooo many more! I was screaming so much, I'm hoarse. I love my Saints, but to me this was better! Lol!**

**Fun fact, at the show, before Taker came out, the crowd was chanting 'Who Dat said they gonna beat the Undertaker! I thought it was cute! But the funniest thing was when Edge said 'Who Dat said they're gonna win the Royal Rumble' LMFAO! I LOVE HIM!!!**

**Cutscenes are bold, in case you didn't know. LOL!**

**Ch. 38: Fight Fire With Fire**

"**Yeah, maybe a little red." I chuckled as I talked to Nitro and Mercury backstage. I was trying to convince them to change their style a bit. "Excuse me? What in the hell are you doing talking to them?" Melina's annoying voice screeched from behind me.**

**I turned around to see her standing with her hands on her hips. "Oh, nothing. Just telling the boys that their attire is a little whack. But, looking at you, I understand why." I laughed. "Oh really? All this coming from the fashionably impotent little nobody who needed my help to be less tacky?" She scoffed.**

"**Whoa, last time I checked, your boys dropped the ball when it came to that. Or did you forget that little bump you took when I threw you across the ring?" I smirked as I took a few steps toward her. "You know what, I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're a loser. My boys and I have things to do before their match tonight. Now, run along." She said as she tried to brush me off with her hand.**

"**Okay. I'll go. Good luck New Age Billy, Chuck and Rico." I laughed at the three. "You enjoy pushing my buttons, don't you?" She growled as she took a few steps toward me. "You keep me entertained. That's all." I gave a big fake smile.**

"**You're gonna learn not to mess with A-List. One way or another." She was so close to my face now that our noses were practically touching. I smiled and grabbed the back of her head and planted my lips on hers. She immediately pushed me away from her. She fell with me and we ended up rolling around on the ground in a little catfight. Nitro and Mercury seemed to enjoy this.**

"**Get her away from me!" Melina screamed to Nitro and Mercury. As soon as they had seen enough, Mercury grabbed me and pulled me off of Melina while Nitro went to comfort her. "That's it you little pest! I'm gonna teach you not to mess with A-List myself." She growled as she pushed Nitro away from her. **

"**Hold up there, Melina. What's going on out here, playas?" Teddy Long asked as he helped Melina off of the floor. "That piece of scum attacked me!" She screamed. "I want a match with her. Tonight!" She yelled at Teddy. "Well, uh, Melina. Now there's a problem with that. We already have a full show." He said.**

"**You're the GM, Teddy. You can make it happen, can't you?" She said as she quickly turned on her cheesy charm. Her hands started to seductively rub Teddy's chest. "I am the GM, aren't I? Baby girl, you better go get ready cause tonight, it's gonna be Melina versus Lori! Holla, holla, holla." Teddy said as he began to walk back to his office. **

"**I hope you know what you just did." Nitro said to Melina. I chuckled as I sauntered away to the women's locker room. **

* * *

"You need help with that?" Mark asked from behind me. I was stretching. My left leg was outstretched on one of the equipment boxes backstage. "Nah. I'm good." I smiled at him. "Nice gear. Another Dee Dee original?" He chuckled as I switched legs. "Actually, an Eddie original. That's his cross." I smiled at the thought of Eddie. I got my friend to make me a few special outfits. All with a little Eddie flavor. Or, Latino Heat, as he would say.

A red and black bikini type top, because you can't damn well be in the WWE as a Diva without showing skin. Matching red tights and Eddie's cross in yellow green and a glittery black as the outline. A black and silver belt to accentuate the black on the cross and the top. My black boots, that are really like boots. Mel actually thought they were real boots, ha. I have some knee length wrestling boots that I'm dying to wear. Just haven't had the right opportunity. She wants those also. After I finished stretching, I headed toward the Gorilla position. "Good luck out there." He smiled as he started to walk back over to the men's locker room.

I noticed a blonde walk past him and I forgot where I was going. He saw her too, cause after she passed by, he turned back around to me. "Go ahead, Fuego. I got her." He said to me. I put my hands on my hips, in a Melina kind of way. "Gosh, I wasn't gonna do anything." I said with a chuckle. The expression on his face let me know he was serious. "Ugh, alright." I grouched as I put my hands up in defeat. "That's my girl." He smiled. Control freak. I am gonna talk to that fake hoe. And nobody, not even Mark's fine ass is gonna stop me. But now is not the time. I've got a crowd to impress.

* * *

"_And I am waiting for disaster…" _A modified version of Papa Roach's Getting Away With Murder blasted through the arena. As soon as I got out to the ramp, I stopped. I looked up and blew a kiss to the heavens. Every match I do, I silently dedicate to my mom and my aunt. Now, I dedicate all my matches to my mom, my aunt, and Eddie. That means I give my all, every match. House shows included. Treat every match as if it's your last, miela. That's what Eddie told me. He's right. Injuries could end it all, so if the next match is the last, I want it to be something people will remember.

As I walked down the ramp, I smiled and smacked a few hands. The fans are really on my side. My fan base is really expanding. One good thing about me, I got rhythm. I stopped mid ramp and moved with the beat and rocked out for a bit. Then I ran toward the ring. I had enough speed to slide into the ring. Kinda like the annoying nuisance that is Adam, or Edge.

Determined. That's how I looked as I waited for Mel's music to hit. When those annoying guitars blasted, it was on. No Mercury or Nitro. Just her. She made her way down the ramp in that cocky way she does. When she got to the ring to do her split, I walked to the middle of the ring. When she was beginning to put her other leg on the ring, I slid down and we split at the same time. The crowd ate that up. They loved it.

She wasn't looking, but when she slid under the bottom rope, she saw me. Her face grew into a scowl. As I mocked her movements, her scowl grew meaner. I laughed.

She started off talking to the ref. Trying to stall time. Someone in the crowd started to yell my name. From that one person, more and more started to chant. That was all the motivation I needed. I ran for her and clocked her from behind. She fell to the mat. I'm pretty good at calling matches now, so Mel let me take the lead.

When she got up, I irish whipped her to the ropes. When I did, I stepped onto the bottom rope for support and jumped so that my legs could land onto her shoulders. From her shoulders, I twisted my body and gave her a hurricanrana. We both landed on the mat.

We didn't have too long for this match, but we didn't mind. The fans were loving this and the pace of the match started off kind of fast, so we kept it up. When we both got up, we showed off our flexibility with a few more 'accidental' splits incorporated into our moves. Cheesy, but the guys enjoy it.

Still trying to keep up the energy, I got my lucha libre on. I did a standing moonsault that blew the crowd away. Our time was coming to an end and we had to finish up. I used an inverted lucha-like bulldog that O taught me to get her down. Once she was, I climbed the top rope and blew another kiss to the sky. I got in position and waited a few seconds, kinda teasing the crowd. Some started to scream _frog splash! frog splash! _They already knew what was coming. Strange, cause I've only used it once on the tribute show. When I leaped off of the ropes, I felt like I had arrived.

Bam! I landed perfectly on top of her.

When the ref counted 1...2...3, I smiled. My music hit soon after and it's character time. **I climbed the top rope to celebrate with the fans. When I did, I didn't see that Melina had gotten up. She had a frown and pulled me from the ropes and onto the mat. My music was cut off after that.**

**I hit the mat with a big thud. She quickly straddled me and began to beat the hell out of my face. She started to do her patented annoying ass scream when she did so. I got a hold of her hair and pulled until she got off of me. When she did, I stood up. The referee came and stood in-between us to avoid any other action. "This is not over! You're not A-List! You're a loser! You can't beat me!" She yelled to me as the ref held her back. **

**I gave her a cocky smile and headed toward the ring steps. My music started again as I made my way down the steps. She kept screaming and telling me how much of a disgusting loser I was as I slowly and cockily made my way to the ramp. Once I got there, I turned around to face the ring where Melina was having a temper tantrum. She began to scream louder when I did. **

"**This is not over, you nobody!" She yelled. I smirked and started to do Eddie's patented shimmy shake. The crowd cheered, to her dismay. She went into another screaming rage and I continued to walk up the ramp. **

* * *

"Girl, you were pure fire tonight." Michelle said as I walked out of the shower. "Thanks." I smiled. "Living up to your nickname, huh Fuego." Kim teased in her Mark mocking voice. "Whatever, you loser." I chuckled at her. "Mi hermanas, qué pasa?" We heard from behind us. "No way. Shelly?" I screamed as I quickly turned around. "Si, mami." She said with her arms open for a hug. Shelly's cool. My fellow Latin mamacita. Kim and I met her at OVW. She's a good friend of Mel's.

"We've missed you so much, chica. What's up?" Kim asked. "Pirates." She laughed. All three of us gave her a confusing look. "Oh, I know. Burchill." Michelle laughed. After Kim and I thought for a few seconds, we realized they were talking about his new storyline. "Ha, you're a pirate?" I laughed as I tried to pull my jeans up. I had to wiggle a bit to get them on. That made the girls laugh their heads off. "Mamacita's got hips for days." Shelly laughed. "She's got a big ass, too." Kim teased. "Chelle, a little help here?" I begged Michelle, but she was too busy laughing herself.

"Sorry, Lori. They're funny." She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, haters. At least I have a shape, Kimmie." I teased back as I twirled around. When I finished getting dressed, we all headed out to watch the rest of the show. We missed Bradshaw and Lashley's match, but we were just in time for Matt and Tatanka's match against MNM.

"Squirt, what's up?" Rey asked as he took a seat beside me. "Nada. I'm chill." I smiled at him. "Yeah, that's not what I heard. I heard that little Squirt's trying to get in trouble again." He said. "I'm so tired of all that he said, she said bull, O. Now who said what? I might just kick their ass." I growled. "Calm down, shorty. I don't think you'd want to kick this one's ass." He smirked.

"Where is he? Cause for sure I'll kick his ass." I chuckled, knowing exactly who Oscar was talking about. "Locker room. And I'm gonna keep you girls company until he gets back." He grinned. "Oscar, I'm not three. And I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna do anything that's gonna hurt my job, okay. I just have some business to take care of." I said, looking around for Jillian.

"What'd I miss out on, chicas?" Shelly asked, completely out of the loop. "Me, too." We don't normally chill with Michelle, but she's cool, I guess. "You two already know that she's dating Calaway, right?" Kim asked the two. She lives for gossip. "That's true? Whoa. I heard some crazy ass stories back in OVW about you two." Shelly said. "Wait, you two are back together?" Oscar asked, confused. I guess he was out of the loop too. "Not officially. Give it three weeks." I said as I got up. I spotted little miss annoying ass Jillian talking to Dean Malenko. Another of my god-uncles.

"You two broke up?" Michelle asked. "Yeah, that's kinda personal, but we're back on track, now." I smiled at her. I tried to be as nice as I can with that. I can't trust everyone. Especially someone who I've seen with Jillian. Then I thought about it, I've already said too much. If what I've said ends up on the internet, Michelle's gonna get hers, too. "You were great out there, Lori." Dean smiled as he walked away from Jillian. "Thank you, mi tio." I smiled.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute." I said as I walked over to Jillian. "Sure, no problem. Great match, by the way." She smiled at me. "Thank you. I have a question." I said as I glared into her big face. "Go ahead." She said with that weird smile still intact. "See, I was surfing the web this morning, and I came across this wrestling website with an article about me. Now, I know fans do spy and shit, but the site had pictures from the hotel we were staying at." Her smile slowly faded away when I spoke.

"What are you getting at with that? I hope you don't think I have anything to do with that." She said with a bit of an attitude. "I didn't say that. But since you're trying to defend yourself, I kinda think you do." I growled. "Look, I don't have time for this childish mess." She said as she tried to walk away from me. I wouldn't let her. I blocked her from moving. "No, you do have time. See, this is my personal life you're fucking with, okay. And I know you're the one behind it. I suggest you get a life, and stay the fuck out of mine." I gave her a fake smile as I moved out of the way to let her walk by.

"Fuego, I told your ass to leave it alone." Great, and here he goes. "Shut up, Marky. I didn't do anything." I said when I turned around to face him. "That's not what I saw. That chick looked a little scared." He chuckled. "Ha, her face always looks that way. That Botox bitch is so fake." I growled. He chuckled. "Be nice sometimes, will you?" He said as he let me walk a foot or so in front of him. "Never. When will you learn, Deadman? My name's Yasmyn. Mean's in my name." When we got to where the rest of the guys and girls were, they were still in 'catch Shelly up' mode.

"Buenos dias, mi hermano." Kim grinned as Mark took a seat next to Oscar. "Good evening, my little sis." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at them. "Shelly, I don't know if you've met him before, but this is Mark." I said. "No, I haven't. It's an honor, Sir. You're awesome." She smiled as she shook his hand. Ha, kiss ass. "Thanks." He smiled back. "She was in OVW with Lina, babe." I chuckled at the face he was making. "Oh, Shells you're scaring him with your face! Don't worry, sweetie, she naturally looks like some kind of possessed gothic psycho." I laughed. "Whatever, donkey ass." She grouched. "Hater." I laughed.

They talked for a few minutes until Mark left to stretch. His match was coming up and I was excited. Hey, being his girl is great and all, but when he hit's the ring, it's like I'm a fan at home watching one of my favorite wrestlers go to work. Well, that and he's fine as hell. I noticed Jillian talking to Timmy, and I got an idea.

If she can write some bullshit about me and take pictures of me, then she shouldn't mind it being done to her. "Hey Kimmie, can I borrow your camera real quick?" I whispered to her. In the words of the ever awesome Metallica, _"Fight fire with fire, ending is near." _Well, not her life, but you get the point.


	39. Bleed the Day & Break the Rule

**Yeah, I'm So Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! Only Lauryyin & the usual others**

**Notes: Please forgive me peeps. It's literally been a year since I've updated this story and I apologize. Not only was I busy, I was just burned out with this story. When my laptop broke last summer, I actually had half a chapter written, but trust me, it would've been brutal. And not in a good way. It involved baby puke, talking about tv shows and a whole lotta hot messness. **

**Since then, I was reading one of my girl Menaji's, formerly Randysdymond06, stories and it gave me an idea for Lori. So thanks girlie. But then I remembered that I had this whole thing with Jillian to work out. Ugh, devising a plan to humiliate her was torture, trust me. And no, this random dose of payback in this chapter was not the idea I got from ya, girl lol. **

**I actually started writing this chapter months ago, but I just finished it hours ago. I don't think it's good enough for me to have taken so long on it, but nevertheless, here it is. Enjoy :)**

**And I understand if you hate my freaking guts now cause I abandoned you guys and my stories. I still love ya, I'm still here, and thanks for reading. Review if ya want.**

**Ch. 39: Bleed the Day & Break the Rule**

_One Week Later…_

"Maybe you should just leave it alone. I mean, Lori. You've already been in trouble with management. You don't even need to get into that." Kim said as I made my way to the women's locker room. See, I've been getting my scheme on.

I've devised a plan to get back at Jillian. I threw out the whole pictures thing. It'd make me seem like a stalker. And Lauryyin Jimenez doesn't need to stalk anyone. "I know. But incase you've forgotten, I have Guerrero blood running through me. And I'm not letting that bitch get away with anything." I replied, walking faster. Last week, after all that bull, Mark and I chilled in Houston. He was calming my nerves and telling me some funny stories about Eddie.

While I was enjoying the hell out of that, I was also focusing my mind on Jillian. It's pretty high school, but still. She has to learn not to mess with me. Maybe she's jealous, I don't know. But all I do know is that she messed with the wrong Warrior.

I walked into the locker room and spoke to the girls. I made my way to Jillian, who was making sure those implants of hers were positioned the right way in her blouse. "Hi." I sweetly spoke to her. She gave me a skeptical look, but quickly turned it into a smile. "Hey."

"Look, I wanted to apologize for going crazy on you last week." I smiled. "It's okay. You were upset. It's understandable." Really? "No, I was wrong. And I need to make it up to you. Please let me make it up to you." I gave a pleading smile as I continued to butter her fake ass up.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked. "You have to come on The Hardy Show with me. You know, spend a weekend at Casa de Xtreme." I smirked. "I don't know, Lauryyin. I've seen episodes and those boys seem to be just a little off of their rockers." Just a little? Yeah, this chick's stupid. Even those that don't hang with them know that they're all fucking psycho. That's why I fit in with them so well. Duh.

"Normally they tend to get a little wild. But this time they need some hot ladies to sex their show up. Who better than you, me, and Ash? I mean, we _are_ like the hottest Diva's in the WWE." I chuckled. Her eyes lit up when I said that. I wanted to laugh out loud, but I kept cool. "Okay. You've sold me on it. I'm in. What do I need to bring?" Yes! The seed is planted.

"After the show, I'll tell you everything you need to know." I smiled as she nodded. I watched with a smirk as she left the locker room. "You're so cold." Ashley said from behind me. "No. she's gullible. If I were a guy, she'd be on her knees in front of me. Just that easy." I scoffed. "Loco Lori's at it again." Ashley chuckled.

After I got dressed for my match, I headed off to find the older Hardy. He was in catering, as usual. "You're up to something." He said when I got to him. "Why whatever do you mean?" I grinned at him. "Uh huh. What do ya want?" He asked. He does know me very well.

"You remember when you barged into my hotel room and cussed my ass out over bullshit?" I asked, baiting Matt for what I need. "Lori, I told you I'm sorry for that." He said with that guilt face. It softened me and I instantly felt sorry for using that to get my way. "I know Matt. Hows about I make us even?" I said with a smile. "Whadd'ya want?" He sighed and closed his eyes. "Okay. You guys are filming THS this weekend. And since I've been asked to guest star in this episode, I wanna bring someone." Matt opened his eyes and gave me an odd look.

"Please don't tell me your boyfriend's gonna be watching your every move. I mean, no offence Lori, but no one wants you." He chuckled. "So explain the boner you got on my birthday." I smirked at his now red face. "That was cold. And if you don't mind, for both of our sakes, can we please keep that whole little ordeal to ourselves?"

"Whatever." Yeah, as if Mark could get mad about that. Just a little while earlier that day, he had turned me down to get back with his wife. So, I don't think he'd have anything to say about that particular situation with Matt and I. You know, if he ever does find out.

"And no. I'm not bringing him. I asked your buddy Jillian to come with me." I said. "Oh no. That's what you're up to. Lori-o, I love you, but I'm not getting any more into this little feud. I've already got caught in it once, but not again." He protested. "You don't have to. I've got my future brother in law, your brother, and the rest of the crew. And not to mention their significant others." I smirked.

"Fine." He sighed. "Just don't get me involved in it." He smiled. "Yay. Thank's Matt-o." I squealed as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "What's she up to?" Shannon asked from behind me. I let go of Matt and turned to face him. "Hey big bro. I'm not up to anything, yet. We'll talk about it later on. Too many ears and eyes right now." He grinned at me. "I know what this is about. Jeff told me. I'm so in." He laughed.

Matt cleared his throat. "Wait, you told them about it already? I want in. What's the plan." He mischievously rubbed his hands together with a smirk. "I knew you'd step into the dark side." I grinned.

* * *

"You okay with me leaving for the weekend?" I asked Mark as I packed. I've been staying with him for a week. Kim broke up with Punk, who should be appearing on WWE programming sometime this year. If you ask me, he was never really into her from the get go. This other chick in OVW's got his heart on lock. Her name's Skylar. Shelly's good friends with her. She's told me some crazy ass stories about her. She seems like my kind of chick.

Anyway, Kim's back at home on some huge wedding binge. So I just had to get out of there. I mean, I'm happy for Crystal, but there's only so much 'what type of flowers should I get to go in the bathroom' I can take. Well, not exactly that, but you get my point.

"I'm sure I'll live. You sure you don't have to get all nekkid like you did the last time?" He asked, grabbing one of my bags so he could take it downstairs. I love that accent of his. "No, I won't be getting 'nekkid' as you say. I told you I had on a flesh colored bikini." I chuckled.

He's referring to the last episode of THS I was on. We were reenacting movies. And I ended up being chased around the woods by crazy ass Jeff and his big ass knife he named 'Bertha'. Of course, I had to seemingly be naked for it to be a reenactment. And of course perv Jeff and the others actually wanted me to be nude, but I like my job, so Ash, that kinky little thing, let me borrow one of her bikinis.

"So what's the deal with Jillian coming with you?" Ugh, I knew he was gonna have something to say about that. "I'm not gonna lie to you. So here it goes. We're gonna pull a prank on her. And then we're gonna put it on the internet." I focused on folding a t-shirt to make sure I didn't make eye contact with him.

"I told you I would handle her. Why do you have to push the issue?" He sighed, frustrated. "Duh, because I have to. She started with me. I wouldn't be myself if I didn't retaliate. Revenge is sweet, Deadman." I placed the shirt into the suitcase and zipped it up.

"Well, I'd advise against whatever the hell you and those psychopaths have planned, but I know that you're gonna do what you want anyway." He said as we headed downstairs. "Aww, you know me so well." I chuckled. "Yeah. I think you might be the only person I know that's as stubborn as me." He chuckled.

"Hello, have you met Crystal?" I said as we loaded the bags into my Escalade. I love that vehicle. "I think I know her. Big headed chick, kinda resembles you. Yeah. She's still not as bad as you." He grinned. "Very funny. Come on Bone." I called for my big English Mastiff. He loves to ride.

"That damn dog is spoiled rotten." Mark rolled his eyes as Bone stretched out on the backseat. "You jealous?" I grinned. "Very funny." He said as he put his shades on and began to back out of the driveway. We talked about his upcoming matches as he drove to the airport. I swear we live in cars and on planes.

Once we got there, I told him to go ahead and go back home. I didn't want Bone to be left in the truck by himself. He reluctantly agreed and got my suitcase and bag out of the back of the truck. "You're gonna call me when you get there, right?" He asked. "Yeah, man. Stop being such a worry wart. That's my job." I smiled at him.

"Have fun. And don't do anything illegal to that girl." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. "I won't. Now go take my baby home." I said once we broke the kiss. "Later." He said as he walked back to the front of the car.

* * *

"Ugh, you need a life." Shannon groaned as I showed Jillian pictures of Bone. Shannon offered to pick us up from the airport. "No, you do. Hater." I reached up to the drivers seat and whacked him in the head. "So did you two bring some lingerie?" Perv Shan asked. "Well, Lori told me that we might need some, so I brought a little something incase." Jillian nervously responded.

I had half of mind to forget about the prank because this is revenge enough. She's so out of her element right now. It's hilarious. But, nah. I'm bleeding the day with this one. "So are you two sure that Matt doesn't suspect anything?" Jillian asked as we pulled into the older Hardy's driveway. That cheesy little red thing he drives parked a few yards away from us.

"Yeah, he think's that we're doing Horror Movies part 2." I smirked. 'Horror Movies THS Style' was the name of the last episode of The Hardy Show. See, we've planned some type of Scare Tactics prank for Jillian. She thinks that we're scaring Matt, but he's in on it, too. It really isn't scandalous like what she put on the web but it'll be funny.

The camera crew was here already. Setting up and everything. Matt and Jeff and the rest of the THS crew take this show very seriously, so they go all out. They set up some hidden cameras and everything. This is gonna be good.

"So we're gonna be doing the Misery thing first." Matt started once we all were settled in the den. We all agreed. See, we sit down and discuss the random craziness that we're gonna do on the show. Well, most of the time we do. With those Hardy boys, you never know what's gonna happen. Although, this time, we've already discussed this episode Wednesday. Well, Jillian didn't. The camera's rolling and everything. This is the beginning of our prank.

After Matt and the rest of us, sans Beth and Greg's girl had 'discussed' what we were gonna do on the show, Ashley, Jillian, and I headed upstairs to one of the guest rooms to change. I changed into this black lacy lingerie set. Complete with bra, garter miniskirt, stockings, and black heels. Jillian changed into some pink type of teddy bodysuit. Kinda tacky, but it was cute. And Ash wore this little black bra & panty set with a pink fishnet chemise over it. We look hot. Yes I gave Jillian a compliment. Even though she's a bitch, I call them like I see them. And she looks cute.

"Okay, how's this look?" Jillian asked. "It's perfect." I smiled. Ash nodded. "Okay, lets do this foolishness." I grinned as we walked downstairs. "Ready?" Matt asked with a grin. We all nodded and it was showtime.

We went into one of the guest rooms, which was aptly decorated for this occasion. It started with Jeff being carried by me with the help of Ash and Jillian, lifting his heavy ass into the bed. I thanked my girls and proceeded to handcuff Jeff to the bed with the pink fuzzy handcuffs that were on the nightstand.

Did I forget to mention that in our version of Misery, I'm a madam at a brothel? Clearly, not my idea. What the hell kind of licensed nurse owns a brothel? Ridiculous, but I digress. I guess they had to find a way to explain our attire.

I sat by him until he came to. "Wha… what am I doing here?" He groggily spoke. I darkly chuckled. "Why you came here to see me, sweetheart." I smirked when he looked at me. That's when he realized that his hands were handcuffed. "What the hell is this? Why am I handcuffed?" He angrily said as he struggled to get himself loose.

"Just relax, baby. Everything'll be cool." I smiled as he frowned at me. "Everything'll be cool when I'm out of this bullshit. Now uncuff me." He demanded. I chuckled. "Not yet, hun." I leaned closer to him and began to caress his cheek. He angrily turned his head, trying to get away from me.

"Relax. You need your rest. The ambulance will be here soon." I smiled into the camera. "Your legs are broken. And your shoulder's dislocated. Gotta keep that arm up." He gave me a quizzical look. "I'm a nurse and I've given you something to stop the pain." I slowly leaned in closer to him. "You were unconscious when I found you. Got caught in the blizzard to see us girls, now that's dedication." I chuckled.

"Wait, you think I was headed here?" He asked, calming down a little. "It's the only place out here for miles. You mean you weren't?" I gasped. "No. I was headed to New York. I'm a writer. Paul Shellfish." He said. Only Jeff would pick a name like that.

"Oh I know who you are, Mr. Shellfish. I'm your biggest fan. I've read almost all of your books." I began my book gushing. Matt was listening from the bathroom. Now that's funny.

After the book love, Jeff, I mean Paul offered for me to read his new manuscript until the ambulance came. After I was done, I put the book down.

"You know, just because you weren't headed here initially, it doesn't mean you can't have some fun." I smiled a seductive smile. "You know what? You're right. The ambulance isn't gonna get here anytime soon, so why not?" He smiled. "That's what I'm talking about, baby." I said as I leaned closer to his mouth to plant one on him.

Once my lips were mere inches away from his, I slapped him. "What in the hell?" He gasped. "I hated your new book, Mr. Shellfish. You killed Sorrow off. Sorrow shouldn't be dead. You should write a new book with Sorrow coming back to life." I calmly spoke. "No. I'm finished with the Sorrow character." He answered.

"It wasn't a suggestion, Mr. Shellfish. It was a demand." I slapped him again and seductively climbed over him. I took his manuscript and lit it with a match. "What are you doing? He asked, shocked. "You're gonna write a new novel. Sorrow's gonna live, dammit." I growled as I walked into the little bathroom to put out the flaming paper. Matt gave me a thumbs up.

I sauntered back into the room with a smirk. "You didn't call the ambulance, did you?" He asked. "No, idiot. I didn't. I'm a freaking psychopath. In case you haven't noticed." I laughed. "So you're not gonna rewrite the story, are you?" I asked sweetly as I swayed from side to side. "No, I'm not. Now let me go." He demanded again. "That's your bad, buddy." I grinned and did my sexy walk over to the side of the bed.

"Ladies." I called. Seconds later, Ashley and Jillian were in the room with my implements of pain. "What the fuck is that? Why are they bringing that in here?" Jeff as Paul asked in horror. "Isn't this obvious? I'm the sexy psychopath and you're the hot writer. You won't write what I want you to write, so now I'm gonna torture you." I grinned as I grabbed a sledgehammer from the bag full of destructive torture devices the girls had brought in.

"W…what are ya gonna do with that?" He asked nervously. "You'll see." I grinned as I brought the hammer up and slammed it down on a empty water bottle by Jeff's leg. He screamed and writhed in mock pain as I laughed. We did our torture routine for a little while longer until it was time for the fake Matt prank.

We cut the cameras off and set up the dummy Jeff, which really did look like him. It was creepy. Once the cameras were rolling, Jillian and Ashley handed me the big ass chainsaw. It was on and loud as hell. "No, no. Please. I'll write it the way you want, I promise." He pleaded as I stood over his neck with the chainsaw. "Well, alright." I reasoned. But I lost control of the chainsaw at the last minute and it fell right over Jeff dummy's neck, decapitating it. Fake blood and meat gushed everywhere. Spattering all over my face and chest.

With a gasp I quickly picked up the saw and cut it off. "Oh my god." I whispered over and over. "What just happened in there?" Matt yelled from the closed bathroom door. Jillian and Ashley came in and feigned shock and started to sob and look at me strange. "What's going on in there? Jeff? Lori?" Matt called. But I was still saying the same thing over and over. And now Ashley and Jillian were, too.

Shannon and Helms barged into the room and Shane's overdramatic ass fainted with a big thud. And Shan screamed. Matt burst out of the bathroom with a frown. "What the hell is going on? Jeff? Je…" Matt dramaticized when he came upon his brother's decapitated body. He sank to his knees and began to scream and sob. "You said he was gonna be fine! You said you knew how to control a chainsaw! You lying bitch! I'm gonna kill you." He growled as he got up.

"Matt, wait. It's a prank. That's not really Jeff." I said to him. He had his madman face in full affect. "Yeah man, I'm right here. Head attached and all. It was a joke, bro." Jeff said as he rolled from under the bed.

Matt eyed us all with rage in his eyes. He walked over to the fake decapitated Jeff dummy and picked its head up. "You think this bullshit is funny? I'll show you funny." He growled as he threw the head down and grabbed the knife from the nightstand that I used to 'torture' Jeff as Paul.

"Man, whaddya doing?" Jeff asked nervously as Matt stalked over to him. "You wanna play jokes, right? Lemme play too." He charged at Jeff with the knife and Jeff kicked him, knocking him down, and ran to the door. "C'mon ya'll. That motherfucker done lost his mind!" He yelled as we ran down the hall.

"What the hell is going on?" Jillian asked. "The plan backfired. He's pissed at us." Shannon said as we frantically headed downstairs. "C'mon guys. You like playing, dontcha?" Matt said loudly as we heard a shot from a shotgun. "What the fuck, man? It was a joke!" Helms desperately said. I realized that we had left him in the room with crazy Matt and stopped running. "We left Shane." I gasped.

"Don't worry, he'll talk him down. Lets just get some air." Jeff suggested, to which we all nodded. Once we were outside for a while, we calmed for a bit. "Guys, they've been in there for a while now." Jillian said, her hands were shaking as she spoke. I stifled a laugh. "He's calming him down, they'll be out here in a bit." Jeff said.

We waited a while, and they didn't show up. "I'm gonna go and check on them." Jeff offered as he got up. We were in the backyard. A few seconds after Jeff opened the door, we heard a gunshot. "Oh my God! Shannon, get the truck key out of your pocket. We have to get out of here before he shoots us." Jillian was beginning to panic.

"Wait, you think he shot his own brother?" I asked. "I don't know and I don't want to find out. You two and that damn camera guy can stay, but I'm outta here." She said as she got up. "Shannon, hand me the keys." She demanded. "Fine, but I'm telling ya he's not capable of that." Shan said as he gave her the keys.

"Whatever." She growled and started to run toward the front of the house.

Little did she know that Matt and Jeff were waiting for our cue. Once Jillian headed toward the front, the other camera guy that was hiding in the bushes in the front let them know that we were ready.

"Shane's dead, Jeff." Matt sobbed with the shotgun in his hand. "What? No, man. Put the gun down. We told you we were joking." Jeff pleaded once again. "No, man. No witnesses. I'm sorry Jeff." And with those words, he pulled the trigger on Jeff. We heard Jillian's loud squeal and of course, Matt noticed her watching.

And like the idiot that she is, she ran back to us with Matt on her tail. "Shane's dead! Shane's dead! He just shot Jeff, he's right behind me. He said no witnesses. Lets go!" She blubbered breathlessly. "Well why in the hell did you bring him directly to us, dumbass!" Shannon growled.

"I don't know, lets go." She was frantically trying to pull me up by my arm. "You guys aren't going anywhere. Sit down." Matt said from behind Jillian. As the tears streamed down her face, she took a seat beside me, shivering in fear. "Before I kill you, can you answer me this one question?" Matt smirked.

"S…sure." Jillian stuttered. "Admit that you were the one to send those pictures of Lori and Taker to the gossip website." He said with a smirk. Jillian, in a panic, nodded. "Yes, I did. I was asked to do it." She explained. "You were asked to do it by who?" I growled, turning her attention to me, instead of the guy with the gun in her face. "I didn't ask you to speak." Matt said, still relishing in the moment. I glared at him. Forget the prank. "Shut the hell up, Matt. Joke's over. Now who in the hell asked you to do it?" I growled.

Jillian's horrorstricken face quickly grew into anger as she realized that the joke was on her. "So that was the plan. Scare Jillian into talking, is that it? Well forget it. You psycho bitch. And you all are sick for working with her. I'm out of here." She growled as she got up off of the ground and walked to the front. "But that's my truck." Shannon called to her. "Too bad." She yelled once she was out of our eyesight.

"You're gonna let her go?" Matt asked, confused. "Yeah. She's not gonna give us any info now." I said as I got up. Ashley was silent during this whole ordeal and she finally burst into laughter. I eyed her and continued walking to the front.

"She slapped me." Jeff complained once we were in the house. "GRRRRRRRRRRR" Shane came barging down the stairs with makeup caked all over his face.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I told you that the zombie shit was stupid. Besides, game's over. She's gone." I said to him. "Yeah, gone with my truck!" Shannon growled. "Yeah, lets see how far she'll get. She doesn't know her way around the NC. And she damn sure isn't gonna go anywhere dressed like that." Ashley chuckled. "Well, at least I got her back. Revenge really is sweet." I smiled as Ashley, Jeff, and Matt laughed at me.

"Dammit, I wanted to do my zombie bit." Shane stomped down the stairs with a frown to join us. That made us laugh more.

**Okay, I hope I didn't confuse you too much :)**** If I did, let me explain this random ridiculous plot. Lori and the crew's plan was to prank Jillian. So their prank was to make Jillian think that Matt was the one getting pranked and Matt snapped and lost it. When really, everyone was in on the prank except for Jillian. I have no clue where this ridiculous idea came from, but it's better than nothing. **

**I have more ideas for Lori, but I want to start fresh, because I'm really burned out with this one. So maybe a few more chapters of this story, and I think I'll be done. So yeah, there's gonna be a sequel to this story, hopefully it'll be better than this one. Since I've been getting better at my writing, I've realized that this story is not one of my best. Although I still love it 3 So hopefully with the next installment of the tale of Lori's life, it'll be better than this one. And you guys'll read and enjoy it, too.**


	40. Rumor Control

**Lori's a figment of my vivid imagination. Everyone else is not :)**

**I apologize for not updating sooner, but this time, it wasn't all me. I had this chapter written and ready to update on 3.22.11. Little did I know, that the darn website was gonna act an ass. Many writers, including me, couldn't upload chapters or new stories for almost two weeks. Check my profile, I wasn't very happy about it, peeps. But nevertheless, whatever the hell the problem was, it's fixed now and I can freely update. **

**I hope you peeps enjoy! **

**& Taker fans, my predictions for WM are: Taker emerges 19-0 after ****Shawn superkicks Trips. Unlikely, but then again, it's the WWE. I'm hoping that Taker wins clean, with no interference. That way, Trips will be number 9 and number 19 on the streak list. (Even though they all seem to have forgotten that Triple H is already 'just a number on the list') **

**But that's a rant that I'm not gonna get into. On a good note, though. Triple H is using a Metallica song as his entrance theme. I'm not a big fan of his, but I'm looking foreword to his entrance. You all know that Metallica is my favorite band, so yeah. It's probably gonna be For Whom The Bell Tolls.**

**Even though their match has been graced with awesome entrance music by Johnny Cash and Metallica, I'm still not excited for it. I hope that they prove me wrong on my thinking that this WM 17 rematch won't live up to the hype. **

**And the Sheamus vs. Daniel Bryan match, yeah. Sheamus is gonna retain, but any chance to see him in action is good for me. I'm stuck with the Randy & Punk match, although I'm pushing for Punk. Del Rio's gonna win… I'm thinking that Christian's gonna have something to do with it. If he does, Peeps rejoice! He's finally gonna be in a big feud. Other than that, none of the other matches have my interest and I'm not gonna waste my time with a prediction. Well maybe Lawler/SCSA/Cole/Swagger. But everyone knows how that's gonna end. Stunners for Cole & Swagger, & Steveweiser for SCSA & Jerry. Wouldn't be surprised if JR didn't come out & celebrate, too. I do want to see what Rock has up his sleeve, though. **

**Okay, enough of my long yapping. Thanks for reading peeps. **

**Ch. 40: Rumor Control**

"_That shit was gold, Squirt." _Rey giggled through the phone. He had just watched the new THS episode we filmed last weekend. I sent him a copy once it had been fully edited and fixed up. "Yeah. I know. Too bad we had to edit that last part with her admitting that she sent in those pictures." I rolled my eyes, even though he can't see.

"_You got her back, that's good enough." _He chuckled. "I talked to CJ." I said to him. He sighed. _"Oh. How is he?" _Chris has been dealing with a lot of shit lately. "He's better. I told him that it'll get easier to handle with time." I sighed. He lost his mom recently. And I truly can say that I somewhat understand what he's going through. I say somewhat because he's had to watch his mom suffer for years. That man's strength to keep on going is an inspiration. I love him for that.

"_Well tell him I'm praying for him." _Rey's such a little sweetie. "I will. I'll see ya tomorrow, shorty." I chuckled at his little groan. "_I'm not short. And Chavito says he's gonna have nightmares because of that skimpy little outfit you had on. I agree with him_." I could hear Chavo in the background yelling. Ugh, I miss traveling with them. "_What was seen cannot be unseen. My eyes hurt!" _That was Chavo's crazy ass.

"Whatever, losers. You act like Jillian and Ash were fully clothed." I pouted. _"No, we don't flash back to the three year old Jillian and Ashley like we do with you_." Rey chuckled. "Ugh, you two are dorks. I gotta go now, though. More important people need my attention." I said as Amy made her way over to me.

I'm in Memphis for Raw tonight. My character's really getting over on SD! So they want to see how the fans would react to me being on the main show. If the fans react to me well, I might be getting drafted to Raw. I'm not excited about the switch, for obvious reasons. My man, for one. Our schedules are conflicting enough. But when I'm on a complete different show, it's gonna be hell. Then there's my friends and family. Ugh.

But on the other hand, I'm excited that the higher ups are realizing my talent and they want to capitalize on it. "_More important, I doubt that, crazy. But I'll see ya tomorrow_." He said before he hung up.

"I freaking missed you!" Amy cheerily said as she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you, too." I giggled as we let go.

"You glad to be back?" She asked as we walked around. "Yeah. I kinda missed the live atmosphere." I smiled as I looked at a lot of familiar faces. "So, how's he doing?" She whispered. I knew who she was talking about instantly. "Matt's good. He helped me with a little project recently." I snickered at the remembrance of that.

"I heard about that. A few of Jillian's friends aren't too happy with you." Amy chuckled. "Well, who are her friends? Maybe I can change their minds?" I really don't care that her friends didn't like what I did. I'm almost positive that one of her upset friends is the one who asked her to stalk and snap those pictures. So, yeah. I really need to know who's behind it.

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved at all. There's enough people here that hate me." She sighed. She got me with that one. My heart dropped. I mean, I don't condone cheating, at all. But she's my friend and I hate the way that lots of people talk and treat her. I gave her a hug. "Aww, A. let them hate all they want. They're not gonna do it to your face." She giggled at me. "You're right. And about her mad friends, you'll find out if you do end up here." Great, that's just great.

"Oh, you two are hot together." John Cena laughed as he walked up to us. We were still in hug mode, but quickly let go when we heard him. "Shut up, fool." I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "I'm serious though. You two should hook that up. I'm a pretty good director, ya know." He laughed. "Nah. She's not my type." Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, how about you and Melina? I saw that little kiss you gave her. I felt the sparks." John winked at me. "Uh, no. But how about you and Randy? You two would make beautiful music together. I can direct." I grinned at his frown. "Randy might like that, but no. I'm all for the chicks." He smirked and winked at me.

"Uh huh. Keep on flirting with her and you'll end up getting tombstoned." Amy grinned. "Oh, whoa. Uh oh. I forgot that you were Mrs. Deadman." He playfully backed away from us with his hands up. "Whatever, Cena. I gotta get to the locker room to change. Don't get any ideas, perv."

"You're such a party pooper." He chuckled as Amy and I walked to the locker room. I've missed his crazy ass. Cena's cool. He's a pervert, like Randy. But he's a funny pervert. I say that because even though Randy was funny with his perviness, he was serious. At least I know that John's only joking.

"Lots of things have changed since you've last been here." Amy explained before I walked into the locker room. "Ugh, if the girls are catty, superficial, and fake, then nothing's changed." I rolled my eyes. She chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."

We walked into the locker room and I was greeted by Maria, Torrie, Candice, Victoria, Trish, Mickie, and a smiling Ash. She came over and gave me a big hug.

Generally, the girls were all welcoming and nice. I don't know what all they've heard about me, but I got the feeling that they were faking their niceness. I couldn't tell which ones were 'not happy with me' cause they all seemed fake, with the exception of Candice and Trish.

My feeling of their fakeness came to light a few minutes after I put my gear on. Most of the girls were gone, with the exception of Ash, Mickie, Torrie, and Maria. Trish had just left out, so I'm guessing that they thought that we all had left out. Ash and I were off in our own little corner. And in this particular locker room, the side we were on was hidden from where the other girls were.

Ashley and I decided to get our sleuth on just for the hell of it. Little did I know that I was gonna hear some utter bullshit.

"Lori seems nice." Mickie James said. I heard someone scoff. "A few of the girls on SmackDown! told me some stories about her. And nice was not in any of them. She's a psycho." That was Torrie's voice. "Yeah. I heard that she was pretty much a bitch." Maria chimed in. "Yeah. You know she's screwing Taker to get to the top." Torrie scoffed.

"As if her and her reject sisters didn't get special treatment enough because she's related to Eddie." Maria added. "Oh wait, you forgot about her godfather being Jericho." Torrie scoffed again.

"Wait guys. Her sister's godfather is Rey, and she isn't getting a big push." Mickie defended. Torrie and Maria scoffed simultaneously. "Yeah, that's because she's not fucking one of the top guys like her sister. That's the only reason she's getting pushed. I should've slept with Taker when I had the chance." Torrie chortled.

When I heard that, my first instinct was to go and stomp a mudhole in her face. Ash knew what I was up to and she grabbed my arm to make sure I stayed where I was. We listened some more. "Yeah, her sister was sleeping with my ex for a little while. But I guess he got tired of her. She seems fake anyway." Maria joined in Torrie's chortling.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I so wanted to go over there and bang those two bitches heads together. But I controlled that urge.

"She and her sisters were trained by some of the best. They've got it in their blood. So I don't believe all that." Mickie disagreed with them. Torrie and Maria ignored her and continued their bashing.

"Maybe Kim can take a page out her little sister's book. She'll instantly become a star. Sleeping your way to the top, hmm. I should've thought of that." Torrie laughed loudly and Maria joined.

And that was the last straw. I was gonna let their little talk slide until Torrie said the phrase 'sleeping your way to the top'. That hurt my heart because it brought back images of Monay, my dad, and my aunt. That whole fiasco was hell and she brought it back. That stupid ass letter that Monay wrote Taker and me had that same exact statement in it. So I saw red.

I jerked away from Ashley's grip and stalked my way over to the three girls. Torrie and Maria looked shocked, embarrassed, and guilty. Mickie had a slight smirk on her face. "Oh hey, Lori. I thought you had left." Torrie tried to fake a smile, but it was no use. She seemed to be a little scared. My facial expression was the reason for it.

"You heard stories about me, huh? Well how about I create a few more stories that you two can spread around the locker room." I glared at the two of them. Ashley had came over to stand by Mickie and they both started to snicker.

"Wait. All of that you heard, uh. That was just harmless gossip, girl. No biggie." Maria nervously chuckled. I glared harder, which made her hiccup.

"Yeah, no biggie. Because my bitch ass and my reject sisters have more talent in our pinkies than you two have in your whole bodies." I said to Maria. "Well, we didn't say that you weren't talented." Torrie scoffed. My head snapped over to her and whatever ounce of boldness that she had a second ago was gone.

"You're right. You didn't say that I wasn't talented. But you did say a whole lot of bullshit. So I'm gonna clear all of it up, okay. We did get into the business because of Eddie. But Kim and I lasted because of our talent." Ashley and Mickie nodded.

"I can be a bitch. But that's only if you come at me with some bull, like you two have just done. So, Maria, Torrie, sweethearts. I would like to introduce you two to Lori the bitch. You wanted her, you got her." Maria backed up a few steps, but Torrie was frozen where she stood.

"I'm getting pushed because I'm connecting with the fans and the bosses have faith in me. Not because of who I'm sleeping with." I said as I glared hard at Torrie.

"And trust me, Phil didn't get tired of Kim. They realized that they were better off as friends. It seems like you should be pissed with the chick Skylar that's in OVW with him." Maria's eyes got bigger when I said her name.

"Yeah, baby. I know that she almost beat your ass a few times. And I also know that Phil dumped your ass just to get back with her. Bet you didn't want your little buddy to know that, huh?" I chuckled at Maria's saddened expression. Torrie, Mickie, and Ash was looking at her in disbelief.

"And Torrie, sweetheart. I don't know what that little comment was about. You know the one, 'I should've slept with him when I had the chance'. Yeah, that one. I don't care about what you guys had in the past. If you ever step to him now, that psycho you've heard about in your 'stories' will personally get you straight, okay." I said to Torrie.

"Girl, we…we were just ribbing you. We didn't mean any of that." Torrie nervously chuckled.

"Ha ha, bullshit. You meant every word you two said. And I don't care, cause that's your opinion. Call me a psycho and a bitch all you want, but leave the people I love out of it. I worked my ass off to get to where I am right now, and I'm gonna continue to work. It's catty ass fake bitches like you that make it hard for the real talented divas to get their shine. I bet you two are the ones talking shit about Amy. Bet you won't say that shit to her face." I rolled my eyes at them and focused my attention on Mickie, who was laughing at Torrie and Maria's defeated faces.

"Thank you for not giving in to their stupidity." I smiled at her. "No problem. I like to make my own opinions about people. I don't go by what other's think." She smiled back.

* * *

After my impromptu match with Amy, I was headed back to the locker room. I avoided those two girls, but I was still boiling. I mean, who do they think they are? And then Torrie's little comment about sleeping with Mark when she had the chance? Yeah, that's not helping my mood either.

"Little Red!" That was Glen calling for me. I turned and walked over to him. Phone convos with him are great, but in person, not that much. I still feel a little awkward when I'm around him, but I push it back most of the time. "Hey, man. How's it going?" I smiled. "Good, good. I hear that you're coming to Raw."

"Well, damn. You've heard more than me. All I got was a 'good job'." I chuckled. "Well, that's just locker talk. You know how that goes." He winked. "Yeah, all too well. Look, have you heard anything about me being a psycho bitch that's sleeping my way to the top?" I asked. He gave me a confused look. "I haven't heard anything like that. Why? Who's saying that?" Great, he's ready to attack.

"Oh, nobody. Just some random rumors that I heard in the locker room today. I set them straight." I reassured him. "Oh, well as long as you didn't hurt them." He chuckled. "Wait, I set them straight about everything with the exception of one thing." He gave me an odd look when I said that.

"What are you up to now?" He asked. "I want to know, did Mark and Torrie have something going on before I came into the picture?" I asked, getting straight to it. His eyes got bigger as if he was shocked that I knew something about it. "Uh, I don't know." He said tautly. I frowned.

Gosh, why is everyone serving me so much BS today? "Bullshit. Yes you do. And since you're lying about it, I guess he's sworn you to secrecy. So I'm also guessing that he was cheating on his wife with her." He started to chuckle, but I was serious.

"You're taking it way out of proportion. It was nothing like that." He tried to explain. "Aha! I knew you knew something about it. If it was nothing like that, then why can't you say anything about it?" I questioned. He chuckled again. "Look, it's none of my business. So you gotta ask him, okay. Cause I'm not getting into it." He shook his head at me.

"Fine." I growled as I stomped away to the locker room. I still could hear him chuckling as I got further away from him. Grrrrr!

As soon as I was showered and dressed, a fully showered and dressed Amy sat beside me on one of the benches. She had a big grin on her face as she stared at me silently. "What?" I giggled at her weird expression. She was giving me the goo goo eyes.

"I love you." She said as she threw her arms around me. Okay, that shocked me. I mean, girls are cute, but I'm not into them and I didn't know that she was. "Did Cena put you up to this? Where's the camera?" I said to her.

"No, silly. I heard how you shut those two bitches up. You had them scared." She started to laugh, but she had me scared, too. "Well, they deserved it." I scoffed, all of a sudden getting upset about that all over again. "Damn right." She agreed. "Now what were you and Glen arguing about?" She asked, changing the mood. She must've noticed us when she was heading back to the locker room after our match. Unlike Torrie and Maria, I made sure that Amy and I were the only ones in the locker room before I proceeded to rant.

"Torrie said something about she should've slept with Mark when she had the chance. You know anything about those two being together?" I asked her. Her grin faded quickly. "No. If I did, I would've told you. You think he and her were creeping around on you, or something?" Amy asked with a gasp. "No. But I'm thinking that before I came into the picture, he and her had a thing. While he was married." I rolled my eyes.

"So, Glen didn't tell you anything?" She asked, although I'm sure she knew the answer. "Guy code is hardcore. But the way he reacted when I said it let me know that _something _was going on between them." I rolled my eyes. "So, what are you gonna do?" She asked. "I'm gonna ask him about it. In a nice way, of course." We both laughed. "Yeah right. You think he's gonna be mad?"

"Mad for what? I'm just gonna ask a simple question. It's not a big deal." I reassured her. "If it wasn't a big deal, you wouldn't be shaking like that." She countered, noticing my shaking hands. "Okay. So I was lying, it is a big deal. But I wanna keep things good between us. I mean, we aren't even together, together. You know, we're waiting until the divorce is final to make it official. And then his birthday's in four days. Dammit!" I spazzed.

"Well, then wait." She said, as if that was the easiest thing to do. "You don't understand how much this is bothering me. It's gonna eat at me until it just explodes out of me at a bad time. I'm pretty sure that that would turn ugly, quick." She nodded.

"You're right. But can you at least wait until after his birthday? I mean, he might have some lovin in a coffin plans for ya. You never know." Her grin came back when she said that. "Yeah, and that would be the perfect time for me to question him, right? Cause you do know that I'd probably do it right when it's getting good." I laughed.

"Now that would be funny." She laughed with me. "But seriously, I can't just wait. I'll ask him about it when I see him tomorrow." I sighed and got up. "Well, good luck with that. Now come on. Cena's invited us out to a bar that they're going to." So that explains her cute outfit.

We met up with John and a few other guys and girls in the middle of the backstage area. "There she is." Ashley smiled at me when Amy and I walked up to the mini crowd.

"This little outing is for my girl, Lori. Consider this your 'Welcome to Team Raw' party!" John enthusiastically said. "What in the hell am I missing?" I softly whispered to Amy. "I have no idea. But I'm sure Vince is gonna explain." She pointed over to our boss, who was headed toward me.

"Good afternoon, Mr. McMahon." I smiled at his big grin. "Oh, Lauryyin. Call me Vince." He said as she shook my hand. "Okay, well good afternoon, Vince." I replied. Torrie and Maria were in the midst of the mini crowd, snickering and chatting to themselves.

"That's better. You know you got quite the reaction from the crowd tonight. And the internet is buzzing about you." He said enthusiastically. All I could see was green dollar signs in his gleaming eyes. I heard Torrie scoff after Vince said that. Someone's jealous. "Oh, really. Well, my fans are the best." I smiled, but that's the truth. Everyone says that their fans are the best, but mine are superior.

"You know that your appearance on this show was a trial basis appearance to see if you would market well on Raw." He began. "Yes. I know." I nodded. My smile slowly started to fade as the reality of what he was about to say sunk in. "Well, you gave us everything we needed. Welcome to Monday Night Raw, Lori. We'll send you the details and a schedule for your upcoming WWE Magazine cover photo shoot. Congratulations." Vince smiled and shook my hand, again. That smile came back tenfold as Vince started to walk away.

That whole magazine cover thing had me uber excited. Once Vince left, I turned to Amy. She had a big grin, too. I pulled her into a hug and we cheerily started to jump up and down. We were screaming 'yay'. Cheesy? Yes, but I don't give a damn. We heard a deep man's voice joining our 'yay' chant and stopped. I turned to see Cena, with a grin on his square head. "Welcome to Raw, shorty." He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks JC." I said as I pried his huge arms off of me. "Come on, lets go." He laughed as he tugged at my arm. "Wait, all of you guys are going?" I asked the mini crowd of Superstars and Divas.

"Well, yeah. Are we not invited to the party, little miss?" I started to laugh at that mock sad voice. "Of course you're all invited. But Shawn, I didn't know that you were still club hopping." I said with a smirk. "Hey, I'm HBK. I still can get down with the get down. Y'know, without the alcohol, though." He chuckled.

"You might not be drinking, but I sure as hell am." Paul, or as I call him, Trips, chimed in. "I'm with you, Trips. I'm drinking, and no one's gonna stop me." I giggled as I lead the way to the back exit.

I plan on drinking my underage ass off tonight. As a celebration of my rising fame, and a drowning of my sorrows. And lastly, it's gonna take my mind off that gnawing urge that I have, and that I'm gonna keep having until I ask Mark about Torrie. But then there's the anxiousness of finding out what that answer is gonna be. Okay, this is killing my enthusiasm. Ugh, dammit. Cena's not driving fast enough for me. "Feet on the gas, Thug Bug. I need a drink, bad."

**A/N: That reference to a girl named Skylar probably went over some of you peeps heads. She's the OC in my Punk story. I'm thinking about having her make an appearance in this story, but IDK yet. **

**& Yes, Cena's officially in the story now. I dislike his character on the show, but in reality, I have the utmost amount love and respect for him. He's a cool guy & he's gonna be a good addition to the story. But like I said on the last chapter, I'm burned out with this story. But I have lots more ideas for Lori. **

**So let me know what you think peeps. Should I keep this story going, or should I start a part two AFTER a few more chapters of this story? The latter is what I initially want to do, but I'm iffy on it. Sequels are hardly ever as popular or as good as the first one.**

**But I think that my writing has gotten better since I first started this story, and I guess I just want to start fresh. Okay, enough thinking. My mind hurts and I'm in need of ice water like now, so I'm gonna end this. Thanks peeps for reading. Reviews are appreciated : )**


	41. Drunken Serenades

**Lori's a figment of my vivid imagination. Everyone else is not.**

**So my ****predictions were all wrong, with the exception of the 19-0 part, lol. But whatever. This year's WrestleMania sucked. Punk vs. Randy was the only good match on the card. Sheamus and Daniel Bryan would've been great, but no. They had to make it a dark match non-title battle royal where the ever-so-robotic Khali won by throwing Sheamus out. Excuse me for thinking that since Sheamus is the new U.S. Champ, it would make sense for him to win.**

**Triple H vs. Taker was exactly what I expected. It didn't live up to the hype, in my eyes. Taker was great, as always, and his dives always get me, but this match was slow and it wasn't as good as WM 17's match between the two. At least I was right about his Metallica entrance theme. Although For Whom The Bell Tolls would've been perfect for Taker. But I guess that was Trip's way of getting into the mind of Taker with the lights and crap. Whatever, I was happy for those few seconds Bells played. **

**Oh yeah, I did predict the Lawler match partially. I mean, he did technically win and Swagger got a stunner. But that match was stupid. With all the hype, they ended it like that? Edge and his fetish for beating up inanimate objects… yeah.**

**The only thing I'm gonna say about the Snooki match is that I would've rathered Melina to be JoMo's partner instead of Trish, but he didn't have to use the orange troll as a shield to get away from Trish. Lol!**

**And lastly, they took off Sheamus vs. Daniel Bryan for stuff like Pee Wee skits and Rock's 15 minute promo? I mean, I love me some Rock & Pee Wee's my boy, but was all of that needed? At least with Sheamus and Bryan you'd actually see a solid match. I have no comment on the rest of the PPV. Just know that I was not impressed. **

**Thanks for reading peeps. **

**Ch. 41: Drunken Serenades**

"You're only allowed to have one drink, little miss." Shawn smiled as he took a seat beside me at the bar. "Aww, no fair." I pouted. "Hey, someone's got to be responsible." He shrugged. I groaned. "Pleeeeeease Shawn? I'm not gonna drive or anything." I gave him a sweet look that always seemed to work on Eddie.

"Oh, sweet mother of mercy. Your gosh darn doe eyes have caught me. I'm hypnotized. Drink as much as you want. Just let me out of your spell. Please!" Shawn over-dramaticized. I burst out laughing and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There. You're free to go." I giggled at his goofy self.

"Oh, thank you. I'm a happily married man, you know. You can't be putting me in love spells and whatnot." He grinned. "Whatever, Shawn. You know I'm the real HBK. You can't resist." I playfully winked at him. "You're such a tease. Bartender, whatever the lady wants, it's on me." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "No problem. But daddy Shawn says not to drink too much. He's gonna go over and keep an eye on Hunter. So be good." He said as he got up. "I'm always good." I grinned. He rolled his eyes.

I don't drink much, so a little goes a long way for me. I had two small shots of Jack Daniels and Coke, and I was halfway gone. But I was still able to control myself. "Hey, cover girl. Over here." John yelled from across the dance floor. I turned my head and giggled at the few Raw Superstars & Divas that were on the dance floor.

Amy and Ash were dancing with each other all girly like. They must be drunk. I can't see them hanging out any other way. Trish was dancing with Mickie and John. Shawn was trying to stop Trips from getting on the dance floor. Now that was funny. I think I can get used to this.

"Cover girl, get over here!" John yelled again. I rolled my eyes and got up from the bar. "What?" I yelled back. The music was loud. "Dance with me." He grinned as he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him.

_"Dun, da-da dun da-da dun, dun, dun_" He began to hum with the beat or the song that just came on. I laughed at him. "Oh come on, I know you know it, too." His big grin made me smile. "I do." The song was Dio's Holy Diver.

"Well sing it with me." He yelled. It's my party and I love this song, so I sang with him.

"_Holy diver. You've been down too long in the midnight sea. Oh, what's becoming of me? Ride the tiger. You can see his stripes but you know he's clean. Oh, don't you see what I mean?_" We sang in high pitched voices. I didn't even notice that we were swaying and rocking out to the beat.

As we sang, I heard someone else join us in our singing. It was Trips, who had gotten away from 'daddy' Shawn. He was rocking with us. "_Gotta get away. Holy Diver_." We sang.

After a little while, just about everyone in the bar was singing with us. Shawn watched us with a smile as he nursed a glass of Coke. "Come on, Shawn. You know you wanna sing with us." I teased. He shook his head. "Fine, we're gonna sing to you." I said as I grabbed Trips hand and John's hand and dragged them over to where Shawn was sitting.

"Oh no. Go away. You guys sound like dying cats." He laughed. "Sing with us, then." Trips grinned as he started to play air guitar in front of Shawn. "And this is why I don't drink anymore." Shawn laughed at his friend. "_Race for the morning_." John continued singing, ignoring me and Trip's attempt to get Shawn to let loose. I laughed at him and joined him again.

"_You can hide in the sun 'till you see the light. Oh, we will pray it's all right." _Trips and I sang with John. All three of us playing a mean air guitar. "_Gotta get away, get away_." I sang as I grabbed Shawn's hands. He sighed. "_Between the velvet lies. There's a truth that's hard as steel._"

"Oh, what the hell?" He shrugged and got up. "_The vision never diiiiii-es_!" Shawn sang. Everyone cheered and flocked over to us. They all wanted to sing with Shawn. Too bad for them, he was dancing and singing to me.

After that song was over, the crowd of people eased back over to the dance floor. Shawn, John, Trips and I stayed where we were. We were in our own world by now. The next song that played made me all tingly. "Oh hell yes! This is one of my favorite songs." I said to the guys. It was Queen's Crazy Little Thing Called Love. I freaking love Freddie Mercury. "Word? Me too." John said as he started to rock out again. "I like this one, too." Shawn smiled at me. "Hey, so do I." Trips chimed in.

"_This thing, called love. I just, can't handle it. This thing, called love. I must, get round to it. I ain't ready_." Shawn sang to me as he did his little shake dance. "_Crazy little thing called love._" All three of them sang, badly. It was cute, though.

"_This_." Shawn sang. "_This thing_." Trips and John sang backup. "_Called love_." Shawn continued. "_Called love_." Trips and John chimed. "_It cries_." Shawn sang, as he ran his finger down his cheek to symbolize a tear. "_Like a baby_." John and Trips dramatically sang.

"_In a cradle all night. It swings_." Shawn swung me around to face his backup singers. "_Woo Ooh_." They sang as they swung me back to Shawn. "_It jives_." Shawn sang as he did a little Elvis move. "_Woo Ooh_." John and Trips terribly harmonized. "_It shakes all over like a jellyfish. I kinda like it_." Shawn grinned as he did a little shimmy. "_Crazy little thing called love_." All three guys sang.

They went back and forth like that until the song was over. Talk about funny. The crowd was back over to us as the guys horribly serenaded me. They were cheering them on. "Okay, I have to use the ladies room. You guys are crazy." I smiled as I made my way through the crowd. I managed to spot Amy at the bar. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bathroom with me.

"You having fun, or what?" She grinned at me. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time, actually." I smiled as we entered the ladies room. "You four made everyone's night. Can't believe you got Shawn to do that." She laughed as we primped in the mirror.

"I get it from mi primo, Eddie. His charm was irresistible. I guess it runs in the family." I said as I combed a few stray hairs back into place with my hand. "Yeah, you might not want to say that too loud. They'll hear it and say that you having natural charisma somehow makes you a bitch." Amy laughed.

"No, the new story's gonna be about how I was grinding all over Shawn, Trips, and Thuggy Buggy at the bar. They're my new tickets to the top." I laughed. "They might say that. They were staring kinda hard. Now where did you get that nickname from?" She giggled at me. She's referring to John's nickname. Thug Bug or Thuggy Buggy. Depending on how I feel.

"I don't know. It just came to me when he was the Doctor of Thugganomics. Hey, I named my car Umbrella. Nothing should surprise you anymore." I took one more look at myself and walked away from the mirror. "Yeah, you're right. You are the one that came up with the random 'Lit-o' nickname." She rolled her eyes at me. Eh, whatever. I thought it was cool, at that time. Not so much now, though.

Just as we were about to exit, my phone started to ring.

"_So close, no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters._"

"Awww, cute ringtone. Don't say anything about you-know-who. Phone arguments are the worst." Amy said to me. "I'm too far gone to argue anyway." I drunkenly giggled. Hmmm, I guess the buzz has really kicked in. I figured that Amy and I were the only two in the bathroom, so I put it on speaker for her to hear. She used to let me listen in on some of her and Matt's convo's. Although those were hilariously disturbing.

"Helloooo?" I sang into the phone when I answered it. Amy started to laugh at me. I shushed her. "_Fuego, you're drunk._" He said. "No shit." Amy mumbled. I popped her in the arm and she giggled again. "You win. What's up?" I said as I started to switch my weight from one leg to the other.

"_What's the celebration?_" He asked with suspicion. "Um. Nothing, really. Whatcha wanted?" I asked, trying to keep my aching body from blurting out that question. "_I just wanted to see how things were going over there. Wanted to make sure everyone's treating you good._" He replied. Hmmm. I'm not buying all that. "Glen called you, huh?" I asked, blatantly.

"_He did. But all he told me was some of the girls were giving you trouble for dating me._" His voice got sharper when he said that. "Yeah, and they're pissed because I've got Guerrero blood and Chris decided to christen me. Which is totally my fault cause I'm a psycho bitch." I rolled my eyes at the thought of those girls idiotic logic.

"_Are you serious? Who are they? I'll fix them._" He angrily spoke. I chuckled. "Hell no. That's exactly what they want you to do. That way they can continue to say that I'm sleeping my way to the top." I scoffed and Amy shook her head. He chuckled.

"_And here I thought you simply wanted me for my hot body. If I was gonna get you to the 'top' as they say, I would've done it a year ago when I realized I had feelings for your ass. Not now. Just let me know who they are." _He asked again. Amy was laughing.

"I'm not saying shit. Look I'll explain it to you tomorrow." I sighed, ready to get off of the phone and out of the bathroom. The whole while I'm talking to him, I want to question him about freaking Torrie. Ugh. "_I'm messing up your night, huh?_" He asked with mock concern. "So Glen didn't tell you anything else?" I blurted, trying not to answer his question. Cause he really is messing up my night, my buzz, too.

"_No, why? What did he leave out_?" He asked, suspiciously. "Nothing. I'm intoxicated at the moment. Don't mind me." I faked a laugh. Amy rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"_Fuego, I know you. What's up? Do I have to call Glen and question him?_" He asked, getting more suspicious. I sighed. "No. You don't have to. I told you I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. By the way, I didn't know you were friends with Torrie." I couldn't help it. I had to.

Amy slapped my arm hard. I shook my head and shrugged. She frowned at me. "_Torrie Wilson? Friends? Since when?_" He seemed genuinely confused. "Oh, she said that you two were old buds. That's all." I lied, but since I'm a little tipsy, I've been singing my words the whole time. He didn't notice.

"_Is she one of the bitches that said that shit to you?_" He angrily asked. Amy's eyes got bigger. I was really feeling the effects of my Jack and Cokes. I giggled at him. "You know what? She said a loooot of shit tonight. Do you know anything about you and her-" Amy snatched the phone from me. The shock of it shut me up instantly.

"Um, hey Mark. This is Amy. Lori's a little fucked up right now. I'm about to drive her to the hotel. I'll have her call you first thing in the morning. Even if she wakes up with her head in the toilet." She laughed, but she's probably right.

"Okay. Thanks for taking care of her, Amy. Let her know I love her." He replied, that hint of suspicion was very clear in his voice. "Aww, that's so cute. I will." She said as she pressed the end button and handed me the phone.

"You're welcome." She grinned at me. "Thank you. I told you that I couldn't keep my mouth closed." I shrugged.

"Sure can't." Someone mumbled from one of the stalls. Amy and I stopped and checked again under the doors for feet. None at all. "Okay, and stalker bitches that stand on toilets are so cool." Amy rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna kick the door in and promptly kick your ass if you don't come out. I get paid to kick ass, so you'd be no problem for me." I said to the toilet stalker. Assuming that they were just some random person.

Whoever was in the middle stall stepped down and opened the door. "I should've known." I rolled my eyes at Torrie. "Did you enjoy our conversation?" Amy asked with a major attitude. Torrie rolled her eyes at her and looked at me. "So, the stories are true? You're a violent little psycho bitch." Torrie laughed as she cautiously, but cockily made her way beside me to wash her hands.

"Jealous?" I asked with a smirk. She turned to me with a smirk of her own. "No. From that phone call, I can tell you're jealous of me." She chuckled at my frown. Amy grabbed my fist which was slowly inching up.

"Jealous, of you? And this is coming from the chick that thinks that because I was born into wrestling royalty and that another wrestling legend decided to christen me when I was baby makes me unworthy of a push. Yeah, I'm jealous." I scoffed at her.

"Okay, I was off base about that. But you are jealous. You're a little worried about your 'boyfriend' and I, huh?" She said with a cocky smirk. "I'm not jealous. I'm curious. But you heard him. He seemed to barely know who you were." I said, remembering his nonchalantness when I brought her up.

Torrie chuckled. "If you believe he really loves you like he said, just ask him. And I don't want him, honey. Trust me." Torrie said as she slowly washed her hands. Amy and I were silent as we watched her. She really took her time lathering her hands, which was awkward and creepy as hell. Kinda like one of those foot rubbing fetish videos. Ewww.

"I have no words for how awkwardly weird that is." I said to Amy, who burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, since I know that Mark isn't necessarily the reason for your sudden push, I've figured out the reason." She said as she slid two steps away from me so she could use the hand dryer. "Oh what? Talent?" I scoffed.

"Hell no. You're Eddie's little orphan cousin. After your sob story on his tribute show, the fans have gone crazy for you. Much like they have with Rey, but he's actually worth it." She boldly spoke. "So you think the reason why I'm getting pushed is because of Eddie dying?" I calmly spoke, but narrowed my eyes at her. "Exactly. Now you're getting it." She winked at me.

I tried, I really did. I tried not to lunge at her, but I couldn't help it. It was like a jerk reaction. Luckily for the both of us, Amy caught me and Torrie ran to the door.

"And you call me the bitch? I swear if I hear you mention anything that sounds remotely close to Eddie's name, I'm gonna hurt you." I growled as she frantically exited the bathroom.

Once we left the restroom, I had lost my buzz and my good night was officially ruined. Shawn, Trips, and Thug Bug were chilling in the booth that Shawn was originally in. I went to join them.

"Damn, what happened to you? We were starting to think that you had fell in." John smiled as he slid over to let me sit beside him.

"Nah. It was my Deadman calling to tell me goodnight." John and Trips looked at each other and said "Awwww." I rolled my eyes at them. "Hey, he didn't call and tell me goodnight. I'm hurt." Shawn mock pouted. "Oh, that's too bad." I poked my tongue at him. "Okay. I got one more song, guys." John grinned. Trips was all for it, Shawn wasn't.

"What's with you, Shawn? I thought you still could get down with the get down?" I teased. "Well, the particular song selection is not something that I'm up for. Seeing as I'm not the big drinker anymore." He explained, trying to sound professional. Trips laughed. "What song is it?" I asked, suddenly eager to rock with them again.

"You're gonna love this one." John grinned as Trips gave the guy that was controlling the music a signal. "I picked this one. As a fellow Metallica fan, I think you'll enjoy this." He grinned as their version of 'Whiskey in the Jar' blasted. In the words of Stone Cold, Oh Hell Yeah!

"Lets do this." I chuckled as I got up from the booth, John following close behind. Shawn was being hesitant, but I know that he wanted to jam. I gave him that sweet look again and he grinned. "Fine. You and your darn love spells." He grumbled as he got up to join us. These guys have saved my night.

* * *

Last night was great. Despite that awkward conversation with Torrie, I had a lot of fun. Right now, I'm at the taping for SmackDown. I'm jetlagged and hungover. Not a good combination, but whatever. The show must go on.

"You got Shawn to sing you a song?" Kim jealously asked as she met me at the employee back entrance of the arena. She's had a fangirl crush on Shawn since the early nineties. "Not just Shawn. John and Trips sang to me, too." I giggled. "Gosh, can I go to Raw, too? I want that kind of attention." She sighed. I forgot she had a crush on John. Hell, he might go for her now that that whole Mickie thing is over.

"You're already hated as much as I am, so why not." I rolled my eyes as I met up with my road manager and god-uncle, Dean. After he congratulated me for moving to Raw, I spotted Taker on the other side of the room. He had a soft smile when he noticed me.

Man, I wish I would've gotten in the city earlier. That way I could've caught him before the show to get into a huge argument with him. Ugh.

When I made my way to him, his smile was bigger. I had a frown. "Awww, drinking and flying, not a good combination when you gotta wrestle hours later." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I got traded to Raw." I stated quickly and emotionlessly. He still held me tight. "I know. Glen told me after I called him back last night." He calmly said as he let me go. Oh great, I knew he was gonna do that.

"Wait, you're cool with that?" I asked, clearly shocked. "Yeah. I mean, sure we won't be together as much, but we'll make it work. You're doing big things miss WWE Magazine covergirl." He grinned.

"So, did Glen tell you anything else about our conversation?" I questioned, easing my way into that annoying question. "No. You were asking me this last night. What's really going on, Fuego? What did you two discuss that's got you so flustered?" He questioned, the suspicion in his voice only accentuated his suspicious facial expression.

"Let's talk outside. Away from everyone." He sighed and grabbed my hand, leading me to the back exit. I really need cigarettes now. I've been doing good for without them for two whole weeks. But I miss them now.

"What's up?" He asked. I sighed. Here it goes. "Your friend Torrie. That's what's up." I folded my arms over my chest. "I told you, she's not my friend. Actually, I didn't go around her much because Sara hated her." He chuckled. Hmmm, I wonder why Sara hated her. I rolled my eyes. "So you're saying that you and her never had anything going on?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, so that's what Glen was warning me about. No, Fuego. I never had anything going on with her." He smiled at me. Well, he's taking my accusation very well.

"Really? That's not what she said. And Glen gave you away. When I asked him, he was nervous. First he said he didn't know if something went on between you two. Then when I suggested that you had cheated on Sara with her, he said that it wasn't like that. Thus letting me know that he did know something. And that you told him not to say anything to me." I said as I started to tap my foot on the pavement.

"Nice work, inspector. But I didn't tell him not to tell you anything. He just didn't want to be put into it." He explained. "I can understand that. So, if it wasn't cheating, what is it then?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Lets get this cleared up. I didn't cheat on Sara. This was in '01 when she was on the show with me. We got into an argument one night, and I went and got drunk. Real drunk. Torrie made sure I got in my hotel room safely and I drunkenly came on to her. She declined, but Sara had walked in and seen it all anyway. From then on, Sara's hated Torrie and her friends."

Well, I don't know if I should be relieved or mad that he didn't want to tell me in the first place. It's making me even more suspicious. Ugh, this was no help. "Okay, I guess you're safe now." I weakly smiled at him. Although I still have my doubts about them, I'm not gonna show it. "See, now I know that Torrie's the one that was saying those things to you." He said with a smirk.

"Okay, fine. She's one of them. But the way she said that she could've had you is just sick. She made it seem like you're a walking sex object used on a regular to get a promotion." I rolled my eyes at the thought of the girls looking at him in that way.

"What did she say, exactly?" He asked. "Something along the lines of, 'I should've slept with Taker when I had the chance'. She sounded thirsty as ever." Only jealous thirsty bitches would brag about almost sleeping with a taken man. Brag about it to his girlfriend, nontheless.

"Hmm. Thank you for telling me that. Now I have another reason to set her straight. She's spreading rumors about me, now. You may not want me to say anything to her about the rumors she's starting with you, but this time, I'm involved." His smirk grew into a smile.

"I'm thinking that Torrie's the one that told Jillian to take those pictures. I mean, it makes sense. She doesn't like me, and I'm pretty sure her dislike increased when she found out that I was dating you." He nodded at me. "Good point. I'm gonna fix her."

"You're gonna fix her just like you fixed Jillian, huh?" I asked with sarcasm. Cause he hasn't done a damn thing about her stalking ass. "Very funny. I'm gonna get to her, too. Leave it to me, don't worry about it." He smiled at me, taking my hand in his and leading me to the back entrance.

I'm not leaving anything to him. He should know this by now. And even if I do let him handle things, I'm gonna be right there with him. This is still Fuego's yard. And the big dog that resides in it belongs to me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey peeps, I just wanted to tell you all to keep Scott Hall in your prayers. I don't know if you've seen or heard how bad he's doing right now, but he needs them. I saw pictures. I couldn't bring myself to watch the video. He showed up at an autograph signing and could barely keep his eyes open and when he got to the show, he was in even worse shape. He couldn't even get into the ring without help from other wrestlers. He's in the hospital now & Kevin Nash said that Scott's gonna stay with him for a while when he gets out. **

**I'm praying for him and I hope that he gets well soon. And speaking of guys that can't get into the ring. Jeff at TNA's last PPV… I watched it on YouTube to see what all the buzz was about. **

**I wanted to cry. What in the hell, man? I don't have words for him, right now. Just know that I'm praying for him, too. But this leads me to go and question these wrestling companies. **

**WTF are their problems? Letting guys that are clearly incapable of putting on a safe match go out there. TNA's ridiculous. They saw him before the show. They knew he was fucked up. Hell, Bischoff or somebody found him passed out in the bathroom before the show. Why didn't they just change the card instead of letting him go out there risking his life, Sting's life, and even the referee's life? Ratings and buyrates aren't important when it comes to someone's safety, TNA. I have no respect for them as a company at all now.**

**And then we go to whatever the company is that let Scott out there in the condition he was in. He could barely walk, people had to help him. He was slurring his words. He looked like he needed to be rushed to the hospital pronto. But they still let him go out there and cut a long promo. I know it's a recession, but money is not as important as a life. **

**Sorry about the rant, peeps. I had to get that off of my chest. **

**Thank you all for your opinions on whether I should continue this story or not. I've decided to do what Mababy suggested, sans the breakup part : ) That's what I was planning on doing, anyway, but when you said it, it made me like the idea more. & Lol, Menaji. Your crazy ass. I'm not done with Lori. I'm just making a part two. With a better title and everything, cause to be honest, I forgot why I even named this story Yeah, I'm So Over You. **

**So there's gonna be a few more chapters of this story, and I'm gonna write a part two. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Now I'm about to go play The Sims 3 : )**


	42. A Killer Dream

**Lori's a figment of my vivid imagination. Everyone else is not.**

**First, I want to say that I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**I apologize for being gone for so long. I know you're all probably tired of my apologies, but I still have to do it. But peeps, I've been through hell on top of hell. I've had a cousin to die of cancer, and a cousin and a best friend to get killed this year. And my friend was killed on the eleventh of November, so that's still fresh. Ugh. **

**Top that off with my laptop breaking down and my old raggedy desktop breaking down right after, and you've got my last few months. **

**Enough of my sob stories, I'm glad to be back. And I had fun writing this chapter. I know some of you won't like this one, but this time, I just let my muses do what it wanted to do. Actually, I dreamed about this chapter last night. I toned it down, though. Cause some of that was a little much, lol. **

**By the way, when Lori finally moves to Raw, it'll be the end of this story. Not the end of her, just this story. Can you believe there's been 42 chapters of this story? Wow. Thank you all for your support and thanks for reading. I'm really glad you're enjoying this.**

**Thanks again peeps, hope you enjoy this random chapter, too.**

**Ch. 42: A Killer Dream**

"So, what do you wanna do for your birthday?" I asked Mark as we rode to our hotel. "We're gonna be on the road, girl. So I'm going to sleep for my birthday." He chuckled.

"Hell no. We had a whole party for my birthday. So you're doing something. Whether you want to or not." I replied as he pulled into the parking lot. "Oh I know I'm doing _something_ for my birthday." He gave me a sly look after he parked.

"Oh, really?" I smirked, instantly getting butterflies in my stomach. "Yeah, really." He licked his tongue at me. "Okay, well. Besides that, what would you like me to get you for your birthday." I'm not balling, but I'm making more than the average twenty year old. So I don't mind shelling out a few bucks more than I normally would. Especially since it's for him.

"You're my gift. I don't need anything else." He smiled at me before he got out of the car. "You're so sweet." I sighed. "I'm gonna be even sweeter in a few minutes. I got a surprise for you." He avoided eye contact with me as he got our bags out of the trunk.

"What are you up to, Deadman? You're tripping." I grinned, getting giddy. "I ain't saying shit. You gotta wait." He answered, still not looking me in the eyes. Maybe Shawn was right. Maybe I do have some kind of magical eyes or something, ha. "Fine then." I pouted, but he didn't see it anyway.

Once we got into our hotel room, I sat my carryon bag down and took a seat on the couch. He stood at the closed door and looked at me with a smirk. "Get over here, papi." I smiled at him as I patted the couch cushions.

"You just can't wait, can you?" He smiled at my anxious grin. "No. I'm not good with surprises. I'm impatient. Now come over here." I begged him. He shook his head and walked over to the couch.

Before he sat down, he unzipped his carryon bag and rummaged around until he found a manila folder. "You ready?" He asked me with a grin. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess so." I replied as I took the folder he was handing me.

It was one of those annoying folders with the two red circles and the red string. Ugh, I hate those.

It took me the longest to unwind the string, but when I did, I didn't mind at all. "This is a divorce decree." I gave him a confused look. I mean, I knew it was coming, eventually. But not this soon. "It's official, girl. You are officially mine." A big grin spread across his lips.

"Oh wow." I grinned. My natural reaction to this news was to grab his face with both hands and kiss him. "Oh, _wow_." He chuckled, pushing me back a little.

"Sorry. I just felt like I needed to do that." I gave him an innocent smile. "Oh, trust me, you did. But you gotta be gentle with that big ass head of yours." He teased me with a smirk.

"Says Mr. Forehead himself." I teased back. "You like it, so whatever." This time, he grabbed my face and pulled my lips to his. I scooted closer to him and it seemed like that wasn't enough for him. He grabbed both of my legs and made me straddle him.

From there, the kisses got more intense. "I missed…you…soooo…much." I said in-between kisses as he ran his huge warm hands inside the back of my shirt. "Mmmmmm." Was his reply.

From there, it was on. Those four months of my unintentional celibacy was officially over. I think getting-back-together sex is the best. Cause, that was magical.

I'm lying in bed, fully nude with Mark's warm and tattooed arms wrapped around my waist. I'm so glad I decided to continue my birth control when we broke up a few months ago. Cause, baby… I guarantee there would've been a baby if I hadn't.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, staring at me while I stared at the ceiling. "I'm thinking about how much I love you." I looked at him and smiled. "You're adorable. I love you, too." He smiled back.

"I have so much to do tomorrow. But I don't wanna leave." I sighed. "I'll see you the day before my birthday, right?" He asked. "That's cute. Papi's gonna miss me while I'm gone?" I chuckled, he groaned. "Whatever, girl. Am I?" He asked again.

"Yes, you are. I wanna be the first face you see on the twenty-fourth." I said right before I yawned. "Good to know. I'm gonna have something for ya, so be ready. Night." He said as he pulled me into him and got comfortable.

As I drifted off to sleep, my mind pondered what he's gonna have for me. I have my ideas, but I've been wrong before. Halfway out of it, my mind randomly drifted to the day when Randy and I started to date. What the hell? Where did _Randy_ come from?

It was like I was trapped in my dream, because I couldn't snap out of it. Or maybe I just fully went to sleep…

"_Can you see us together?" I asked. "To be honest, no." He replied in that sad little tone I hate hearing. "_I_ can." I replied with a smile. My eyes lit up when his expression changed from sad to happy. _

"_Really?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah." I answered, eagerly removing that scrapbook from his lap and onto the table. "Prove it." That smile turned to a smirk. _

"_Okay." I replied as I climbed onto his lap. I gently kissed his soft lips and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He's a great kisser. We broke the kiss long enough for me to pull off his t-shirt._

_I decided to take a look at him for a few seconds, just to admire his fineness. I started to grind my hips on him, which made him lick his lips. He instantly took my black top off of me and laid me down on the couch. _

"_Thought you were gonna be gentle?" I asked him with a smirk. "I lied." He gave me a lust filled look as he slowly began to pull my bra strap down. _

_He abruptly stopped, much to my disapproval. He noticed and grinned. He started to gently plant kisses from my neck down to my chest. The way his tongue tickled made me moan. _

_He stopped and looked down at me with a smirk. His hand was back at my bra strap and he slowly pulled it down. Along with the other one. He leaned up so I could sit up. Once I did, he expertly unhooked my bra. _

_His long arms wrapped around my bare back. We were chest to chest, and it made me shiver. He sat back down on the couch and pulled me back on top of him and we resumed our kissing. Damn, I love his lips. I started my grind again and he joined in, running his hands gently up and down my back. _

"_Fuck this." I said after a few minutes of dryhumping. I got off of him and grabbed both his arms, trying to pull him up. He chuckled and stood. I instantly went for his belt buckle. He laughed at me. _

"_I knew you wanted me." He teased. I didn't give a damn because I had those pants unbuckled, unbuttoned, unzipped, and down to his ankles in a matter of seconds. I was on to his boxers now. _

_As soon as those were down, I gawked at the thing pointing at me. I knew he was big, duh. You could tell from the trunks. But damn. _

_I must've stared at him for a while, because he smirked and started on my own jeans. I didn't have a belt on, so all he had to do is unbutton and unzip my jeans. He had a little trouble trying to get my jeans off of my hips. "Voluptuosa, huh Papi?" I teased him once he got them off._

"_That's so sexy. Call me papi again." He grinned right before he pulled down my red underwear. Good thing I had on sandals, cause all I had to do was step out of my jeans and underwear. _

_I pushed him down on the couch with a smirk. He quickly grabbed his jeans from the floor and got his wallet out of his back pocket. I seductively stood over him as he pulled out a condom and put his wallet back in his pocket. _

"_You gonna put it on?" He asked, slyly. Ugh. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. But good thing my aunt Portia was a nurse. She brought home VHS tapes about safe sex. Including visuals about how to put on condoms. _

_I quickly snatched the package from his big hand and tore it open with my teeth. Ugh, I heard that was sexy from somewhere, but whatever. _

_I followed the steps from that oldtimey video and slid the thing on. He seemed amused, so I guess I put it on right. That relieved me. _

"_¿Tú quieres montarlo, papi?" I sexily asked him, putting on with the accent. I mean, I do have a Spanish accent, but for some reason, guys like it when I go full on 'just-learned-how-to-speak-basic-English'. _

"_What'd you just say? I speak some Spanish, girl. But that went way over my head." He chuckled. "I said, do you want me to ride it, Papi?" I asked, still putting on the accent. His smile got huge. "Hell yes." He replied, looking me up and down. _

_I eagerly climbed on top of him and slid down slowly onto his member. We both let out loud moans. He pulled my chest into his and held me close. _

_We stayed like that for minutes. We stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, I began to move my hips. He leaned up to my face and gently kissed me. That triggered my impulses and I went wild from there. Grinding, writhing, growling, moaning, it was hot. _

_In the middle of our session, made our way into my room. We went in for round two and I was in heaven. Sweaty and out of breath, I fell asleep on top of him._

* * *

"_Wake up, beautiful." Randy's deep voice was calm and soothing in my ear. _"No, Papi. I'm tired." _That's weird. I can hear myself echo in my head. _

"_Come on, sexy lady. _Wake your little ass up." That was even weirder. Randy's voice morphed into a familiar, deeper, southern drawl as he spoke. "What the hell?" I jumped up and looked around the room.

I was in the hotel room. And the southern drawl was coming from Mark. "What kind of dream was that?" He grinned at me. I sat up and stretched, noticing that I was sweaty and red. "Shit." I mumbled to myself.

What the hell kind of bull? Randy, really? I had a sex dream about Randy? After I just got it on with my man. While I'm laying _next to _my man. I felt my cheeks get redder as I looked up at him. He was still waiting for me to answer his question.

"I had a dream that I… was about to get killed." I lied, this time without singing my words. Well, I didn't actually lie. Cause if I did tell him what I was dreaming about, I would be getting killed. And then Randy would be next. All because of a dream.

"That explains those noises. I should've woke you up. Sorry, babe." He sweetly leaned down and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'm cool. It's alright." I mustered a smile. "Good. Now get up, we got shit to do." He didn't have to tell me to get up, on account of his big ass lifting me up and out of the bed as he spoke.

"I'm taking a shower first." I said to him as I limped my way to the door to get my suitcase. "Cool. I gotta make a phone call. Be ready for me when I'm done." He walked over to me and gave my bare ass a hard smack.

I can't believe this is coming from me, but I've had enough man meat to last me a while. In real life and in my dreams. I mean damn. Where in the hell did Randy come from?

I quickly got into the shower and let it steam up this bland ass bathroom. Hopefully this water will calm me down. Cause I feel like I've done something wrong. But the truth is, it was just a dream.

I mean, I've always been attracted to Randy. And it did bother me when he stopped what we were doing that morning. But then again I was man hungry and horny then, too.

I don't know where the hell that dream came from. Maybe it was some residual lust that my subconscious had to release. Cause Randy sure did build up a lot of lustfulness in me.

Okay, after thinking about it that way, I feel better. And just in time for my Deadman, who's now creeping into the bathroom. Yeah, when I said that I've had enough man meat, I lied. Oh well.

"You ready for me, Yasmyn?" He asked in that sexy drawl as I watched him watch me through the glass door. "Si. Get in here, papi." I called him over with my index finger.

After he got in, he instantly got under the water. Man, he looks gorgeous when he's wet. It does something to me every time. Damn.

As of right now, I'm like Randy who? And to hell with our flights in a few hours. We've been apart for almost four months and I'm gonna be heading to Raw soon.

I'm spending all the time I can with him. Cause lord knows I'm gonna miss his ass when I'm gone.


End file.
